Deku verse
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Inspired by path of an Arc. Main Summary inside. But let see what the UA girls think of the our little Izuku.
1. Chapter 1 Act 1 DSOV

**Disclaimer nether ****Neroblaze11 nor do I own right to My hero Academia this is a fan base reaction story of a fans fanfiction we don't of Devil may cry ether they are the property of Shone Jump and Capcom.**

**Summery: An old friend of the Principal Nezu comes over to show some of the teachers, students, as others he invite to show an alternate universe where different version of All Might hire take place after the sport festival as job well done.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 prologue and Izuku Awakening**

**UA academy After school**

Izuku Midoriya a dark green hair boy with freckles on his face green eyes wearing the UA school uniform as he and the rest of his class was about to leave they were blinding by a bright with light.

The next that Izuku knew he and his class and class 1b as well as several other people that few of the students and teachers knew they where all in a huge room that look like a hotel Lobby.

*Pop* looking at where the noise and seeing streamers falling a seeing a man that looks like class 1a with short mess hair and goatee beard and wearing a orange track suite as well as a fox face mask from kabuki operas. "Welcome UA Students and teachers I hav-" He was interrupted by an ash blonde with red eyes running at him, The boy thrusted his right arm to make a huge explosion but what happened next shock the students and freak all the teachers that knew this guy. At what came out of the thrust a puff of with smoke.

"Nice try Baku boyo I'll give you points on reacting to keep your classmates self," the man said with a crescent moon smile.

"What are you talking about I don't care of they side characters," The ash Blonde said.

"Lying doesn't look good on you fun fact I see multiple version of you and your classmates and in each of them deep down you care in you on way. For an example The Slug villain incident on that day after class you said something that deep down you regretted heck there were several Izuku's who done that in some he didn't mean to do it in was to save you or another life like in one Izuku pushed a young boy out of the way of a speeding car but in those universe he came back with spiritual power." He said to Bakugo who was white as a ghost.

"Heck I puffer the world where young Bakugo here are a girl heck In some of them only women have Quirks but Izuku here is the only male with a quirk" The man said " Oh where are my manners allow me to intro dose myself I am Foxsky but you all can call me Fox sensei I was once the UA's Combat and Quirk teachers.

"Izuku!" a plump green hair women ran you and huge the little green hair Cinnamon roll.

"Mom?," Izuku said questioning why his mother is here.

"I brought all you all here to reward all for all the hard work and quick thinking all of you have shown in the sport festival So I called Nezu ask if I can take those who were in the first years finals as well as class 1a and 1b and show them alternative version of their world thing is world like most other follows Young Izuku Midoriya here I explain it to miss Midoriya on what her child future holds and I will show you other version in the future heck some times it's going to be they him and the girls only however If anyone of you try to use any thing you see here against Izuku or any of else I will beat you to the point you louse basic body function and need a nurse to help with everything and Nezu will make it look like it happen off campuses he help before," Fox said leaking kill intend at a small purple hair boy and another blond with blue eyes.

"Wait all the in the final what do you mean." Izuku ask.

"From Star to finished those who was in the tournament that means Hitoshi Shinso is here as well he was the first person I grabbed as well as Nezu he just went to the bather room." Fox said.

Izuku as well the rest of the class looked at all of their teachers and where shock to see them as white as a ghost. "How are you alive!" They all shouted.

"You can't kill someone who has god like powers" Fox said. "I even grabbed Nana's soul body and leaving her soulless body." he said nodding his head towards the left where a young black hair woman wearing an blue tracksuit.

"Hey Toshi," Nana said hugging her old student.

"Toshi I want you to follow your Nana we have something here that can help you," Fox said looking at his former student. Looking at the rest of the UA students. "Now please follow my to the viewing room."

* * *

"Now everyone take a seat and Monoma if you make a scene on how 1a are being glory hogs I will put you as well as everyone here through hellish that make every version of Izuku's hellish train look like a cake walk got it," Fox said with a smile but behind him was a demonic Oni mask that scared him as well as everyone in the room.

"Wait where is All Might," Izuku asked Fox.

"Huh I guess sense you are the new holder of their power I'll have to asks for you permission but sense I really don't care everyone sit down and lesson All Might was hurt several years ago he was hurt really bad like if you have his injuries you be dead. In here there is a room felled with a super medical science All Might well be fine but he won't be normal himself it takes half his power to undo what happened to him, He will going through hellish training to get "Back" to his full 100% of power it would be like he hasn't lost any thing at 'all'," Fox said.

"Now the Fist world in the Izuku-verse is a very unique one Izuku's Dad did not have a fire breathing Quirk instead he was special and powerful," Fox said.

"How so," A girl with vine for hair said. "Was he an heavenly being of justice."

"Well replace the word heavenly with Demonic and the word Justice with vengeance In this world all of you are going to see is where Izuku dad is name is Vergil Sparda," Fox said making Ibara Shiozaki freak out. "What, the 1a problem child is a hell spawn was his mother rapped or,"

"Nope it was true love first of all those with the power of darkness always get their 'They are evil and should be purged by our lord and savior' What a bunch BS Did you know that when Quirk pop out people where seen a devil their where quirk hunters every saying "kill the demon" like how some people see Quirkless people their was one case a priest saw himself as a god cause he can control lighting and storm cloud." Making Ibara look down to her feet.

"Hey I believe you want to far!," Izuku yelled at Fox as well standing up for Ibara. Their teachers where now the ones freaking out.

"Sorry I want to far be that guy was nuts he acting like he was untouchable until he meet his match at that time their was know hero license wasn't a big thing but out of a high school boy around your age by the name of Luffy came in a pouch him in face to get his friends back he could have run from the mad lighting god but ran toward the danger beat him to the ground so time it take a demon king to beat a god," Fox said.

"wait how did luff beat the mad men," Ibara said.

"Izuku what is tools against dealing electricity." Fox said.

"That word rubber... Luff had a rubber Quirk," Izuku said.

"Yeap Luffy Quirk gave him Rubber like abelites, any way let's begin shall we," Fox said as the screen show words and a narrator begin to talk.

**Prologue**

**A long time ago, there was a war between the human world and the underworld. Humanity had lost all hope when the prince of darkness MUNDUS invaded with his hordes of demons.**

**When all hope seemed to be lost, one demon took up arms against his own kind and fought for the humans. His name was SPARDA, he was the greatest warrior of the underworld and not even. He alone faced the armies of the underworld and pushed them back into the their domain.**

**Sparda used the blood of a priestess to seal the gates of the underworld. He then sealed Mundus away on Mallet island but at the cost of his powers. With his power gone Sparda walked the earth for two thousand years as a protector of humanity, until he met woman that changed his life and gave him happiness. Her name was Eva, from the moment he met her he fell in love with her as she accepted him and saw the good and kindness in him.**

"Aww that so romantic," a pink hair and skin girl named Mina said.

"Wow if a powerful villain did that for a heroin crime would decline It's a shame that some people see others with a really good quirk as villainous," The R rated heroin Midnight said.

"You just want to find the right guy don't you," Fox said to one of his pass studentes.

"Maybe Sensei," Midnight said.

"And Ibara it was not an act of god it was an act of human kindness that awaken the hero with Sparda truly the power of love is the greatest power of all."

**A few years later Sparda and Eva got married and lived together happily. He and Eva later had twin boys Vergil and Dante, Sparda was happy that he got to experience what it meant to be human but nothing good lasts forever.**

**Seven years later after the birth of Vergil and Dante, Sparda and his family were attacked by demons who were sent by Mundus who noticed the seal was weakening to kill Sparda and his family, this lead to the death of Eva as she protected her sons while Sparda was trying to fight them off but was too late to reach Eva, Sparda was able to get his sons out of there but was gravely wounded as a result further weakening him.**

**Both Vergil and Dante who witnessed the death of their mother vowed vengeance on that day. Sparda who realized that his time was running out trained Vergil and Dante with both his legendary weapons for seven years, the Yamato was given to Vergil and the Rebellion went to Dante. Eventually Sparda had reached his final moments with his sons, he gave them his amulets and told them to follow their own paths.**

**After Sparda had passed, they buried him beside their mother in Redgrave and went on the hunt for the demon responsible for the death of both their parents. A year after burying their father, at the age of fifteen Vergil began to change after he and Dante left together, he began absorbing the energy from demons that he killed which led him to craving more power.**

"The path of vengeance never lead to good thing I hope all of you kids know that live by these rules in life those who brake the rules are trash but those who betray their friends are worse then trash also with great power come great responsibility," Fox said. making the student look at he with high respect. "I learn this rules of life from my childhood the one that has to do with responsibility from a comic called Spider-Man and the other rule is from an Anime/manga called Naruto."

"Really that comic sound amazing" Izuku said.

"It really is Izuku heck the Spider-Man comic's MC is like you really nerdy at first like pocket protector thick coke glass until radioactive spider bit and than bam spider like ability's claiming wall quick reflexes a six sense." Foxsky said.

"Wow amazing," Izuku said with stars in his eyes.

"Hey Aizawa Sensei wasn't using Izuku as a gardening tool when Izuku spoke down to him." a blond man wearing sunglass said.

"That simple Izuku has a drive in his eye that tell me he a true hero unlike some of you how talk in my class as well sleep through my lectures." Fox said where he was talking to Izuku.

**The brothers had a falling out when Dante found out what Vergil was doing as both of them fought over their ideals, they fought as if they were the bitterest of enemies, like they took some twisted pleasure in fighting each other. The victor was Vergil, as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, Dante transformed into his demon form but was not strong enough to defeat Vergil.**

**After the battle both brothers went their separate ways, until three years later when they met again at the age of eighteen, teaming up with the Walking Arsenal LADY to stop her father Arkham who wanted their blood and amulet to awaken the teminengru a tower that serves as a portal to the demon world.**

"Lady wasn't her real name Dante called her that on their first official meeting after him came out of the leviathans eye." Fox said showing them the clip.

**Vergil and Dante defeated Arkham and stopped his plans, after that they had one more battle in the tower in which Dante came out the victor, but lost his brother as Vergil fell to the underworld. After the battle Dante started his business as a Devil hunter and opened his business DEVIL MAY CRY to hunt demons and protect people.**

"After Lady caught Dante crying for the lost of his brother his said it was trying to convinced her it was a the last drop of rain and saying devil never cry, She told him even a devil can cry for a love one," Fox said.

**Four years later, Dante was approached by the Bewitching Devil TRISH who told him that the holding Mundus was breaking on Mallet island. Dante accepted the job and went to the island to stop Mundus, it was there that he ran into a servant of Mundus called NELO ANGELO and fought him as he tried to stop Dante from resealing Mundus but he failed.**

**After Dante defeated Nelo Angelo he discovered that it was his brother he was fighting all along. For failing Mundus Nelo was sent back to the underworld and was kept there until further notice. Dante finally came face to face with Mundus after he found out Trish was working for him and used her as a hostage to try to defeat him.**

**Dante freed Trish and used the amulet he got from Nelo to unlock his fathers greatest sword the SPARDA which was in its sealed state the Force Edge and used it to battle Mundus. Dante defeated Mundus and sealed him again, Mundus defeat freed Vergil from his control and was finally free again but he was still trapped in the underworld so he waited patiently for a portal back to the human world.**

"He's free but still stuck in hell," Sero said.

"Poor Vergil can't this guy get a break," Midnight said.

"nope not even his own son," Fox said

**Three years later Dante was called on again to stop a mad man by the name of Arius who wanted to open a portal to the demon world and absorb the power of a demon that rivaled Mundus, its name was ARGOSAX. Dante joined forces with Lucia a woman with a complicated origin who wanted to kill Arius.**

**Arius was successful in gathering the items required to open the portal and was waiting for the day of an eclipse to finally complete the ritual. After Arius opened the portal he was defeated by Dante but he realized that he couldn't close the portal until Argosax was defeated. Dante and Lucia argued who would go and fight Argosax and it led to a coin toss in which Lucia later figured out that it was a double headed coin.**

"Thing is Dante was only known fore doing things that involves with is fathers problems half the time heck he's no hero he's is what I like to can a demon handy man, Fix other people demonic problems to get payed but he did all of the for free."

**Unknown to them, Vergil sensed the portal and used it to leave the underworld as it closed with Dante still in the underworld fighting Argosax. A few months after Vergil got out Dante returned as well and both brothers met up and talked about what happened.**

**Vergil told Dante that after their battle in the tower, when he fell to the underworld he immediately ran into Mundus who defeated him and corrupted him turning him into Nelo Angelo. Dante finally realized that while Vergil went power hungry, all he wanted was to be able to protect what he cared about and that he never wanted to feel helpless again when their mother died.**

"Not every one star evil it takes one bad day heck their version of Izuku here that want bad he is know as Villain Izuku or Villain Deku using his brain to destory the hero society in that world he his Quirkless and dangerous." Fox said.

"What made that 1a student like that," Monona asking.

"You all live in a world where having a quirk make you the next top idol like most of the 20% world Izuku was born with out a quirk making him Quirkless an outcast to be beaten and mock so people look down it them how ever that version of you kid lost the most imported person to your mother," Fox said showing a news report of an hero and villain fight that cost the live of many do to a fire go out of hand.

"Was the hero who cause this was he," a boy with half white and half red hair said.

"Yeah most of life problems come from that ass and that asshole write it off like she got in the way like it was her fault she dead heck Izuku met the real leader of the League of Villain and was adopted by him the thing is be nice to someone you can show that their still light in their world and hope that is what All Might is to people it you get to step it up think outside of the box Izuku has been taking notes of Quirks since he was a kid heck some worlds Quirkless Izuku become a Hero with a special tech armor Suit," Fox said.

"Wait What Show me!" a Pink hair girl in dreadlock and a sniper scope yellow eyes her name Mei Hatsume.

"Later okay."

**Both brothers went their separate ways as Dante returned to his calling as a devil hunter and Vergil who wanted to find a new way of life. Two years later after Vergil went on his own path, he met a woman by the name of Inko Midoriya and they became friends, that friendship later turned to love as they both got together a year after they had met.**

**Vergil later told Inko about his history and what he had done. Inko was shocked and a little bit afraid but she put it aside and accepted Vergil for who he was and never judged him for the choices he made.**

"This right here is just the commercial break." Fox said.

"Crap," Present Mic said face palming.

"Wait what," Izuku ask wondering what going to happen to his others Father.

"Life gives you some sweat moment of relief that shit hit the fan," Fox said

**Two years later Vergil and Inko had a child, a boy who also carries the blood of Sparda, a child who will grow up to become a legend. This is not a story about the sons of Sparda, this is a story about Sparda's grandson Izuku Nero Midoriya and this is the story of how he becomes the worlds greatest hero.**

"Wait What!?" Everyone shouted.

"Huh?" Izuku questioned.

**END**

"Next episode" Fox said

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Izukus Awakening**

**_Not all men are created equal' I had learned that from a young age. You see in this day and age about 80% of the population have some sort of power, known as quirks. No one knows how quirks first appeared,thus one of the first being a glowing baby in hong kong._** "How many of you kids freaked out your parents when your Quirk first appeared show of hand." Fox said. half the group raised their hands.

**_ This gave rise to a new profession and thus this became the age of heroes, there was one who stood above others and became the symbol of peace,his name was All Might the greatest hero to ever live,he was the reason i wanted to be a hero but faith had other plans for me. When I was 4 the doctors told me I wouldn't have a quirk because i had an extra joint in my toe. I was devastated and I lost all hope, the kids at school made fun of me,avoided me, ignored me and beat me up sometimes, and it was my former best friend that lead the charge,my life sucked._**

Everyone look at Bakugo who was look at the ground full of regret.

**1 year later **

**Izuku and his mother were coming back home from an outing,for the past year every time she went to work her coworkers would whisper about her son being quirkless. She didn't let it get to her because she knew her son needed all the support he could get and she told herself she wouldn't be a mother if she can't support her sons dreams.**

"Aww Little Deku is so cute," all the female students as well as Midnight shouted.

"Super mom of the year folks girl if you want tip of how to raise a nice sweat boy talk to misses Midoriya she Raise Izuku by herself and did a reall good job." Fox making Inko smile in embarrassment, "Heck theirs a version of her that take Izuku to see her parent that world Izuku learn A technique called Haki and not just Izuku Ochaco learns some of the style you see Haki has three forms **Kenbunshoku Haki**, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. Users can hone their skills to such a degree that they can achieve an advanced level that allows them to see a short period into the future, as seen with Charlotte Katakuri. Enel used his Devil Fruit, the Goro Goro no Mi, to significantly increase the range of his detection radius. **Busoshoku Haki**, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent.[3] Some users of Busoshoku use the Koka Technique over their entire body and\or weapons. Users can hone their skill to such a degree that they can achieve an advanced level that allows them to emit the armament a short distance without a medium. Furthermore, when clashing against another Busoshoku Haki user, the one with the lower level will feel the impact to a certain degree, ranging from swelling[, to physical changes.**Haoshoku Haki**, a rare type of Haki only one in a million people can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. This normally results in the victims being knocked unconscious. Users of this type of Haki are seemingly somehow ranked, as Chinjao claimed that one could become "the top of all the conquerors". "Fox said

"Dam and Deku mastered thing," A Blonde hair boy with a tail said.

**On their way home they decided to go through the park,it was so quiet as they walked through the park, the light started flickering and then she heard a growl, she started walking fast with Izuku as the sound got closer, she picked him up and started running hoping they can get away from what's chasing them,the creature caught up with them it was standing on all four limbs as it growled.**

"Oh my lord of that world please grant these lambs safe patches" Ibara prayed.

**"WHERE IS HE, I SMELL THE BLOOD OF SPARDA WHERE IS THAT TRAITOR" yelled the demon as it looked around for the traitor of demonkind. It's eyes then fell on Izuku and inko as it moved towards them, he then sniffed the air and looked towards the boy.**

"I thought Dante fix the gate or something" Izuku Classmate Mineta said.

**"You little boy, you smell just like him,just like that accursed Sparda" said the demon with a low growl as it moved towards them as Inko held Izuku.**

**The demon then launched itself at them but they managed to move out of the way and started running, but the demon caught up with them and blocked their path of escape, it then swung its bladed claws hitting Inko and she was sent back hitting the ground with such force that knocked her out, Izuku ran towards his mothers side.**

**"Mum,mum please wake up please" Izuku said with tears forming on his eyes as he tried to wake up his mother, the demon walked towards them with a look of hatred and a sick maniacal grin on its face.**

"Baby Run away an save your self," Inko said to her other's child as she hug her own son as tight as she can.

**"I'm going to kill you boy, with your death we will have our vengeance on Sparda, but first I'll kill that woman before I kill you" said the demon as it got closer to them releasing kill intent.**

**Izuku stood in front of his mother protectively, he was shaking in fear but he ignored it as he wanted to save his mother "I won't let you hurt her" Izuku said still shaking, the demon laughed.**

"Dam it Izuku some pair on you I'm pretty darn sure if one of use was there we be dead." a black hair boy name Sero said.

**"And how are you going to stop me" said the demon, before it got closer it shot its claws cutting Izuku in his arm and leg, as he fell on his knees the demon gave him a very kick sending him tumbling back as he clutched his stomach in pain.**

**The demon stood over his mother as izuku watched in horror as it was about to kill her "say goodbye to her boy" the demon said as it raised its claws to finish her, as it went for the killing blow its claws stopped inches from her face as the demon felt a powerful demonic aura.**

"What happening," A black hair girl with and hourglass figure said her name is Momo Yaoyorozu

"This is going to be good I can feel it," Said a red hair kid name Eijiro Kirishima.

**"What is this power, it feels like death is looming over me" the demon said as it looks over to izuku and saw him erminating with power. It backed up in fear as Izuku stood up looking at him with glowing red eye and the aura around him took the shape of an armored figure ( Neros dmc4 devil trigger).**

"So Izuku gets a Stand," Koji said. "Oh my god you can talk," The group said.

"I get nervous around people." The rock head boy said.

"Nice Jo-jo reference," Fox said.

**Izuku stretched out his right arm as the spectral figure mimicked his movements to grab the demon. It struggled to break free but was then slammed into the ground repeatedly by izuku, it screamed in pain as it was done over and over again, izukus then started to crush the demon.**

**"You will not hurt her" Izuku said in a warped voice as he continued to squeeze the demon.**

"A Friend of mine would say this brake his legs Deku," Fox said give a blood thirsty grin.

"How was he a UA teacher," a boy with glasses said his name is Tenya Iida.

"I Broke into the school found Nezu ask fore a job he said yes," Fox said as he was giving the small white Animal a cup of tea both dress in Kimonos.

**Inko began to wake up as she heard screams of pain, when she came to she saw the spectral figure over izuku and saw the demon that attacked her being held by the spectra arm she looked and saw izukus entire right arm had changed(dmc4 Devil bringer).**

**She looked on in shock as her son then continued to slam it into the ground, after that she saw that his arm was also absorbing the demons energy adding to his own as the spectral figure grew in size, Izuku then crushed the demon and let it fall to the ground, as it looked at Izuku it saw a horned figure standing where Izuku was.**

**"So this is the power of a decendant of sparda, I may have failed but others will come for you and they will end you, hahaha enjoy what little time you have left boy" said the demon as it turned to dust.**

"Girl raise your hand if you just got a really good child down your spine," Mina said

"Bakugo Pray for you little other self safety dose not get a spanking from younger Izuku," Fox said. This got several students to laugh at that image of spectral demon spanking younger Bakugo

**Izukus transformation vanished and he fell on the ground, Inko rushed to her son and held him as tears came from her eyes. When she held him a blue light covered his arm changing it back to normal, she also saw that all his wounds had healed and he was just completely exhausted.**

**Inko wasn't a dense woman, she knew they were attacked by a demon, when Izuku's father told her about them she didn't believe at first until they were attacked by one years before Izuku was born, it was then her lover told her the truth about him and what he did but she stilled loved him and accepted him for what he was.**

"How bad was Vergil," the red and white boy name Shoto asked.

"The Guy was known as the Dark angle with his Katana the Yamato a weapon so sharp to cut through dimensions it made a guy into little chuck cubes but that version of Inko change him she saw the good in him." Fox said

**Before he left he told her that if Izuku should ever awaken his powers she should call this number and say "devils never cry". He also told her to give Izuku his sword yamato when he had mastered his powers, after that he disappeared a year after Izuku was born.**

**Inko took Izuku home and laid him on his bed as she looked for the number to call she found it and called "hello devil may cry how can I help you said the voice of a man on the phone.**

**"Devils never cry" Inko said the password and the voice on the phone became serious.**

**"Alright miss how can I help you" he said.**

**"My name is Inko Midoriya and I'm calling because I need your help with my son" she said.**

**"What happened did something attack him" he said, inko then told him everything thing that happened to say he was shocked was an understatement. "So what do you want from me, you want me to protect him" he asked.**

**"Yes Vergil told me call should his powers awaken" she said, at the mention of Vergil's name nearly knocked him off his chair.**

**"Hold on did you say Vergil, as in a guy with white hair and a permanent scowl on his face, is that him" he asked in a hysterical manner.**

"So he like Shoto," girl with dark brown and red eyes as well as dark shin said.

"Wait who are you." Izuku said looking at the new girl.

"You do remember me," the girl said.

"Don't feel sad Toru they just haven't see you what you look like with out your quirk being activated." fox said showing her a mirror. she then notice something like a high tech wristband on her wrist. "I have a new suit for you to," Fox said.

"So that what Toru look like," Izuku said giving her a smile "It's nice to see you Toru," He said making Toru heart flutter.

**"yes that's him" Inko said.**

**"What's his relationship with the boy" he asked.**

**"He's izukus father" she said as there was slience for a few seconds.**

"And there the punch Dante out." Fox said.

**"Hahahaha wait hold on, hold on you are telling me sir scowlsalot had a kid" he said while laughing continuously.**

**"What's so funny about that" Inko asked.**

**"Well for one thing I thought Vergil was never gonna get laid, hell I thought he was probably gay since he turned down every woman that approached him, i mean they practically threw themselves at him, wow I can't believe a woman managed to melt his stone cold heart, you must really be one hell of a woman, so how's my brother doing these days" he said.**

**"I don't know, he disappeared a year after Izuku was born, he told me should he ever awaken his powers I should call this number" she said.**

"Wait what," an orange hair boy with black lightning blot mark said.

"It will be explain later in a later episode." Fox said.

**"Okay where are you, I'll come and help with the situation" he said.**

**"We live in Japan" she said.**

**"Japan huh alright I'll be there in a week, I'll call when I'm in Japan, I look forward to seeing my nephew and what he can do, it's gonna be one hell of a party" he said.**

**"Alright I'll see you in a week thank you"Inko said as she hung up the phone, then went to check up on Izuku and saw he was still asleep as she sat down beside him watched over him.**

**ELSEWHERE **

**"So my big bro had a kid huh well that was unexpected" said the man Inko was speaking to.**

**"Call lady and trish, tell them I'm gonna be in Japan for awhile I'll send them the address of where I'm gonna be staying for awhile and while you are at it please order me some pizza and put it on my tab" he said.**

**"Seriously how are you still alive is all you eat if is pizza and strawberry sundae"said the voice of another man.**

"Really that all he eats," a class 1 b male student wearing a headband and has black hair. Name Awase said,

"That nothing Naruto Uzumaki ate nothing but Ramen for must of his life do reasons," Fox said.

"Okay but why a Strawberry sundae," Awase said.

"Strawberry are known as the fruit of seduction the lust fruit a devil favorite," Fox said

**"Hey don't diss the pizza, it's mankind greatest creation now just get to it please Morrison".**

**"Okay if you say so Dante. I wonder what Vergil's kid is going to be like" said Morrison.**

**"Well I'm going to find out, I just hopes he's different from his father" said Dante.**

**END **

"I said your other teenage self is like Bakugo but less short tempered. Heck during their Sport festival Izuku and Katsuki are getting along in a way far better improvement that it is now still need more work." Fox said.

"Can we seen the next episode." Toru said.

"Yeah let see more young Midoriya" Mina said.


	2. Chapter 2 DSOV 2

**Disclaimer nether ****Neroblaze11 nor do I own right to My hero Academia this is a fan base reaction story of a fans fanfiction we don't of Devil may cry ether they are the property of Shone Jump and Capcom.**

**Summery: An old friend of the Principal Nezu comes over to show some of the teachers, students, as others he invite to show an alternate universe where different version of All Might hire take place after the sport festival as job well done.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 ****Encounters And Training With The Legend**

* * *

As soon as the next scene was about to be shown the wall open up and a huge cylinder container with a dark tin glass slide in and in it was a skeleton like man can be barely seen. "How are you feeling Toshinori," Fox said.

"A little better Fox Sensei," Toshinori said.

"Student this the machine I was talking about Mei I'll give you the blueprints later on how it work the fluid in their have nanomachines that can fix any injuries even if the person lost and arm or has a hole in their chest." Fox said.

"So can it heal my brother so he can walk again," Iida said hope to hear good new.

"Walk again," Fox at Iida with a serious look on his face make Iida look in despair. "With this machines you older brother will be racing bullet trains from Tokyo to Kyoto." He said with a smile on his face.

"So where is All Might," a guy with sliver hair and white eyelashes name Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu said.

"Right in their," Fox said.

"Wait what," All the student said in shock except Izuku.

"Wait Deku you knew about this didn't you." Bakugo said.

"He did be Toshi boy told he to keep to himself but really how would be leave that this Skelton of a man would be the strongest man of the universe I'll you nobody," Fox said.

"How a hero like be a teach of UA," Iida shouted this got Fox to laugh.

"I was no hero I was a thief and a top rank assassin heck I was the pro Heroin Mighty Lady main problem to a point I got board of the hole the Fox and rabbit play heck the first time she Mighty lady caught me I was put in Tartarus.," Fox said.

"Wait you where a villain!" they all shouted.

"Nope I was an Assassin and thief and a master of my profession when I took a job or go after some it was my art the people I target they were big time game stealing money from a bank was to childish I was a Phantom thief and a top rank assassin my big mark was stealing the heart of Might Lady as well breaking out of Tartarus Itself," Fox said. "I ask Nezu here to get my a Job as the UA PE and Nature Science as well as Combat class heck took the reject students that where the lowest class of student and turn them in to the greatest group people you not all of the became heroes they all live they're dream follow you heart," Fox said.

"So what did I miss," Toshinori said.

"A world where Izuku here is a Quarter Devil as well the grandson of a devil knight name Sparda and he's going to be the greatest Hero in the world you know nothing big," Mina said.

"No really where did I miss," Toshinori said.

**Where am I,what's going on, why is it so dark" said izuku as his woke up in a strange place looking around. He got up and started moving around until he say a blue light, when he got closer to the light he say a sword, it was a silver katana with an ornate bronze guard with a white handle that had a yellow string attached to the bottom of the sword,he saw a man standing near the blade sitting with his legs crossed, as he approached the man his eyes opened and he looked at izuku.**

"Aww Seeing Deku is sooooo Cute," Mina said as she and several of the girl took a picture of 4 year old Izuku. "I Have Inko scarp photos book right here" Fox said holding a green book.

"How did you?" Izuku asked "When I brought your mom here a took this too." Fox said giving him a Fox like grin "But afterwards."

"The Katana it's beautiful," Shoto said looking at the craftsmanship of the Katana.

"That the Yamato it is Sharp enough cut through Dimensions that blade in the hands of a master can cut through enemies like rice paper," Fox said. "But this Izuku gets another sword as well as a gun this version of the little green isn't just a hero he's a devil hunter so he allow to has weapons," Fox said

**"So you have finally come my boy" said the man as he looked at izuku. The man had white hair and a muscular build(like Scott Adkins) he was tall and had cyan blue eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul. "I see you are a little bit confused, allow me to introduce myself, I am the dark knight SPARDA your grandfather"said sparda as he saw the look of shock on izukus face.**

"Wow he so hot," a dark green wave hair girl name Setsuna Tokage.

"Wait if he's Sparda how is he alive is Deku dead," Ochaco said. This cause Inko to hug her child closely.

"Nope this is the ghost of Sparda most being can do this speak the dead in their sleep with out even noticing they're doing it or it Sparda put a spell of the Yamato as well as rebellion that was a thing in most world." Fox said.

**"My grandfather"izuku said still in shock. "But how are u here, the last thing I remember was me and my mom"said as he realised "wait my mom I have to make sure she's okay" izuku said in a frantic manner.**

**"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down your mom is fine she's sitting right beside you waiting for you to wake up" Sparda said as he read what izuku was going to say next "as for where we are, we are in your mind" sparda said casually. "I know freaky right, now listen to what I have to say I don't have much time here so let me finish before you ask your questions" Sparda said as he told izuku his full history about sealing the demon world, about his wife and his two sons Vergil and Dante and how he prepared them to face what's was coming for them. "Alright kid,your powers weren't supposed to awaken yet, but now that it has you will to learn to control it so that it doesn't consume you and leave you with the desire for more power" Sparda said as he looked at izuku with a serious expression.**

"Bad would it be if Midoriya be if he follow through with those desire." Iida asked.

Fox the open a tab of Nero going mad with power after a fight with Vergil. "I see worlds of wisdom Power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely" Fox said.

The student Imagine at see the Smiling green hair boy that they know today with those eyes. Even Izuku was scared at seeing that.

**"I know that, I'm never going to let it consume me, I'll push myself to the breaking point if that's what it takes to control my power" izuku said with his eyes burning with determination.**

'Young Midoriya I now know I made the right choice as you to be my hire.'

**"Huh I expect nothing less from my grandson, alright due to fact that you absorbed that demons energy, the demon blood in you is more potent now, that means your abilities are on par with my sons when they first awakened, that also explains why your entire right arm is completely transformed, so let me give you some advice u have to be careful how you handle demonic energy it can corrupt you to the point of no return so be very careful" sparda told izuku. "Well my time is almost up so without further ado I want you take the sword, it's your birth right after all, I left as a keepsake for Vergil and now he left it to you, so use it well you can call on it when you need it". Sparda said as he started to fade. "Guess this is it, goodbye izuku, I know that you will do great things in the future, oh and when u see Dante tell him I'm sorry i couldn't save his mother, I never wanted this life for him but tell him I'm proud of the man he has become. I'll be watching over you and my sons take care". He said as he vanished completely.**

"Mr. Fox did Sparda pass on to the devil version of the after life." Surprising it was Ibara who asked this question.

"Their is pass fore devils and other supernatural being go after they die they get to be reborn in a new world so in a way Sparda and his pass love ones will be together forever," Fox said.

"Wait he had more then one wife," Ibara said blushing hoping not to here what she was thing.

"Yeah meaning their properly a descendent of Sparda that man had a harem at one point in time heck you kids remember what Dante said about Vergil to Inko." Fox said.

"That girls where throwing themselves to him," Mineta said. "Wait dose that mean,"

"That Sparda charm runs throw his kids blood," Fox said. "'Sparda was a handsome Devil but your no slouch yourself' a Succubus Vampire hybrid by the name of Nevan said that to Dante after he beat her he then turn her soul into a weapon,".

**Izuku woke up and saw his mother beside him, he couldn't forget what Sparda told him, he promised him that he would be someone who protects those who cannot defend themselves. When his mother woke up she was surprised at izukus appearance, his green hair had turned white but still had a hint of green on the tip of his hair, his freckles had also gone leaving him with a smooth face and a handsome feature.**

**Izuku told his mother everything Sparda told him, inko was surprised but she shook it off and izuku everything about his father and that even though he went power hungry all he wanted to do was protect what he cared about.**

"I would do the same thing to but I had to follow certain laws but loop hole are fun to use," Fox said

**1 Week later**

**It had been a week since the attack on inko and izuku. Nothing happened after that but they were on high alert in case something else happened.**

**Izuku went back to school like nothing happened, when he walked into the class the other kids didn't recognize him because his hair was now white and his freckles had gone, bakugou went up to talk to him during the lunch break and was shocked when he found out that it was izuku.**

**"What happened to you huh deku?"bakugou asked. "You decided to die your hair white so people would notice you, you really are pathetic".**

"Bakugo and Midoriya want to the same school even back then," a boy with thick lips and dark skin and black hair said his name is Rikido Sato.

"It seem that you two maybe destined to be bitter Rivals my dear sirs," said a neatly blond hair with indigo eyes with a French way of speaking his name is Yuga Aoyama.

**Izuku said nothing to counter what he said he just ignored him.**

**"You see that his ignoring bakugou", "is he crazy", "he must have a death wish" said the other kids as they were listening to their conversation.**

**"Are you listening to me you quirkless loser" bakugou said as izuku kept ignoring him.**

**Bakugou raised his hand making explosions and was about to hit izuku but was shocked when he caught his hand with the explosion still active and flipped him on the ground and pinned his arm behind his back.**

"What just happen," a boy with a pull back braided pig tail said

**Due to his devil blood awakened his reflexes and reaction time was far better than anyone's. He held bakugous arm and gave him a little twist causing bakugou to grunt in pain. The teacher came into the class and izuku let go his arm, the teacher told them to be more careful about how the play and that she doesn't want them getting in trouble on the last day of school.**

"So super demonically enhanced body," Shinto said "why do I have a feeling this Izuku and Midoriya or way different we all known that the one in that world is Quirkless but our version of the guy has a Quirk,"

"This Izuku is a late bloomer throw out his childhood he was treated like dirt and thinks the their teachers Bakugo got a little arrogant and now look at the one has self doubt the other has a superiority complex that now turn to an inferiority complex with the boy with nothing get something." Fox said. "And Baku boy knew what I said it's the truth streng your a bomb and people see you as the next big thing but to people with Shinso Quirk or some that is Quirkless is put down."

**After school ended izuku went home, when he got into his house he saw his mother talking to someone one. The man put the conversation on hold when he saw izuku.**

**"So this is izuku, it's finally nice to meet you kid, the names Dante" said Dante.**

**"You're Dante, my uncle right" izuku said casually. "You look just like grandpa" izuku said shocking Dante.**

"He right ribbit what was Vergil like," a frog like girl with green hair said her name is Tsuyu Asui.

"They where twins Vergil was more of a library and a glass of wine guy where Dante is a sport bar guy, Vergil has elegant way of fighting where Dante fight Style was he showing off half the time," Fox said.

**"How do you know about my old man" Dante asked as he looked over to inko "did you tell him"he asked as inko nodded her head saying no.**

**Izuku went on to tell Dante about meeting Sparda and how he told him about his history, to say Dante was shocked was an understatement.**

**"So he said he's sorry huh"Dante let out a sigh "part of me always blamed his for not being able to save her and all this time the guilt was eating at him and I never noticed, some son I am" Dante said. He then looked at izuku "well kid I'm gonna teach you how to control your powers, it will be brutal and bloody"Dante said. "Seriously you are going to wish you were dead by the time I'm done with u".**

**"I'm ready, I'm going to push myself hard if I have to" izuku said.**

**"Alright kid we start tomorrow, we are going to need a place where no one can disturb us so I'll look into it so get some shut eye"Dante told him. "I see my brother in him, that's why I'm here so he doesn't make mistakes he regrets but you've done a fine job raising him". "I know you miss my brother, hell I don't know where he is but he prepared for when his powers awakened so I know he cares for his son, I'll do my best and watch over him and keep him safe so don't worry" he told inko.**

"Sensei did this Vergil abandon Young Midori and Mrs. Inko," Toshinori said.

"Now you find out later on it hard for my to explain full details on what happen to this version of Vergil." Fox said.

**The next day **

**Dante took izuku to an abandoned warehouse he found to begin his training**

"Why dose this look kind of familiar Aizawa any clue," Mic said.

**"Uncle Dante where are we, this place looks horrible, it's a serious eyesore". Izuku said**

**"Quit complaining, we are here to help you control your power, not to take an all expensive paid vacation" Dante said sarcastically. "Alright I'm gonna to need you to change your arm" Dante said.**

"It wouldn't mater anyway Dante is up to his neck with debt half the time the money he get goes to the people he owns money to and the bills." Fox said.

"Dante should became a hero I mean that world has monster that can hurt people during a big event," Izuku said.

"You all ready to him that," Fox said

"Oh Hehehe," Izuku said blushed of embarrassment.

**"I don't know how to do that, the last time I did it was sort of on instincts" said izuku.**

**"Seriously, okay then summon Yamato I'm going to show you what it can do" Dante told him. "You don't know how to do that either do you?" Dante asked as he saw the sheepish look on izukus face. "Ahh looks like we are gonna have to figure out how to jump start your powers then. Alright drop and give me 50". Dante said while smirking evilly.**

"Huh?" Everyone thought.

"Sensei is Dante Joke with Izuku." Midnight asked.

"Nope," Fox said popping the p.

**"What" Izuku said confused. "What do you mean 50 I'm just a kid. I thought we were going to do something like testing my reflexes or meditating to focus my power, why I am doing 50 push-ups"Izuku complained.**

**Dante paused for a moment "come with me to he roof"he said as izuku followed him. They got to the roof and stood at the edge of it "here's what we're gonna do"Dante said, then he grabbed izuku and threw him of the roof.**

"What the hell just you wait mister till my other self get her hand on that nice Ass of throwing This adorable sweat Child!," Midnight shouted as she hug Izuku.

"Really Nemuri that how you threaten someone." Fox said

**"Ahhhh what the hell" izuku screamed as he was thrown off. Everything happened in slow motion for izuku as he was reaching the ground fast.**

**THUMP THUMP THUMP **

**His heart was beating fast as he was about to reach the ground. All of a sudden his demonic aura flared and his arm transformed as the spectral figure appeared again. He used the arm to protect himself as he hit the ground shattering it causing a small shockwave. When he got out of the crater his aura died down and he passed out. Dante appeared beside him and carried him inside waiting for him to wake up.**

"I can see the Jojo Meme's already." a Skelton looking boy name Juzo Honenuki.

**1 hour later **

**"Aww what happened to me" izuku said as he began to stir and then remembered what happened. "You threw me of a roof who does that" izuku yelled at Dante. "I could have died if what you were planning didn't work" said izuku as he continued to yell at Dante.**

"Yeah I mean what teacher put their own students in danger like that," Said a Horn girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Her name Pony Tsunotori.

"Good time," Fox said.

**"But you didn't die which is a win win situation for us right" Dante said while grinning. "Besides that fall wouldn't have killed you, what you thought I'd throw of with out precaution"Dante asked as he saw the look of disbelief on izuku face. "You needed a life or death situation to activate your powers just like you did last time, so throwing you of the roof was the best way to stimulate that, besides it was either that or stabbing you but I'm glad it worked out in the end" Dante said casually. "Also I wanted to see your power with my own eyes, I can't believe you triggered at such a young age, it's mind boggling" Dante said with surprise in his voice.**

"Triggered," Kojiro Bondo a tall young man who is very large and muscular in stature, possessing very wide shoulders in comparison to his slender waist, and unusually sizeable hands. His skin is a yellow straw-like color, and his head is shaped somewhat like a glue-dispenser with a lappet on top, along with seven "eye-holes" on his face from which he can release his Quirk. said,

**"What do you mean I triggered, what does it do" izuku asked.**

**"The devil trigger is a special power possessed by demons and demonic hybrids which allows us to release our full supernatural potential" Dante said. "It also allows us to assume our true form which amplifies our physical and magical attributes" Dante continued explaining.**

**"Wow, that's awesome! I can do that too right" izuku asked before he made a realization. "Is that why you wanted me to exercise, because my body isn't ready for my yet".**

'So It's just like...' "That right Izuku It like your Quirk but that you had to push up sit up and drink plenty of juice." Fox said look at Izuku giving him a look that say 'I know what your hiding and I'm going to push you to your limit,'.

"Sensei found a new student hehehe." Fox singed.

"Oh My God No sensei he's just a boy," Toshinori said as midnight hug him close to her chest.

"Guy I'm scared," Izuku said.

**"Exactly, your case is special kid. You awakened your power earlier than expected so your body isn't ready for it yet but don't worry I'll whip you in shape" Dante said.**

**"I'm sorry I got angry at you"izuku said sincerely. "I got so excited about finally getting my powers that I started acting like bakugou" izuku said sadly.**

**"Your mom told me about it" Dante said. "She said people ignored you,pushed you around and beat on you and that it was your friend that led the charge of everything" Dante said with anger in his voice. "I know you don't consider him a friend anymore, those kind of people think others are beneath them because they have power, the only way to take care of people like that is to put them in their place. So while I'm training you no showing off to others, if they think you're beneath them just ignore it because the time will come when you will show them how wrong they were about u got it" Dante said.**

"I can see it in his point of view some of you kid at a young age watched the news Bakugo might of saw a report of a death of a hero in a way Bakugo just want to make sure Izuku to be safe and sound heck one world Izuku dad is a cop and Bakugo tell him to give up and be like him well to be hones Izuku dad was work for interpol." Fox said

**"You got it uncle Dante, I'm gonna give it my all and I'm going to be someone who saves people with a smile on his face just like all might" izuku said while grinning.**

**"Good that's what I want to see, now drop and give me 100" Dante said seriously.**

"Aww that a perfect moment why did he ruin it," Toru said.

**"You had to ruin the moment didn't you" izuku said as he started doing the push-ups.**

**This was the beginning of what izuku later called his hell years.**

"Okay it time for class 1A train on their Quirks and thank to Izuku here he wrote on all his classmate by analyzing on how it work these paper has info on each for to use your Quirk and what fighting style you can do to improve with. Class 1B Izuku has a blank book for you just tell him how your Quirk works to get your own copies." Fox said. handing out a stack of paper for each of Class on 1A. "Welcome Students To Quirk training hell." Fox said.

"Demon teacher from hell is back" Mic said.

"That bring back memory painful horrifying memory." Aizawa said.


	3. Chapter 3 DSOV 3

**Disclaimer nether ****Neroblaze11 nor do I own right to My hero Academia this is a fan base reaction story of a fans fanfiction we don't of Devil may cry ether they are the property of Shone Jump and Capcom.**

**Summery: An old friend of the Principal Nezu comes over to show some of the teachers, students, as others he invite to show an alternate universe where different version of All Might hire take place after the sport festival as job well done.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 ****What It Means To Be Human**

* * *

"Good work Students all of you have work really hard now it's time for you to go back to where I pick you all up I going to bring you back afterwards but don't worry for me It a second for you it munch longer and Izuku tell the yellow jumping bean I said hi." Fox said as he snap his fingers sending them back in a flash he then Snip them again once more to bring them back. "All right welcome the reason why I did that so they won't be any spoilers in the futures so now we can continue with Deku Son of Vergil Also hello Jumping bean and Recover how have you been." Fox said hello to the elderly man with the yellow cap, boots and gloves. and the elderly woman who dress as a doctor.

"Fox it nice to see you again tell me are we dead and is this heave." Grand Torino said look at Fox and Nana.

"Nope cause you here ehshishishi," Fox laugh.

"It really good to see you again." Recover Girl said.

"Why did you bring us here," GT said.

"To Show another version of Deku from anther time line." Fox than turn to the student "Okay I'm going to let you all know that this is a time skip as in this point the Izuku on the Screen we will call him Nero so it can be less confusing he and Katsuki is all ready in middle school however do to me being bored and other stuff." Fox said now having a dressed in a game show host suit.

"Oh god no." Toshinori and the other teachers thought look at him in fear.

"It time to play," Fox said as a game wheel appeared. "Wheel of Ships you see my Viewing room Runs on the must powerful emotion of them all Love for Little Izuku It was the love of a mother and Son be now that he older each of you girl from 1A and 1B well be sitting with him thing is don't get the name of the game wrong love has many from like the love to a friend or the of a family member or the love for a lover but I know that some of the girls here have a crush on young Izuku right here. So let spin to win," Fox said as the Wheel spinning and landed on Jiro Kyoka a girl with earphone jacks on her earlobes. "And now for 1B," He said spinning and on Pony Tsunotori come on down!" Fox yelled as the three now where on a lovers couch. "Wait what!" Izuku shouted.

"Girls In need you to hold Izuku arms give them a nice hug." Fox Said now wearing the fox mask which help him hind the trolling smile from them showing that he was lying.

"Okay Mr. Fox," Pony said giving Izuku a sweet smile.

'Aww so fucking Cute,' Fox said they he remember what her horn can do. 'Oh she packing heat.'

"Alright if this help get this over with," Jiro said hiding her blush away for the green hair boy.

"Okay before we star I'm gong to show what Dante can do in his work has to offer in a daily work environment as well as Nero." Fox said showing accouple of clips of the DMC franchise. After the Clip Show they where at awed at see Dante and Nero getting stabbed impaled as well as shot of Vergil using the Yamato to stop Dante bullets, and each of them fighting and slaying demons. As well as it ending with Dante dance like a Michael Jackson.

"That was so manly," Both Eijiro and Tetsutetsu said.

"Quest do all of you guy know that you are all mirrored copies of each others not just in Quirks but in personally," Fox said making them look at each other.

'Oh my god he's right.' they all thought.

"Let's begin," Fox said.

**What It Means To Be Human**

"Is this going to be one of those Philosophical episodes in really deep TV show and Anime as well as Manga and book," said a white hair tall boy with six arms one of the hands being his mouth, his name Mezo Shoji.

"In a way yes but most of stories have those Chapter to learn more of Characters back ground like in some books in later vol. you get learn how the character grows from the first meeting to the point he's at full of grown," Fox said.

**It has been 9 years since izuku met and started training with his uncle Dante, a lot had happened as time went by. During the first year of training izuku met Trish who was Dante's girlfriend and lady who was his business partner.**

"I Still find that a little messed up," Fox said.

"What why is messed up," a bird headed boy said name Tokoyami Fumikage.

"Trish is a devil homunculus made by Mundus the from he chose for her was that of Dante's and Vergil's own mother," Fox said. "But It not my place to judge if someone is attractive to her I mean Eva was beautiful like angle leave of beauty."

**Izuku had suggested Dante take the job of being a hero so he could at least make money to pay off his debts and promote devil may cry as an agency. Dante did just that, it was hard at first but he got the hang of it and became quite popular in the hero business, he went by the name "REDGRAVE".**

"He make those how he hires are suited for his agency Interns have to throw tests as well sigh papers that make him not reasonable for any inters death like impale decapitation being skinned alive or having your organs inside out, bifurcated or any unpleasant forms of death I not kidding each person who sigh up for his to go throw several type of exams even someone like Mei here has to go throw train just to get their foot in the door you have to learn how to kill a demon use a gun sword or for those how have a deadly elemental type of Quirk if anything It's not just a hero Agency it's a Devil hunter guild and some of the devil that Nero faces that were once human but throw it all away for power and became nothing more than a monster. you can be human if you are a Monster and you can be a monster if you are human the world isn't sun shine and rain bows kid think on that and hope one that day comes you be ready." Fox told the students.

"So what type of test." Hitoshi asked.

"Glad you asked. It's the same test the army, the police, and rescue works uses first-aid training, gun safety training and practice drills, hand to hand combat training. survival skill training all member of the agency are either ex solders, or not even full human or devil or other. Another thing Dante is third in the ranking boxing Endeavor between All Might and himsel, but he could have past him by and be number 2 but he declined," Fox said.

**3 years after Dante started training Izuku demons were revealed to the world when a hell gate appeared in New York City during a parade. It was stopped by Dante who later revealed his business "DEVIL MAY CRY" to the world. Izuku told Dante not to reveal his relationship with him because he wasn't ready to handle it yet, Dante agreed and continued training Izuku.**

**Over the years nothing interesting happened to Izuku, his classmates still thought he was quirkless but he mostly ignored them, the real problem was one katsuki bakugou. After Izuku knocked him on the ground years ago he didn't stop bothering Izuku as he constantly messed with him but Izuku just shrugged it off and went his way.**

"Dam it Nero don't ignore other me," Bakugo said.

"Don't worry Kacchan if what Fox said they pull throw," Izuku said.

"Shut it dam nerd." Bakugo said.

"See it already happening already those two have to work it out by fighting all out to get it out of their system like real men it was epic you just have to see it," Fox said some how a chibi version of himself with a tail and ears, and was sitting in Nana's lap with Stars in his eyes.

"Who my cute little Fox of Chaos and Destruction." Nana said as she was hugging fox closely.

"This is the Demon teacher of UA," was everyone's thoughts.

**When Izuku turned 13, Dante took him on a small demon hunt after he got his sword (Neros dmc4 blade) "The Red Queen" and gun which is a unique revolver with an over and under barrel style that allows it to fire two magnum round with each pull of the trigger that he called " Blue Rose", Inko was worried at first but Dante convinced her that it was a good learning experience for him and that he will be right beside him to show him the what to do,Izuku was scared at first but after a few minutes he killed the demons.**

**Izukus fighting style with Red Queen consists of wide sweeping strikes with 360 spins, he also mastered his devil bringer arm which allows him to summon a Yamato and also channel his demonic energy into his weapons. After getting Yamato, Dante taught Izuku the dark slayer style which allows Izuku to reposition himself in battle by teleporting, Izuku also learned hand to hand combat styles which complements his fighting with or without his devil bringer.**

"So Nero's sword the red Queen is base of a knife called a greater Knife from Germany," Chibi Fox said now wearing DMC4 Nero outfit with a smaller Chibi version Red Queen.

**FORTUNA CASTLE TOWN**

**Izuku is hurrying towards the opera house where The Order Of The Sword is conducting a ceremony. Izuku has been undercover in the organization for a few months, The Order Of The Sword is a religious organization that worships his grandfather Sparda for protecting the human world from demons. Izuku and Dante talked about the organization a few months ago and came up with a plan**

"Basically it's a cult and the guy running it want to rule the world." Fox said now back to normal.

"Great one of those guys what next he hate Quirks to," A black hair and Cerulean eyes girl name Yui Kodai and a blank tone.

"My lips are sealed." Fox said

**FLASHBACK **

**Izuku was just getting back from school when he saw Dante's bike outside his house, when he got in he heard Dante talking with his mother.**

**"No no no he can't go, he's still too young for all this" Inko said to Dante.**

**"Nothing will happen to him Inko, he's ready for this it's his legacy, I already have someone else in the organization but I need him to execute the plan" Dante said trying to convince Inko**

"Oh look like Nero's going Deep under cover." a spiky brown hair boy said name Kosei Tsuburaba. "I all way wanted to be a cop but I thought that I can do more then being a cop even help some common crook to get of the right path." The boy said.

"Have the time heroes done do under cover work like that heck have the time some of those group has a mind reader so the one who get their cover blown are already dead so if I was you try to build strong mental walls," Fox said.

"Do you think that is what the other me is worrying about," Inko said who now look like she lose accouple of ponds.

"Could be it could be she worried Nero could be eaten by a Devil the size of a two floor house." Fox said.

**"Then why can't they do it instead, Izuku doesn't need to put himself in danger for this" Inko argued.**

**"If it goes sideways I'll pull him out, nothing will happen to him. Look I know you worry about him but he will be fine, me,Trish and Lady have prepared him for this, plus he can take anything that comes his way he's far stronger than anyone in that organization, he'll be fine I promise, I won't be asking this if I didn't believe he could do it but you have to believe in him too" Dante said.**

**"I do believe inn him, I'm just worried he's growing up too fast. He doesn't have any friends all he does is train and study that's all he does, I just want him but to have a sense of normalcy in his life" Inko said.**

"Sorry Inko but a normal life die when Quirk first Appeared and for Nero normalcy die when you two where almost killed be that thing which I'm thinking it was a hunter demon they are like bounty hunters demons and they are butt ass ugly." Fox said.

"The said thing it's true being normal was not being a hero or having super powers every wonder if Quirk wasn't a thing may be all of us would never met or become friends at UA or UA wound have never been a school for heroes heck some of us would have never been born like at all," Said a chubby young man of average height, with short, ice-blue hair and a round face. He has large, wide eyes with small pupils, and is usually seen looking a little sheepish and apologetic; his eyebrows are almost always pointed upwards. His name Nirengeki Shoda.

"But another point to be a mother is to let their kids grow up he not going to be your little boy forever even he's your whole world," Fox said "He still has to give you grandkids to spoil," He whisper in her ear,

"Your right but I still want him to be carful out their." Inko said.

**"The kids at his school aren't friend material, they made fun of him, treated him like a plague because he didn't have a quirk and it was his so called friend that led the charge of everything that happened to him. Once he's out of that place and is in UA there will be people who accept him for who he really is and that's a hero".**

**"I know he'll be a great hero he has the heart of one and he will do great things. He's just as hard headed as his father, when they set their minds on something they won't rest until it's done, I want him to be careful because he will have people who care about him" Inko said with tears falling from her eyes.**

"Thanks mom," Izuku said.

**Izuku walked in pretending he didn't hear their conversation " hey mom I'm home, I saw uncle D's bike where is he" Izuku said.**

"It's strange to see Midoriya with confidence and less jumpy this version it's like he's on guard," Mineta said.

"What do you Mineta," Iida said "Aren't they the same person in the way," the engine Quirk user said

"Not even close the prev right this Midoriya was raised as a Warrior in fact if this version of Izuku would have face off Stain with Shoto you and Native wouldn't probably have waited for Shoto's dad for help right," Fox said cheekily.

"Right it was endeavor how caught the hero killer stain," Iida said.

"Don't worry It probably end up that in this world you guy saving the day but do to same red tape law Shoto's dad gets the credit for taking in stain but the Numo probably goes to Nero or a member of DMC." Fox said.

**"In here kid, how's school treating you?" Dante asked.**

**"Boring as always, so why are you here, you need me for a job right" Izuku said and Dante nodded.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**"I hope she isn't mad that I'm late for her singing" Izuku said as he continued running. As he was making his way to the opera house he heard screaming, he went towards the screaming and saw people getting attacked by scarecrow demons. There were 5 of them, one was about to attack a little boy but before it did**

"Oh Dose Nero already have a girl friend," said Denki who then got jabbed by Jiro's jacks. "Ow,"

"The other Nero has all ready married her by now," Fox said showing they all accouple of Pictures of Nero in a tux with Kyrie in a wedding dress.

"Question what are those at what are you doing." Pony asked seeing the demon on the screen and hugging Izuku left arm tightly between her chest not look at Izuku red face getting redder.

"Putting on music from DMC 4 called out of the Darkness and those are demon grants called Arm Scarecrows they are three types of Scarecrows Arm Leg and Mega."

**_BANG_**

**The demons looked towards where the sound came from and saw Izuku's gun smoking.**

**"Hey butt uglies, didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to pick on little kids" Izuku was said with his gun still pointing at the demons. "Kid take your friends and go now, it's gonna get messy". Izuku said**

"That my boy," Inko said.

"The music is beautiful," Jiro said.

"All Capcom games has great music not just song," Fox said,

**The scarecrows charged at him, he waited for them to get close, as they were about to strike him he jumped in the air and fire two shots which hit two of them, he landed back on the ground as the remaining two were about slashed at him one aiming for his head and the other aiming for his body, he did a twisting flip in between the blades and pointed his gun at one killing i, he landed on the ground and kept his gun giving the last demon a come on gesture with his hand, it charged at him and he responded by grabbing it on the face and slamming it hard on the ground destroying its head and sending blood splattering on him.**

**"Just great, now I got blood all over me and I'm still running late" Izuku said as he picked up the pace to the opera house. He finally got to the opera house in time to hear the end of the opening song, he started clapping for the girl who just finished singing, she was his age and had brown hair and brown eyes, she is wearing a white dress with black boots(dmc4 outfit). She had an angry look on her face which Izuku noticed "hey Kyrie how are you" Izuku said nervously.**

"Aww it over really I wanted hear more," Mia said.

"Hey what get blood stains out," Toru asked.

"Salsa water and lemon for blood not really sure about demon blood maybe holy water and lemon," Fox answered Toru's quested. "Why do you needed to know just incase into a problem with blood stain on or off the field."

"Yeah just incase something like that," Toru said.

"why would... Whack" "Fox chop," Fox said chopping Neito on the head. "That for her and any other girl to talk about it guy are not to talk about it at all not even you have a daughter and she ask why it's happening to her tell her to talk to her mother and other girl about it got that," Fox said look Neito right throw his eye and directly into his soul.

"Y-yes sir," Neito said.

"I think Nero's blood stain clothing problem is far from this mind she look again," Yuga said.

"Boy if you every want to live pass your glory years remember birthdays, anniversary, and the kids birthdays." Fox said look far into space.

"He's speaking throw experience and I'm not his only wife," Nana said,

"Jack put down the knifes I was only late bit a sec," Fox said. "Wait she not here any way another thing never break up with a girl with super strength I saw what happen and it's not good also don't cheat on any girl who come from a ninja village unless you are pulling a park of her for every park she pull on you growing up she will kill you quickly if your lucky. slowly and painfully make you cut your own balls off," Fox said thinking of two leaf female ninja's.

"So how is Nero going to get out of this," a bug like boy with a green Mohawk, his name is Togaru Kamakiri.

"you'll see," Fox said.

**"Where were you, you missed my song" Kyrie said to him.**

**"I know, but in my defence I was out getting you a present and was on my way until some kids got attacked by some demons" Izuku said defensively.**

**"Fine just don't be late again okay Nero( Izukus name undercover)" Kyrie told him as he nodded. "So what did you get me" Kyrie asked.**

**"I'll give it to you after this is over" Izuku said.**

**The members at the opera house had finally gathered as the high priest of the order came out Sanctus came out and asked the members to join him in prayer. Izuku was bored by this and was about to leave until Kyrie stopped him.**

"Not going to lie first tine see Sanctus he gave me the creepy old man vide." Fox said.

**"Nero where are you going, the sermon isn't over yet" Kyrie said whispering to him.**

**"Look Kyrie me and this religion don't mix so I'm gonna show myself out before I die of boredom" Izuku said to her.**

"To them I religion to Nero it's a history leason about his grandfather that even the teacher find it boring at this point." Fox said.

**As he was about to leave, a figure busts through the ceiling and lands in front of Sanctus shooting him in the chest. This causes the people there to panic and run out of the opera house.**

"Pop Quiz dealing with a mad Shooter what the best thing to do." Fox said.

"Make sure to be calm and stay out of Sight," A boy with pitch black skinned and white hair said his name is Shiha Kuroiro.

"Good answer boy listen to your teacher always but sense UA has a high power security you should always be calm panicking will get you and everyone killed." Fox said.

**"Kyrie get to safety now" Izuku told her.**

**"But what about you, what are you going to do" Kyrie asked him.**

**"I'm going to hold him off until back up arrives" Izuku said as he went to face the assassin.**

"Why is Nero's undercover story in this Fortuna place?" Ochaco asked.

"He a member of the Order of the Sword I think he told them he wanted to make a different but in DMC4 Nero was a orphaned that was abandoned boy his mother no one knows who she is hell she could have been a demon for all we know but I don't know how he got in," Fox said. he then look at her "Why jealous that Kyrie is stealing your man." He teased which making her blushed.

**Izuku got to the stage and saw the assassin who was his uncle Dante giving him the signal that the operation has begun.**

**"So you got a name pal" Izuku said pretending he didn't know Dante. "I see you're the silent type huh, well when I'm done kicking your ass you're going to sing like a bird" Izuku said to Dante as he rushed towards him sending a roundhouse kick to him that he blocked. Izuku sends a right cross to his face that he sidesteps and punches Izuku in the gut which knocks some air out of him that he quickly recovers from, Izuku runs towards lunching a left cross and Dante puts up his guard but it was a feint that Izuku used to deliver a butterfly kick right to Dante's face making him take a few steps back, Dante looked at Izuku and smiled. There was a pause before both of them lunched at each other sending punches and parrying them at one another, Izuku then does a side kick at Dante that he catches and gives Izuku a heavy front kick sending him flying into the stands, Izuku recovers Fromm this and gives a superman punch to Dante's face sending him rolling on the ground. Izuku sees that reinforcements are coming and decided to end the fight by tossing Dante in the air and throwing Rebellion at him pinning him to the nearby statue. The reinforcements came and saw Dante remove the sword from his chest and looking at Izuku before jumping through the window.**

"Holy cow he just pop the sword out like it was nothing." a girl with long brown hair in a style of a mushroom named Kinoko Komori said. showing her X cross pupils.

**"Geez what took you so long Credo" Izuku asked the man coming in.**

**"Had to get his holiness to the medical ward, where is the assassin, don't tell me he got away from you" Credo said while smirking.**

**"He was a tough one but I was starting to wear him down before he ran away" Izuku said.**

**"Your orders are to capture him and bring him back to answer for his crimes Credo told him. "Also you'll be needing this" Credo said as he gestured his hand for Kyrie to bring the case. "We modified your sword and tweaked out the exceed system on it so your attacks will pack quite a few more punches" credo said as Izuku picked up the sword and gave it a swing.**

**"This blade is the best battle companion a swordsman could ask for" Izuku said.**

**"Don't fail Nero it's crucial we get him alive" Credo told him.**

**"Got it, I'll bring him back no worries, before I forget happy birthday Kyrie" Izuku said giving her a small box that she opened and saw a golden miniature four winged angel with a red crystal at the centre. "Alright I'll be going now, see ya soon" Izuku said as he took off following Dante's trail.**

"Wow that look expensive." Sen KaiBara said.

"Midoriya stop your other from making the rest of us guys look bad," Mineta said, "Yeah!" the rest of the Male yelled.

**FORTUNA CASTLE**

**Izuku had followed Dante's trail to Fortuna castle, it took him a while to get here because he passed Ferrum hills where he encountered a demon Berial and defeated him causing it to retreat back into the false hells gate. Izuku was entering the castle when he felt Yamato's presence nearby, he quickened his pace and ran towards the presence, when he reached the castles central ground he say another false hells gate.**

"Question bad was Berial," said a girl with small round and full lips as well as a gray hair. that show one of her blue eyes.

"He was a fire demon that conquer the fires of hell that can a did turning the ghost town building to ashes first boss you face as Nero just by walking Berial was setting the building in the mining town on fire but Nero put them out with a single swing with the Red Queen." Fox said. he then show them the fight between those two.

"Berial is base of a centaur lion beast man I forgot the name of the being but trust me you don't want to face this guy he will turn you to ashes." Fox said.

**"Hey come out here and face me" Izuku said out loud.**

"Wait what." Momo said

**A giant toad like demon came out "How did you sense me human, I hid myself well in this place" the demon asked Izuku.**

**"You may be able to hide your body but that smell of yours gives you right away, look I don't have time for this I'm kinda in a hurry so let's wrap this up" Izuku said as he held Red Queen.**

"Are those naked women attacked to his head." Mineta said.

"Yeap that is a demon Frog fish," Tsu said. "Kick it's butt Deku!" she yelled.

**The demon lunches it tongue at him that he dodges and runs at the demon sending four slashes at it that it dodges by jumping up in the air, Izuku sees this and stabs his sword into the ground twisting the handle causing the sword to revv spraying flamable liquid on the blade activating his exceed. Izuku then jumps in the air slashing the demon upwards that keeps it in the air and he followed through by spinning upwards while slashing the demon continuously, he the brings out his gun and charges the shot that send the demon crashing into the ground, he then lands on the demon using his sword to pierce the head and revving the handle again burning the demon alive. Izuku removed his sword and he heard clapping.**

"I could use a oneliner but I think it be in bad tace," Fox said.

**"Nice job kid, you did well" Dante said as he walked towards the hell gate.**

**"Hey uncle D, you enjoy the show" Izuku asked.**

**"Yep, you've come a long way" Dante said as he took the orb glowing near the hells gate. The orb then turns into a grey briefcase detailed with cracks with a sliver circle at the center encompassing a three eyed skull with fangs.**

**"Whoa what is that" Izuku asked.**

"Yes please tell me what is that?," Mei asked

**"This is the devil arm Pandora" Dante answered before they heard several growls coming from the hells gate. They turned and saw many more toad like demon hanging around the gate.**

**"Please tell me you have something to deal with all that ugliness hanging around" Izuku asked as Dante smirked and pressed the skull on the briefcase turning it into a six barreled Gatling gun that he fires tearing through all the demons and destroying the hell gate.**

"Wait Devil arm and name is Pandora what can it do can it just turn to a case and Gatling gun are their more," Mei asked.

"it can turn to 666 different types of weapon," Fox said. "And no Mei you can't have the blue pains cause it's not science it's magic mix with alchemy." Fox said. "And a Devil arm is a weapon made with the fallen Devil's own soul like in Soul eater but mix it with pokemon,"

**"Whoa can I borrow that for like the entire mission, cause this will save me a lot of time" Izuku said impressed by the weapon.**

"I'm not going to lie if I had a job like this I would want and all purpose tool or weapon that can handle it," Izuku said.

"I can give Mei something like that it's call the proto tool it's a weapon that belongs too a group called the plumber think of the Men In Black

**"When we're done here I'll you your own devil arms okay, so for now just go and get back Yamato" Dante said.**

**"Yeah I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't break it in first place and leaving it for the order to find" Izuku said slightly annoyed.**

**"Just get going, I'll meet up with you after I take care of the demon that got away in Ferrum hills" Dante said as he and Izuku went their separate ways to complete their objectives.**

**Izuku looked around the castle until he found the entrance to the underground facility owned by Agnus the stuttering scientist of the order. Izuku sees the broken Yamato in the center of the room, as he approaches it he is ambushed by four armored knights that stab him pinning him to the wall injuring him more. Agnus walks into the room and tells the injured Izuku that Sanctus has been revived by infusing the soul of a demon into him, Agnus also tells him that he has been trying to put Yamato back together so they can open the true hells gates in castle town. After hearing this Izuku activates his devil bringer causing Yamato to react to it by mending itself and flying into Izuku's hand sending a wave of energy that destroys the armored knights and sending Agnus flying across the room. Agnus looks at Izuku and sees him holding the repaired Yamato in his transformed arm and his eyes glowing red. Agnus retreats and reported what he saw to Sanctus who ordered Credo to go and capture Izuku which Credo obeyed and left, Sanctus then ordered Gloria(Trish) to capture Dante. Izuku was now making his way to Mitis forest.**

"So she can disguise herself like a ninja," Reiko said.

"Yeah theirs a spell that can altar your appearance," Fox said.

**MITIS FOREST**

**Izuku arrives at a cliff and see the forest, in his definition it was beautiful.**

**"Yeah breathtaking isn't it, too bad it's filled with demons" Dante said to ruin Izuku's moment causing him to groan.**

**"Only you can ruin a peaceful moment uncle Dante" Izuku said.**

"Note to other self Don't asked Dante to help set a Date," Izuku joke at the annoyed look on Nero's face. This got the group to laugh at his joke.

**"Well someone's got to do it otherwise it'll get boring real quick " Dante said.**

**"So how did everything go at Ferrum did you kill it" Izuku asked.**

**"Yep and I also got a sweet new devil arm called Lucifer" Dante said. He then walked towards the edge of the cliff " well kid let's rock so we can get home and relax after all this is over" Dante told Izuku as he jumped off the edge into the forest causing Izuku to smile and follow suit.**

"Did I heard right did he said Lucifer," Ibara said,

"Yeap it's a back pack like weapon with exploding lances like spare and it's weapon intro is awesome even the theme is amazing."

**Izuku explored the forest a bit and saw some ruins, he when made it to the centre of the forest where he saw another false hells gate.**

**"Seriously how many of these things are there" Izuku said in an annoyed tone.**

**As he walked towards the gate he sensed a demonic presence. He turns around and sees some round ball like object flying at him, he quickly brings out his gun and shoots them. He then heard a loud screech and looked up in the sky to see the demon Echidna. Izuku sees it flying towards him and jumps out of the way.**

"Is it weird it I found her kind of attractive. with the why she look like a human if she was a little more human," Mineta stop what he was about say do to Tsu paralyzing him with her tough.

"He ain't wrong theirs some weird people that find snake people very attractive some of them are bipedal with snake scales." Fox said.

**"A human I haven't seen one of your kind in awhile" said the demon.**

**"Yeah, I'm also going to be the last one you see lady" Izuku said.**

**The demon flew towards Izuku who then jumped on its back as it flew into the sky causing Izuku to hold on very tight. He brought out his gun and started shooting its body causing it to scream in pain as it tries to knock him off its back. It then flew into the forest hitting some trees as they were sent towards Izuku who displayed his acrobatic abilities and was hopping tree to tree with great speed, he then held his sword and stabbed it into the demons back causing it to loose focus on flying and crash into the ground. Izuku removed his sword from its back and walked towards the head wanting to finish it off, as he got closer its tail hit him sending him a few feet back, the demon quickly flew towards the gate hoping to escape but Izuku held its tail with his devil bringer and drags it back slamming it into the ground multiple times, he then pulled the demon towards him making him do a spin slice cutting off its head and killing it.**

"Okay that was brutal," Said a boy with a speech bobble for a head as well as the worlds that were written in the bubble his name is Manga Fukidashi.

**"Men what a workout, that was awesome" Izuku send. He then saw Dante coming out "really you could have stepped in anytime you know" Izuku told Dante who was standing near the gate.**

**"Yeah I could have but where's the fun in that" Dante said as he picked up the orb which turned in a pair of gauntlet and grieves that he uses to destroy the hell gate. "Alright next stop is the orders hq, it's time to end this so let's go" Dante said.**

"Something tells me I not going to like what going to happen next I mean they're head scientists made himself a demon and the head of the order is also a demon who else was turn into a demon," Izuku said.

**On the way to the orders hq they meet Credo who stands in their way. "Hello Nero nice to see you here" Credo said to Izuku.**

**"Credo, I see his holiness sent you to capture me huh, well you will be going back empty handed. Uncle Dante you go ahead I'll catch up " Izuku said as Dante nodded and ran towards the hq.**

**"I see that you are a threat to our cause and I will stop you here and now" Credo said as me pulled his sword. They both ran at each other sending a series of fast slashes at each other, Credo goes in to slash Izuku's midsection but he blocks it and kicks Credo away. Izuku then runs at him giving him an upward slash sending Credo into the air, Izuku follows through by jumping in the air and slamming his sword on with great force that sends him crashing into the ground.**

**"I see that I'm going to have to fight you with everything I have if I'm going to beat you. For someone as young as you to be this skilled is a testament of your abilities" Credo said to Izuku with respect as his body starts glowing. When the light fades Izuku sees Credo standing in his demon form.**

"Me and my big mouth," Izuku said.

"Is the whole order nothing but demons," Momo asked.

"I think it's a rank thing think about it their a island military so I guessing if your a like Lieutenant or General they will give you demonic power to you," Fox said.

**"So this why they call you Angelo Credo, I never would have guessed that you would go through the ascension ceremony" Izuku said as his eyes narrowed and activating his devil bringer.**

**SOME MOMENTS LATER( sorry for skipping the fight)**

**Izuku was standing with his sword resting on his shoulder as he looks at Credo who has a large cut on his chest. As Izuku was about to knock him out Kyrie came and saw Izuku was about to hit her brother which caused her to scream drawing attention to her. Izuku tries to explain to her why he's doing this but she was afraid when she saw his devil bringer, using the distraction Agnus grabs Kyrie and flies of towards the orders hq making Izuku and Credo chase after him. When they arrived at the hq they saw Sanctus standing on top of a giant statue of Sparda.**

**"So you've come Nero and I see you brought Credo with you" Sanctus said as he looked at both of them.**

**"Let her go Sanctus, come down here and face me" Izuku said.**

**"Hahaha why would I let go of a good bargaining chip hmmm"Sanctus said.**

"No offense to the elderly." Fox said "But All in favor on pushing him down a flight of stairs say Aye," Fox said in a old judge wig and rob.

"Aye!," Yelled everyone.

**"Always knew you were a coward now you finally show your true colors, I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass old man" Izuku said.**

**"Sanctus I have served you loyally, I have served the dream of the world you spoke of, the savior that you promised, was that all a lie answer me" Credo yelled at him.**

**"Oh Credo my ever faithful follower, you do not see the good that this will bring. I am freeing the world from their shackles of ignorance, ever since quirks appeared humanity has become stagnant even after they learned of demons they still put all their hopes in heroes, so I will unleash the hordes of hell on the world and I will use the savior to show my power" Sanctus told them.**

"Why do I feel like I'm going to face people like that in the future like not even in other world but in our world too," Izuku said.

"You might," Fox said.

**"You are just another power hungry mad man, people like you have tried and they always fail, so enough talk either you let her go or I'm going to make you" Izuku said as he summoned Yamato to his hand.**

**Izuku was about to charge at Sanctus when the hand of the savior shot out and grabbed him making him drop Yamato which Agnus picked up and gave to Sanctus. Credo saw this and transformed into his demon form flying at Sanctus, which makes him smirk evilly as he disappears in a flash of light and appears behind Credo stabbing him in the heart with Yamato. Izuku eyes widened in shock as he just saw Sanctus give Credo a fatal blow, this causes Kyrie to scream out as she saw her brother getting stabbed.**

"Oh Shit!," Bakugo shouted.

"No," All the girls said.

"Asshole!," Shouted the manly duo.

**Dante who was fighting the entire knights in the hq had just arrived to see Credo falling to the ground, he then notices Izuku is being held by the savior as he rushes to free him.**

**"No stop him instead" Izuku said pointing at the flying Agnus who was taking Yamato to castle town to open the hell gate. "You can save me after you stop him, I'll be fine just go now" Izuku yells at Dante as he being absorbed into the savior.**

**After Izuku is absorbed into the savior Dante carries Credo's body away as Credo tells Dante his final word and tells him to save Izuku as his body glows a white light making him disappear. Dante calls Trish and lady and tells them to evacuate castle town as Dante makes his way to Agnus to stop him from opening the hells gate, Dante arrives just in time to see Agnus prepare to open the gate with Yamato, before Agnus does this Dante shoots him in the head killing him, Dante walked towards his body and picks up Yamato and leaves the room.**

"Dam I know that Dante kills demon but did he had to shoot Agnus in the back of the head!." Eijiro asked.

"Agnus threw away his humanity for power left his wife and Daughter Nico who is like Mei in a way plus it seem a fitting justice for Dante to use his guns they were made by Nico late Grandmother," Fox said.

**Dante then sees the savior approaching so he decided to piss of Sanctus by using Yamato's dimension slash to destroy the hell gate. Sanctus sees this and ordered the savior to destroy Dante, he tries fighting the savior but he realizes that the saviors body is invincible so he decided to wake Izuku up from within the savior.**

**"Kid nap time is over so wake up and kick this guys ass already so we can go home" Dante said as he threw Yamato at the saviors chest core which causes the sword to be sucked it sending it straight to Izuku.**

**Yamato hits the cocoon that Izuku is kept in causing him to awaken. "Where the hell am I" Izuku said as he looked around. "Oh that's right I got absorbed by the savior, men uncle D's never gonna let live this one down" Izuku said as he picked up Yamato. He then senses Sanctus and goes to his location for the final battle.**

"No he his not," Fox said.

**Izuku arrives at the central control for the savior and see Sanctus, he also sees Kyrie trapped behind him in a sphere. He reaches for Red Queen but quickly realized that he dropped it when the savior grabbed him so he decided to fight using Yamato.**

**"Hey ass tus did you miss me" Izuku said to the demonized Sanctus.**

"Best insult ever," Denki said.

"I've hard beater but to be honest it was mostly toward people like Monoma or Hercule so it essay to do that," Fox said.

**"Ah Nero how nice of you to grace us with your presence" Sanctus said as he led the sword SPARDA that was named after Izuku's grandfather. "You and Dante have ruined all my plans, now all that is left is to destroy you" Sanctus said.**

**"Yeah well bring it on" Izuku said.**

**Sanctus sends three ground wave at Izuku making him jump in the air and uses his devil bringer to launch himself towards Sanctus sending a slash at him that he blocks, Sanctus then activates a blast shield that sends Izuku crashing into the wall, as Izuku recovered from that Sanctus shoots out a massive fireball at Izuku who uses Yamato to cut the fire and uses his air trick to get behind Sanctus who vanishes inn a flash of light as Izuku was about to cut him, Izuku looked around and noticed that Sanctus appeared above him preparing to stab him with Sparda which he sidestepped and and sent an ethereal arm from his devil bringer to grab him, Izuku therm slammed Sanctus into the wall, pulling himself towards him and cutting of Sanctus arm.**

**"YOU LITTLE BRAT, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS" Sanctus screamed in rage and pain.**

**He then launched energ tentacles at Izuku which he managed to dodge but Sanctus appeared behind him cutting him on his back with Sparda, he then gives Izuku a strong backhand punch send him flying across the room and crashing near Kyrie's sphere. Izuku struggles to get up as an angry Sanctus blasts him with red lightning causing Izuku to scream out in pain, Izuku then used his devil bringer to block the lightening as he pushed forward to Sanctus causing him to look at Izuku in shock, Izuku closes the gap between him and Sanctus and stabs him with Yamato making Sanctus scream in agony.**

**Izuku then leaves the sword in Sanctus and rushes to free Kyrie who was passed out in the sphere, Izuku breaks it and carries her to safety but Sanctus pulls out Yamato and tosses it away as he looked at Izuku with hatred. Izuku who is carrying Kyrie didn't notice Sanctus appear behind him putting his hand through his chest as he drops Kyrie causing her to stir. Kyrie wakes up and see Izuku with a hand sticking out his chest.**

**"I told you that you would die here and I meant it" Sanctus said.**

Seeing this Pony and Jiro hugged their Izuku's arm.

"That asshole Get back up Nero and kick his ass!," Bakugo shouted

**"Izuku smiles and tells Kyrie to get away from the area as his devil bringer started charging, Kyrie ran away from there as Izuku grabbed on to Sanctus and making his devil bringer explode which destroys the entire control room injuring Sanctus a lot more. Izuku then summons Yamato to his hand as he walked towards the burning body of Sanctus and stabs him with the sword killing him. Izuku then falls to his knees completely exhausted from the fight, he tries to get up but is too wounded and tired to do so.**

**"Whoo what a rush, I think I'm going take a break from all this for a while" Izuku said as he noticed Kyrie come in and kneeling beside him.**

"It seem that this version of Izuku still get him self hurt as well hope he doesn't comes to my office more time then you do," Recovery girl said.

**"Look at you, you're a mess" Kyrie said as she saw the state he was in.**

**"Nahhh this is nothing compared to training with uncle D" Izuku joked.**

**"Be still" Kyrie told him as her hand started to glow.**

**Izuku noticed his strength was returning and his wounds were healing fast, he thenn looked at Kyrie to see her healing him.**

**"You have a quirk " Izuku asked in a surprised tone. Kyrie nodded and told him that only her brother knew about it as she healed him when he got hurt. Izuku noticed the tears forming on her face.**

"Do I take her in as a student," Recovery Girl said.

"Yep meet Recovery Girl 2.0," Fox said.

"I got to find my own student so I can retire," the elderly woman said.

"You still have your whole life a head heck both you and GT are younger then me," Fox said.

**"I'm sorry for everything that happened" Izuku said sincerely.**

**"It's not your fault, non of this is. My brother always did what he thought was right because he wanted me safe and he died because he tried to save me and now I have nothing left" she said while crying.**

**"You're wrong, you have me and I'm going to keep my promise to your brother and keep you safe"Izuku said as he got up. " so come with me and start a new life away from this, what do you say" Izuku asked her.**

"That, that right their is what people like Agnus and Sanctus lack the heart of a honest soul and true hero," Fox said.

**She smiled and took his hand as the exited the saviour. Izuku saw Dante, Lady and Trish standing outside waiting for him. He smiles and walked towards them as they were congratulating him on the job.**

**1 week later **

**Izuku and the rest of the devil may cry gang were boarding a ship back home after taking care of a few minor things left in Fortuna. Izuku and Dante were sitting on the deck as they were about to have a conversation, Izuku was silently praying that it wasn't about walking in on Dante, Trish and Lady have a threesome.**

"Oh God way," Izuku said

**"So did you enjoy what you saw" Dante said .**

"Really Ochaco said.

**"One more word about that and I'm leaving" Izuku told him.**

**Okay I want to talk about you killing Sanctus, you may be able to hide it from the other but not me, I see the regret in your eyes" Dante said to Izuku.**

**"To be honest, I don't know how to feel about it, part of me feels he deserved it but another part of me feels bad about it" Izuku said.**

**"Let me ask you something kid, do you think all demons are evil" Dante asked Izuku but he couldn't answer the question. "No answer huh, well the answer is no not all demons are bad, just like not all humans are good either. Now I'm telling you this because humans have the capacity to be worse than demons and demons have the capacity to feel human. It's crazy I know that's another reason I wanted you to come with me on this mission, it was to show you that not everyone has good inside them. You are still naive kid and that's both good and bad because if you want to be a hero you have to see how the world works and let me tell you it's not black and white it's grey and if you don't learn to adapt it'll chew you up and spit you out. You want to be a hero who saves people with a smile on your face like All Might then you have to see that not everyone can be saved" Dante told him and left him to think about what he said.**

**A few days later they arrived back in Japan and Izuku took Kyrie to meet his mother who got along perfectly with her. Izuku was still thinking about his talk with Dante, after few days he went to see Dante.**

**"You're right about everything" Izuku said to Dante. "Not everyone can be saved, if they could the world would be a better place, I still want to be a hero who smiles when he saves people so that what I do can inspire others to do the same thing" Izuku told Dante.**

"That our Midoriya for you we know you can make people change for the beater," Iida said.

**"Here catch" Dante said as he threw Red Queen towards Izuku. "One of the knights in the order said you saved his life when you were undercover so he decided to do something to repay you, so when he found your sword he brought it to me. What I told you on the ship was to test your resolve, to see if you are cut out to be a hero and you passed with flying colors" Dante said to him. "By the way I promised you a devil arm when we got back so it's time you got it, the one I'm giving you belonged to your father, so it's only right I give it to you" Dante said to Izuku as he took him to the basement.**

**"So where is it" Izuku asked.**

**"Well you see there's a catch, you have to beat the demon for it to recognize you as its master" Dante said as he locked Izuku in the room. "Alright I'm game, bring it on" Izuku said as he heard the footsteps get closer**

"Oh Crap baskets." Izuku said as he saw the giant claw.

"Okay so we are close to UA high school enter exams," Fox said "The next Chapter is called Successor," Fox said. this made Toshinori and Izuku freeze at this.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 DSOV 4

**Disclaimer nether ****Neroblaze11 nor do I own right to My hero Academia this is a fan base reaction story of a fans fanfiction we don't of Devil may cry ether they are the property of Shone Jump and Capcom.**

**Summery: An old friend of the Principal Nezu comes over to show some of the teachers, students, as others he invite to show an alternate universe where different version of All Might hire take place after the sport festival as job well done.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Successor**

* * *

A now full healed All Might was now out of the healing pod and wearing his yellow Suit and red tie. "Hahaha I feel great better then ever even," bellowed All might who now look at less one year younger,

Thank good to here okay Student this chapter here will shout you a huge ass secret the truth is in this very room there are three people that share a link in this room." Fox said as the screen show three black boxes "And they are Nana Shimura also known as Mighty Lady, your Teacher All Might, and the next generation of the user of the power is Izuku Midoriya they share a link that bine theme together is call One for All and in these couple of Chapters you will fine out about it some of you we probably hat Izuku," Fox said showing All three pictures of the use of the One for all Quirk.

"Wait," Izuku was about to tell say don't them but Fox stop him "It's okay Izuku my death threat still stands," Fox said leaking an aura of death with and hones to god smile of his face.

"Yes sir we under stand." Monoma and Mineta said.

"Wait how Did they get this Quirk." Sero asked.

"This couple chapter explains it," Fox told the class unaware a green face Izuku. "Also the next person who get to sit with Izuku is Momo. Izuku do to your size you'll be the one sitting on Momo's lap," their host said as hiding his trolling smirk behind his mask at see them blushed. "And Momo I need you to hug Izuku,:

'Oh my god I can feel Izuku muscle is this a six pack,' Momo though.

'Yazoriza's soft chest toughing my back I can feel them poking me,' Izuku thought with a blush.

**It has been almost two years since Izuku's and Dante's adventure in Fortuna, since that time Izuku's became popular with the demon hunters society, they didn't know who he was and the press couldn't identify him because they had no pictures of him or if they had his face was always covered by a hood and a mask, only a few demon hunters knew who he was and so his name became famous. They called him "NERO THE DEVIL BREAKER", whenever Dante wasn't available they called him and he always lived up to his reputation.**

"Hmm Smart move look at how young Izuku was threw out those two years some would have press chargers on Dante and Mrs. Midoriya for Child endangerment." Aizawa said.

"But would Izuku be considered to be a vigilante cause of this," Shinzo asked.

"Or Need a license to be a Devil hunter," Jurota Shishida asked. He his covered in hair and has two fangs on his lower jaw.

"But where would you get one those," said a spaiky black hair boy with a strip headband name Yosetsu Awase.

"May be the Vatican?" Ibara said unsure if the followers of the Lord O'might would allow Nero and Dante in their halls.

"I'll show you guy Blue Exorcist late," Fox said.

**AT IZUKUS SCHOOL**

**"Alright, you kids are in your final year so you should all think about your future and careers, so I should be handing out these applications but I know you all want to be heroes so what's the point" the teacher in the class said. After he said that the students started cheering and displaying their quirks, "yeah yeah you all have incredible quirks, but using your powers on school grounds is still prohibited so settle down" the teacher yelled at the students.**

"Their a time line where ether Izuku or some else verbally rip each of those kids cause of their Quirk I mean look at half of them," Fox said.

"Yeah I can see what you mean the Eye Kid is weirding me out." Mineta said Looking at the kid with the eye balls.

**"Hey teach, don't group me in with in with these bunch of extras I'm the real deal, these extra trash would be lucky to get into some crap hero course" said the arrogant ash blonde known as Katsuki Bakugou. This statement caused and uproar in his class " you think you're better than us Bakugou" one of the students yelled "Bring it on I could kick all your asses" Bakugou said to rebut making his hand spark a bit silencing the class. Bakugou was an ash blonde standing at a height of 5'8, he had red eyes which darkened whenever he got angry giving him the look of a delinquent even though he was near top of his class academically.**

"Bakugo you sat like that in middle School to," Iida said going throw his robotic motion.

"Shut it four eyes or I'll blast you," Bakugo shouted.

"Hey why is Bakugo not swearing," Tsu said putting her index finger on her lip.

"That cause all hero version of Bakugo male or female don't curse in front of Inko or children," Fox said.

"Wait Katsuki been Cursing," Inko said grabbing Bakugo's ear right.

"Aunty spot no please," Bakugo said.

"Then pay up," She said holding a jar of money, Which Bakugo grabbed 10 yen and put it in. 'This is strange," Everyone thought.

**"Yes Katsuki Bakugou, you have exceptional high test results and you're trying to get into UA high school correct, maybe you will get in" the teacher said reading a newspaper.**

**"He's going to a national school" one of the students whispered sparking a wildfire of conversation.**

**"I heard it only had a 2% acceptance rate it's impossible to get into that school"**

**Bakugou then got up, "UA is the only school worthy of teaching me, I'll rise above all you extras and become a famous hero even better than All Might him-" before he could finish his ranting his teacher then said "Ah Izuku Midoriya, you also want to get into UA right" causing the whole class to go silent looking at Izuku who wasn't paying attention to them as he continued to write on his notebook.**

"And Que broken glass sound effect," Denki said.

**"DEKU" Bakugou shouted as he turned towards Izuku with his palm glowing as he was about to make Izuku's desk explode, when Izuku saw this he moved his notebook away and subtly use his devil bringer arm to move a desk in front of Bakugou causing him to fall on the ground. Just as Bakugou was about to get up the bell rang signaling school was over, the teacher and some students got out of the class, but as Izuku was packing his things he was stopped by two of Bakugou's goons.**

**"Look what we have here, deku has a little diary" said one of the goons as Bakugou took the book from Izuku.**

**"Hero notes for my future volume 13, don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero" Bakugou said as he looked at the book "so pathetic".**

"I was actually impressed at the note be my pride would allow me to say," Katsuki said. "And I'm really Sorry what I said after ward It just I now it's your dream to be a hero be ever since we been kid but it not safe job you can kill yourself if your not careful, Wait WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!" Bakugo yelled.

"The truth," Fox said. smiling at Bakugo "He I am god heck I can to you and Monoma in to girls,"

"Wait why me!," Monoma shouted.

"Cause you are already a little Bitch," Fox said leaking blood lust and a figure of death itself was behind him.

"Yes got it," Monoma said

**Bakugou then blows up the book and throws it out the window. "Listen here deku most great heroes show potential early on in life, you can just look at them and know they are destined for greatness, I'll be the only one in this shitty school to get into UA and people will talk about me. That's not ego talking I just know I'm that damn good" Bakugou said as he put his hand on Izuku's shoulder with smoke rising from the palm "so do me a favor and don't think about applying" Bakugou said as he began to walk away.**

**"Besides if you want to be a hero so bad here's some advice, take a swan dive off the roof and pray you get a quirk in the next life" Bakugou said to Izuku. To say he was pissed of would be and understatement as he was letting loose a little killer intent and demonic aura causing everyone in the class to drop on their knees, he noticed that and quickly calmed down, seeing everyone getting back up he decided to just leave and let him what Bakugou said slide.**

"I regretted those word ever since seeing you going throw life with out a Quirk and trying to the hero course back then you were a stick man no wait that one guy that was a year a head of us was a stink man and he is in the Japanese Olympic team." Bakugo said.

"You can thank all Might training," Fox said.

"This is really funny to watch," Said a girl with long Orange hair in a side pony tail and green eye name Itsuka Kendo.

**"Stupid Bakugou, what if you told someone that and they listened to you and did it how would you feel, anyways time for some training UA's entrance exams is coming up so I won't be in school until I after I take the exam" Izuku said to himself as he walked into the tunnel he normally took home. He then stopped as he felt something approaching him fast, he turned around and saw a sludge monster come out of the sewer hole that was in the tunnel.**

"Like a piece of Shit covered in piss," Bakugo said. "Can you please stop,"

"It well end we're you last saw Deku on that day," Fox said.

"Fox Sensei hasn't change a bit," Toshinori ask Nana.

"Nop**e**," She said.

**The sludge then gathered into a disgusting mass that reached the ceiling of the tunnel. Izuku noticed the sludge had yellow eyes and a wide mouth filled with teeth. "I was finally able to him the slip" the sludge said as it then noticed Izuku causing its eyes to perk up and started grinning evilly. "Oh my what a wonderful body you have" it said creepily before it's tentacled shot forward to grab him.**

"Wait Deku you where also attack be the Sludge villain," Eijiro said.

"Yeah this was the first time I met All Might in person." Izuku said looking back on that day.

**Izuku ducked under the tentacle and jumped back to avoid being grabbed by another one. He glared at the sludge in front of me as he took his fighting stance. Since he was right handed, his left flank was facing his opponent with his right arm cocked back and bent at the elbow, his left arm was extended forward with his palm loose ready to block, parry or grab any attack thrown at him, this was his opening stance that was his personal mixture of Muay Thai, karate, judo, tae kwando and capoeira.**

"I'll have to pick up those master at that Dojo to teach him more Marshal Arts," Fox said thinking of a blonde old man in his grow of master their student and his grand daughter.

**Judging from his appearance I know his attacks are fast but he remains stationary, meaning he can only do it in small bursts. So I'll just keep my distance and wait for an opening or I could just piss him off to do that' Izuku thought to himself.**

"Wow Izuku you have a scary mind." Shoda said. Seeing that is Quirk allow to Analyze and seeing and going throw some note with him of other Quirk he and his other has to think up tones of back up plains against him.

**"Don't try to resist kid, I'm just going to take over your body. I promise it will only hurt for a few seconds and then you'll feel nothing" the sludge villain said before sending numerous tentacles at Izuku with intention of capturing him.**

"Did he just said he was going to kill you," Momo said right in his left ear making Izuku blush. Fox then look at Ochaco and saw her right eye is twitching. **"Don't worry your turn is next" **Fox said inside her mind

**Izuku however had other plans, so as the tentacles got closer he used his air trick to teleport behind the villain, he then jumped to the ceiling activating his devil bringer and launching himself at the villain, his devil bringer changed a while after he got back from Fortuna it was now black with blue lines on it(dmc5). Izuku then sent out an ethereal arm punching the villain on the head causing a few pieces of it to splash and also causing the ground to crack,when he landed he saw that it eyes had rolled to the back of its head meaning it was knocked out. "Hmmm, now what to do with your ugly ass" Izuku said thinking of how to apprehend it. He then saw a big bottle and instantly got an idea.**

"I still don't under stand how versions of All Might or Midoriya got him in the bottle," Fox said, "But who up for a nice tasty glass of Diet ," He joke as he hold two bottles of diet Dr. Pepper with Dr. Evil on it.

"Well I bought a new turkey baster," Toshinori said.

"And Thank you again All Might for saving me," Izuku said.

**During his fight(if you can call it that) with the sludge Toshinori Yagi or as he was know as All Might was impressed and shocked when he climbed out of the sewers to see a boy not older than 15(going to be 16 when entering UA because of 10months training) quickly defeat a villain with such ease.**

**'Wow this kid got some skills, he waited for the villain to leave himself wide open and he quickly countered by attacking its blind spot, he shows promise' All Might thought to himself as he scanned Izuku's abilities.**

**"Hey, young man are you alright" All Might asked.**

**Izuku snapped out of his musing of defeat the sludge and turned his head and saw All Might addressing him. Izuku quickly entered his fanboy mode as stars appeared in his eyes "whoa All Might you're here, um yeah, I'm totally alright, were you chasing that guy" Izuku asked while All Might nodded. " well you arrived just in time here you go and also can you sign this for me" Izuku said as he gave the villain to All Might and brought out his hero note.**

**"Wow this is well detailed" All Might said as he looked at the notebook, impressed with the details of how the quirk works and some useful strategies for when facing villains. "Well here you go young man and thanks for the assist with the villain, keep it up and you'll have a successful hero career. I'll handle the villain from here so good luck" All Might said as Izuku handed him the bottle and was about to leave.**

**"Hold on, I wanna ask you something" Izuku said to All Might.**

**"Sorry young man but I'm in a hurry" All Might said as he jumped which generated winds because of the force he used. He was going to land on a rooftop and rest because he was reaching his limit, but to All Mights surprise Izuku was hanging on to his leg as he was in the air. "Young man what are you doing let go, seriously what's up with you fans" All might shouted at Izuku.**

"Izuku is one determine boy," Ojiro said.

**"I just wanna talk and ask you something, so before you drop me at least do it on a roof" Izuku said to All might who saw a building and landed on it.**

**"Young man that was very dangerous you could have been hurt" All might scolded Izuku for doing something like that.**

**"Yeah I'm sorry for that but I really need to ask you something" Izuku said want to ask All might a question that had been on his mind.**

"I wonder will it be the same Question I mean I have power and skill that can handle any type of villain," Izuku said to him self out loud.

"Is this normal." Yui asked Jiro who nodded yes and smiled.

**"Young man maybe another time so why don't you go home" All might trying to shoo Izuku away so he doesn't see his true form.**

**"I know but this has been on my mind for-"**

**'Damn it...I can't...go much longer' All might thought as smoke came out of him causing him to shrink. Izuku couldn't finish what he wanted to say as he saw smoke coming out of All mights body as he shrunk.**

"Wait what happening to All Might!," Mineta shouted.

"Before he want into the pod his is what he look like this is Toshinori Yagi," Fox said.

**"All... All might?" All might sighed and answered the question on Izuku's mind.**

**"Yes, I am All might" All might said as Izuku stood there shocked at what he heard.**

**"But how... how are you like this and still be All might, the one who saves people with a fearless smile on his face.**

**"A fearless smile huh" All might said as he began to tell Izuku that he was injured in a fight against a powerful and deadly villain. He told Izuku that the injury made him lose part of his stomach and that he could only do hero work for five hours a day. Izuku was shocked that his favorite hero was fighting a dangerous injury and still smile like nothing.**

"Don't look down at him Kid it his job to not be afraid but fear is a human emotion with out it a lot people will do stupide stuff," Fox said.

**"I see now, you smile to hide your fears. Because if people know that the number one hero is actually afraid, they'll lose hope" Izuku said surprising All might that he figured it out.**

**"Now, what's the question you wanted to ask me young man" All might asked and Izuku looked at him confused. "You said you had a question that's why you held on to me".**

**"Oh yeah, that completely slipped my mind" Izuku said causing All might to choke on some blood while muttering about the young generation.**

"Now you know how well felt all those year ago old might." Fox said getting Nana, GT and Recovery girl to laugh at All Might expense.

**"My question is what does it mean to be a hero" Izuku asked All might. "As a kid I always wanted to be a hero when I saw a video of how you saved all those people from that crash. So I've been thinking what it means to be a hero" Izuku said.**

"So My Questioned did Change," Izuku said.

**"Hmmm that's a good question" All might said. "Listen young man there are many definitions of a hero but the most important one is to fight for something greater than yourself, to put your life on the line when it matters most because your actions will inspire those that will come after your time is over, that's what you have to do" All might told Izuku.**

"Even Sparda made a change as well as other version of each of the heroes of the multiverse," Fox said.

**"Huh, I guess he was right" Izuku said as All might looked at him confused. "My uncle told me exactly the same thing you just said, I guess I needed to hear it from someone else for it to finally get it, thank you All might" Izuku said bowing his head to him.**

**"Glad I could help, now let's get off this roof and give the bottle to...the...po-" All might stopped mid sentence to find out that he didn't have the bottle holding the villain.**

"All Might Detention for littering," Nezu and Fox said jokingly making everyone laugh at a downcast All Might.

**"All might where's the bottle that's holding the sludge" Izuku asked in a worried manner as they looked at each other.**

**"SHIT". Both Izuku and All might exclaimed.**

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

**"That piece of shit deku, who the hell does he think he is applying for UA when he's freaking quirkless" said one always angry Katsuki Bakugou as he was crushed a soda can**

**"Hey, weren't you childhood friends with him, I think you might have gone a little too far with what you said to him" said one of the goons.**

**"As if, that useless piece of shit just pisses me off, he thinks he can do anything if you believe in yourself hard enough. He just a stupid dreamer and is nothing but a pebble in my path" Bakugou said as he kicked the bottle hold the sludge. "And what the hell did I say about smoking, that's going to reflect badly on me so stop it" Bakugou said as he took the cigarette and stepped on it, he failed to notice the mass of sludge that rose from the ground.**

**"Invisibility cloak...with a powerful quirk" the sludge said.**

"Oh Carp Basket," everyone said.

**Bakugou's friends noticed it but failed to warn him in time as it captured him.**

**TO IZUKU AND ALL MIGHT PRESENT TIME**

**"How...how could you have dropped the bottle holding a dangerous criminal inside! You're suppose to be the number one hero for a reason" Izuku yelled at All might for the situation they were now in.**

**"Don't you start blaming me mister I'm going to grab on to All might, while I try to secure the villain" All might fired back.**

"Aw they already bonding like father and Son," Nana said making he two Juniors blushed.

"Now Nana don't Ship Toshi and Inko let it happen normally," Fox teased making said adults blushed red.

"Sensei/ Mr. Fox s-stop it," They stuttered.

**"Ok let's not play the blame game, we need to find him fast" Izuku said with All might nodding in agreement.**

**They both heard explosions and ran towards the direction it was coming from. When they got there all they saw was mass destruction, there was fire, cars flipped over and people running away from the scene. Both Izuku and All might went forward and saw the sludge villain, but there was something different about him. Izuku focused on the villain and saw that he had a hostage who was Bakugou. 'Just great, he's hold Bakugou hostage' Izuku thought as he saw Bakugou.**

"Found him," Mezo said.

**"All might the sludge has a hostage, it a classmate of mine. The sludge must be using his quirk to cause the explosions, you have to do something" Izuku said and All might looked down.**

**"I...can't Izuku I've reached my limit for the day" All might said grimly as Izuku eyes widen in shock.**

**"But there must be something you can do right" Izuku pleaded with him, but he got no response. 'Shit, why aren't the other proes doing anything' Izuku thought as he looked at the other heroes doing nothing. He then looked back at the villain and he saw something, he saw Bakugou's eyes and they looked like they were begging for help, Izuku saw this and snapped.**

**Play you say run**

**Izuku hopped the protective gate and ran towards the villain. 'Screw it, I'm going to save him with or without their help' Izuku thought as he began to pick up speed. The people in the area were yelling for him to get out of there.**

**"There you are, just the boy I wanted to kill" the villain said ferociously, but Izuku didn't cower in fear he kept running towards the villain.**

**The sludge sent two tentacles at Izuku causing him to roll on the ground to avoid them, as he was rolling he picked up to stones and threw them at the sludges eyes making it scream in pain. "Ahh my eyes, I can't see".**

**Izuku then teleported to Bakugou and was trying to pull him out. "Deku what are you doing-" Bakugou didn't get to finish as he was interrupted.**

**"Shut up, in here to save you dumbass" Izuku said as he pulled him out of the sludge, teleporting away and dropping him unceremoniously on the ground.**

"He pulled him out that got hurt the heroes ego," Jiro said with her sharp wit.

**"Look here Bakugou, I don't like you but let me remind you that my dream is to become a hero" Izuku said as he pulled up his right hand sleeve and activating his devil bringer shocking Bakugou. "It's a heros duty to put his life on the line to defend those who can't defend themselves. Besides your eyes were calling for help".**

"Miss a point to smack him here," Ochaco said glairing at Bakugo.

"Well Izuku finally snapped," Fox said.

**All might was shocked at what Izuku just did and said. Izuku's word struck a chord with him causing him to smile as he watched Izuku charge at the sludge with greater speed and power than he did the first time.**

**Izuku blocked the villains attempts to attack him and teleported above him. He then cocked his arm back as he was in the air and focused more power in his arm. "Hey moron, I already kicked your ass so I'll make this one quick" Izuku said as he landed on the villain.**

**"Take this Demolition fist" Izuku yelled as he punched the villain with great strength that caused a shockwave of displaced air and a wide crater which caused the sludge to splash everywhere knocking him out.**

**'Whoa such power, I'm pretty sure that the strength of his punch and his speed would match 30% of my power' All might thought as he smiled wider seeing Izuku standing over the defeated villain with his hand smoking and the crowd cheering for him. 'I've found him, I finally found my successor'.**

"One for All in the hand of one of Sparda's blood line that scary," Fox said.

**Izuku got out the crater and walked towards the gate smiling. He was still thinking that he just saved Bakugou, sure he doesn't like him, but when he saw him in trouble he just ran without thinking to save him despite his dislike for him.**

**After the heroes had reprimanded him for his actions, they thanked him for what he did and told him if he goes pro he could always come work for their agencies. The heroes ushered the crowd away so they could deal with the aftermath of the attack. When Izuku and Bakugou were alone, Bakugou yelled at Izuku saying that he didn't need his help and that his quirk was far stronger than his. Izuku just waved him off and left without saying anything it looking at him.**

"At the time I wanted to say thank you but I did wanted to look weak but yeah thank you for helping me," Bakugo said.

**Izuku's was currently on his way home after the whole thing was over. 'Man I can't wait to get into UA, so I have a legit reason for kicking his ass all over the school' Izuku thought as he ran into All might.**

**"I. AM. HER-" All might couldn't finish as he deflated and coughed out blood.**

**"Seriously you have got to give people a warning when you decide to spew blood all over the place" Izuku said to All might. "Besides I know what you're going to say".**

**"What was I going to say" All might asked.**

**"That I shouldn't have gone to in to rescue Bakugou and that I shouldn't have used my powers in public, so can we just skip the lecture" Izuku said to All might.**

**"I wasn't going to say that at all" All might said to him causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "Sure it was reckless and dangerous to do that, I jut want to know why you did it" All might asked curiously.**

**"I don't know, I did what my body told me to do. I saw that he needed help and something just snapped in me, so I did what I thought was right" Izuku said.**

**When he finished talking All might looked at him with a straight face and smiled. "Young Midoriya did you know that most heroes origin stories all start with them saying that their bodies moved on its own in time of danger" All might told Izuku.**

**"Why are you telling me this All might" Izuku asked.**

**"Because what you did to was nothing short of amazing" All might said to Izuku. "From how you charged at the villain to rescue young Bakugou without hesitation, while all the other proes including myself did nothing but watch. You handled the villain with such skill and percision that I thought you were a pro yourself and most importantly you reminded what it means to truly be a hero so for that I thank you" All might said leaving Izuku speechless.**

**'Wow I just did what I thought was right I didn't think I would inspiring the number one hero' Izuku thought.**

**"I have a proposition for you young Midoriya, I would like to train you to be my successor and inherit my quirk, do you accept" All might said to Izuku.**

"Wait what," All the Students said look at the three.

**'If I accept I'll be as strong as All might and it'll also give me an advantage against some demons, hell it could even make my demonic powers a lot stronger' Izuku thought as he finally made his decision.**

**"I'll do it All might, I will become your successor but on the condition I get to tell to my family. I know you don't want people to find out but you can trust them" Izuku said to All might.**

**"Alright young Midoriya I'll take your word for it" All might said.**

**"Sweet, when do we start because this one hell of a party" Izuku said smiling.**

**END**

"And so begin to ten months of hell for Izuku right here but for him was a lot hellish but I have news for you Izuku," Fox said with his hand on his shoulder.

"What that?" Izuku said not liking the smile on Fox face.

"The Real Hellish training starts now," Fox said as he and Izuku disappeared leaving a note saying 'Take a break explore the place get a bit to eat or play some games and Ochaco switch seats with Momo,"'

* * *

**Okay After the next Chapter I'm Going to change to a different Story.**


	5. Chapter 5 End of Act 1 DSOV 5

**Disclaimer nether ****Neroblaze11 nor do I own right to My hero Academia this is a fan base reaction story of a fans fanfiction we don't of Devil may cry ether they are the property of Shone Jump and Capcom.**

**Summery: An old friend of the Principal Nezu comes over to show some of the teachers, students, as others he invite to show an alternate universe where different version of All Might hire take place after the sport festival as job well done.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Entrance Exam and end of the Deku son of Vergil first half**

* * *

*Pop* "That was the most horrifying's thing I have and will experience," Izuku said now a foot taller.

"Nope their is always parent hood." Fox said. He then clap his hands. "Okay this will be that Last of Deku son of Vergil for the time being, Ochaco stand up for a bit so Izuku can sit." He said. As she got up so Izuku can sit down.

**A week had passed since Izuku met All might. All might sat down with his mother, Kyrie, Trish and lady(Dante was on a mission) and told them his secret, they were shocked and surprised but also happy that Izuku gets to carry on as his successor.**

**DAGOBA BEACH**

"So that where you been all those months," Inko said,

"Wait where I hard that place was filled of trash." Juzo said.

"So You clean the whole beach Deku-kun," Ochaco said pressing her back to him and look at him in the eyes.

"oh yeah he did clean the entire place of even last scarp of metal on the sand even on areas he wasn't supposed to like every last speck of dust." Fox said showing a Quick montage of Izuku's training and stop at Izuku on to of the beach yelling on top of the trash pile with his top showing all of his Muscles and making the all of the Girls blush. "I want," Yui said looking at Izuku.

**Izuku had arrived at the beach to meet All might for his training. The place was a total dumb, there was trash everywhere and it smelled like a lot of things died on the beach. He couldn't even call it a beach anymore.**

**"YOUNG MIDORIYA" All might called out to him as he walked towards him.**

**"Hey All might, what's up. Are you sure we're in the right place" Izuku asked to which All might nodded.**

**"Of course, this was Dagoba beach and also where you will be training" All might said confusing Izuku until it hit him.**

**"You want me to clear all the trash from the beach don't you" Izuku said and All might nodded.**

**"Yes young Midoriya. Before this place was filled with trash it was a beautiful place. But heroes became interested in fame and fortune and ignored civil work and thus it became like this" All said with Izuku nodding in understanding.**

"Hey Nezu when I send you guys back can you set up like heroes have to do a one week work of community service per year like food drives and working in a soup kitchen." Fox said.

"I'll see if I can get it stared," Nezu said sipping tea.

**"Okay, so before we start can you tell me why we're doing this. Because my body is in great shape and I know how to fight well" Izuku said showing of his muscles and six pack.**

Which got the girls to blush again. "Ibara don't use the word of the bible it well just make it worst," Said the UA's Devil teacher who was looking a red face Ibara

**"I'm not surprised seeing how you handled yourself. But this beach need cleaning and it will give me a chance to assess your quirk also there's the fact that-" All might was about to say until he was interrupted.**

**"Ahh i see what you mean." Izuku said confusing All might.**

**"You're saying that even though my body is ready to handle the power that doesn't mean it will be used to the backlash and stress it causes. Also since you told me that your quirk stockpiles power, that means I'll have to get use to 100% of OFA for me to stockpile more power" Izuku said shocking All might.**

**"Yes that's exactly what I was going to tell you. We don't need you breaking your bone and tearing your muscles" All might said.**

"How many of you just saw Izuku getting his limbs blew off in their mind," Fox said seeing everyone raise their hand.

**"Don't worry about the stress, my body heals almost instantly, so something like that will only take a few seconds to heal" Izuku said causing All mights eyes to widen in surprise.**

**"Did you just say you can heal" All might asked getting a nod from Izuku. "All right let's not waste any more time, the moment has come for you to receive One For All" All might said.**

"How strong is Nero's healing?," Monoma asked.

"he has been impale and got threw thing that will kill you," Fox said.

**Izuku stiffened and squared his shoulders tightly as he looked at All might. "Alright I'm ready to do what ever it takes All might, I'll do my best and I won't let you down" Izuku said.**

**All might looked at Izuku and saw the determination as he answered, which caused All might to laugh. "That's the spirit, now..." All might trailed off as he reached for his head and pulled a strand of his hair. "Eat this" All might as he presented his hair to Izuku in an over dramatic fashion.**

**"Say what now" Izuku said as he looked at All might weirdly.**

"Wait what that Sick,' Sero said

"Izuku did you ate the hair too," Tsu said.

"Yeah," Izuku said making them all look sit

**"In order to gain One For All you must ingest the current holders DNA and the hair is the least disgusting part you can eat" All might explained to Izuku.**

**"As bizarre as that sounds...it actually makes sense" Izuku said as he took the hair from All might. Izuku hesitated but after a few moments he sighed and with reluctance he put the hair in his mouth, gathering spit to swallow it without. Even though he didn't feel the hair, he was still feeling sick that he willingly swallowed All mights hair.**

**"All right it'll take some time for your body to metabolize my hair and give you OFA, so in the meantime let's talk about your own quirk" All might said as he transformed back to his true form.**

**"Well, this is my power" Izuku said as he transformed his right arm. "It's called the Devil bringer, it allows me to become faster and stronger, it also lets me manifest a spectral arm" Izuku said.**

**"My uncle said that there's a lot of power I've yet to tap into, that this is just the surface of what I can do" Izuku told All might.**

"So the other me can get even more stronger," Izuku said.

"Yeah but Nero held himself back if he let's go of the restraints in his mind he can get his dad Dante and All Might a good run for their money," Fox said.

"But what's making holding his she back," Eijiro asked.

"Yeah Getting to know our Izuku and see this version it seem that have different personalities," Tetsutestu said,

"Nero think if he taps in to the full power of his devil trigger he will lose is humanity but if you ask me it's stupid," Fox said.

"Wait what?" Ibara Asked angered at Fox for call Izuku Stupid even he wasn't talking about her Izuku wait her.

"Nero is a Quarter Devil he ever more human then his owe father." Fox said. "And Ibara why so defense about Izuku anyway." He said looking at the at the red face girl. Which made Nana punch him a causing to ricocheted across the room.

"fox Stop being Cheeky," Nana said.

"Okay," He said.

**"I've been meaning to ask, who exactly is your uncle. The only members of your family I met were your mother and those other three girls" All might said.**

**"Ahh, now that you mentioned it I did forget that Dante and Nico weren't around. Man, I was wondering why it was so peaceful for me, those two aren't here to drive me crazy" Izuku said causing All might to look at him funny.**

**"My uncle, his name is Dante but you probably know him as Redgrave and Nico is our... Artisan of Arms, in other word she's our engineer" Izuku said shocking All might.**

"So like Mei in away," Izuku said.

"Yep Power Loader has his handful with those two." Fox said

**"Wait your uncle is Redgrave...the number three hero" All might asked getting a nod from Izuku. "Well that explains a lot, it's no wonder you're this strong. You know he should be the number two hero since he beat Endeavor in a fight and can give me a run for my money. Not to mention he's the worlds greatest demon hunter and owner of Devil May Cry" All might said.**

"Wait why did he fight Endeavor," Togaru said.

"That a personal question that I don't want to talk about but I'll tell you this it will be expiated and you hate it some of you will hate yourself knowing this," Fox said.

**"Yeah, he's a great guy and a good hero. I'm not surprised he kept the number three since he's so popular, he's pretty laid back and does nothing without reason, like fighting Endeavor three years ago" Izuku said.**

**"Anyways, I think your body should have assimilated One For All by now so let's test it out" All might said.**

**"Okay, so how do I use it. Do I do a chant or something" Izuku asked All might.**

**"Well One For All manifests differently from user to user but the effects and feeling is still the same. To me it feels like I have to clench my buttocks and yell from my heart 'SMASH' when ever I use it" All might told Izuku.**

"Hahaha Sorry but after Nana told me that what all the users of one for all do that always get to me," Fox said.

**"Alright let's take this for a test run" Izuku said as he closed his eyes and started to focus. Izuku then started to tap into the other power he felt in his body, his demonic energy was like fire but this one felt like lightning. The smell of burnt ozone coming from him began to overpower the smell of the beach as greenish blue arc of lightning began to come out of his body. The skin on his body began to orange with red veins of power appearing all over his skin, as this happened the ground below him started to crash from the raw power he was releasing as strong wind started to blow from where he was standing.**

**Izuku opened his eyes and looked at All might smiling, causing him to smile back. "Well young Midoriya, it looks like this is going to be an interesting 9 months" All might said.**

"He has more control on one for all than I do when I first started to use it." Izuku said

"Well don't forget he has more practice with energy control," Fox said

**"Oh yes they are indeed" said a voice causing Izuku and All might to look towards the direction it came from. "So this is where you've been, huh kid" said the man as Izuku recognised him.**

**"Hey uncle Dante, when did you get back" Izuku asked.**

**"Yesterday, your mom filled me and Nico in on everything, I'm here to assist you in anyway I can" Dante said as he then looked at All might. "I can't believe this is what you really look like All might, guess you've seen better days huh" Dante said to All might.**

"He has no Idea," Toshinori said

**"Heh heh indeed I have Redgrave or should I call you Dante. Your nephew here is really interesting to say the least so I'm going to need your help in pushing him over his limits, so what do you say Dante" All might said to Dante.**

**"Well looks like you're in for a bumpy ride kid hope you ready for it" Dante asked Izuku.**

**"Bring it you guys I can take it so let's get this party started" Izuku said to both of them.**

**9 MONTHS LATER**

**All might and Dante looked at the beach comparing it to how it looked 9 months ago. During Izuku's training he finished cleaning the beach in 5 months which left him to use the remaining months for combat training with OFA. He sparred with both All might and Dante allowing him to control 50% of OFA.**

**Dante also focused on trying to get Izuku to achieve his devil trigger form which proved difficult as Dante discovered that the problem was Izuku fearing that he would lose control and stop being human if he did that. Dante didn't force him because he went through the same thing when he was younger. All might also found out that Izuku and Dante were part demon and they told him their family history, after the story All might realised that both of them had the blood of a hero flowing through them and said that he wouldn't tell anyone unless they wanted him to.**

"Wait I thought Nero already have his devil trigger," Ochaco asked.

"That is the semi perfected Devil Trigger," said Fox answered her question.

**Izuku's had also changed during his training. He was now six feet in height and his hair grew a bit longer, his muscles more defined and denser giving him a lethal combination of speed and strength.**

**Now Izuku, All might and Dante were looking at he sunset on the beach as tomorrow was the day of the entrance exam.**

**"Well kid, you've come a long way. Who would have thought you'd survive this whole thing and now you're stronger that ever" Dante said to Izuku.**

**"Indeed young Midoriya, you have surpassed all our expectations and I know you will continue to do so" All might also said to Izuku.**

**"Well thanks for all the help you guys gave me, I really appreciate it. You put so much time into helping me so the least I can do is not let you down" Izuku said to both of them.**

**"Well kid, tomorrow's the exam so go home and rest up" Dante said getting a nod from him as he left the beach to rest for the exam.**

**"Hmm, it looks like the kid more than ready for the exams, he's going to tear the house down at UA" Dante said to All might.**

**"Yes he is, I wanted to get him in on recommendations but knowing him, he would have turned it down. He's stronger that I was when I first got OFA and he'll keep getting stronger" All might said.**

**"He will but first he needs to get over that mentality he has that he will lose his humanity and give into his demon side. He has every reason to be afraid of his power but it'll slow his progress in the future, but once he gets over it he'll rise and go beyond his current level" Dante said.**

**"You know what's causing this don't you" All might asked Dante getting a nod from him.**

**"Yes, it's an incident from Fortuna with Kyries brother Credo. He blames himself for not being strong enough to save him but at the same time he's afraid that if he gains that strength it'll cost him is humanity" Dante said.**

**"Well only time will tell how he chooses his path. As far as I'm concerned he already prepared for this, he'll take UA by storm and dominate there" All might said as he left the beach.**

**"Of that I have no doubt, there hasn't been any one like him before in UA. They are in for a wild ride" Dante said smiling.**

"For some reason the headache I Get from several of my Students has grown," Aizawa said looking at his group of trouble marks,

**ENTRANCE EXAM DAY**

**Izuku had woken up in his home and started to get ready for the exam. He got out of his room and was greeted by his mother, Kyrie and Nico who wished him good luck on the exams, Izuku and Kyrie left as they made their to the exam location.**

**Kyrie was going with Izuku because she had become the assistant nurse for UA working under Recovery girl. Izuku had asked All might to get her the position at the school, All might took her and introduced her to Recovery girl and showed her her abilities. Recovery girl took Kyrie under her wing and mentored the girl and prepared her to take an online exam to get her medical degree seeing she didn't have a medical license.**

"And gives my a less of a work load of my back," RG said.

"Nezu I think you need to hire more healers," Fox said

**UA**

**Izuku and Kyrie arrived at the schools grounds going their separate ways as Izuku made his way to the hall. Izuku was ignoring the curious looks others teens were were giving him because he didn't show up in his school uniform, he was wearing a green tracksuit with red snickers.**

**"Get the hell out of my way or die deku" said the voice of one Katsuki Bakugou.**

**Izuku groaned and turned around. "Dude there's plenty of room for you to pass so piss off" Izuku said to Bakugou as he glared at him.**

**Bakugou snarled at him as he was about to use his quirk but decided against it as he adjusted his his walking position and walked by Izuku.**

**"He is never going to change, I'm starting to regret saving the jackass" Izuku mumbled as he looked at Bakugou shaking his head in disappointment. After a few moments he started walking towards the building following the other applicants, as he was walking he bumped into a girl with brown hair.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Izuku said to the girl.**

**"It's okay, it happens sometimes" the girl said as she turned around to see Izuku and when she did she blushed.**

**'_Wow, this guy is really hot' _she thought as she looked at him. "Um ar-are you here for the exams too" she asked stuttering a bit, in which Izuku nodded.**

"Oh Ochaco is that right I mean our Izuku is Cute but do you think he's hot to," Mina said

**"Yeah I'm here for the heroics exam I'm aiming for class 1A" Izuku said to her.**

**"Cool me too, I'm hoping to become a great hero. By the way my name is Ochako Uraraka" said Ochako as she introduced herself.**

**"Izuku... Izuku Midoriya but you can call me Nero, it nice to meet you. We should start heading in, the exams about to start" Izuku said as started going inside followed by Ochako.**

**EXAM ROOM**

**Izuku and Ochako walked into the exam room and saw that there were hundreds of kids here trying to become heroes. "Wow there are a lot of people here" Ochako said surprised by the number of people here.**

**"Well UA is the the best school in the world and everyone wants to get in" Izuku said to Ochako.**

**Both Izuku and Ochako found seats in the room, Ochako was sitting next to Izuku who noticed Bakugou was near him with a scowl on his face. Ochako was looking nervous but Izuku told her to relax, as for him he was looking alright as he turned on his wireless headphones to listen to some tunes.**

"Izuku that is very disrespectful to the teacher and your follow students as well," Iida said make more chopping motions.

**The exams officially began when Present Mic came on stage. "Are you all ready to become heroes, give me a HELL YEAH" Mic screamed to the applicants who didn't reply.**

**"Sheesh, tough crowd". Mic began to explain what to expect from the exam such as exam questions, battle robots, time you have etc. Izuku wasn't listening as he was wait for it to beginning as he leaned his head on his hand.**

**The exam was handed out to everyone in the room and Izuku began as soon as he got his. It had been 30 minutes before Izuku got up and gained attention.**

**"Yo Present Mic, I'm finished" Izuku said causing Mic to spit out his drink and look at Izuku with a shocked expression on his face same thing with the other applicants.**

**'_How could he be finished already' _was the thought of everyone in the room.**

**'_There's no way he could have got everything right even if he finished that quickly' _thought Mic as he started grading Izuku's test since he was the only one done. After 10 minutes of grading th tests he was shocked at what he saw.**

**"Well congratulations you got 100% correct" Mic said as everyone's jaw dropped and widen their eyes. Even Bakugou was surprised at what he heard.**

"Scary mind," All the students said in unison's.

**"You... can... uhh go wait in the waiting room until the heroics exam begins" Mic said as Izuku left to wait for the next exam.**

**'_I have a feeling that he's going to ace the entire exam' _Mic thought with a sweat drop as he looked at Izuku.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Everyone else had finally finished their exams and made their way to the heroics battle exam. They began to change to their workout attire and got ready to start. Izuku who has finished was already prepared, he took of his tracksuit jacket and tied it around his waist and started stretching. Everyone was looking at him, seeing he was a potential challenge.**

**"That's the guy thet got a 100% on the exam and finished in like 30 minutes" one of the test takers said as everyone looked at Izuku.**

**"How powerful do you think he is, he's an unknown right now" said another one.**

**'_When the exams starts I'll take off and head for the first robots I see. So right now it's search and destroy, some of the others here probably have combat experience, but thanks to uncle D I'm way ahead of them' _Izuku thought to himself as he smirked looking at the countdown.**

**"Five"**

**Izuku got into position.**

**"Four"**

**Everyone was getting ready.**

**"Three"**

**Izuku cracked his knuckles and neck.**

**"Two"**

**Some people were sweating.**

**"One"**

**When the doors opened Izuku channeled OFA as he exploded into a full-on sprint which confused the others.**

"I see Mic still at it with his old tricks." Fox said.

**"What are you all waiting for, there's no waiting in the hero job get going" Mic said as the others started running out.**

**Izuku who had gotten out faster than the others channeled OFA into the rest of his body and ran straight into a one pointer punching it which sent it crashing into another one. Izuku saw three two pointers coming from both sides, as they got closer he teleported behind one and punched its head off, grabbing the body and hurled it at the other one and quickly ran towards the last one picking it up and delivering a power bomb destroying it.**

**Izuku noticed four three pointers and teleported to them, destroying them instantly as he he continued his search and destroy objective. When everyone else heard the destruction Izuku had caused, they began looking for robots to destroy.**

**Izuku was still destroying everything in his sight as he jumped to the side of a building and slammed his knee into a two pointer, he looked around and saw a few robots floating and he noticed that it was Ochako doing it.**

**'_It must be some kind of gravity quirk, it looks really cool' _Izuku thought to himself as he saw her touch her fingers causing the robot to crash into the ground.**

"Um thank you Deku," Ochaco said not showing him her face.

**Izuku noticed a one pointer running towards her, as he quickly teleported behind her and kicked it. "Hey you really need to watch back, can have some of these tin cans harming a beautiful lady like you" Izuku said as he winked at her and teleported to the roof.**

**'_He called me beautiful' _Ochako thought as she blushed.**

As well as the Ochaco that was on Izuku's lap trying not to float away.

**OBSERVATION DECK**

**While the test takers were the pros were watching and evaluating them. "Well it looks like we have an interesting batch this year" said the pro hero Midnight.**

**"Yeah, we got a boy with a stomach lazer, another one that can shoot tape out of his elbows and another one that can harden his body, we got a lot of raw talent this year" said the pro hero Vlad King as he looked at the monitors.**

**"Yeah we also have someone who is dominating this test, I think he might pass with a full 100%" said Mic as he looked at the screen showing Izuku which caught everyone's attention.**

**"Who are you talking about?" asked Vlad King.**

**"Say hello to one Izuku Midoriya" Mic said as all the pros were watching Izuku destroy robots with ease.**

**"He finished the written exam in 30 minutes and got zero wrong. He also has been destroying the robots with ease and looks like he hasn't broken a sweat" Mic said as he and the others heroes see Izuku performing a spinning roundhouse kick, destroying four robots.**

**"Damn this kids a beast, look at him go" said Vlad King.**

**"I'm telling you guys we have a lot of promising talent this year" Mic said.**

**"We can be too sure of that yet" said the voice of Toshinori Yagi aka All Might in his true form as he smirked flipping the protective case to push the big red button. "The real test... begins now" he said as he hit the button.**

**The pros watches as the gigantic form of the fourth villain in all the battle areas, wasting no time to star wreaking havoc by moving and swinging its gigantic metal arms, easily making the examinees despair as they started to run away because of the immeasurable size of the villain.**

**"There is absolutely no merit in taking on this particular villain. However someone's true character is revealed when they are faced with an impossible obstacle they cannot overcome" All Might said solemnly feeling slightly disappointed when he saw almost everyone run away from the fourth villain. He smirked victoriously as he saw something that didn't surprise at all on the screen he was focused on. "But this creates an opportunity" he said as he smiled.**

"I guest I got to teach train those who are in here about imposable odd are not being in a hero vocabulary." Fox said holding a black metal baseball bat.

**A FEW SECONDS EARLIER**

**"And that makes 140 points" Izuku said happily as he punched the last two pointer on the street to oblivion. "Man this was fun but I'm kinda bored already, I wonder if they are going to up the ante a little bit" Izuku said to himself as he was hoping to set a record for getting two hundred points.**

**As Izuku turned round a corner, he saw many of the other contestants destroying robots and competing with one another for the rights to destroy the robots without using their quirks on one another.**

**'_Well there's nothing to do here, so I'll just go to another area' _Izuku thought to himself as he was about to leave when he felt the ground tremble. His eyes widened when he looked on as massive amounts of dust and debris rose from the ground about fifty feet from where the others were.**

**'_Holy shit, now that's what I'm talking about' _Izuku thought as he looked at the gigantic robot come out from the ground. He saw that the others were running away screaming as he walked towards the robot.**

**He then noticed Ochako was trapped under a slab of concrete as she grunted in pain. '_What the hell thats Ochako, why isn't anyone trying to help her' _Izuku thought furiously as he saw that everyone was running past her as she called for help.**

**PLAY YOU SAY RUN**

"Wow this music is a amazing." Jiro said

**Izuku began running towards her as he channeled OFA into his legs to move faster. The examees that ran saw green lightning move past them as it headed for the robot, Izuku had reached Ochako and stopped in front of her.**

**"It's that white haired guy" one of the contestants said.**

**"What is he doing, he going to get himself seriously hurt" another one said.**

**"Are you alright?" Izuku asked as Ochako looked up and saw him in front of her.**

**"My ankle is stuck and I think it might be broken" Ochako said as Izuku nodded.**

"I've seen world where Izuku and Ochaco use their power together to destroy the robot also did the 0 pointer get smaller." Fox said. freaking out the student who saw it face to face.

"It a newer model for first years the ones that your students fought are used at the three years sport festival," Nezu.

**"Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here" Izuku said in a tone that made her feel safe and protected. Izuku then grabbed the debris with one hand and flipped it off her ankle.**

**He then picked her up bridal style which made her blush as he teleported to the exit and set her down gently. "Alright stay here I'll be right back" Izuku said in a tone that left no room for argument and nodded.**

**_'This guy is acting like a veteran pro right now' _thought the boy in glasses as he looked on what Izuku was about to do next.**

"Well I guess fighting demons and Devil from hell will do that to you," Sero said.

**Izuku ran towards the robot and stopped a few feet away from it as he looked at it. "Hey scrap metal, looks like you just won an all expense paid trip to the junkyard" Izuku shouted as he walked towards the robot activating his devil bringer as he channeled OFA into his entire body.**

**The robot sent its arm to grab Izuku but it missed as Izuku jumped up and ran on its arm going for its head. As he got closer the robot tries to shake him off but he the teleports right in front of its face as he cocked his arm back charging his devil bringer with both his demonic powers and 50% of OFA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes... an opportunity to to shine brightly and rise to the surface" All might said proudly as the heroes saw Izuku face the villain without hesitation when he saw Ochako in trouble.**

**"That's right! The most important quality of a true hero!" All might declared as he was resisting the urge to transform into his muscular form as he saw Izuku activate his devil bringer enhancing it with OFA. "For there is nothing greater and nobler than self sarcrifice".**

"Couldn't say it better All Might." Fox said

** XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TAKE THIS, IMPERIAL IMPACT" Izuku yelled as he punched the robots head off its body as his punch created a shockwave due to the speed and strength of the punch.**

**Everyone watched as the villains head left a path of destruction as it was finally halted by the massive fence, which the head was deeply embedded in as the body exploded when the head it the fence. **

Nezu held up a 9 Nana held up a 10 as fore Fox a 8.5. "Hey what with that Score Fox sensei." Mina said.

"As his teacher we can show any favoritism my score is down to lack of Damage control," Fox said.

"My however is fore that leak one liner taught," Nezu said.

"Well have to work on that," Fox said

"Which one," Izuku said.

"Both," said the Animal teacher and the dimensional teacher in unison's.

**No one made a sound as Izuku landed on the ground creating a small crater as his hand was smoking and trembling a bit from the amount of power he used.**

**STOP PLAYING YOU SAY RUN**

**"Did you see that, he just one shot that massive robot like it was nothing" said one of the contestants as everyone was shocked at what Izuku did.**

**"AND TIMES UP PEOPLE" came the shout of Present Mic, but no one was paying attention in the area after that.**

**'_Didn't they see what he did, he just saved that girl. Of course if this wasn't a test I would've done the same thing... wait it couldn't be the test' _the boy in glasses thought to himself.**

**"Hey Ochako how are you feeling" Izuku asked as he got close to her.**

**"I'm fine, my ankle just hurts a bit" Ochako said as she was still in shock after what she saw.**

**"Don't worry lads! We'll take it from here" said an elderly woman in a lab coat. "Kyrie check if anyone is injured and take care of them" she said to her assistant who nodded. "I swear these exams are getting more reckless with each year" she said in annoyance as her lips extended and planted a kiss on Ochako's leg healing her.**

"They always over work these old bones of mine." RG said.

**'_Wow that's Recovery Girl and Kyrie is here too' _Izuku thought to himself.**

**"Are you alright sonny boy" she asked Izuku looking at his arm in which he said he was alright.**

**"Nero how was your exam" Kyrie asked running towards him.**

**"It was fine thanks for asking Kyrie" Izuku said to her. He was then told thank you by Ochako for saving her and he told her it was the right thing to do that she needed help.**

**"Well I'll be seeing you Ochako, I'm going to head home it's been a really long day" Izuku said as he bid her goodbye.**

**1 WEEK LATER**

**"Izuku it's here, your letter form UA is here" Inko said excitedly as Dante, Trish, Lady, Kyrie and Nico waited for him to open the letter.**

**"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION" All Might said what Izuku activated the device in the letter.**

"Wow that was freak me out the first time I saw it." Eijiro said.

**"Congratulations young Midoriya you have accomplished what no other UA tester has done. You have passed the exam with a full 100%, not even myself or Endevor has accomplished such a feat. Also it seems you have a fan as well" All Might as the projector showed Ochako tell Present Mic that she would like to give him some of her points to so that he wouldn't fail. They told here not to worry that Izuku already passed the exam.**

**All want on to explain that the pros were just looking at battle points but also rescue points as well.**

**"Let this be a lesson young Midoriya, that beyond a powerful quirk which you have twice over, is your noble and selfless actions that can inspire others to rise to the occasion" All Might said.**

**"Congratulations young Midoriya you have earned two hundred points which is the highest score anyone had ever gotten in the history of UA, I look forward to teaching you there" All might said proudly as he continued smiling.**

**"Come young Midoriya, THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA" the projector turned off as Inko hugged Izuku as the others congratulated him on a job well done.**

**_'This is it, I've finally made it. It's time for me to show them what I can do' _Izuku thought as the rest of his family were celebrating.**

"I was so excited at hear those words," Izuku said

**END****.**

"Okay Act one is done we will taking a break from this world and come back to it later," Fox said.

"So where Are we going to see next." Tetsutetsu asked.

"A world where Izuku is like this one but a little confident he is also born Quirkless but has learn how to turn his own ambition as power" Fox said.

* * *

**That's right I will be doing the 4 chapter of Deku of the Haki Also a little heads up I just got done with an job interview so hopefully I get this job.**


	6. Act 1 of DOTH

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Chapter I: Birth of the Haki Hero!**

* * *

"Okay class like I said when you first got he I'll be showing you all different world heck there is a world you Izuku and Ibara died and get reincarnated as Devil in that world Izuku is not all Might successor it actually Momo but she half human and half fallen Izuku does have has something for him to use and that is the boosted sacred Gear and Ibara was a nun do to her sacred gear twilight healing able to heal anyone and was surprise adopted by the church."

"Wait What fuck!" Shouted Togaru.

"That Izuku get a Harem also Mineta well say Izuku you baster." Fox said.

"Izuku you baster wait what,"

"Be yeah this world is a single pairing I guest Mass is not full time writing about 4 longs of that story has been full written down yet." Fox said.

"So what can Izuku do in this world." Eijiro said.

"Haki all three forms of them he does also have one for all that do to their loving father and son bound don't lie every one can see it you two have the bound it cute," Fox said which cause Izuku to star muttering. "Stop it!" Fox yelled.

"Okay this stars with 4 year old Izuku so manly bros hears a boxes of tissues you two are going to need it Also I already taught this Izuku how to use Haki I can teach you two as well be it not going to be easy." Fox said. "And Izuku go sit back with your mother and we well begin Deku of the Haki,"

**In a dark room, a four-year-old child watches idly from his seat as the footage played over and over again. A popular video that circulated infamously around the internet that changed the lives of many people. The debut of a certain Hero that would go on to become the Symbol of Peace. Small tears gathering in his eyes as he watches the hero – known as All Might – save many people from a burning building while he smiles to the camera.**

**This man was his Idol and the reason he wanted to become a Hero.**

**Normally this would bring the child joy and happiness…but not today…because today was the day that Izuku Midoriya found out…That he would never have a Quirk.**

**"You may want to just quit, kid."**

"Look in to that Quack he properly not a real doctor," Fox said "Also how can a doctor say that to a child sorry you can do that bla bla bla freaking piss me off."

**The doctors voice still ringing in his ear as he explained that because of a genetic property in his pinkie toes he would never gain a Quirk. This had crushed the boy as his dream of becoming a hero was effectively destroyed. It didn't help when the others in his kindergarten made fun of him because of it and essentially isolated the poor boy.**

**It was that day Izuku learned that not everyone was born equal…**

**Inko Midoriya could only watch sadly from the doorway as her child continued to watch the film over and over again. Her heart aching at the sight of her baby boy so depressed that it nearly crushed her soul too.**

"I'm Sorry my baby I am so sorry," Inko said crying.

**"All Might…He's really cool, isn't he?" his voice, so broken and painfilled that it caused her heart to ache. "He saves everyone with a smile, no matter how much trouble they're in. He's a really cool hero…" he turned around as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.**

"Dam it here come the water works," Said Tetsu his eyes started to get watery.

"Don't star crying you'll star to Rust," Eijiro said with tears in his eyes

**"M-Mum…" she flinched when he spoke as he sadly pointed at the screen. "Can I…be a Hero too?"**

"sniffle Sniffle," All might heard crying Inko or the two hardening quirks user "Fox sensei are okay." All might said.

"I can't stand see kids cry," Fox said

**It would be at this moment where Inko would break down and cry with her son. She would have lost her will to give him courage and instead apologise for something neither of them had any control over. Forcing them to develop unhealthy physical and mental habits that would not heal for years to come…**

"Yeah self confidence issues fore Izuku and Inko unhealth eating but it work out in the end" Fox said.

**However, this was not that story.**

**Before Inko could go over to her son and apologise for the hand that fate dealt him, a small picture frame snapped off the side of the wall and smashed into the ground, surprising both mother and son. Their sadness momentarily forgotten as Inko picked up the broken picture frame and paused.**

**In the picture was a younger version of herself, with a one-month-year-old Izuku, held gently in her arms.**

"Awww," squealed every female in the room.

"Baby Midori is soo Cute." Ashido Squealed.

**Beside her were two more figures, one a slightly elderly looking woman with light green hair and a kind gentle face similar to her own. While the other was a large muscular looking elder man with dark hair slowly fading to grey with a scar just under his right eye and a small beard. Both of them gathered around the small bundle as happy smiles plastered their faces.**

"Am Having second thought of this guy grand father he look like a Yakuza back in the day," said of the class 1 b students.

**Both of them were her parents. Her mother Ao and her father Ryuu.**

"Wait me parents Die when I was in college do to a mudslide," Inko said.

"I guest they are alive in this one." Izuku said.

**She had not seen much of her parents after Izuku was born and her husband went off overseas for work. They were mostly reclusive as her mother preferred the more silent and peaceful settings while her father was the head of a Dojo, who spent years practising a martial arts form that he claimed had been forgotten.**

**She remembered growing up noticing how her father was a strange man that could do unusual things. Breaking boulders with his bare fists and being able to dodge attacks from would-be thieves whenever they tried to mug them.**

"The ultimate Super man I see more student in his future." Fox said.

**Now breaking boulders wouldn't be a strange thing if he had a super strength Quirk. But the strange thing was, her father was diagnosed Quirkless – just like her son.**

**Her mother was the only one that actually possessed a quirk and that was a light form of telekinesis.**

**He never truly explained how he could do these things because he said that she did not possess the 'Spirit' necessary to harness it. It had confused her for many years until she decided to drop the subject. But it made her start to think. If her father could do all that without a Quirk…**

**Could her son?**

**She looked back to Izuku as he still waited for a response. She smiled softly as she gestured to the boy. "Izuku, go and pack your bags." She told him as he looked confused.**

**"Why?" he asked as she showed him the photo.**

**"We're going to go visit your grandparents." He blinked in recognition of the two family members he hadn't seen since he was three.**

**"Grandma and Grandpa? Why are we going to visit them?" he asked as she smiled softly.**

"So you grand father can teach you want you can really do as well as make a man out of you." Fox said.

"I need an Adult," Izuku said.

"He is an adult." Both Fox and Izuku laugh at that.

**"…To see if there is still a chance for you to become a Hero…" she said as he looked back with wide eyes as a brief flicker of hope sparked in his eyes.**

**That day she had never seen her son move so fast to pack his bag, even trying to jam as many of his All Might toys in as possible, as he waited impatiently at the door with a slight bounce in his step. She almost chuckled as she told him to slow down. She still needed to pack her own things and book the next ticket for the train for goodness sake.**

**"By the way…" he suddenly asked. "Where do Grandma and Grandpa live?"**

* * *

**Roughly 2.5 Hours Later – Mie Prefecture**

* * *

"Hey I grow up there," Ochaco said.

"Maybe you two might bump into one another," Yuga said with Sparkly everywhere around him.

**Izuku stared in slight awe as he and his mother rode the train to the Mie Prefecture. His eyes wide with excitement as he had never been so far from Shizuoka in his life. For one there were so many mountains, and plants that it was a drastic change from the city dwelling of Shizuoka.**

**For a child of four, it was no surprise that he would be excited.**

**Inko smiled as she was glad that her son was no longer depressed about his Quirkless status. But she knew that once they reached their destination the topic would come up again, something that she had still yet to tackle with her son.**

**Internally she was afraid of what her parents would say, more specifically what he father would say. Growing up her father was a rather…blunt man to say the least – and that was putting it mildly. He always spoke his mind and never let what others think to affect or bother him.**

**That being said, however, anyone said anything bad about her or her mother and he or she tended to walk away with more bruises then they started…or if they were lucky to walk at all.**

"A this Izuku learn from his grand farther." Denki said.

**He also never actually like Hisashi when she started dating him. Saying that he never did trust the man, especially when he missed out on the birth of his own son for a 'Business Trip' in the Philippines. Her father never forgave him for that. But that wasn't to say he hated Izuku, no far from it, he absolutely adored his grandson.**

"What not to adore just look at this boy face." putting up baby Izuku pictures,

**The man would constantly ask for updates about his grandson, wondering if he was okay or how he was doing at school. Her mother always found it adorable to which he would just blush and look away.**

**They had moved to the Mie Prefecture some time ago to start a dojo to teach self-defence to youngsters. But because nearly every kid in the world was born with a Quirk most of them avoided learning martial arts from a 'Quirkless Man' over a Quirk One because they believed there was nothing they could learn from a non-powered individual.**

"That bring my back right Aizawa," Fox said making the teacher look away trying not to laugh at remembering their old PE teacher how was replace be Fox and was angered that a non Quirk user was his replacement and was beaten down.

**Also, because a majority of them were even turned away by Ryuu himself because he said they lacked the 'Spirit' needed.**

**So, the Dojo was not doing so well, but due to a family inheritance a while back they were stable and got by with the occasional odd job here and there. It was a good life for them and she hoped that they could help her son during his time of need.**

**Still, she was afraid that he would turn him away like so many others that had come to his door. She was afraid that his blunt attitude would crush his already fragile psyche and plunge him into an eternal pit of despair from which there was no recovery. She was taking a huge gamble on the fate of her son.**

**"Mum…" Izuku spoke as she turned to the boy. "Do you really think Grandpa can help me become a Hero?" he asked with a slight nervousness in his voice.**

"Don't look into his adorable little sad eyes," Fox said looking away from little Deku sad eyes. which got must of the group to laugh

**But the chance, the opportunity to change that…she couldn't afford to miss it. She merely smiled sadly as she brought the boy in for a hug, "We'll see, Izuku…We'll see…"**

* * *

**After getting off the train the mother and son got in a rent-a-car and they drove out from the station. The car soon pulled up to an old dojo styled building, complete with a wooden overhead and stone stairs that led up to the main house. Izuku stood nervously in front of the steps as he read the sign that said 'Ryuu Dojo'. The building itself was a traditional Japanese style dojo, shoji doors and tatami floors.**

**He shook a little until a gentle hand from Inko gestured him to move forward.**

**"Um…Hello?" he called out before the sound of yell frightened both Midoriya's before a large boulder came flying overhead and slammed into the courtyard.**

**They gaped slightly in shock at the large boulder with a fist imprint cracked into the surface of the boulder. Inko shaking like a leaf in the wind while Izuku could only stare at the fist in the rock, as it reminded him of his Hero – All Might.**

"He's fucking huge!" Awase shoted.

"Well Midoriya get that big someday." Tsu said. thinking of a huge and buff Izuku hold her in his arm with a blush.

**"Sorry! I'm so, sorry!" a voice called out as they turned to see a light green haired woman come running towards him. Her appearance was similar to Inko, baring the fact she had small wrinkles and near light green hair.**

**"My husband got distracted when he heard you call out, so he put too much into his fist! I'm sorry for any damages we might…of…" she trailed off as she looked upon the two green haired individuals before her.**

**A beat of silence drifted between them as all three of them stared at one another. "I-In…" the woman started before she flew to the mother. "INKO-CHAN~! YOU'VE COME HOME~!" she cried out as she latched herself on the startled woman, with large tears rushing out of her eyes.**

**"I'm so happy to see you again! It's been almost two years since I've seen you! Oh, it is so good to see you again! Ah! And you brought Izuku-kun!" she suddenly yelled with pure happiness as she picked up the small, and completely startled child, as she smothered him in her chest.**

**"Oh, it's been so long! It's me, Grandma Ao!" she held the child in her arms as Izuku was beyond confused.**

**"Ao, what's with all the noise out there?" an older gruffer voice spoke as mother and son turned to see a large muscular looking man walking towards them. He wore judo outfit with the sleeves ripped off and his hands wrapped with bandages.**

**"Did I hit anyone with that boul…der…" he too trailed off at the two greenheads.**

**"…INKO-CHAN~!" He dashed at an insane speed as he picked up the slim mother in his arms and spun her around.**

**"OH, MY SWEET INKO-CHAN! YOU FINALLY LEFT THAT DEADBEAT BASTARD OF A HUSBAND AND COME HOME! OH, AND YOU BROUGHT IZUKU-CHAN WITH YOU! HAPPY DAYS!" he then picked up the boy and started tossing him in the air.**

"Is my dad really that hated," Izuku said.

"Not really your Father is sometimes dead or he's a hero over sea or he's Vergil or Inko just got a Donated sample heck your father is a villain in one world but that world has both a female Shoto and Katsuki," Fox said Showing that world.

"What!" Bakugo Shouted.

"Sit Down or I'll turn you into your Mother," Fox said.

**"IT'S ME IZUKU, IT'S GRANPA RYUU!" he bellowed happily while throwing Izuku into the air and catching him. Only to throw him back up again and repeat.**

**"WHEE~! IZUKU-CHAN~! SAY WHEEE!~"**

**"GAHHHHHH!"**

"Little Izuku might throw up," Ojiro said

**"P-PAPA! STOP! I HAVEN'T LEFT HISASHI AND YOU'RE SCARING IZUKU!" indeed he had scared young Izuku by throwing him high into the hair, like five meters in the air, as the boy shook like a leaf in the wind when he landed back in his grandfather's large hands.**

"How strong is this guy." Rin said.

**"Ehehe~eh…sorry about that." The large man chuckled nervously as Izuku clutched onto his mother for safety. "Anyway, what brings you all the way here from Shizuoka?" Inko's eyes became sad as Izuku stopped his fear quivering and he too adopted a sad look on his face.**

**"Can we talk about this inside?" both grandparents looked concerned but nodded as they went into the house.**

* * *

**Shortly after – Ryuu Dojo**

* * *

**There Inko explained what had happened. How she took Izuku to the Doctor, who explained that because of two joints in his two he would never have a Quirk and that he should just give up on becoming a Hero. Both grandparents looked shocked and saddened as they looked to the small little boy, who sat on the far away from them at the edge of the deck, with his legs pulled into his chest.**

**"I see…that must be terrible, for a child like that to hear. Does that Doctor have no tac?" Ao asked as Inko shook her head.**

**"I don't know…I think he believed that if Izuku was told the blunt truth he wouldn't try to pursue a dangerous career like Heroing without a Quirk. Make sense from a professional standpoint." She argued but felt bad saying it.**

**"But not from an emotional one." Ryuu finished as hands tightened around his pants. Both mothers could tell he was angry, angry that a man like that would just blatantly smash a child's dream into dust.**

"There are other way to be a hero Izuku like making a suit of Armor.," Fox said

**"So, if little Izuku-chan is Quirkless then why have you come all the way here? I'm not trying to be rude, we really appreciate the visit. But what are you hoping to gain from us?" he asked as Inko sighed.**

**"Well, I was hoping that you could be able to teach Izuku how to do those things you do. Mama said that you were born Quirkless like Izuku, but you can do all these amazing things without one. I was hoping that you might be able to do something with Izuku?" the old man narrowed his eyes as he looked over to his grandson.**

**"You want me to teach him my techniques? Why so that he could become a Hero?" she nodded as she wrung her hands. He sighed as he crossed his arms.**

**"I'm afraid it's not that simple…" she looked fearful at that.**

**"The techniques I learned stems from a form of martial arts that has all been forgotten at this point. The Martial Arts I know requires a certain element that is key in mastering the power. Being related to me or not, it won't matter if he doesn't possess the 'Fighting Spirit' that fuels the power. I could teach him some basic katas, but other than that, if he lacks the 'Spirit' my techniques will do him no good to become a Hero." Inko looked almost hurt as Ryuu explained.**

"So their a Chance that Izuku can't lean it," Toru said feeling sad.

**"B-But, please! He really wants to become a hero! I told him there was a chance for him! If you can't then I'll have failed him as a mother! I'll have failed my baby boy who wants to be a hero more than anything in this world!" tears started to roll down her face as she laid her head to the floor and begged.**

**"Please, papa! There has to be something! I can't-I can't fail him again!"**

"No more Midoriya cry I swear your families Tears can put out a forest fire," Fox said.

**Ao and Ryuu looked at the crying woman before them and the boy who had gotten up and left, more than likely to cry his own tears. Ryuu sighed before he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.**

**"I'll see what I can do. I can't guarantee, but I'll see if he has that spirit…" she nodded with tears still in her eyes as the large man left the room.**

**Ryuu instantly found the boy as he lay curled up under a large tree that grew at the back of the yard. The small boy huddled under the massive oak that you would have almost mistaken him for a shrub because of his green hair. The man walked over to the boy who curled up tighter. He sighed before he sat down next to the boy.**

**"So, you heard all that, huh?" he asked as the boy nodded.**

**"You don't think…I can be a Hero too, don't you?" he asked with the tiniest voice. The old man sighed as he looked up at the stars.**

"Dam it not again please stop it with the Sad face." Fox said

**"It's not that I don't believe you can be a Hero, kid. It's just that being a Hero isn't all about putting on a bright pair of spandex and punching people in the face. It is a dangerous profession that will more than likely get you killed, even with someone like All Might keeping the peace." Young Midoriya imagined All Might as his smiling face gave hope to people.**

**"Your mother wants me to teach you so that you can become a Hero. But the technique I know is an old and ancient art. Very few people can use it. It requires a special will a 'Fighting Spirit' in order to use it. If you lack that spirit, you cannot use or master it." He looked down to the boy whose hair had shadowed his eyes.**

**Ao and Inko hiding behind the door as they watched in anticipation.**

**"And honestly right now, looking at you…I'm not sure you that even have that will…" eyes widened as Ao and Inko stared at the man in shock, while Izuku only kept his head down.**

**"You were told that you were Quirkless, had your entire dream robbed from you by the hand of fate, and was basically told to give up and submit to the hopelessness of reality. Many people in your situation would do just that, give up. Give up on your dream and fantasy because you cannot become a hero…right now you look like you've given up." a look of anger in his eyes as he glared at the still curled up child.**

**"No one would blame you, no one would even care if you do. What would be the difference of one less Hero in the world?" Izuku said nothing as he gripped the sleeves of his shirt.**

"Wow Inko was right he is blunt Nemuri said.

**"So, what are you going to do, Izuku? Are you going to give up? Or are you going to do something about it?" the small child said nothing as mother and grandparents waited with bated breath.**

**The man only sighed when he heard nothing at all and got up, fully prepared to apologise to Inko for coming all the way out here for nothing.**

**"…I…Want…"**

**He spun back around as Izuku slowly stood up.**

**"I want…to be…"**

**Tiny fists curled together as the boy stood before the large frame of his grandfather as his body shook. When he raised his head, Ryu actually had to take a step back at the sheer determination in his grandsons' eyes.**

**"I…I WANT TO BE A HERO! I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE ALL MIGHT! I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHERS SAY! I DON'T CARE THAT THE WORLD MADE ME QUIRKLESS! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU CAN TRAIN ME OR NOT! I WILL BECOME A HERO! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BE THE FIRST ONE WITHOUT A QUIRK! BECAUSE TO ME A TRUE HERO IS ONE THAT KEEPS ON GOING WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE!" he yelled with a pure determination that it shook the very core of those present.**

"Dam it you pick a good successor Toshi," RG said blowing her nose with one of the tissues.

**Ryuu stared before a large grin began to appear on his face. 'So…he does have it…theFighting SpiritI've been waiting for, to carry on my technique…little Izuku…' he stepped forward as he placed a hand on his small shoulders.**

**"You've convinced me…I will teach my techniques and you will become a hero!"**

**Small tears began to form in Izuku's eyes before they shot out at an incredible rate, almost cracking the ground around him. Inko fairing no better as she too cried like her son – nearly destroying the roof with hers. The elderly parents could only smile as this was only the beginning of young Izuku's journey to becoming a Hero.**

* * *

**Next Morning – Deep in the Forest of the Mie Prefecture**

* * *

**The early morning sun rose over the forest as young Izuku and his Grandfather were walking deep into the forest. A bag of supplies strung over their shoulders as the man was prepared to teach the young man the secrets of his techniques.**

**"All right, this should do." The old man said as they placed their bags down in a large open field. "Now, Izuku-chan. You are probably wondering what it is that I am about to teach you, correct?" the little boy nodded as his head was almost a blur with anticipation.**

**"Excited huh?" more rapid responses as the man chuckled.**

**"Well, what I'm about to teach you is a power I learned from a strange old man a long time ago. You probably don't know this, but when Quirks began to manifest a lot of people began to question their own place in the working world, now that construction and mundane tasks could be completed quicker with specific Quirks." The young boy nodded.**

"Yeah even Mie hear Quirk can be use in the Army as a sharp shooter sniper," Fox said.

**"Well, when I was young, I wanted to become a police officer, like my father was before me. Being a police officer was a huge dream of mine when I was young. But as time went on the Police began to have less of an impact on society thanks to the arrival of Heroes. They're still important but when was the last time any child said they wanted to become a police officer?" Izuku nodded.**

**Nowadays a lot of kids want to become Heroes because of their Quirks. Normal professions seemed dull and mundane compared to the action-packed life of a Hero. That wasn't to say they weren't unimportant and didn't contribute to society, they were just not as impressive to kids now.**

**"At the time I didn't know what to do? If the police were no longer that essential, then what was my purpose? Our family had been law enforcers since the earliest days of Japan's history. Some even believed we descend from ancient Samurai's that protected the emperor. Not knowing what I should do I attempted to search for my place in the world, at first I thought that I wouldn't until I stumbled across this old man that taught me of a power that can rival that of a Quirk." He held out his hand s Izuku could have sworn to see faint line radiating off his hands.**

"Wow I did not n]know about that I'll have to dig deep into our family tree." Inko said.

**"He called this power…Haki! The Fighting Spirit of the Human Soul! A power that exists in all humans, Quirkless or not." Izuku stared in awe.**

**"…Ha…ki?" he sounded the word as the man nodded.**

**"Like a Quirk, it is a power that exists inside of everyone. But unlike a Quirk, only a select few people can truly harness this power. Most are even blind to the potential that dwells inside of them until it is far too late. The key to accessing this power is no doubt, no hesitation whatsoever." He explained as the boy stared in wonder.**

**A tree snapped behind him as Izuku looked and gasped in shock.**

**"G-GRANDPA! T-THERE'S A BEAR RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" indeed there was a bear behind him, much larger than an average bear and seemed to have bits of bone growing out of its body.**

**"AH! IT'S-A BEAR WITH A QUIRK!"**

"More like a Grimm known as a Erza Major I think Mass might had a hand in this," Fox said.

**Fun fact, nowadays even animals have been known to manifest Quirks. They were an intrigue to the scientific community and had experimented on them until it was outlawed when the first highly intelligent Animal spoke and shocked the world. Some of them even had high paying jobs like a certain Principal of a prestigious Hero school.**

"And I'm glad you did heck There's a World where female only have Quirk until Izuku was born Shock rest of the world as well during the semi finals of the Sports festival that version of Nezu look out for the Izuku last this I need to see is a Izuku being Dissected," Fox said.

**But the man didn't even seem to bother as he kept his back to the bear.**

**"Now pay attention Izuku, as I explain the power that I awoke inside of me. First off there are two types of Haki that are prominent in combat…" The bear roared as it charged at the man.**

**"He's going to try and attack with a right swing, followed by a left swing and a bite." He said with closed eyes as the bear pounced towards him. Izuku could only watch as the elderly man dodged the attacks in perfect motions in just the way he said they would happen.**

**"This power that I'm showing you is called 'Kenbunshoku Haki' or 'Observation Haki' if you want to simplify it. It gives me the ability to sense the presence of others, how many of them are there and even ones that are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. It also allows me to predict where my enemy is going to attack." The bear growled loudly as it grew angrier at the old man.**

"It's really good for using with mind games as well haha good time,"

**"Awesome…" Izuku muttered as the bear grew bone-like spikes from its paws and shot them at the man, who only dodged with ease while they smashed a tree to pieces.**

**"The next type of Haki is called 'Busoshoku Haki' or 'Armament Haki' this type of Haki gives me the power to block all forms of attack, similar to that of an invisible armour." He explained to his grandchild as Izuku watched with great interest.**

**The bear roared and charged again, ready to strike him down with his claws. But the moment it made to strike, the man turned around and faced his palm towards the beast. The beast was instantly knocked backwards by an invisible force that sent the beast tumbling away before crashing into a large boulder.**

**Izuku gaped in awe as the bear lay in the rubble of the boulder.**

**"In addition, if the armour is hard enough it can be also used an attacking force. This is especially useful against those with intangible type bodies, as you are essential hitting them with your own spirit against theirs. I haven't tried it yet, but it may be used against those with heteromorphic type Quirks. I've once heard of an individual long ago who could coat his weapons in Armament Haki, thereby increasing the strength and density of the weapon."**

"That full master of Armament Haki Allows your skin to turn a dark red color," Fox said turning his covering his arm with it.

**"Awesome! Think of all the possibilities of this power! It's awesome Grandpa! You're awesome!" he praised as the old man chuckled before holding up three fingers.**

**"Observation, Armament, these are the two main types of Haki. However, there is a third type of Haki that exists only in very, very few and rare people. To have this is a one in a million chance." The bear got back up and roared is it charged at the man, tired of being thrown around by him.**

**"Watch careful, Izuku-chan." Ryuu turned back to face the beast as it ran towards him.**

**His eyes widened briefly for a moment before what Izuku could only describe as a powerful unseen force ring out and slam into him. The bear was suddenly slowing down as its once burning red eyes were slowly fading to white as it drew closer and closer to the old man. When it was right in front of him it stopped and sweat profoundly before collapsing onto the floor. Izuku stared in shock and awe at the unconscious beast and the man who defeated it.**

**"What the…y-you beat it without raising a finger! How did you do that!?" he asked as the man grinned.**

**"This is the third type of Haki, the most powerful and most difficult to control. The power to intimidate your opponent into submission…'Haoshoku Haki' or better known as 'Conquerors Haki' very few people can wield this power. However, unlike the other two, you can control it, but you cannot train yourself to use it. Because it is the user's own spirit, you can enhance it only by developing yourself." He told the boy as he nodded his head.**

"I saw a man once used it to save a kids life from a sea king he stared it down and the sea beast ran away," Fox said.

**"Wow…but, will I ever be able to do that? That seems like something that only really strong people can wield. I, on the other hand, am not that strong. It sounds like something Kacchan could do if he had this power." The old man chuckled as Izuku looked confused.**

**"Kid, if I didn't believe you couldn't handle this type of power, I wouldn't have shown you. The fact that you are still standing after I purposely intended to knock you out as well proves that you can harness this power too." He kneeled down as he pointed to the boy's chest.**

**"Inside of you is a great power, a strong spirit that I believe will one day harness the Conquerors Haki and master it. It doesn't work on strong-willed people only on the weak." His eyes widened at this as the man nodded.**

"Deku did you learn how to do that with Fox." Ochaco said.

"Yes I did it was easy," Izuku said.

**"You have a strong spirit kid, one I know will help you become a hero." Izuku's eyes widened as true hope and light filled his green orbs.**

**"However, until you've unlocked this ability it would be best you try not to control it. Otherwise, you'd accidentally intimate innocent people and that wouldn't do a Hero any good now, would it?" Izuku nodded as the man stood back up.**

**But something had been bugging Izuku.**

**"Grandpa?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"If you can do all this stuff, why aren't you a Hero? I think you'd be an amazing hero!" the man rubbed his chin as he pondered.**

**"Hmm…Mostly it's because I don't want to be a Hero."**

**That shocked Izuku as he stared at the man.**

**"It's not to say I don't want to help people, god knows I want to help them. But back in my day heroes often did small community services or great deeds without even asking for thanks in return. Nowadays it's all about fame and glory, getting your name out and broadcasted for the world to see, I don't want to be a part of that." He explained as he looked to the boy.**

**"Not only that, back then they only allowed people with Quirks to enter their schools. They even had tests to see if you possessed the Quirk Factor and because Haki doesn't have that, I would be turned away all the same. But now that the rule has been taken out you can apply even without a Quirk…Which makes me wonder…why do you want to be a Hero, Izuku? Is it to help people, or to receive fame and glory?" he expected the boy to hesitate but was surprised when he shook his head instantaneously.**

**"It's because I want to help people! Like my idol All Might! He saves so many people's lives and faces countless dangers all with a smile on his face!" he smiled to himself as he looked at his hands.**

**"He makes people feel safe and secure whenever he's around. and that makes everyone want to be a hero!" he looked up with bright eyes and admiration.**

**"That's why I want to be a Hero too, Grandpa! I want to be able to save people and make them feel safe, just like him! Just like my Hero, All Might!" Ryuu actually stared in shock before he bellowed out laughing.**

**"No hesitation whatsoever! Yeah, I think you'll be able to use this power, after all, Izuku." He smiled as his grandson smiled back as well. "You ready to begin?" he asked as the boy nodded.**

**"However," a grin began to form on his face as Izuku blinked in confusion.**

"Oh No." the Students said.

**"The type of training I'll be putting you through is no laughing matter. It will take at least ten years before you can even begin to harness the power of Haki. And my type of training will make you see red on more than one occasion!" a dark aura surrounded him as a grin formed on his face.**

**"So, once you start there will be no going back, Izuku-chan!" a massive aura spread out as Izuku began to shake. "And don't think I'll hold back because you're my grandchild! If you want to be a Hero you got to put 110% into everything! So get ready for training from Hell! Izuku!"**

"That poor little fool he has no idea the hell awaits him," Izuku said to his younger self.

**'…I think I made a mistake?!' was all that Izuku could think before the man charged at him with his fist.**

**"Here we go!" "GAH!" two voices cried out as the training began.**

**That was the day that the world would begin to shake as a new hero would rise up from the ashes of self-doubt. This would be the start of a new hero, who would find himself before another great man and inherit a future as the greatest Hero of all time. **

"Dam so it's true what they say the road to success is paid with blood and tears." Tenya said.

* * *

**Okay the Act of this Story will be 4 chapter do to Masseffect -Txs doing 4 chapters long and I'm not sure if this is a harem pairing or just a Deku X Ochaco story Neroblaze11 I'll get back on to your Story after these four Chapter are done. Also I've been busy trying to find a job as well as get other work done so expect less updates.**


	7. DOTH 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2 ****Gravitational Meeting**

* * *

"Okay with is Ochaco Sit next to Izuku and Inko," Fox said.

"Why?" The Zero Gravity Quirk use said,

"The second Chapter is called Gravitational Meeting so we are going to see young Ochaco," Fox said.

"Wait wha'ya talking about," Ochaco said in her old country dialect.

"This is where young Izuku meet Young Ochaco and become the Second student of Ryu." Fox said.

"So I get to learn Haki." She asked.

"Yep play it!" Fox shout out as Ochaco appeared on Izuku lap.

**It had been roughly two years since Izuku began to train with his grandfather to master the power of Haki: a strange power that used his own fighting spirit in absence of a Quirk. Since that time the old man had put the boy through a series of trials in order to mould his body into a sturdier form. Training took more time than expected as Inko and Izuku had to return to Shizuoka, mostly due to Inko's job being difficult to leave and the fewer job opportunities that were available in Mie.**

"But wouldn't that be bad for his body crippling him for years to come an-" "Neerrrdddd!" Fox shouted cutting off Momo's exclamation on the matter . "But yeah He'll be fine a master and a parent knows what a their kids and student kneed to grow big and strong like when Toshinori diet and exercise plan.

**Luckily it was the holidays when they decided to visit, and he got some time off school which allowed Izuku and Inko to travel to Mie and continue his training in Haki. They also planned to have Ryuu and Ao visit the young boy more often and continue his training whenever they were available, to which Inko agreed. It also allowed her to rekindle the lost time she had with her parents and allowed Izuku to be away from the local children that made fun of him for being Quirkless, like Bakugo Katsuki.**

"This got Katsuki a smack to the back of the head. "Ow what the actual Fuck you do that for you Shitty Baster." Bakugo Shouted looking back he was Shocked to See a White Rabbit wearing a sleeveless green hoody and black pant and boost. as well as wearing a red Star Visor sunglass. as well as a White and Green hair Izuku.

"Just to make me feel a little better," The White and Green Hair Izuku.

"Who the hell are," Katsuki said making everyone look at another Izuku. "And what is with that Rabbit.

"Oh Hey Nero how did you get here." Fox said as a Fox wearing a Kimono and Three Katana on it belt appeared.

"Wait Nero is this guy." Momo was about to ask. "Yes and No this is Nero Izuku J. Midoriya he is the son of Vergil but not from Son of Vergil but in a Bizarre world where human have another level of power called a Stand Izuku's Stand is White Rabbit He also has a sacred Gear called the Boosted Gear." Fox said.

"And your next line Monoma "come on how come this guy get to have a Stand." am I right," Nero said pointing at Monoma.

"Come on how come this guy get to have a Stand wait what." Monoma was shocked. that he's been Joesphened.

"Why id he here." Mina asked.

"Oh just hopping around,"

"Hopping Around,"

"you use OFA and Rabbit hole again didn't you," Fox asked.

"Yes." Nero said "Here and Stop doing that at full blast you'll make a black hole." Fox said opening a gate as Nero jumped in.

"Is that normal?" Toru asked.

"Some time on a Monday some day on Thursday." Fox said. "Let continue Shall we."

**It was a good thing that Mitsuki was hard on the boy's arrogance otherwise she would have decked the boy herself.**

**Inko could be scary when she wanted to be, now that she wasn't blaming herself for her son's Quirklessness.**

"Hell as no fear like a women scorn," Tokoyami said

**In any case, when Izuku returned home his grandfather gave him a series of instructions in order to keep up his training, but only if he continued to do well at school academically. That was a comprise for Inko as she did not want her son to become a delinquent. Currently, it was a school holiday and they had fully begun to train in Haki.**

**The training was…hellish, to say the least.**

"First rule of Fox sensei training don't talk about Fox Sensei training." Cried out Mic.

"Why is Mic Sensei Crying," Iida ask.

"Second Rule." Mic cried,

**In order for Izuku to awaken Haki, Ryuu decided to put the boy through a series of situations that would make him a stronger person. They trained night and day to build his small body up and did everything they could to test his limits. They were careful not to go overboard otherwise it would stunt his growth.**

"Told you," Fox said "If he didn't they would have called him the Tiny terror" He Said.

**Rest assured it was all for the greater good as day by day, the young boy was getting stronger.**

**It turned out the boy was a very fast learner, picking up on small details that would otherwise take others longer to understand. Even thinking of new ways to increase his training effectiveness. This showed that the boy was very clever and effective in putting teachings into practice.**

"Some Izuku have a talent for Combat as well and art for it heck in a world where you can pilot a Mecha that are known as Gunpla Izuku is a captain of his own team" Fox said.

**Ryuu was almost too impressed with the progress his grandson was making. He still had yet to access his Haki, but he knew that it would only be a matter of time.**

**Aside from Haki training, Ryuu also started to teach him martial arts in order to properly utilise Haki when the time was right. At first, Izuku wanted to learn mostly fist related attacks like his hero All Might. But Ryuu told him that a true fight didn't rely on just his fists but every part of his body.**

**Which was why he taught him various other martial art forms that used both his arms and legs. Which also meant that he had to strengthen his arm and leg muscles by binding weights to them. The training was harsh and difficult, any normal man would have quit or complained by this point.**

**But not Izuku.**

**No, little Izuku kept on going, without a hint of complaint or discomfort all with a smile on his face as he worked himself night and day to access the power of Haki. Ryuu was almost proud of the boy…**

"Toshi you pick a good kid." Nana looking at Izuku and Gave him a smile Who smiled back.

**'_If he didn't keep overworking himself! Seriously, the damn kid would even go beyond what I told him and nearly darned kill himself if left to his own devices! I swear he's going to give his mother a heart attack one of these days,'_ the man thought to himself as he watched the boy walk around blindly with a cloth over his eyes.**

**Today he was starting his training in an attempt to awaken the Observation Haki, training him to rely on his other senses and not just his eyes. He did this by making the boy wear a blindfold over his eyes and told him to expand his other senses. Other times – like now for instance – he would chuck the occasional rock at the boy to trip him up. Trying to get him to sense the rock before it hit him.**

**"Gah!"**

**…It didn't work most of the time.**

"Did he," Eijiro said looking at Izuku.

"Yes he did I've made him go throw an obstacle course blind folded." Fox said "To Quote a Wiseman Sight is an illusion see throw your mind." Fox said poking his forehead.

**"I keep telling you, use your other sense! Stop trying to rely on your eyes! Feel everything around you!" he called out as Izuku slowly got up.**

**"Hai…Grandpa…"**

**"And what did I tell you, when I'm teaching you it's _Sensei, _not _Grandpa._ You need to not see me as your grandfather but as your mentor, got it?" the young boy nodded as he sighed. "All right, let's take a break." He opened a cooler as Izuku took off his blindfold. He held up to popsicles as he held one out to the boy.**

**"Figured you could use one?" Izuku looked at the frozen treat before smiling and taking one in his hand.**

"What a lovely thing to see," RG said.

"Noting better then a family bonding moment," GT said.

**Both family members sat under a large tree as they watched the rising sun over the Mie Prefecture from their view in the mountains. It was these times that Izuku felt happy spending time with his grandfather. Being told that he could become a hero and training hard to achieve that goal. It made him feel like he had a purpose in his life and not just an idle dream that could never come to pass because of his Quirkless birth.**

**But a frown soon crossed his face as he thought about the last two years of training. He was still nowhere near ready to access the power of Observation Haki and years off before he could even think about accessing Armament.**

**Was it something wrong with him? Was he really as weak as Kacchan said he was?**

**A brief memory of him defending a bully shortly after he began his Haki training as he was overwhelmed by the group of boys. He thought that as soon as he started his training, he would be getting stronger instantly, but after coming home with new confidence he tried to save a kid being bullied by Bakugo. He thought that he could take him and protect the boy.**

**He did protect him, but it wasn't enough, and he was beaten up.**

**'_What the heck was that all about, you trying to be a fighter? Get real, you'll always just be a useless Deku!_'**

Katsuki then looked at Fox, Who node and took out a stick and hit him. "Thank you." Katsuki said.

"Nezu you mind looking at Katsuki's Teacher I have a bad feeling." Fox said.

**Kacchan's voice still ringing in his ears as he sighed and thought about how slow his progress was. '_Maybe Kacchan's right…maybe I am just a useless Deku…'_ he thought sadly as he hung his head.**

**"Izuku?" Izuku looked over to his grandfather as they looked upon the town.**

**"I just want to let you know, I'm proud of you…" the boy blinked at the almost unfamiliar word to him.**

"Wow you hand it ruff," Kyoka said.

"Truly you have been put throw a hellish trail by the lord him self even if your born in worlds with or without a Quirk you have a strong Sprit and will." Ibara said.

"There's a World where Izuku is a Cop heck he study law to get into UA Police Academy and was chosen to be a hero know as a Kamen rider Drive," Fox Showing that Izuku who was wearing the UA Uniform. Then Transform into a armored hero theme a red sports car and Fighting Robot. Fox Said he then hit play.

**"Anyone I know would have dropped and complained about all the hard work I'm putting you through. Hell, even when I trained with my Master, I complained about how hard it was and considered quitting when I hit a roadblock." He smiled as he looked at his grandson.**

**"But not you, you just keep going without a care in the world…" Izuku listened as his heart beat a little faster.**

**"I know it's difficult not having a father around, and I'm not trying to replace him…thought honestly if that bastard showed his face again, I'd deck him for missing out on your childhood!" he muttered the last part under his breath so Izuku couldn't hear him.**

**"But I believe every son should hear how proud a father is of his son and well…you are my grandson, so that makes doubly proud of you. And I know you'll get through this and make it as a Hero."**

Ochaco was hearing Izuku cry she then gently grabbed his hand and gave him a slight squeeze. "It's okay." She said.

"So I gust we both have problems with are fathers." Shoto said.

**Small tears gathered in his eyes as he turned away quickly, hoping not to show the man that he was crying. Internally though he was happy to hear those from someone he respected. It gave him hope that he could become a Hero. The man looked as he smiled softly at the boy, already seeing how that little praise was turning the boy's sombre mood around and would eventually help the young boy overcome this hurdle and unlock the power of Haki.**

**"Right!" he said as he gulped down the popsicle in one gulp and stood up. "Let's get back to training!" he proclaimed as Izuku nodded, gulped down his in one go and stood back up.**

**"Yeah!" Izuku yelled as grandfather and grandson got ready to resume their training.**

"You to are dumbass," Fox said.

"Hey why do call Midori that." Mina said.

"One thing you never do with frozen treats is eat them in one go," Fox said.

**Until they both froze and clutched their heads.**

**"…GAH! BRAIN FREEZE!" both of them cried out clutching their heads while rolling on the ground.**

The screen then plus as a voice then spoke.

**\- A reminder to all viewers. It is not generally advised to devour frozen treats to resume training quickly and never eat it in one gulp during a hot summer day. You will more than likely get a brain freeze. Please don't try this at home. A friendly reminder from the common-sense foundation. -**

"That why." Fox said.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

**Two weeks passed since then as we now found our wannabe hero – Izuku Midoriya – and his Haki Master Grandfather – Ryuu – on their afternoon run around the town. His grandfather had advised that Izuku should start a regular exercise plan, where he would run in the morning and in the afternoon in order to build up his leg muscles.**

**The boy was still young and only six years old, so Ryuu accompanied him on the runs until he was old enough to work out on his own.**

**This often meant that the young boy would travel around the town, getting well acquainted with the streets and directions. He even got to know a few of the residents in the town. The Dojo wasn't that far, existing on the edge of town. But it was a nice change of scenery from the suburban dwelling of Shizuoka and away from the bullying back home.**

**Izuku breathed heavily as he stopped by a constructions site, sweat dripping down his face while Ryuu was barely even fazed by the small jog. "Come on, Izuku-chan, we've only done 3 kilometres. We've still got 2 more kilometres left before we head home." He joked to the boy while wearing a dark red tracksuit.**

"Dam that far for a child his size," Denki said.

**The younger boy, wearing an All Might T-shirt and navy-blue shorts only nodded as he leaned on a pole.**

**"I-I know…just…just give me a minute to catch my breath." He wheezed out while taking a drink from the water bottle provided by his grandpa.**

**"Easy there, kiddo I was joking. Don't keep pushing yourself like that. It's great that you have enthusiasm but push too hard and you'll break yourself." He lectured as the boy nodded.**

**"Hai, Sensei!" he said before chugging the water quickly.**

**While he took a moment, the young boy looked around as he realised, they had stopped in front of a small construction site with a sign that read – Uraraka Construction Co. There were a few men and woman using heavy machinery to build metal frames, while a tall man with short light brown hair and a woman with long brown hair were talking to a man in a business suit.**

"Uraraka your parent own a construction company," Kendo said. "Yep those two are there my parents I want to help them the best I could by use my Quirk Zero Gravity to help with Consternation to making thing lighter." Ochaco said. "In some World you meeting Izuku is a good thing in some way he helps your family heck the Izuku that left has connection to the Speedwagon Foundation as one of the Constructors to help build damages." Fox said. making her a little happy knowing that in away her family is okay.

**From what Izuku had researched about Quirks, it was not uncommon for construction companies to employ people with Quirks to make the job easier and more efficient. But looking at the man and the woman, who was clearly the foremen of the site, weren't appearing to use their quirks whatsoever. Whether or not they had a Quirk confused the boy, as it looked like they were struggling to get the work done while having an argument with a man in a business suit.**

**He could hear some words like taking too long, or not having the right Quirk for the job before he got back in his expensive looking car and driving away. The two sighing before heading back to work.**

"Complaining about it is just going to make it longer," Fox said,

"funny enoughfor him to tell my parent to hurry it up he speed in to a train crossing and die thing He can out run a train." Ochaco said remembering what her parent said. This got several Adults to face palm themselves.

"Another friendly reminder from the common-sense foundation. Never thing your cars is fast enough to out pass a fucking train," Fox said,

**At first, he paid it no mind until he noticed something 'hover' just outside the construction site. Curious, he walked around at a large open lot to get a better look at what he saw, much to the confusion of his grandfather.**

**Rounding the corner, he was met with a strange sight as a small girl – roughly the same age as him – dressed in an oversized sweater with the word super printed across the chest and green pants, as she stood around a large amount of rubble before touching each of the bits of rubble.**

"Aww your so cute Ochaco," Tsu said.

"Hoo Just look at her cheeks," Mina said.

"Their Right you know you are cute," Izuku said making her blush red.

**To his amazement, the rubble begins to float as the girl gently pushes them off the ground and they floated into the air.**

**"Whoa! Is that her Quirk?!" Izuku mutters to himself as he observes the small girl touching the bits of rubble.**

**** "How is she doing that?! Is she making the float? No, they're not floating down so that means they aren't affected by gravity. She must be cancelling their gravity! But how is she doing that?! Must have something to do with her touching them? Something on her palms? No, more than likely her fingers. Is she limited to how much weight or can she cancel the gravity of anything she touches? Also, how does she eat if everything she touches floats? Does it require all five fingers and blah, blah blah…" ** the patented Midoriya muttering start to spill out as Ryuu watches in amusement.**

"Is it weird I find that cute," Momo said which made Izuku blush redder.

**'_He is just like his mother.' _The old man thinks as he watches his grandson analyse her quirk from a distance. Which was impressive, meaning he might be closer to unlocking the Observation Haki sooner than expected…**

"Papa." Inko said covering her she then realize she wasn't sitting with her son but was now on someone's lap. Uncovering them she saw Toshinori and Quickly look back to the screen.

**'…_Wait, where did he get that notebook?' _**

"Yeah where did you get it." Ojiro said looking at Izuku.

"A Store," Izuku said.

"Make sense," Denki said.

**The little girl sighs, a slightly strained look on her face as she turns to an even larger piece of rubble and touching it with all five fingers. The rubble begins to rise high as it floats above her. Her face becoming more strained as she loses focus and moves to cancel her quirk.**

**Suddenly, he didn't know why, but Izuku had a bad feeling in his gut as he watched the girl with a strained face and her hands getting closer together. His eyes widened as he notices the large bit of rubble being pushed by a gust of wind and moves directly over her head. She pressed her fingers together and the rock glows before beginning to fall.**

**Izuku instantly dropped his notebook as he ran at full speed to the girl.**

" That right there was observation haki, Not bad for a Quirkless grade-schooler." Fox said.

**"Hey! Look out!" he calls out as the girl looks confused before she looked up and screamed as the rock came hurtling toward her.**

**But just before it can hit her he tackled her out of the way, just as the rock landed and kicked up a large dust cloud. "Izuku!" Ryuu called out as the yell was enough to draw the attention of the man and woman on the construction site as they rush out and widened their eyes in terror.**

"Oh wow I guest those two die what a sh-punched* Monoma was sent flying by a Katsuki Dynamite punch "Don't worry be fine knock out and concussed be fine," Katsuki said. "Please Continue,"

**"Ochako-chan!" they yelled as the small lot was covered in dust as the adults were frozen stiff.**

**Luckily to their great relief two coughs could be heard as the dust slowly settled and revealed young Izuku and the girl – now known as Ochako – were just out of the way of the rubble as Izuku had managed to grab her in a bridal style and moved her out of the way.**

"I hear wedding bells," Fox said looking at he charry red couples. This got accouple of laughs.

**"That was close. Hey, are you all right?" his first priority going to the girl in his arms as she looks up numbly at the boy.**

**The two of them lock eyes as emerald green stared into hazel brown as both of them took in the other.**

**The girl in his arms had a sort of round face, that was cute, with fair skin that made the two blush marks on her cheeks seem more apparent than usual. While the boy that was holding her had a messy hair of dark emerald green and four freckles under each eye. The two of them stare at each other for the longest time as none other know what to say to each other and make a lasting impression…**

**Until her cheeks became round and her face became strained.**

**"Mhmm!"**

**"Eh?"**

**"BLERGHLELELELELELELELEGH!"**

**"GAH!"**

**…Well, that's one way to make an impression?**

"I've seen worst first impression," Fox said.

* * *

**Shortly Afterward**

* * *

**A shirtless Izuku sat on a chair on the foreman's office while Ryuu cleaned the puke off his grandson's shirt in the sink. The young man shrinking slightly in his seat as the overly active father, mother and daughter continued to apologise for what happened.**

**"I'm terribly sorry for that!" the little girl begged as she bowed her head to him. "I didn't mean to overwork my Quirk like that and puke on your shirt! I'm terribly sorry!"**

**"We're sorry too! We should've been paying more attention to our daughter! It's just that we can't afford a sitter at the moment and we're on a deadline to get this job down, so we had to take Ochako-chan to work! we should have realised she would be overusing her Quirk and stopped it! I'm truly deeply sorry!" the man equally apologised while his wife nodded beside him.**

"The nice old lady watch over me back then." Ochaco said.

**"Eh…I-it's okay, really." He managed to say as he chuckled nervously at the two.**

**"But still! A-At least let us pay you back somehow! If it wasn't for you, I would have been crushed under that rubble!" Little Ochako said as her father and mother nodded.**

**"L-Like I said it's all right, I'm just glad that nobody got hurt."**

**"Except your favourite All Might shirt," the man quipped as Ochako instantly flinched and went back to apologise.**

"I'm Sorry Deku," Ochaco said.

It's okay I'm glad your safe thou,' Izuku said.

**"I'm so sorry!" Izuku tried to calm her down while glaring at his grandpa who chuckled in amusement as he finished washing the puke off and handed it to the boy.**

**"Here, I got as much of it. But it's going to stink a little until we get home." He told the boy who nodded and put the shirt back on.**

**"Once again we truly sorry for what happened. We've just been busy with the company and the client that I took my eyes off her for a moment. Sorry," Mrs Uraraka explained as Ryuu shook his head and waved his hand.**

**"It's fine. It's totally understandable. Back when I was young, I often had to look after little Izuku's mum when her mother went out of town for business. I know what it's like to look after a kid, they can be a bit of a handful," He told them as they nodded.**

**"By the way, I'm Ryuu and this is my grandson, Izuku Midoriya. You're a very lucky young lady. If Izuku didn't predict that rock falling you could have been seriously hurt." He said as the boy nodded and bowed.**

**"Thank you for that and It's very nice to meet you too. My name is-" a car drove by as his voice was drowned out. "- Uraraka, and this is my wife" another car went by "- Uraraka. And this is our daughter, Ochako Uraraka. We're once again really grateful for you saving my daughter like that" He said as Izuku blushed at the praise while she nodded.**

"Wait what their names," Mina said.

"Who not they might not share the same name your world they might or might not have the same Quirk they could be Quirkless," Fox said.

**"You were so cool running over to save me like that. How did you know that it was going to fall on me like that? Was it because of your Quirk?" she asked with a bubbly smile while Izuku blushed at the sudden happiness – and closeness – of the girl in front of him and attempted to hide his face in his arms.**

**"A-Ah thank you! B-But I don't have a Quirk." He explained as the Uraraka's were shocked at this.**

**"Really?! You don't have a Quirk? Then how did you get to her so fast?" Mr Uraraka asked as Ryuu grinned and pointed to himself.**

**"I've been training him for the past two months now. He wants to become a Hero, even though he doesn't have a Quirk." He said as he affectionally rubbed his grandson's hair.**

"If Izuku hand a k9 type Quirk you thing his tail would wag if you rub his head" Setsuna said looking at him.

**"Really? But I thought you needed a Quirk to be in the Hero program?" Mrs Uraraka asked as Izuku started to mutter.**

**** "Well they recently removed that rule when the general public wanted to introduce a fairer legislation to allow more equality between the Civilians with Quirks and the Civilians without Quirks. It's because of this I want to apply at U.A and become a Hero like All Might. But it's apparently going to be hard as the acceptance rate into the hero course is low due to the I blah, blah, blah" ****

"Their are people how make Izuku Muttering his ultimate weapon or Analysis as his Quirk." Fox said.

**The Uraraka's stared at the boy lost himself to his muttering. Literally, as they could have sworn the world around him was warping with his words as the physical kanji for mutter spilt out of his mouth and floated around him. Ryuu sighed as once again the Midoriya Mumble struck again.**

**"Izuku…you're doing it again." Ryuu snapped him out of his trance as he apologised.**

**'You're really into Heroes, huh?" Ochako asked as the boy blushed while trying to hide behind his arms. Ryuu noticed this and grinned as a plan began to formulate in his head.**

**"Anyway, is there anything that we can do to pay you back? We don't have a lot, but we won't let a good deed go unrewarded." Mr Uraraka asked as his wife and daughter nodded. Ryuu pondered this for a moment before he slapped a fist on his palm.**

**"Oh, how about you come over for dinner tonight?"**

**"EH?!" all three of them yelled with eyes popping out of their skulls. That was honestly the last thing any of them expected. "B-But we want to pay you back! Inviting us over for dinner is the opposite of that!" Mr Uraraka said while they pushed their eyeballs back in.**

**"Well its more of a request really. You asked how you could repay us, so I request you come over for dinner. We don't get a lot of visitors and my wife would absolutely love the company. Plus, I think it would be nice if little Izuku had someone his age to play with." He explained as he grinned at the stunned family.**

**"I insist that you come over for dinner." He said.**

**"B-but"**

"It's pointless once Papa starts like only thing can stop him is Mama or if you say yes." Inko said.

**"I _insist_" he added with emphasis as the two parents shakenly nodded at the intense glare.**

**"H-Hai…We would be honoured." They said with a shaking raised hand, much to the confusion of the two children, as the man nodded.**

**"Great, here's the address. We'll see you tonight." He handed them a piece of paper before turning to Izuku. "Come on Izuku, it's time we head home. If we don't tell your mother and grandma they'll be annoyed." He told the small child as he nodded and waved.**

**"Bye Mr and Mrs Uraraka! Bye Ochako!" he waved as Ochako waved back.**

**"Bye-Bye!" she called happily out while her parents shared a strange look.**

"Ow my heart it to cute," Fox said. "Need to kick a puppy," He then saw Monoma trying to get up jumping up and gave him an elbow drop. "Whyyyy!" Monoma said in pain.

**_'Who are these people?'_ the two adults sighed as they looked at each other.**

**"Well…we did say we would pay them back?" Mr Uraraka said as he looked to his wife who nodded. "Besides, it's just dinner? Would could happen?"**

* * *

**Later that Night – Ryuu Dojo**

* * *

**All three of the Uraraka's gaped at the large dojo like building as they stood before the entrance dressed in their 'best' clothing. A cheap bottle of sake in their hand – all they could afford – as they stared in complete awe of the building.**

**'_It's huge!'_ all three said, Ochako nearly falling over at the large size of the estate.**

**"Oh, you must be the Uraraka's?"**

**They turned to see a slim woman with dark green hair tied with a small ponytail on the left side. Due to the fact, her son had the possibility of fulfilling his dream of being a Hero Inko never resorted to excessive eating. So, she managed to keep her slim figure thanks to that, and her mother's insistence that she keeps herself in shape.**

**"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother." She greeted.**

**"V-Very Nice to meet you." All three of them said as they were still in shock of the large dojo-like-house that the family owned. The biggest they owned was a small two-bedroom apartment with barely enough space for all three of them.**

**It was quite a culture shock for them.**

"I can never understand that land lord making poor people rant shoe boxes look rooms and them over paying for that then the rich get cheep huge ass rooms I just hate it," Fox said.

**"Well come on in, dinner will be ready shortly. I just have to let Izuku and Papa know that our guests are here." She told the three as she led them into the Dojo/Home.**

**They soon came across a training room as the sound of fighting could be heard on the other side. Inko opened the door as it was revealed to be Izuku and his grandfather as they sparred against each other. The older man swiftly throwing his fists at the child who was doing his best to block or evade his attacks.**

**He ducked under a swing as attempted to get a few hits in himself until they were blocked by the larger man's palms that harmlessly blocked his blows. "Papa, Izuku, our guests are here!" Izuku became momentarily distracted as he turned to three.**

**"Ah! Hello again-GAH!" was all Izuku could say before his grandfather hit the side of his face.**

**"Stay focused boy!" he yelled and sent him spiralling against the wall.**

**"Izuku!" Ochako yelped in shock as she ran to the boy. "Are you okay?!" she asked as she stood next to the boy, who slowly raised a shaking hand with a thumbs up.**

**"Yep…totally fine."**

"Just a slight concussion do you have a twin," Fox said which made the students laugh a bit.

**She breathed a sigh of relief before she turned and glared at the large man, who actually flinched at the glare from the small child. "Why would you do that?! Why would you hurt him?! Are you being mean to him!? What kind of grandfather are you!?" the little girl got angry at the man who flinched in shock.**

"No if she just has to learn the hanya mask smile then we can talk," Fox said smile as a demon mask came of scaring the kids.

**"O-Ochako-chan!" Her parents called out in shock as she yelled at the man who held up his hands in defence.**

**"I-I'm teaching Izuku-chan how to fight. It's part of his training to become a hero! I'm not being mean to him, honest!" the older man said while the little girl puffed her cheeks in annoyance at him.**

**_'God lord she reminds me of Ao whenever she gets mad?! Izuku my boy, you may just have a real spit-fire on your hands.' _**

"He is giving you his blessing," Fox said.

**A small hand grasped her shoulder as she turned to Izuku. "I-It's all right, really. Grandpa was just teaching me how to fight. I just got distracted that's all. I'm all right, really." He told her as she managed to calm down.**

**Inko in the other hand smiled as she looked at the small girl that defended her son – even though he wasn't actually in any danger – as she was glad that Izuku was finally meeting some friends other than Bakugo.**

**_'I like her, she's a lot better than Mitsuki's boy. Sorry Mitsuki'_ she thought while her parents reprimand her for yelling at an adult before looking embarrassed.**

**"S-Sorry I yelled at you Mister Midoriya, I just don't like bullying, that's all." She said as the man chuckled and rubbed her head affectionally.**

**"It's all right little Uraraka. You were just looking out for Izuku, I'm happy about that. Just for the record my last names, not Midoriya, that's his last name. Mine is-"**

**"Everyone! Dinners ready!" Ao cut him off as everyone turned to the dining room as Ao came out of the kitchen.**

"It happened Again." The kid shout.

**"Ah! Dinner's ready, well let's not keep her waiting. My wife is a mean cook, I'll tell you what…and a mean swing if we keep her waiting," The man muttered the last part as he rubbed the back of his head from all the time's she whacked him with a frying pan for not coming to dinner when he became engrossed with training. They all left for the eating area.**

**The Uraraka's mouth drooled as they looked at all the food on the table. Back at their home they usually had to buy the cheap and discounted foods when their company started getting less and less work. So sometimes it was mostly white rice and discounted meat.**

**This looked like the higher-grade meat that you'd find at the butchers!**

**"Well, dig in!" Ao said cheerfully as the Uraraka family reluctantly nodded and piled on white rice out of habit. "No, no, no. I said dig in, you can't just eat white rice. Have some of the Katsudon, it's little Izuku's favourite." The littlest Midoriya blushed as he buried his face with his arms.**

"That is so cute~," The females of the group squealed as the male beat up Monoma, Mineta give him some how a pile driver.

**"Grandma." He moaned as she waved him off.**

**"Now, eat." She said as they looked hesitant.**

**"N-No we couldn't possibly-!" a dark aura surrounded Ao as she smiled with thin eyelids.**

**"I said…eat. It's good for you." The Uraraka's began to shake at the terrifyingly sweet smile that was plastered on the grandmother's face.**

"Help me Nana I'm Sorry for being bad, Chibi Fox said as he find behind her.

**"I'd do what she says, she can be quite persuasive if you don't do what she says…trust me I know." As if to emphasise she boked the back of his head with her fist as a large bump quickly formed.**

**"See...Very persuasive." he strained.**

**The family of three shared a concerned glance before grabbing some of the meat. That night they had never felt so full as they eat the meat they would never get to have. The family of four were almost concerned when they saw tears down their eyes but were reassured it was nothing.**

**Time passed as the two families mingled and conversed with each other. Sharing stories of their youths and embarrassingly cute things their children did, which caused Izuku and Ochako to blush rapidly, as laughter and merriment were in the air. Which eventually lead Ryuu to the ask the question.**

**"What were you doing with those rocks before?" the small girl blushed embarrassingly as she scratched the back of her head.**

**"I was practising my Quirk. I can cancel up to 3 ton's worth of weight if I'm careful. But if I use it too much or try to make myself float, I suffer nausea and um…vomit." She shyly spoke as Ryuu chuckled.**

**"Yes, I think my grandson can attest to that." She apologised again while Izuku said it was okay.**

**"But I was also trying to help out mama and papa by moving the excess rubble out of the way. So long as I wasn't on the job site and no one was looking." She said as her parents nodded.**

**"Our company hasn't been doing so well recently in the past few months. Neither of mine nor my wife's Quirks are best suited for the job so we've been having a hard time getting it done on time."**

**"So that's what the guy in the business suit was getting upset for?" Ryuu asked as he remembered the man in the business suit getting upset with the two adults.**

**"Yes, he wasn't exactly happy when we had to hire some heavy lifting equipment for the job when he said he could have hired someone with a suitable Quirk to do it cheaper." Ryuu nodded as he looked to Ochako.**

**"I'm guessing that means when she gets older, she'll start working with you?" to their surprise the two shook their heads.**

**"Really? I would have thought having someone with gravity abilities be extremely useful on a job site?" Inko asked as the two parents looked to the small child as she hung her head.**

**"It would, but ever since Ochako-chan was a little she dreamed of being a Hero. She wanted to become a Hero like her Idol – Thirteen I think his name was? Anyway, when she found out we were struggling she said she would come work for us and abandon her dreams of becoming a Hero. Saying that we could sell our heavy equipment and cut cost to make it easier for us. She was so cute and determined that it made us sad that she wanted to give up her dreams." Mr Uraraka said as he smiled softly at the small girl.**

"Mama Papa," Ochaco said.

"Nezu are thinking what I'm thinking," Fox said to the little animal.

"I'll see what I can do." Nezu said.

**"You must understand as well that as parents we have to do everything in our power to help our children live their dreams. We told her that what would truly make us happy is if she lived her dream. If we couldn't do that, then we'd never be able to live with ourselves." Mrs Uraraka said with a smile at the memory of a small girl putting on a brave face.**

**Inko looked away realising had it not been for that twist of fate with the photo she would have given up and crushed any hope of her son becoming a Hero.**

**"She was so determined that the only reason she agreed to continue was that she had to take us on a Hawaii vacation when she becomes a Pro-Hero." He chuckled as the Midoriya adults chuckled as well while Izuku looked to a clearly embarrassed Ochako.**

**"So, you want to be a Hero to earn money for your parents?" Izuku asked with a childlike innocence as Ochako nodded in embarrassment.**

"Ochaco never change just be you," Fox said.

**"I-I know it's not a really good reason to become a Hero, but it's what I want to do. I want to make sure mama and papa have a more comfortable lifestyle and never have to work again. It must sound totally lame, right?" She asked as Izuku shook his head.**

**"No, I think it's an amazing reason to become a Hero!" he said as Ochako blinked in surprise.**

**"Working so hard to help your family is a really selfless and good reason to become a Hero. That is totally something a Hero would do! You're so awesome Ochako-chan!" he praised with sparkles in his eyes as Ochako blushed and looked away.**

**The adults chuckled at the scene while Ryuu had a thoughtful look on his face.**

**"Izuku, why don't you take Ochako and play with her for a while. The adults and I need to have a few words, if that's okay?" he asked the parents who looked confused but nodded.**

**"Okay, grandpa. Come one I'll show you all my All Might toy!" the little boy said excitedly as Ochako followed him down the hall.**

**Ryuu then turned to the parents as he crossed his arms. "I have to applaud you on your conviction to allow your child to pursue her dream. You two are very good parents.' He said as they nodded in appreciation. "But it must be hard balancing a child and your business, correct?" the two shared a glance as they nodded.**

**"Y-Yes, it has been a bit hard. But it's all for her sake and that's all that really matters to us." Mr Uraraka said while his wife nodded. Ryuu, Inko and Ao looked to each other before turning back to the two.**

**"You know…I have a few contacts from my old days that I could hit up. They owe me a few favours and they're looking for some good contractors for some small jobs around the Mie Prefecture. They'll accept help from anyone that will work hard and produce good quality work. I can't guarantee that it will make you rich, but it may help to ease your burden a bit?"**

**Both Uraraka's were stunned as they looked to the old man and his wife and daughter.**

**"W-We can't possibly accept something like that! You've already done more than we ever expected by inviting us over for dinner when we should have offered!" Mr Uraraka stuttered while his wife nodded.**

**"Y-You've already done too much for us! Why would you want to help us!?" Mrs Uraraka asked as Inko gestured to the living room where Izuku and Ochako were playing with his toys.**

**"My son doesn't have a lot of friends," she said as the two-adult looked to the kids.**

**"When he was diagnosed as Quirkless practically all of the children at his school started to ignore him and make fun of him. Even the son of my childhood friend treats him poorly, no matter how many times Mitsuki tries to stop him. In fact, when he was diagnosed, I was ready to apologise for not being able to give him my Quirk. Thinking it was so wrong that I had one when he so desperately wants to become a Hero. Had it not been for my father I would have just…given up." She looked up and smiled.**

'Mom I'm the one who should be sorry making you feel like crap.' Izuku said under his breath.

**"But your daughter has been so kind to him, even though she knows he doesn't have a Quirk. She treats him so much better than anyone else that it makes me so happy that he met such a kind girl." She smiled as the two parents listened intently.**

**"Which is why we want to help as much as we can. We're not saying we are doing this so that she can continue being friends out of servitude. But because you two were right, as parents we should be encouraging our children to live their dreams. So, if we can help lighten both our burdens for their sakes, then it's our responsibility to do so…right?" the two stared as they looked at the kind family.**

"That you," Ochaco said. Izuku look at her. "Even though it not the world we're apart of knowing there's world like this," Ochaco froze as Izuku hug her softy.

**"You don't have to accept if you don't want to. We just want to be able to help, that's all." Ryuu chimed in as the two parents looked to each other.**

**The older Uraraka shared a glance as they weighed the options in. They honestly couldn't believe what they were hearing, to be honest. Here was this totally weird family that had not only saved their daughter from being hurt but had been kind enough to share their food and offer them help to keep their business afloat. They had never experienced such kindness before that they were wondering if it was all some elaborate hoax. But when they looked over to the children and saw how happy they were…**

**How could they possibly refuse?**

**They looked back as they nodded, tear starting to form in their eyes. "Y-Yes…Thank you…thank you so much." They began to cry as Inko walked over and hugged them both, tears in her own eyes as she was happy that her son had made a true friend that day.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, a little earlier**

* * *

**Izuku and Ochako walked into the living room as they looked back one last time to the adults. "What do you think they want to talk about?" Ochako asked while Izuku shrugged his shoulders.**

**"I'm not sure. But if it has something to do with my Grandpa...it might be completely outrageous?" He said as Ochako chuckled a little at that. It was then that he realised he was alone with another child – a girl no less – as he blushed rapidly.**

**_'Crap! I'm alone with a girl! What do I do?!'_ he panicked internally while Ochako didn't notice.**

"You never talked with a girl before." Ochaco said.

"You where the first girl to talk to me," Izuku said with a blush.

**"Okay! So, what do you want to do first, Izuku?" she asked as the boy looked nervous. "Izuku, what's wrong?" she asked as the boy stopped panicking and rubbed his arms bashfully.**

**"I uh…I don't really know how to play with someone else?" she blinked in surprise.**

**"Really, but you're so nice. I thought you'd be an expert with playing with other people?" he shook his head as he remembered the other kids isolating him.**

**"Back home I'm…not very popular with the other kids. They say that because I don't have a Quirk, I can't play with them and just leave me alone. Even during P.E no wants to be with a useless Deku like myself." He spoke sadly as she raised an eyebrow.**

**"Deku?"**

**"I-it's another way to read my name, it means: '_Useless_' and '_Can't do anything'_. My old friend Kacchan calls me that all the time…he says that I'll never be as cool as him without a Quirk, so he calls me Deku as an insult." She looked sad for him as he tried his best to brush it off.**

"Am Wrong and full of idiot pride," Katsuki said.

**"It's all right, I've gotten used to it. Don't mind me." He said while she shook her head.**

**"Well I don't think your useless and I sure as heck don't think you can't do anything!" she spoke up as he blinked in shock.**

**"If it hadn't been for you, I could have gotten seriously hurt but that rock. A 'Useless Person' wouldn't have saved me as you did! You even did it without a Quirk and I think that's awesome! So, don't take any crap from them, because they clearly don't know you as I do. Because I think you're an amazing person, Izuku!' she said with a determined and cheerful face as Izuku could only stare in shock.**

**He stared at this determined and bright little girl as she said more encouraging and kind words than any of the other kids, he had met in his life. She also didn't seem to care that he was Quirkless, even thinking that he was amazing without one. Who the heck was she and why was she so nice to him?**

"She you best female friend who might be your future babymama." Fox said making them blush.

**"Besides," he looked back as she smiled. "I think Deku sounds like a good name for you, almost like Dekiru, meaning: '_Can do anything'_, you know?" instantly he felt his heart clench and his face morphed into a strained but happy look.**

**"Whoa, what's up with your face?! Are you all right?!" she asked worryingly as he shook his head.**

"It look like your happy but you ate a lemon whole." Togaru said.

"Yeah it dose," Fox said.

**"It's nothing, it's just you're so bright!" he replied while she looked confused before regaining his normal composure.**

**"Thanks, for being so kind to me." He said as she smiled and nodded. "And hey…" she looked back as he smiled. "You can call me Deku if you want? It sounds nice now that it means something else." He said as she smiled and nodded.**

**"Sure, what are friends for?"**

**The two played heroes long into the night before eventually overcome by sleep and lying beneath blanket provided by their parents. Today the two had more fun than they ever had in their collective lives, never realising that because of a simple picture frame their lives had drastically changed. They still had a long way to go before they could fulfil their dreams of becoming Heroes.**

**But for now, this was enough for the two of them.**

**Years down the line the two would smile as they would remember the day that changed both their lives…and the many trials that would come afterwards.**

"So I'm guessing Ochaco get to learn a Haki Skill," Tsu said.

"Yeah she dose but we be hading back to Deku Son of Vergil until this get update." Fox said. He was then grabbed by Nana. "um Nana what you doing," Fox asked.

"In Two Hours it well be December 1rst," Nana Said.

"Oh shit.' Fox said she then carry him to their room.

* * *

**So yeah next Chapter heck if anyone want me to do something random I'll try.**


	8. Act2 DSOV 7

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

Fox came back in a hoverchair behind him was Nana with glowing smile of satisfaction. "What with the chair," Izuku asked with a blush on his face.

"Nana has thigh master." Fox said.

"So you said where going back to the Deku son of Vergil world." Eijiro said looking at the made in worry and trying to move away from this topic.

"Yeah and don't worry I'll heal for the snusnu," Fox said with a smile.

"So this Arc is where Izuku get to meet his dad for the first time just him thou it get really dark like Tokoyami room dark." Fox said. "But we all get to see my favorite Devil May Cry Character The mysterious V."

"Really is he a demon to or a human with magic power or is he like Lady and use gun bla,bla *Smack* Ow" Izuku stop talking by the powerful weapon known to all masters and Sage's the whacking Stick.

"Let's Star but this is going to need a little different use of power" Fox said. "This is and Arc type chapter in which I'll pick three girls To sit with Izuku they will get to sit with throw out the arc And It only fit With these three Ochaco, Mina, and Ibara. Ochaco stay where you are Ibara sit to his left Mina on his right. You be alternated with each chapter," Fox said.

"So I'll sit on the lap seat." Mina said.

"Yes be first a little change of clothes " Fox said Changing The three girl in to cosplay Ochaco now was wearing Ruby Vol. 4 cosplay Mina a sexy devil Cosplay and Ibara wearing Goddess robes. "Now you hug his arms and lets begin."

"Wow Midori your arm it's all muscle~" Mina filleted.

"If tho is thirsty drink from the well," Ibara said to herself out loud.

**Act 2 Chapter 7 Nightmare begins **

**It has been two weeks since Izuku got his acceptance letter from All Might, since then he had been busy with demon hunting since he had two months before he starts UA.**

"Will this be a future problem for Midoriya as a student?" asked Iida doing his arm chops.

"Nope it also part of UA Studies Some heroes use weapons with their Quirk heck I think in this world Stain was properly a hero at first be something might have happen him, you known what his Quirk does right demon blood can be bad it might had broke his mind," Fox said {Nero Can you make that a subplot}

**Izuku was currently working on his motorcycle that Dante got for him as a congratulations, birthday and Christmas gift. Izuku now age sixteen was currently in his garage working on his motorcycle and van with Nico as they were engaged in an interesting conversation.**

"Nico is a Gearhead plus remember that Izuku the was here." Fox said.

"yeah the one with the Stand," Pony answered.

"Yep during his training with All might Mei and Nico meet they hand a territory debacle over the junk scrap and spare parts As well as Izuku they work thing out and be came great friends/Rivals in DMCV Nico build some thing for Nero and Dante," Fox said.

"Was it the hat," Mei said.

"Yes it was," Fox said.

**"I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were applying for the support course in UA" Izuku said as he was working on his bike.**

**"I know it just slipped my mind, I was going to tell you but with all the hunting it was never really a good time" Nico said in defense.**

**"Well, at least I'll have a familiar face around and try to make some new friends" Izuku said.**

**"Speaking of new friends, why haven't you checked on that Ochako girl, I mean it's totally clear you got the hots for her" Nico said teasing Izuku.**

"Oh I like her I can wait to see other me meets her when out of School." Mina said. She then look at Ochaco who is red in the face. "Ochaco yourblushing but I under stand just by hugging this arm Izuku has a lovely body of muscle," Mina teased.

**"I honestly don't know, but when I see her at UA we can hang but until then I just want to get as much fun out of going on jobs before I'm stuck in school and plus I kinda don't know what to say to her" Izuku said causing Nico to laugh.**

**"Wait, wait are you telling me the mighty Nero is shy and nervous around a girl" Nico said.**

"Both as Izuku and Nero have the same problem as well other Main characters in anime and manga." Fox said.

**"That's not what I said" Izuku said.**

**"That's what I heard" Nico countered.**

**"Anyways your order for new parts will be here soon, so your little project can keep going and -" Izuku was saying before his mother called him.**

**"Izuku, Nico lunch is ready" Inko said.**

"Now I'm hungry," Denki said.

*Snap* suddenly Server tray appear as well as a touch screen appeared everyone. "Use the touch Screen to get food and it will appear by robot helper." Fox said as the student did screen said please wait.

**"Alright mom we're coming" Izuku said as he walked to the van. "Why don't you go ahead I'll finish up here and also save me a plate" Izuku said as he stood over Nico.**

**"No promises" Nico said as she walked out of the garage into the house.**

**Izuku was working on the engine of the van when he saw a shadow of someone standing behind him, he turned and saw hooded figure outside.**

"This scene all well freak me out," Fox said. "Remind me so much of a scene of a zombie movie."

**"Hey you, uh, you need something?" Izuku asked as he looked at the person who didn't reply.**

**"What is it, you hungry?" Izuku asked again turning back to keep the tools. "Well you're in luck pal cause foods ready and mom and Kyrie always make too much, hope you like loud talkers too cause we have a pair of those upstairs" Izuku said as he turned around to see the person standing inside the garage.**

"Dam the mouth of this one," Present Mic said.

"He can roast pros with short tempers as well as villains all might Roasting party is going to be something." Fox said.

**"You see something you like" Izuku said as he then noticed his right arm was pulsing. "What the hell, you a demon?" Izuku asked as he continued to look at the demon not taking his eyes of him.**

"He has a demon beacon," Mei said.

"Mei no you can't vivisect Nero Midoriya." Fox said.

**"Izuku your foods getting cold, hurr-" Inko said as she was interrupted by Izuku.**

**"Mom get back inside now" Izuku yelled as he turned his back for a second.**

"Bad movie Izuku never turn your back away from an enemy," Fox said

**The demon then stabbed Izuku with and ethereal sword and pushed his towards the wall. He then summoned more swords and stabbed Izuku in both his arms and legs and drove the last one in his chest.**

The girl then hug Izuku tighter as well a Ochaco made Izuku Hug her. "Guy I'm fine." Izuku said.

**Izuku arm transformed as he tried to fight back but the demon then grabbed his arm and started absorbing his demonic energy burning his hand as well. Izuku screamed in pain as he felt his power draining and his arm burning, this caused Izuku to subconsciously release Yamato as it fell on the ground.**

**The demon then picked it up and started laughing. "Hehehe, look what I did to your son Vergil. Look upon and see his broken form and know that I took great pleasure in this and now I'm going to end his life with your-" the demon said but was cut short when he fell on his knees and was struggling against something.**

"Crap this does look guy Fox will Izuku's Dad get here in time to save him that me is on his kneed." Eijiro said.

"He is all there that man is Vergil," Fox said getting a what out of the group.

"Remember Nelo Angelo he's still part of Vergil and the reason he left was to find away to heal him.

**"No you will not take over, I will not let you your body is mine" the demon said as his presence was held back by another.**

"See his still fighting," Fox said "A battle from ones own inner darkness pretty Manly right,"

"Hell yeah/ You bet your Ass it is." The manly bros said.

**"Keep dreaming, I am Vergil Son of Sparda I won't let you harm my son" Vergil said as he suppressed the other entity in him and looked at Izuku and saw that he wasn't healing. Vergil then placed his hand on Izuku and put the the demonic energy that was taken from Izuku back into his body, he removed his hand and saw he was healing but at a very slow rate.**

"What a true man," Once again the two man bros shouted. Fox looked at the two trying to hold back something.

**"Izuku, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you" Vergil said as he removed his hood showing his face but it was now dark as black veins were showing on it making his look deteriorated. "I have to make this right, I know you can't hear me but know that if I don't make it I know you and Dante will finish what I started" Vergil said to Izuku who had passed out from blood loss.**

"He did something stupid didn't he," Ochaco said.

"Like father like son," Fox said.

**Vergil stood up and then coughed on his hand and saw his blood. "I'm running out of time" he said as he drew Yamato and opened a portal and walked into it. As the portal closed Inko, Kyrie and Nico ran in with Trish and lady who they called when Izuku told them not to come into the garage.**

**"Kyrie how is he?" Inko asked worried.**

**"He lost a lot of blood and his healing slowly I'll do what I can but we should call Recovery girl" Kyrie said.**

"Midoriya living with a cute nur-"Mineta and look back to see Nero his semi devil trigger.

"Your back again well take a sear." Fox said.

"Gladly," Nero said "So this is another version of my well at least he still has is arm at that point Dad rip it off like a band-aid." Nero said.

"Wait what," Izuku said.

"Yeah Nico was making my a new arm." Nero said as White Rabbit took a bit of carrot chips.

"But your arm looks normal," Monoma said.

"It grow back like a lizard tail." Nero said.

**"Who did this to him" said Trish.**

**"I'll call Dante we'll meet at the hospital take him to Recovery girl" Lady said as they picked up Izuku and put him in the van where Kyrie continued healing him as they drove to the hospital.**

**1 WEEK LATER**

**Izuku had been healed but his arm was still damaged and bandaged but was healing slowly. Izuku had told Dante what happened that the demon took the Yamato, he said he didn't see its face as he was knocked out as it started absorbing his demonic energy, Dante had his suspicions but he didn't want to tell Izuku, so after Izuku was cleared he was taking it easy he even started hanging out with Ochako as he thanked her for what she said about him after the exam was over.**

**DEVIL MAY CRY BUILDING**

**Dante and Izuku were currently sitting in his office relaxing, Izuku just got back from Patty's birthday as he dropped his gift and hung out with her for awhile before he left.**

"She always treated me like a child but she grow up in a orphanage like me so she always acted like a big sister," Nero said.

"Wait did something happen to me in that world," Inko said.

"We where attacked by a demon you where put into the hospital and was in a mild comma and I ran far war," Nero said.

"You bastard," Katsuki shouted grabbing him by the shirt. "Your next line is what were you thinking." Nero said.

"What were you thinking."

"The Katsuki said the same thing She even tried to blow me up." Nero said.

"That version of me is a girl." Bakugo said.

"Yeah as well as other guys here." Nero said.

**"So got anything for us to do uncle D" Izuku asked.**

**"Yeah Morrison is on his way with a job for us so all we do now is wait" Dante said to Izuku as the door opened revealing Morrison and someone else behind him.**

**"Hey Morrison what you got for us, I hope it's something good" Dante asked.**

**"Yeah I got a gig for you two, cash up front" Morrison said as Izuku and Dante sat up.**

**"Really cash up front, now this we like" Izuku said.**

**"Anyway boys meet your new client" Morrison said as he pointed at the man standing near the door. He had black hair and wore all black with a black sandals and was holding a sliver walking stick and was reading a book with the letter V on the front and had a lot of tattoos on his body.**

"He your favorite in the Dmcv." Mezo said.

"If you can use the words of Shakespeare as an insult or any type of poetry like he did to several demon you have the balls to be 2019 best boy." Fox said.

**"Listen I'm going to find Lady and Trish and bring them in on this" Morrison said as he walked towards the door.**

**"What come on you don't think we can handle this gig on our own, sure his arm still recovering but with both of there it's more than enough" Dante said as Izuku agreed with him.**

**"It's a big job...big job boys and you are going to need all the help you can get" Morrison said as he walked out.**

**Izuku and Dante sighed and looked at the mysterious man standing near the door reading his book. "So what's your name?" Dante asked the man.**

**"I have no name, for I am but two days old" the man said as he walked forward and smiled. "Just kidding, you can call me V" the now named V said.**

"My god he's hot!," Midnight shouted.

"And the sass on him," Mic said.

**"Okay V...why don't you tell us everything about this job, we need to know what we are getting into" Izuku said as he looked at him.**

**"A powerful demon is about to resurrect and we need your help Dante and you too Nero" V said as Dante laughed a bit.**

"Is it Tuesday already," Nero said.

**"Now that's a familiar tune... do you have any idea how many times I've heard that exact same line" Dante said as he got up and started pacing.**

**"This is... special" V said.**

**"Special? What's so special about this one" Izuku asked.**

**"This demon is your reason... your reason for fighting" V said.**

**"This demon got a name" Dante asked as V smiled.**

**"It's name is URIZEN" V said.**

**"Alright, we'll take it. So where is this Urizen resurrecting" Izuku asked.**

**1 WEEK LATER REDGRAVE CITY **

**Dante had traveled to Redgrave city with Trish, Lady and V with Izuku who was on his way there. They were currently in the mysterious tree that appeared in the city that was still growing, Dante and the others were making their way to the demon.**

**"Wow, it stinks in here" Lady said.**

**"I know it smells like hot garbage" Dante said as they continue walking until V stopped.**

**"This is far worse than I thought" V said as he looked around.**

**"There's no crime in turning tail V. These things might be a little too much for you" Dante said.**

**"You're right I'll leave the rest to you" V said as he turned around to leave.**

**Wha, wha-what? Whoa my, my V, all the way down here and turned tail, really? Huh?" Said the bird demon.**

"Demon Bird why do I have a bad feeling it well piss me off," Katsuki said,

_"Trust me I do it when your female self is acting stupid or dumb."_ Griffon said roosting on the seat next to Nero.

**"One must always have an insurance policy GRIFFON" V said as he and Griffon left.**

**"Who was that guy? Can't believe he just ran" Lady said.**

**"No one special. Come on let's go clean up this garbage" Dante said.**

**"First come, first serve on the targets right" Trish said.**

**"Music to my ears, hurry up Dante" Lady said as they went ahead of him.**

**"Guess I get to see it with my own eyes... if it really is you" Dante said as he picked up his pace.**

**Dante was making his way there as he encountered some demons among them was the BARBED DISCORD CHAOS and The INSANITY ABLAZE HELLBAT(look it up in dmc5) that he quickly destroyed and finally got to the throne room.**

**When Dante entered he saw that Urizen had just defeated Lady and Trish and was just sitting on its throne surrounded by blood.**

**"Well, well... o king of stench and filth, I'm impressed. Those are two of the baddest women in the world and I only know one other guy who can defeat them. Looks like I've hit the jackpot" Dante said as he looked at Urizen.**

"Is he all was with the jokes" Izuku said.

"That's Uncle D's copping mechanism he taught something like that," Nero said.

**"Dante" Urizen said as he looked at Dante who removed Rebellion from his back and prepared to attack.**

**Dante ran at full speed and jumped to Urizen as he swung his sword that was blocked by a red crystal that was glowing with a blue light. Dante continued to try to hit Urizen but the crystal blocked it again, he then continued hitting the cry with the intention of breaking it but failed to react in time as Urizen fired a beam that slowed him down and blasted him back.**

Cheap as move," Eijiro said.

**Urizen then raised his hand and fired a red fire ball as Dante ran towards him again. Dante sidesteps and jumped in the air as he fired another one. Dante pulls out his guns and prepared to fire when Urizen sent two tentacles at him that he spins under and started running on it and flips off it as he sent more at him that he dodges and was about to fire his gun when he was hit by two more with such force that sent him crashing into the ground.**

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

**Izuku who was in his costume(dmc5 Neros outfit) had arrived in the tree with V and saw the explosions coming from the throne room.**

**"What am I doing wasting my time here. It looks like Uncle D is already taking care of it" Izuku said.**

**"You should not underestimate this demon. After all he was the one who attacked you and took the Yamato and gained a great deal of power from it" V said as he put his cane on the ground as a black mist came out of it. "I'm leaving, I suggest you do not fall behind" V said as he left.**

**"Okay V... you're an interesting guy, but you're right. I've got a score to settle with that son of a bitch" Izuku said as he started walking towards the throne room.**

**As he was walking towards the throne room he encountered a few demons like the DEMONIC INSECT EMPUSA and AIRBORNE EVIL GREEN EMPUSA that he defeated and continued onwards where he ran into V.**

"One drink blood and the other heals them both are some ugly mother fucker," Nero said.

**"Hey, I thought you ran off" Izuku said.**

**"Do you not understand? We cannot hope to do this without you" V said.**

**"That's alright superstar, go on with your bad self. Go ahead we got this" said Griffon who was hovering above Izuku.**

**Izuku nodded as sped up towards the throne room as he left the remaining demons for V. He arrived and opened the door and saw Dante, Lady and Trish in the ground as Urizen sent a sharp tentacle at Dante. Izuku quickly pulled out his gun and shot it gaining Urizen's attention as he kept his gun back.**

**"Well... looks like this won't be a waste of time after all. Hey jackass, didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to steal, you got something that doesn't belong to you return it or I'll open a big can of whoop ass on you" Izuku said to Urizen who remained silent and was looking at Izuku.**

"It's weird hearing Izuku cures," Mina said,

"I know Katsuki is the one with the problem child in our class but hearing Deku cursing is strange as hell." Ochaco said.

**"Sorry Dante... I'm bagging this bitch" Izuku said as he stabbed his sword in the ground and reving it as it started to glow.**

**Izuku ran forward as Urizen shot multiple light beams at him, Izuku deflected them and jumped at Urizen and tried to cut him but the crystal got in his way. Urizen sent three tentacles at Izuku who started to spin as he cut them off with his sword on fire, Izuku ran again at Urizen who when fired three red fireballs at him that he blocked.**

**Izuku then backflips as the last fireball came at him and pulled out his gun firing it four times at Urizen who blocked it by firing his light beam at them. Izuku then teleported in front of him and was about to stab him when he was sent flying back by an invisible force. Izuku got up and was panting as he tried to break Urizen's defense.**

**"Damn it, his defense is ironclad. Its difficult to even get past it and I can't cut it with that crystal taking the him. Looks like I'm going to have to force my way through with OFA, so 50% should do it" Izuku said as he got up and started channeling OFA through out his entire body as arc of green lightning danced around his body.**

**With a burst of speed Izuku charged at Urizen again as the crystal got in the way to protect him but the force of Izuku's swing had knocked the crystal away which surprised Urizen as he raised his hand to repel Izuku but was not fully successful as Izuku slashed the palm of his hand causing it to bleed.**

**Urizen still in shock that Izuku cut him failed to notice Izuku left arm was stretched forward as he began charging his demonic energy and OFA preparing to flick his finger.**

**Izuku would have used his right hand but it was still healing so he didn't want to put any stress on it.**

**"Hey asshole eat this, Delaware Buster Smash" Izuku said as he flicked his finger sending a blue energy blast covered with green lightning at Urizen.**

"Dam that got to hurt," Jurota said.

**The crystal came in front of him as it was about to hit him but as the blast hit the crystal it exploded. The explosions overcame the crystal as Urizen brought up his arm to block it.**

**When the explosion died down Izuku was breathing heavily as he was exhausted. He looked up and saw that Urizen's entire arm was burnt and bleeding.**

**"Ha not so touch now are you" Izuku said as he smiled at the damage he did to him.**

**Urizen looked at his arm and then at Izuku in rage as the entire room began to shake.**

**"You insignificant insect, how dare you. I will make you suffer for your defiance" Urizen said as he raised his arm which healed and pointed it Izuku who didn't react in time as he noticed that he was slower.**

**'_Did he just slow down time' _Izuku thought as he tried to move faster but couldn't when he say Urizen charging a light beam.**

**Izuku brought up his sword to block but was too slow as multiple beams shot from the ground under him throwing him the air as Urizen fired a more powerful beam at Izuku who was sent crashing into the columns and wall as blood flew out of him mouth on impact as he fell to the ground.**

"I can still feel the pain." Nero said,

**V had just arrived as he saw Izuku and the others on the ground as Urizen was charging a fireball at Izuku.**

**"V you got to do something or else the kid is doomed" said Griffon as V nodded and stretched out his cane but was distracted when Dante got up and fired two charged shot at Urizen, with one hitting the fireball and the other one hit Urizen in the chest.**

**Dante was panting as he helped his guns still pointed at Urizen who was angry at Dante for also hitting him. "Hey ugly, round two" Dante said as he transformed into his devil trigger state(dmc5) and summoned Rebellion to his hand and charged at Urizen who brought up his hand to repel Dante but the force and Dante were at a stalemate.**

**The entire room began to shake as Dante tried to overcome the force but was still at a standstill.**

**"V get Nero out of here! This was a bad move" Dante said as he was still trying to push forward.**

**"I can still fight, I'm not leaving you here" Izuku said as he struggled to get on his feet.**

**"Nero go you've done enough here, so please just go" Dante said as he turned his attention back to Urizen.**

"He did the same but call me dead weight," Nero said still piss about that.

"You bitch slap him that was cool," Fox said

**"Back off I'm going to help you" Izuku said as V began to pull him out of the room as debris was falling all over the place.**

**"I'm not going to leave you here uncle D" Izuku said as V finally dragged him out and debris blocked the entrance.**

**"Come on, we must leave here, he is far stronger than we could have imagined" V said as he Izuku was trying to break the debris.**

**V force Izuku away from the wall and got him to calm down. "Stop hitting yourself and think of ways to get stronger and actually help" V said as Izuku calmed down.**

**"If Dante loses... you are all that's left that can defeat Urizen" V said as the area was still shaking from the clash of powers coming from the throne room. "Urizen the demon king, remember that is the name of the one who attacked you and took your sword" V said as he looked at Izuku.**

**Back in the throne room Dante was pushing forward as his sword was inches away from Urizen's hand. Urizen then made a fist and punched the Rebellion and sent Dante flying back as the sword shattered and Dante turning human again.**

**Urizen sent multiple tentacles at Dante that started wrapping around him. "This is... power" Urizen said as the tentacles started squeezing Dante.**

**Trish saw this and got up and threw the Sparda at Dante, who caught it and transformed again destroying the tentacles. Dante ripped out one that was sticking out his chest and flew at Urizen who brought up his hand and blasted Dante with multiple beams which pierced him but as he fell to the ground Urizen blasted him out of the room and tree altogether as Dante was knocked out.**

**"The devil sword Sparda no longer serves a purpose" Urizen said as he sent tentacles at Trish and Lady as they began to wrap around them.**

**"I have plans for the both of you. You will exist to give me strength, how fortunate you are to serve a divine purpose" Urizen said as they were dragged away.**

"Everything turn to hell after that heroes everywhere did their part to help people to get them somewhere safe. Saw Endeavor on his ass save him in time he call me an one arm son of a bitch lucky I had me hood on." Nero said remembering the good times.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**Izuku and V had arrived back in Japan and told the others what had. Izuku has called All Might and told him about the situation in Redgrave city as he told All Might to evacuate the city as fast as they can.**

**Izuku watched the news and saw that the tree had grown which quickly him that Dante had lost. Izuku mother along with Kyrie, Nico and V told him to focus on healing and getting stronger to face Urizen again.**

**"All right sonny, you have just a month to finish healing and then you can go and do what need to be done" said Recovery Girl as she was checking up on Izuku.**

**"Thank you so much, I start UA in two months so after I'm done healing in a month I'll go back and finish this" Izuku said.**

**"Also All Might I think it's best you let me handle this one. I know you want to go too but if you push yourself to hard I'm afraid you might die so please let me handle this" Izuku said to All Might who was looking at him.**

"Let the professionals hand it," That is what I always say when their a demon attack," Nero said.

"I feel sorry for the other me," Aizawa said.

**"All right young Midoriya, I'll let you handle this but there will be other heroes there trying to keep the demons from leaving the city me included so do your best and end this evil once and for all" All Might said as he got up and left the room.**

**Izuku went back home to rest he then picked up his phone and called Ochako who he invited over for dinner with the others. After that he went back to training making sure he does push himself too hard as he wanted to be fully healed when he faced Urizen again.**

**"Don't worry we'll meet again and this time I'm going to beat you and end you once and for all" Izuku said as he started running, preparing for his next encounter with Urizen.**

"Well your food here," Fox said as tone of Robot with food appeared as with as one for Nero.

* * *

**Okay hope you like it.**


	9. DSOV 8

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

"Okay so before we begin Nero you said that Bakugo was female is anyone else," Ochaco asked.

"You can call me by my hero Deku if you want but your Deku here so I guest Nero is Okay." Nero said. "But yeah Shoto is name Shoko and her Hero is Snow-flame Katsuki is Ground Zero. Tetsuki Tetsutetsu and Miss Aizawa." Nero said.

"I'm a girl," Tetesutetsu said.

"Yeah the name you choice was Ironmaiden fun fact your costume is base of a maid uniform meant for combat" Nero said.

"Really," Tetsu said.

"Yeah your family runs a theme café one of the theme is Maid Mondays cat Tuesday and on a camel hump day most of them are just puns.," Nero said.

"Okay I have one how many people have Stands?" Katsuki asked.

"A Stand is a rare power not that many heroes have them but there an unspoken rule of a stand a stand are draw to one another My and Katsuki has one my White Rabbit has powers over Space and Time your Stand is and Army of it's self name AC/DC from Land, Air, and Sea think of toy solders using RC toys with real fire power she still has her Quirk but those little ladies are a hand full. she uses formation when they are need. Ochaco Stand has control over gravity. Our Class has 21 student and 6 of us have stand" Nero said.

"21 Student their only 20 students in our class." Mina said.

"The 21 Student is Shinso Miss Aizawa was friends with his mother she alive but in the hospital."

"I'm guessing mine is not meant for fighting." Shinso said.

"Yeah your Stand's power is mind reading so it helpful," Nero said.

**Chapter 8 Into the nightmare**

**The month had gone by and Izuku was fully healed and ready to take on Urizen again after his loss. When Izuku was training he noticed he absorbed Urizen demonic energy given him some of his powers, so he focused on getting stronger and increased his control of OFA to 55% because he focused more on his demonic powers.**

"Still piss me off the this version of us has OFA all ready and not that," Nero said with a twitchy eye "I need to punch something

"Wait you didn't meet All might did you." Izuku ask.

"No when I transfer back to Musutafu after this I met him this happen on my second year hell he show my his scar and I was able heal it one of White Rabbit time power did it to Iida's older brother to was able to fix damage." Nero said.

"Thanks Nero," Iida said,

"What I did have to face that guy is this Guy right Ddraig," Nero said as a red Gauntlet appeared.

_"It was an amazing and aw inspiring battle that I every had,"_ said Ddraig threw the green gem.

"Plus White Rabbit Slow down power is awesome," Nero said.

"Okay Girls rotate Ibara on Izuku's Right Ochaco to his left." Fox said as them move.

**REDGRAVE CITY**

**The city had been evacuated and demons roamed the streets. The pro heroes had put up a blockade to keep the demons from leaving the city after the incident had become serious, All Might was also there keeping some demons away from the blockade. He managed to get Izuku and Nico through and wished them luck as they drove into the city, he also told Izuku to call if he need any help.**

"Best opening in a game," Fox said.

**On their way they encountered some lesser demons that Nico just ran over with the van, as they got to the bridge they saw some solders still shooting at the demons as they killed them one by one until Izuku intervened and destroyed all of them.**

"That where I meet Shoko's father lucky now saw him freak out and piss himself." Nero said. "Also a lovely house plant.

**They made their way further into the city as they hit a roadblock where Izuku told Nico to find another way as he went on foot to find V who stayed to gather information. Izuku had gotten to the local church when a van came flying at him. Izuku jumped into the the door of the flying van as it hit the ground and crashed against a wall, but Izuku kicked the door opened and came out without any injuries.**

**"Somebody call a doctor" Izuku said as he got out of the van and saw a tree behind the church building.**

The student looked at Nero, "I couldn't resist.

**"Human... I wasn't expecting any survivors" said a colossal demons on the roof of the building as it jumped do and crushed the van and looked around for Izuku.**

"Question," Mineta said.

"No to all devil and demons look like horror movie monster some look real human," Nero said.

"So," "No," Nero shouted.

**"Well sorry to disappoint ya. Hey you wouldn't happen to see a guy around here, he uses a cane I was suppose to meet him, did you eat him?" Izuku asked as the demon as it turned around and saw him on a destroyed building.**

**"You... your blood will be a very precious sacrifice... eating you will do me no good. I will have every last drop of your blood so I can rule the underworld as king... descendant of Sparda" the demon said as it swung its fist at Izuku who jumped out the way and landed on another building with his legs crossed.**

"I again it's like ever week this guy stop blaming our blood line make my life easier to deal with," Nero said.

**"King? You?. I don't know, I mean you are a big guy and all but you seem more like a knuckle- scrapping fart in the wind than anything else... no offense" Izuku said to the demon.**

"He does," Katsuki said.

"He was also weak and slow." Nero said.

**"Puny human... do you know who I am? I shall show you the wrath of the mighty GOLIATH" Goliath said as it sent his foot at Izuku and continued swinging its arm destroying the building he was on.**

"Than call me David," Nero said.

**It turned around and saw Izuku standing there, it started to pick up the debris around him as its stomach opened up revealing a red liquid substance as it started putting the debris in it. When it had finished it's stomach started getting bigger as it fired a massive fireball at Izuku who dodged it.**

"You very brave in this world to hand those demon," GT said to Nero.

"I get attack but these guy the bugs are the worst out their," Nero said.

"Hey!," Togaru yelled.

"Eat a dick, I wasn't talking about you.," Nero yelled.

"Why I oughta," Togura said.

"Before you start watch the fight." Nero said.

**"Hey cool trick, do you do parties" Izuku said.**

**"You'll be sorry for this" Goliath said.**

**"Yeah maybe I will be sorry... sorry I'm about to kill you" Izuku said as Goliath roared and charged at him.**

**Izuku ran at Goliath and sent an electrified fist at it that pushed it back. Goliath got up and swung at Izuku who then jumped in the air and landed on its shoulder and punched it in the face. Izuku got of its shoulder as it tried to grab him, Goliath then charged at Izuku in blind rage as it then punched the ground sending them crashing below. Izuku landed on his feet and saw Goliath had landed face, he then charged at Goliath and punched it four times and did a spinning roundhouse kick that sent Goliaths face into the column destroying it.**

**Goliath struggled to get up as Izuku jumped and gave it a massive axe kick that dazed it as it raised its head and glared at Izuku. Goliath roared in frustration as it then fired a massive beam of fire hoping to bury Izuku under the building but Izuku got out of the place as it collapsed, Goliath noticed this and jumped out after Izuku. As Goliath was in the air Izuku jumped and gave it an uppercut that sent it back as it crashed into the ground, Izuku then grabbed Goliaths tail and spinned as he threw it into the remains of the church building as the debris fell on Goliath.**

"Still want to fight." Nero said cockily.

**"I must not be defeated in a place like... by you of all things" Goliath said as it got up. "The fruit... will be mine... not his... I will rule the underworld" Goliath said as it looked at Izuku who brought out his gun to finish off the demon. Izuku then noticed Griffon flying and distracting the demon as it tried to chase it off.**

"What is this Fruit," Mina asked.

"The Fruit of the Qilphoth this Fruit is filled with the blood of the humans in a nutshell Demonic steroids." Nero said.

**"I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe. That made my love so high and me, so low" said V as he walked out behind Izuku who turned around to see him.**

**V then pointed his cane as a black mist surrounded the handle, from the most came a black panther the charged at Goliath turning its body into a blade cutting it on the stomach causing Goliath to fall on the ground.**

**"Why... why are you...?" Goliath asked as it looked as V and saw him walking towards it.**

**"Little wanderer hie the home" V said as he stabbed the demon with the bottom of his cane killing it as its body disintegrated.**

"I see what you mean I think I should do something like that," Tokoyami said.

**"I was thinking I had to pick you out of his tummy teeth" Izuku said.**

**"Pardon my delay, I was catching up on some reading" V said holding his book.**

**"Yeah looks like a real page turner" Izuku said as he noticed the small tree dry up and fall apart as he saw the massive one in the distance. "Do you think Dante is still in there?" Izuku asked looking at the tree.**

**"If Urizen defeated him, then I expect he's not more than Qliphoth pollen by now" V said as Izuku looked at him confused.**

**"A what...?" Izuku asked.**

**"Qliphoth, it's a tree that grows in the underworld. It thrives on human blood and those whose blood it sucks, well..." V said as he pointed at the people whose remains were frozen in stone " let's just say they don't turn out too well".**

"All those people that was wipe out," Momo said with fear in her eyes.

"Such horror." Midnight said coving her mouth.

"It's wasn't pretty," Nero said.

**"We need to find out. If he's alive he probably injured right now so we need to save him" Izuku said as he started walking away until V stopped him.**

**"Wait, first we need to exterminate some Qliphoth roots" V said as his panther walked towards him which made is move back a little and saw Griffon landing on V's shoulder.**

"So griffon used to be with V do you have the Panther as well." Itsuka said.

"Yeah even Nightmare," Nero said.

**"V... what the hell are you?" Izuku asked as V smiled at the question.**

**They turned around and saw Nico who just arrived in the van. "I know I'm late, so shut it" Nico said from the window before looking at V.**

**"So you must be V huh, you don't look like much" Nico said as she looked at the ground and saw Goliath horn near V. "Hey can you toss me that right there" she said pointing at the horn on the ground before V used his cane to hit it towards her.**

**"I'm going to make something amazing out of this, so how's it going Nero, find anything on Dante" she said.**

**"Nope I'm going to head towards the tree maybe he there" Izuku said.**

**"We are going to spilt into two groups so we can cover more ground. Nero and Nico head towards tree and deal with any roots you come across, I'll do head west and take care of any roots I find" V said.**

**"Sounds like an excellent plan, lets do it" Izuku said as he got into the van.**

**Izuku and Nico drove further into the city as V went his own way. They arrived at a ruined library as Izuku sensed a root inside and got out and walked into the library to destroy it. Izuku arrived after fighting a few demons that he destroyed and found the root, he walked towards it when he felt he was alone.**

"Nearly go my head cut off by a ghost like demon no biggy." Nero said he was the huge by Inko who had tries in her eyes. "Mom I fine I was a holy knight in the order even the it was a cult never drank the koolaid if you know what I mean." Nero said.

**Izuku turned back and saw an angelic looking demon with six wings and scaly skin, it had a mermaid tail with a humanoid upper body.**

**The demon fired lazers from it wings causing Izuku to jump back and bring out his gun as he fired at the demon who veered to the left and flew fast to avoid more bullets Izuku fired. It then fired more lazers at Izuku who jumped to the columns as it fired some explosive things at him as they hit the column exploding as Izuku jumped towards the ground and kick the last one away from him.**

**"So no chitchat or monologue, just getting right to the point huh?" Izuku said as he pointed his gun at the demon.**

**The demon opened the appendages around its head and screech at Izuku.**

**"Artemis" The demon said as it fired more lazers at Izuku.**

**Izuku jumped in the air and fired more bullets from his gun as Artemis avoided them, he then activated his devil bringer and sent an ethereal arm at the demon but it avoided it and fired more lazers at him. Izuku then teleported behind the demon and cut off part of its wings as it screeched in pain before hitting him sending him backwards, Izuku landed and charged at the demon at full speed and used his sword to deflect the lazers it fired at him and used his arm to punch it to the ground.**

"You know if I didn't know the lasers where deadly I think this would be a great light show." Denki said.

**Izuku landed and went for the head as he stabbed his sword and revved it up burning the demon slowly before he decided to stop and used his sword to slam it into the ground hard. The demon got up to fly away but Izuku cut the lower half of the demon and saw something inside it, the demon the shot more lazers and explosive at Izuku who was jumped on the columns and avoided the lazers as he jumped towards the demon and delivered the final slash as it screeched and stopped moving.**

**Izuku noticed someone fall out of the demon as he jumped in the air and caught the person revealed to be Lady who was covered in slime and was naked.**

"Dam you Nero," Mineta said throw his teeth.

"Shut it Grape Shit or else I'll make Sure you can use one ball." Nero said with red eyes.

**"What happened to you lady" Izuku said to himself seeing she was unconscious.**

**"Nero are you all right" Nico said as she came in and saw Izuku holding Lady in his arms.**

**"Seriously dude we have a mission and here you are copping a feel on Lady, I'm so telling Ochako, your mom and Kyrie" said Nico as she walked over to the demon corpse and picked up a orb before looking back at who had a surprised look on his face.**

**"I'm joking... so loosen up your jock strap and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Nico said as she went back to the van.**

**"Man if they saw this I'll be in for a world of hurt" Izuku said as he picked her up and walked to the van.**

**WITH V**

**The mysterious one and his familiar were currently walking through a small passage.**

**"So V. You think this kid can kill Urizen?" asked Griffon.**

**"One can only hope" said V as the entrance he came in with collapsed. "But for now, we have more... pressing engagement" V said as he continued to walk on.**

**He and Griffon continued on their way as they encountered some lesser demons that he destroyed until he arrived under a structure housing a demon that sent a plant like tentacle at him causing him to jump back.**

**"You dodged me! Did you dodge me?" said the demon as it came out of the roots under the structure.**

**"Uh NIDHOGG. Never like this guy" said Griffon as he landed on V's shoulder.**

**"You pest. Do I know you?" said Nidhogg.**

**"This guy is as dumb as a box of rocks. Let's not even mess with this guy V, he can't even leave the Qliphoth anyway, he's just a parasite" said Griffon.**

"I feel a little insulted," Eijiro said.

**"Did you insult me? You insulted me" said an angry Nidhogg.**

**"Uh-oh, I think he heard me and now he's angry" said Griffon as Nidhogg sent a root at V which he dodged.**

**"I'm going to kill you" said Nidhogg as V turned to face him.**

**"Not in this lifetime. As the air to bird or the sea to a fish. So is contempt to the contemptible" said V as he got ready to fight as he summoned the panther Shadow.**

"That was a good one," Nero said. "For a Dodo." He mocked.

"Stop Calling me a Dodo!" Griffin Shouted.

"Shadow Doesn't mind his code Name." Nero said.

"You name him Cheshire Cat," Griffin said.

**"You use de-de-demons...? But... you... human" said Nidhogg as he sent some roots at V that was blasted by lightning from Griffon as Shadow cut through the other ones.**

**"If the fool would persist in his folly, he would become wise" V said as Griffon continued to shoot lightning at Nidhogg and his roots.**

**"Meaning don't try to think too much shithead" said Griffon as he dodged a root sent at him.**

**Nidhogg then charged at V with the intention of cutting him but he jumped out of the way and hit him with his cane as Shadow turned into a long spear and stabbed Nidhogg who screamed out in pain.**

**"See even the big bad kitty knows you have shit for brains" Griffon said insulting Nidhogg as he got angry and started lashing out.**

**Nidhogg tried to hit Griffon but he summoned lightning from his wings and hit Nidhogg resulting in him losing an arm.**

**"This dimwit wants to be all high and mighty. Strike him down V" Griffon said as Shadow then pinned Nidhogg to the root he came out from as V jumped and stabbed Nidhogg in the head killing him.**

**The root began to crumble as Nidhogg disintegrated and died, when the roots finally disappeared V and Griffon saw a giant demon that turned to face them as the roots disappeared.**

**"Okay, um, alright that's not good at all" Griffon said as V turned around and started to leave. "Hey whe- where are you going? Are you running away?" Griffon said to V who turned and looked at him pointing at the demon.**

**"I'm afraid that...that's a little bit more that I can take on right now" V said as he kept on walking away.**

"It's huge but if you know what to hit you be fine." Nero said,

**The demon then started shooting at V who started running as fast as he could dodging the blasts. As he kept on running the blast hit the ground in front of him as he fell through the hole it caused, as he got up saw some roots underground as well as he began to destroy them and find his way out.**

**V made his way out and arrived at a destroyed area where he saw a giant chicken like demon with a figure on its back talking to another demon on a demonic horse.**

**"Malphas... of course more trouble" Griffon said as he saw Malphas and looked at the other one it was talking to. "Not sure about that one though. Never seen him before not in the underworld anyway-" Griffon said as V used his cane to pin him to the wall silencing him as he was listening to what they were talking about.**

**"Search for the devil sword Sparda. You know where it is... he told me to leave it be but it still concerns me. As long as there is a blood descendant of Sparda... I cannot take any chances, do you understand?" Malphas said to the demon who was silent. "Find it and destroy it, only then will his reign be truly realized" Malphas said as she opened a portal and walked into it.**

**After Malphas left V made his presence know to the demon on the horse as it turned to face him as it got its weapon ready.**

**"I see. I know what you are. Don't worry, I'll be gentle" V said as he summoned Shadow and Griffon came out behind him.**

"Hey Midori what's you thought on V," Mina asked Izuku as she lean on him.

"Well he seem to be less of a fighter and more of a scholar." Izuku said, "Plus he doesn't look to good."

"So you notice to," Nero said.

**The demon charges at V who jumped out of the way as Griffon started shooting lightning at it but it was deflected as it now focused on Griffon. Shadow turned into a buzz saw and straight for the demon but it knocked it back with its electrified sword.**

**"Weak, powerless creatures" the demon said as it continued to block more lightning blasts from Griffon.**

**"Well what do you know it can talk. V you got a comeback for that" Griffon said as he dodged a slash from the demon.**

**"One thought fills immensity..." V said as he interrupted by Griffon. "This is not the time for poetry, do something now asshole" Griffon screamed at V.**

**"Where there's a will, there's a way... now let's take care of this" V said as it demon shot lightning at him as Griffon lifted him into the air to avoid the hit.**

**When he landed the horse slowed down time as it moved faster to kill V but he saw through it as dodged the attack. "The power to slow down time, now that's quite a horse" V said as he was breathing heavily.**

**"But that means it's a Greyon. I thought Dante killed the last one already" Griffon said surprised.**

"So they're dying out," Ochaco said,

**"A rare species, not quite extinct. Until today that is" V said as he ran towards the Greyon as Shadow came from behind the demons and cut it on its shoulder and Griffon who hit the horse with a more powerful blast as the horse fell on it knees.**

**V then jumped right at the horse and stabbed it in its throat as it tried to shake him off but couldn't as he drove his cane deeper into it killing it as the demon riding it was knocked off.**

**V got up and saw the other one getting up as well as it ran away from him. As V was chasing it he fell on his knees as he was exhausted after the fight.**

**"V, you okay?" Griffon asked as he flew near him.**

**"I'm fine... I must chase him. If the devil sword Sparda is still out there, it may very well be our only hope" V said as he got up.**

**"Uh V think about this for a moment, What will you do if you find it. You have to be strong in mind and body to wield the Sparda and you sir are neither, the sword will be too much for you to handle" Griffon said.**

**"For me yes, but not for Nero" V said as he noticed a horn from the demon horse as he walked over to pick it up and gave it a small inspection. "Let's go, once we are near the Sparda, even I should be able to sense it's presence" V said as he left to find Izuku.**

**WITH IZUKU**

**Izuku and Nico were currently in the van as they were waiting for Lady to wake up as they laid her down.**

**"Well, she ain't dead. Got a pretty smoking body though" Nico said as Izuku looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Look just go do your thing I got this". Nico said as Izuku got up when the van began to shake as they both went to the window to see what was causing it.**

"Yes she bisexual moving one," Nero said.

**"What the hell is that" Izuku said as he saw the giant demon that attacked V earlier as it spotted the van. "Whoa... he's too big to leave alone. I better take care of it, stay alert" Izuku said as he walked out of the van to fight the demon.**

**The demon began firing at Izuku who was running and dodging the blasts, he then jump to the side of a building and jumped over the demon as he lured it away from the van. Izuku analyzed the armored demon looking for any weak spots as it jumped into the shipyard to meet Izuku, as it landed Izuku noticed one weak spot that was heavily covered in armored .**

"Wow he's fast," Izuku said.

"Indeed to run on the side of a building or Wall is an amazing feat." Said Iida as he was doing his arm chops.

**As the demon saw Izuku it began firing blasts at him, he quickly ran towards it and used his ethereal arm to grab the leg and trip it causing the weak spot to be exposed. He ran towards it to kill it but the demon quickly covered its body with spikes as Izuku was about to hit it causing him to jump back. The demon got up and kept on firing at Izuku who was deflecting the blast with his sword and firing his gun at the head of the demon, Izuku jumped on one of the ships there and fired a charged shot at it causing an explosion that Izuku used to go for the weak spot again but was unsuccessful as the demon began firing again as he landed on its back activating its spikes once more.**

**Izuku then used his ethereal arm to hold onto the demon as it tried to shake it off, as it was distracted both Izuku and it demon fail to notice the ground giving out. As the ground broke the demon lost its footing as it was sent crashing into one of the ships as Izuku jumped off it and landed near the destroyed ground and saw V and Griffon in the hole.**

**"What are you guys doing down there" Izuku asked.**

**"What no thank you. You think you brought it down all by yourself pretty boy" Griffon said mocking Izuku.**

**"You know maybe I should let Nico cook you up, I bet you taste like chicken" Izuku said to Griffon.**

"That what some people say about humans to." Griffin said.

**"Wha... why you ungrateful son of a-" Griffon said as he was interrupted by V. "We'll leave the rest to you, we must be going now" V said as he left with Griffon.**

"Lucky for you V stop you or I would Shoot you between the wing." Nero said.

**Izuku turned his attention back to the demon that was struggling to get up, he walked over to the soft spot and started punching it before he stabbed it with his blade kill it. As he was leaving Izuku picked up a piece of the demon to give to Nico seeing as she was working on a special project for herself, he arrived at the van and found Lady who was awake.**

**"Hey glad to see you're awake, how are you feeling" Izuku asked as he sat down.**

**"Fine, a little woozy but I'm fine" Lady said to Izuku as she knew what he was going to ask.**

**"What happened to him and Trish? Did they end up like you?" Izuku asked.**

**"Trish was captured I remember that, but I don't know what happened to Dante" Lady said sadly.**

**"Dammit I can believe this, I know he's out there somewhere" Izuku said as V opened the door and walked into the van.**

**"You can't travel through here with the van" V said to Izuku.**

**"Yeah we know we were just waiting for you. We'll head to the tree, Nico find another way to meet up with us okay, for now get some rest you need it" Izuku said as he picked up his sword and left the van.**

**"Here this if for you if you have any need for it" V said as he gave Nico the horn from the Greyon as he left with Izuku.**

"Got a lovely little time piece from that." Nero said.

**Izuku and V went underground as they made their way to the tree, they encountered a few demons but were stopped by an armored demon that bared resemblance to Nelo Angelo that was followed by four other demons. As they were fighting their surroundings began to shake as it broke off and was heading towards a cliff, they defeated them and jumped off in time as the platform reached the cliff.**

"Yeah that Demonic Boy Band," Nero said.

**"Took us long enough to get here hope you ain't tired already" Izuku said as he saw the giant tree but V was looking at the house on the other side.**

**"I just remember something, this town was attacked once before. I was here... I can still see it, that was the house I used to play in" V said as he pointed at the house that was surrounded with roots.**

"Really V used to live here." Ibara said.

"So did my Father and Uncle in fact that was their home," Nero said.

"Wait, Nero is V..." Izuku was going asked.

"Never knew my own Father growing up mom to me he left do to work of family business I didn't even know I was part of the Sparda blood line but Dante help me and Kyrie after the whole Fortune after math." Nero said.

**"This is where we must part ways. You go ahead" V said.**

**"Well you're going to miss all the fun" Izuku said as he noticed a horn sound coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Nico coming down with the van as she immediately stopped right in front of him.**

**"How the hell did you get down here" Izuku asked as he was surprised she got the van down her with them.**

**"You do know that my quirk allows me to make things quickly as long as I have all the components for it right, so I just built a drill and well you know the rest" Nico said as she got out of the van.**

"That and Amazing Quirk," Izuku he then began to muter it then get worst when Nero started to Muter back both them where starting debate on note of Nico's Quirk.

"You see it to right the world for Muter." Ojiro said to denki.

"Yeah it's kind of creepy." Denki said.

"Both of you stop already!" Bakugo shouted.

"Sorry about that" Izuku said.

"Dam I thought I fix that problem," Nero said about his muttering.

**"Oh yeah completely forgot about that" Izuku said as he then turned to V. "So what's your plan for this V" Izuku asked.**

**"I'm going to seek out the devil sword Sparda" V said as Izuku looked at him with surprise.**

**"What, I don't think that's a good idea trust me" Izuku said slightly worried.**

**"You're not the only one who thinks so but to win this fight we need all the help we can get" V said as he started walking away.**

**"Wait, if you're going to look for it then you need to move fast" Izuku said as he walked to the back of the van and unhooked his bike as he rolled it towards V. "You know how to ride one of these" Izuku asked.**

"And the jackass handed to Dante," Nero said.

**"Yes I do, it'll be much better that walking all the way to find it" V said as he mounted the bike.**

**"Good, if anything happens to it you are going to pay big time" Izuku said as V smiled and drove off.**

**"Well Nico let's got its time for some payback" Izuku said as he got in the van and made his way to Urizen for another showdown.**

**URIZENS THRONE ROOM**

**Izuku had arrived as he defeated all the demons in the tree and finally stood face to face with Urizen who was sitting on his throne.**

**"Hey douchebag, you miss me" Izuku said as he walked up to Urizen looking around.**

**"You've come here to die" Urizen said to Izuku.**

**"Look at that he talks. Urizen huh, I guess your parents didn't like you much cause your name sucks" Izuku said to him.**

**"That is not my name. I see no reason to tell it to one who is about to perish, I am power absolute." Urizen said as he narrowed his eyes at Izuku.**

**"Well then... I'll be sure to put that on your tombstone" Izuku said as he held his sword revving it.**

**"You will suffer... and die" Urizen said as he raised his hand and shot a fireball at Izuku.**

**Izuku quickly cut the fireball and ran at Urizen who pushed him back with an invisible force, Izuku quickly recovered from that and teleported in front of him as he raised his sword to cut him but was blocked by that crystal. Izuku jumped back as it turned into spikes and saw Urizen preparing to fire a light beam at him, he quickly jumped in the air and fired multiple small beams from his arm that he activated quickly at Urizen who deactivated his own to block. Izuku quickly teleported to his chest and gave him a deep slash that Urizen was too late to block as he screamed in pain causing Izuku to jump away from him.**

"Way to go Nero!" Shouted Denki.

"Now is not the time to celebrate." Aizawa said.

"Yeah listen to Aizawa he smart." Fox said.

**"This is the second time I've wounded you, it seems you didn't learn from our first encounter" Izuku said as Urizen glared at him.**

**"You weak mortal, you may have demon powers coursing through your veins but you are weak compared to me. How dare you strike me and draw my blood" Urizen said as he got up from his throne as the pool of blood around him began to rise as the room began to shake.**

**"What the hell is going on" Izuku said to himself as he saw the area opening up as Urizen got up.**

"See now he's going to fight for real." Fox said.

**"You will regret being born human... I will show you your worst nightmare. I will give you... despair and death" Urizen said as the wound on him closed as he walked towards Izuku.**

**Izuku quickly channeled OFA as roots burst from the ground to grab him, he quickly charges at Urizen who used his tentacles to knock him back as one wrapped around him leg as he began slamming Izuku into the ground. Izuku cut the tentacle and fired charged shots at Urizen who fired light beams to counter the bullets, Izuku quickly increased OFA to 30% as he moved faster and cut Urizen in the shoulder who then punched Izuku as he brought up his sword to block but it didn't lessen the impact as he was sent flying back.**

**Urizen then fired a little beam at Izuku who was still in the air that hit him and made him crash into the ground hard, a tentacle wrapped around Izuku and pulled him towards Urizen who then punched him and shot a fireball that exploded as it hit Izuku. Izuku got up and was bleeding as his trench coat and shirt had be burnt by the explosion, he also noticed his sword had been knocked out of hand as he looked at Urizen who was grinning like a madman.**

**Izuku brought his OFA power to his maximum output 55% as he green lightning danced around his body. He ran at Urizen who was not expecting this type of speed as he decked him it face twice and gave him an uppercut that took him of the ground as he fell on his back, Izuku still in the air used his demonic energy to lunch himself at Urizen and he landed a very powerful punch in his stomach. As he punched him a tentacle slapped Izuku away as Urizen got back on his feet as he spat blood from his mouth which Izuku smiled at, Izuku then started charging his devil bringer with his demonic energy and OFA at 100% as he prepared to flick his finger.**

**"Try this on for size Delaware Bringer Smash" Izuku said as he flicked his finger releasing a more powerful shot of energy from his hand as it moved fast towards Urizen.**

"Dam that got to hurt,"Eijiro said "When Izuku goes that extra mile brake him badly not time that by Nero's demonic power his arm would be nothing,"

Hearing this Ochaco and Ibara hold Izuku arm tight. "Ladies I'm fine." Izuku said.

**Urizen put all his tentacles and used all his Might to stop the blasts but was unsuccessful as it exploded as it came in contact with him sending him crashing in his throne. Izuku ignored his broken finger and ran towards the Urizen as he jumped in the air and crooked his arm as he focused OFA 100% and his demonic energy into his devil bringer as it began to glow blue as green lightning surrounded it.**

**"I'm not finished with you yet One for All 100% Destruction Fist" Izuku yelled as he punched Urizen with all his might causing the entire room to shake as the ground beneath Urizen was destroyed from the force of the punch as it hit him causing him to cough up a lot of blood.**

"Oh," Denki started.

"My," Oijiro continued.

"God," Eijiro finished said.

**Izuku who was on top Urizen suffered a heavy backlash from the punch as his arm was broken and his skin was purple as blood covered part of him arm. He looked at the defeated Urizen and jumped off him holding his broken arm as he went to pick up his sword to finish him once and for all. Izuku failed to noticed that Urizen's tentacle had crawled into the pool of blood and started absorbing it as his wounds began to heal, he opened his eyes and glared at Izuku with rage and hatred as he stood up.**

"I'm gonna be sick," Momo said looking at the arm as it started to heal it self.

**Izuku turned around and was shocked that Urizen injuries had healed and he was on his feet again. Urizen then fired multiple light beams at Izuku who couldn't react in time as they came from all directions, as the beams hit Izuku he was sent flying back as he crashed into the ground as Urizen's tentacles grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.**

**"I told you that you are merely human, that you are weak" Urizen said as the tentacles began to squeeze Izuku causing him to scream.**

**Suddenly a blur flew down and cut the tentacles in an explosion of red energy causing Urizen to shield his eyes.**

**"Who dares interferes?" Urizen asked as a figure rose from the dust from the explosion**

**The figure was a demon with two pairs of wings and had a long horn on its head. The body was a combination of metal and black demonic stone, the chest and head glowed with incandescent orange as its entire body was wreathed with demonic flames.**

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Monoma and Mineta," Nero said. getting a 'hey' from two. "I give you Sin Devil Trigger."

**"Dante" Urizen said as it looked at Dante with narrowed eyes as he was hovering in front of Urizen.**

"That was something Okay going I send you guys back. and bring you as well as more people of you that main your other counter parts from this Nero world." Fox said. Snapping is fingers making them disappear. "Okay I'm thinking Touga our Grandson the Wild Wild Pussy Cats as well as Nero's Touga His clubmates as well as his FemKatsuki and Shoko."

* * *

**AN: Well It's the second day of December and it still snowing So I'll have to say to people who life in the east is keep safe stock up on can food water and other stuff you may need be ready from anything even power outages.**


	10. DSOV9

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**A/N: **

**Fox:Okay first I'm not going the bring shigaraki tomura yet I was thinking about it but no not yeah I'm going to need the deage and the not working thank Mei,**

**Mei: Sorry.**

**Fox: You are not Pyrrha.**

"Okay Time to bring them back but I'm going to bring Nero little girl here to.," Fox said.

"Really Tom. your a Daddy Deku fan" Nana said.

"Yes," Fox said. "Now I'm going to bring them back are guest they should done saving Eri. *Snap*" Fox said as he snap as more people from Nero's world as well as the rest of the UA group as well as the WWPC plus Kato as well as. Next to Deku was a little Girl wearing a red and white dress with white spot of her dress skirts and has a horn on the left side of her head. She has Red eyes and White hair. Was hiding behind Izuku. who was wearing his full UA Uniform.

In the Nero corner there was a same girls wearing a red and blue Dress with an Aqua green blow of the back was looking at her She was being carry in Nero's arms Who was dress up in a fancy dark green suit a yellow sweater his hair was cut short. Next to him was a girl the Ochaco had a bad run in with. "Wait why is Toga here" Ochaco shouted. getting in the way of Kota's Sight Shielding him just in case.

"It seem We been Summon to another plain," Said a Girl red crimson hair with a cow lick green eyes and a very hot bodies in a Red sleeve dress with a black coat this Rias Gremory. with her was her peerage group_ [Look them up plus I'll describe them in my other story.]_

As well as female version Bakugo and Todoroki As so in Fancy attire as well as a long brown hair girl as well as blue hair girl with a green highlighted bang and a pink hair green eyes girl wearing a pink and red dress.

"Uncle Might," Cried out a teary eyed blonde girl with a blue dress who rush to huge tackle All might.

"Melissa why are you.. I see do say anything."

"Welcome back Ochaco this toga is different do to licking Nero's blood it had some un see side effects to her," Fox said remembering what Nero said.

"Well I need his blood but not for my Quirk but to feed off you see I'm a Devil now as well as a Vampire and cause of Deku baby it also my Quirk evolved." Toga said.

"The deal was she can Drink as much of my blood as long as she turns over a new left." Nero said.

"And the Girl is." Ochaco said.

"She my Daughter," Nero said.

"What!?"

"I'm a grandmother." Inko said.

"How did that happen." Bakugo said, **{I'm use Bakugo here as the male. Katsuki well be use for the female one. Also I hope to see Daddy Deku and GrandPapa Vergil in Future Chapters.}**

{One long and very complicated exclamation on Demon adoption blood ritual magic later by Nero.}

"And that how it happened," Nero said.

"So Why are we here." Lala said.

{One long exclamation later,}

"Okay So let's us begin Izuku Ochaco, Mina, and Ibara please to you seat also this is Dante recap at first.," Fox said

**Chapter 9 Return of the Darkslayer.**

"So this was during the Redgrave incident," Rias said.

_"The info we gather on that Incident was limited and every time we as Nero he just change the topic." Lala's hair clip Peek said._

* * *

**Dante was currently staring at Urizen who narrowed his eyes at him in his new form. But before their fight Dante was reminiscencing on how he got here in this new form.**

"Cool a flash back chapter." Denki said.

"More info on the matter of Sin Devil Trigger," Rias said.

**1 HOUR EARLIER WITH V**

**V was riding Izuku's bike in search for the Sparda as Griffon flew above him scouting the area. Griffon looked ahead and saw some demons and went back to V to report what he saw.**

**"Did you find it?" V asked.**

**"Well um, I don't know what I found but i think I saw demons dancing" Griffon said as he landed on V's shoulder.**

**"Well then let's keep going, I feel it the devil sword Sparda is nearby" V said as he drove to the place.**

"I remember those type of demons they where all way creep." Akeno said.

"Most artificial demons are," Rias said.

**He got off the bike and looked around first then noticed the Sparda was stuck in the side of a building as he saw the demons dancing near the building with a root just beside it.**

**"Whoa, this is some kind of ritual shindig, isn't it?. You guys got the dance fever for Sparda, don't you?" Griffon said as the demons demons turned to him and V.**

**"I'll be taking that. You know your endless worshipping isn't making Sparda any happier" V said as the demons ran at him which resulted in Griffon blasting them and Shadow cutting through them with ease.**

**V looked around for anymore demons before he walked towards the root and stabbed it with his can causing it to dry up and fall apart which also knocked down the Sparda from the building. V walked towards the sword and tried to pick it up but was struggling to hold it as it was too heavy for him.**

**"It seems the sword is still too strong for me" V said as he put it down.**

**"So close, though, so close. You got a lot of heart V, you really do but, you're a bit of sissy in the strength department, no offense" Griffon said as he hovered around V.**

**"Nero he has the strength and heart to wield the sword so let's get it to him quick-" V said as he was interrupted by Shadows roar.**

"That make me happy to hear that," Nero said.

"Why have I seen this V person yet." said Lala.

"Yeah Shouldn't he be around devil may cry," a golden blond hair name Asia said.

"It well be explained." Nero said. "Izuku already figure it out."

"The your other self is smarter then you are with girls feeling," Said a white hair girl with golden cat eyes with a clip in her hair. Driving several Arrows with the kanji of Clueless about {Add Name here} feeling that pierced his body,

**V walked to where Shadow was standing as he dragged the Sparda with him and saw something that made him surprised.**

**"Dante" V said as he saw Dante who was unconscious as his white hair was stained with blood as he it made him look like he was sitting on a throne.**

**V told Griffon to get him out of there as he put the Sparda and Dante on the bike and drove off somewhere safe. He laid Dante on the ground as he looked at him with a small smile on his face.**

**"I don't even have the words. He alive, how is he alive?" Griffon said as landed beside Dante.**

**"It looks like the Sparda was concealing Dante's presence, not even Nero was able to sense him" V said as he looked at Dante.**

"I knew he was alive but didn't know where he was," Nero said

**"How does one frigging guy have so much luck, seriously" Griffon said as V dropped his cane and went for the Sparda as he dragged it towards Dante. "Uh V? No no no get a hold of yourself come on" Griffon said as he knew what V was going to do.**

**"If only you could defeat Urizen... if only...no. If only you never existed, then I" V said as he raised the Sparda to stab Dante ignored Griffon who was telling him to stop. As he brought down the sword Dante opened his eyes as V stabbed the sword in the ground beside his face.**

**Dante looked to his side and saw the Sparda beside his face as he looked at V before he sat up. "Wow, for a moment there I thought you were going to shish kabob me" Dante said as he looked around.**

**"I know how stubborn you can be. I thought it might be the only way to wake you" V said.**

**"What day is it?" Dante asked.**

**"The 3rd... of February" V said.**

"A whole month of me doing his job I still waiting from my cheak from the job even The missions I get from Rias pay for my expenses that was going to pay for-" "Let me guess an ultra rage All Might poster." Koneko said in a flat tone.

"No I got that a month ago it was going to be a gift to my mother I was going to go home before the whole hell take over." Nero said.

**"I've been out for a month... no wonder I'm so stiff" Dante said as he got up and started stretching.**

**"Right sunshine, now put a fire under it. We got to get going, cause that annoying pimple is making a beeline for Urizen and if he gets there he's gonna-" Griffon said as Dante grabbed his face and threw him away.**

_"Lucky I can fly" Griffon said._

**"You should have left Nero out of this" Dante said as he turned to face V.**

**"If you alone could defeat Urizen then I would have never asked for him as well. Besides he's a lot stronger then the first time he faced off against Urizen, it won't be easy but I know he can do it" V said as he walked up to Dante.**

**"Alright enough talk, time to go and help out my nephew I know Urizen has a trick up his sleeves so he's going to need backup" Dante said as he picked up the Sparda and put it on his back. "You get some rest V it's looks like you're about to kill over" Dante said as he got in the bike and drove off leaving V behind who was looking at his hand that was crumbling.**

**Dante was currently driving towards the Qliphoth tree as he looked around and saw no demons anywhere. "Seriously no demons around, they are just going to let me through... that will be the day" Dante said as he kept on driving.**

**A demon came from behind him and cut the bike in half causing Dante to jump of it and face the demon that did it. "Is it Halloween already" Dante said as he rested the Sparda on his shoulder.**

"No not the bike!," Itsuka shouted

**"Sparda... give it to me" the demon said.**

"Oh is this guy again." Izuku again.

**"That costume looks a little too big... I think you have better taste than that. Also you wrecked the kids bike now I'm going to have to get him another one so I'll take out my frustrations on you a little bit" Dante said as the demon brought out its electrified weapon.**

"He Fix it up even got his own to." Nero said.

**"I am Cavallere Angelo and I will end you" said the demon as it charged at Dante.**

"Story of my life different note same lyric it's all was the same and some time it get my friend caught up in it like our class train camp trip.

**The demon shot electric blasts at Dante who blocked it with his sword and ran towards the demon as he swung it as both their weapons clash with one another. Dante jumped back and brought out his devil arm Balrog(look it up). The gauntlets and grieves start glowing red as they are ignited in a blaze, Dante runs towards the demon and punches it in the face, as it stumbles back a bit Dante does a roundhouse kick that the demon blocks with its sword and punches Dante as he moves back a bit.**

**Dante runs and slides under the demons legs and does a handstand kick that sends it up in the air as he follows through by jumping and giving it a vicious axe kick that sends it crashing into the ground. Dante lands as well as give it an uppercut as it got up and grabbed its legs as he slams it into the ground repeatedly before giving it a spin kick as it falls to the ground, the demon tries to cut Dante but he sidestepped it and ducks another one before he flips and hit the demon with his elbow as he finishes it with a punch to the back of its head.**

**The demon got up as it staggered for awhile, Dante saw this and pulled the Sparda from his back as he hit the demon who couldn't block the hit properly as it knocks off its helmet that lands near Izuku's destroyed bike fusing with it. Dante looks back and sees lightning comments out of the bike as he looks back at the demon and smiled as he saw it had an opening in its chest revealing Trish. Dante starts slashing the demon rapidly as pieces of it armor flies to the bike fusing with it as the bike revvs up and drives itself around before stopping in behind Dante who caught Trish as she fell out of the demons body.**

"It's amazing." Itsuka said.

"It's also a weapon." Nero said.

**"Whoa looks like I took it a bit too far, you okay" Dante said to Trish as he looked at the demons destroyed body.**

"Don't those who are children can't see anything that his over their head," Fox said.

**"I've been better Dante" she said as he laid her on the ground as he summoned a towel to cover her up. "Dante... that demon is-".**

**"Shh don't even think about it just rest" Dante said as he got on the bike.**

**"Dante wait" V called as he tried to catch up with Dante.**

**"Take care of Trish for me" Dante said as he drove off with Griffon following him to watch him.**

**V sighed and sat down near Trish as he began reading his book waiting for her to wake up. A few minutes later she begins to stir as she sits up and looks around " so Dante's left" she said.**

**"Yes, he has and I don't think he can win if he fights Urizen himself again" V said as Trish looked at him.**

**"V what exactly is Urizen, where did he come from? Urizen is not a demon, I know that for a fact because I'm from the underworld" she said as she looks at V closely before her eyes widened in shock. "My God, what are you?" She asked as V looked at her.**

**"It doesn't matter, I'm a shadow of my former self who's trying to gain back everything he nearly threw away" V said as he closed his book. "I will tell you the story of my birth" V said.**

**"After so many battles in search of a way to cure himself, a mans body was reaching its limits, breaking down as he tried to keep his inner demon at bay. But he fought on as he had something that he wanted to do and that was to return his family" V said as he was remembering what happened.**

"V is the human half of Vergil dose that mean the Urizen is the demon half," Lala said.

**He was in their childhood home as Vergil unsheathed the Yamato and stabs it into his chest as he said "heavy chains that does freeze my bones around" as he plunged it deeper into his chest.**

**"In order to remove and defeat his inner demon, he did the only thing that he thought could work. He needed to separate his inner demon from himself with the strength of the Yamato" V said as he remembered being separated as he looked at his other body as it began to transform. "But he did not foresee the consequences that followed. Only his humanity was separated from him as his inner demon took control of his demonic body as he was reborn once more" V said as he looked at Trish finishing his story.**

**"When the man and his brother fought a long time ago he fell to the underworld and was corrupted by Mundus. Even after he was freed from Mundus control the corruption still remained, he was able to keep it at bay but it grew stronger as it fought to take control of his body and now Nelo Angelo has been reborn once more" V said.**

**"You're saying that Urizen is Nelo Angelo who has taken control of Vergil's demon half after he failed to separate them with the Yamato?" Trish asked as he nodded. "So how are you holding up, it looks like you reaching your limit" Trish said as she looked as V whose hand was crumbling.**

"If V doesn't unite with Urizen Vergil well die." Rias said.

"Brings a whole new meaning on facing your demons," Kiba said.

**"Yes, I've tried to hold myself together with what little demonic power I have left, but it's fading. In separating my human soul, I've realized the gravity of what I caused, so I need to make this right. If they can defeat him and weaken him I can merge with him once more and regain control, that's why I came to Dante and Izuku. Only both of them can do this" V said as Trish got up as her body glowed before it was cover in her outfit.**

"It was new to see you mother reuniting with him," Asia said.

"Mom punch him twice then tried to kick him but yeah it was until Dante tried to ruined it by play careless whisper on mic's voice box head set thing," Nero said

**"Well let's go so you can see this through" Trish said as she and V walked to catch up with Dante.**

**Dante was speeding through the city as he arrived at his old house and was staring at the picture of his family, he turned around and saw Griffon behind him.**

**_"_Ha, there you are" Griffon as he flew in front of Dante. "Hey what's wrong with you?" Griffon asked as Dante began walking towards the picture.**

**"The demonic power was activated in me once when Vergil lovingly jammed this through my chest" Dante said as he brought out the broken Rebellion. "I always wondered... why did my father give me the Rebellion" Dante said as he looked at the sword.**

**"Okay what are you talking about" Griffon asked as Dante laughed a bit.**

**"Over the years I've been stabbed and jabbed by a number of things. But who would have guessed that I be stabbed by my own sword" Dante said as he stabbed himself with the Rebellion as he grunted in pain.**

"Is that true," Kota asked.

"First time I meet him I stabbed him with his own sword back when I was a holy knight of the order of the sword." Nero said.

**"Have you lost your mind? There's a demon to destroy, kill yourself later, I'll even help" Griffon said as he hovered above Dante.**

**"My father once told us that the Yamato can separate man from devil. So now I wondering what the Rebellion" Dante said as he pushed the sword deeper into his stomach.**

**The Rebellion began to glow red as it absorbed into Dante's body, his body began to glow as well as the Sparda was also being absorbed as well as red lightning began to surround his body.**

**"Whoa, you're absorbing the Sparda" Griffon said as the Sparda was completely absorbed by Dante who screamed as a wave of red energy exploded out of him as he panted and saw he was in his new form The Sin Devil Trigger, Dante looked to the sky and flew of to where Urizen and Izuku were battling.**

**PRESENT TIME THRONE ROOM**

**Izuku struggled to get up as he saw a demon hovering in the air looking at Urizen, he felt the power the other demon was releasing as smiled.**

**"It's you, uncle D" Izuku said as he tried to stay on his feet. "I knew you couldn't be killed that easily, kick his ass, I softened him up for you" Izuku said as he passed out.**

**Griffon flew to Izuku and picked him up flying him away from the fight about to happen."Win Dante, win" Griffon as he was flying with Izuku.**

"That Griffin." Izuku said. "Yeah thank." Nero said.

"A thank I guess this is getting Weird seeing a sky version of Nero but at least it a nice little vacation." The demon bird said.

**Dante looked at Izuku before turning his attention back to Urizen. He summoned a large two handed sword that was made mostly of a dark substance that looked like solidified lava, it had claws running up its length, talons for hand guard and a red jewel on its pommel, this was his new devil sword Dante.**

"Still badass," Fox said.

**Urizen brought the crystal in front of him as he was about to face Dante. Dante's sword then glowed orange as it split right down the middle, as he charged at Urizen who used the crystal to block a slash from Dante.**

**Urizen sent his tentacles at Dante who cut them to pieces easily as he spins in the air and give Urizen a heavy backhand causing him to move back a bit. Dante then flew at Urizen again who started firing light beams at him as he used his sword to deflect them, Urizen shot another tentacle at Dante but he caught it and pulled Urizen towards him as he then cuts him in the shoulder and chest before giving him a front kick that sends him back.**

**Urizen held his wounded chest as he raised one of his hand to and shot a large fireball at Dante who didn't move as it got closer to him. Dante then cut the fireball in half as he held his sword in a reverse grip as he sent an energy slash at Urizen who was unable to block it as it exploded upon contact, when the smoke cleared Urizen was spotting another wound on his abdomen as he fell on his knees in pain as Dante landed and undid his trigger.**

**"You made a mistake in not making sure I was dead. You also made a mistake in underestimating the kid when he fought you" Dante said as he walked towards Urizen. "All this time and you still don't understand that power isn't everything" Dante said as he got closer to attack Urizen again but the tree began to shake as it rose up from the ground causing Urizen to smile as he looked at Dante.**

**"It is you who does not understand, it has begun" Urizen said as he got up and summoned the crystal in front of him. "The Qliphoth is revealed in its entirety, this little inconvenience matters not" Urizen said as he absorbed the crystal, which Dante saw had the Yamato before the pool of blood began to rise as Urizen walked through it as Dante chased after him but saw that he was gone.**

"Should we be worried," Shoko said.

"It's like the apply of Eden but for demons." Nero said.

"That's Bad please o'lord show good fortune to this heroes to stop this devil evil rule." Ibara Prayed.

"Please stop praying some of us aren't immune to holy energy like Nero." Koneko said.

"Yeah Ibara half of Rias group are devils." Fox said. "But they don't have access to their Devil triggers it an high leave technique to learn,"

"Came in handy though." Kiba said.

"Still a little sore about losing my right arm to my dad you know Kiba yeah I guest that was a fair trade," Nero said.

**INSIDE THE TREE**

**Dante left the throne room and went to where Izuku and the others were waiting, he arrived and saw that Izuku was awake and that his wounds had almost healed as he and the others sat waiting for him to show up.**

**"Well, looks like you're okay Dante" lady said as she walked to the van.**

**Dante turned around and saw Trish walking with V who was breathing heavily as he sat down to rest a bit. "Hey V where did that garbage god go, what's he after" Dante asked V who looked at him.**

**"He's at the top of the Qliphoth" V said as Dante looked up.**

As well as all the other none demon folk. "Wrong way stupidest," Nero said pointing down.

**"It's the other way around Dante, right now we are in the lowest level of the Qliphoth. Human blood is the source demons power, the fruit born from the Qliphoth is even more dense than the blood that created it, its power is unparalleled, even the almighty Mundus used it to become king of the underworld" Trish explained to Dante and Izuku who was quite.**

"So all that out side is just the roots," Izuku said.

"Make sense it's a tree from hell." Fox said.

**"Yeah... well that's a lovely story and all but we have to find him" Dante said as walked away from them.**

**"Whoa Dante hold up I have something for you" Nico said as she gave Dante a hat before he put it on his head and started dancing.**

"I should have recorded it and sold it to heroic dance off." Nero said.

"They tried to get my shitty old man to be apart of that," Shoto said.

"I like the couple dancing event they had made to raise up money for cancer." Toru said.

"remember the three clown heroes Dipsy dummy and Doh." Mina said laughing.

"Well finish this later," Nero said.

**"Speaking of, kid come here I got a present for you" Dante said to Izuku who walked over to him as he whistled. Izuku was looking at Dante with his eyebrows raised before he heard an engine revving as his bike came in with a new look.**

**"What happened to my bike" Izuku asked as he looked at the bike.**

**"Yeah well, it kinda got wrecked when I was fighting this demon but when I tore into it it merged with you bike and now you have a brand new devil bike" Dante said as he explained to Izuku.**

**"Sweet, anyways let's go find Urizen and kick his ass" Izuku said as Dante put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.**

**"I think you should sit this one out kid, you've done enough as it is already so just rest up" Dante said.**

**"I'm not sitting this one out, I'm doing this to settle a score and to get back the Yamato" Izuku said to Dante.**

"For me it was to kick his ass for ripping my mother fucking arm off." Nero said covering Eri's ear with her hands and his hand to.

"Don't worry the child filter works of here to so the kid can't hear any bad world." Fox said.

**"You don't understand the situation has changed kid" Dante said.**

**"Let him go Dante, time is a luxury we can no longer afford, if by any chance Urizen eats the fruit we'll need him there" V said as he walked towards them.**

**"Does that mean you're going to?" Dante asked.**

**"Yes, I have a duty to see this through" V said.**

**"Well here's what we're going to do, I'm going to go my way and you guy go yours well cover more ground that way" Dante said as he walked to the edge and jumped of.**

**"Well, let's do this" Izuku said as he followed suit with V flying down with Griffon**

**WITH V**

**He was currently flying down with Griffon who started to fade as he dropped V on the ground.**

**"Damn, just a little longer, I must go. I must get to him before he loses" V said as he struggled to get up as he was getting weaker as time passes.**

**He got up and walked through the passage, but as he got in his familiars were removed from him as he fell to the exhausted as he looked up and saw Malphas who was standing above as he passed out. A few minutes later V got up and saw the tattoos on his body were gone as he staggered before walking where he saw Malphas talking to herself.**

**"If he reaches the fruit it will all be over. Even Mundus failed to reign the human world, surely we know Nelo Angelo will not fail" Malphas said.**

"Any one in the mode for KFC," Pixcebo said.

"I have a question." Tsu said rise her hand.

"their demons not devil one level lower on the power scale Rias and my are natural born devils.," Nero said.

"And it has been answered," Tsu said putting her hand down.

**"Damn, i don't have the strength to handle her. I must get through this somehow" V said as he got up but accidentally knocking some rocks down as it got Malphas attention.**

**"Ah, an intruder, in coming for you" Malphas said as she moved towards V's direction.**

**_BANG_**

**A bullet hit Malphas who turned around and saw Izuku holding his gun and a triple nunchucks as he walked towards Malphas**

"For some reasone I'm going to love what going to happen next." Said Koneko.

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

**Izuku dropped down his own way as he made his way deeper before running into some demons that he killed. He then ran into Dante as they entered a cave and saw a three headed demon dog in chains in front of a massive gate.**

**"Leave at once, only kings of the underworld may enter this gate, you shall not pass" said the demon dog whose three head has fire, ice and lightning as they spoke.**

**"Whoa... easy there fella. Hey I remember a stinky little pooch just like you" Dante said as he looked at the demon.**

**"You insult me foul scented creature" the demon said as it was getting angry.**

**"The only foul scented thing here is you, I mean have you smelled yourself lately. It's like you bath in your own shit all the time" Izuku said as the demon began to thrash around.**

"Still hard to hear our sweet Midori swear like that." Mina said.

"Their version of me is a wall follower," Nero said to his friend "And I don't swear all the time only on hunting jobs."

**"I think his master has him on a pretty short leash" Dante said.**

**"Go on ahead uncle D, I'll take this little puppy out for a walk" Izuku said as he held his sword.**

**"You may have fought our kind in the past but i am king of the Cerberus tribe. The others you have encountered were weak but we will feast on your flesh" said King Cerberus as it broke the chains and freed itself.**

"Nero that Devil Air you had back then to use was King Cerberus," Rias said.

"Yes." Nero said.

"I'm lucky I have met you," Rias said.

**"So you're the strongest of the litter, kid looks like you're going to need a bigger leash. I'll be on my way, show that puppy whose top dog" Dante said as he left the demon to Izuku.**

**"Don't worry, I was planning on making a fur coat and now I've found the perfect one for it" Izuku said as he revved up his sword as he prepared to fight the demon.**

"I was right," Koneko said.

**The demons body ignited in flames as it charged at Izuku who jumped out of the way as it swung its claw at him, Izuku then ran at it as he cut the side and flipped in the air as he kicked it in the face. Izuku then ran at it only for the demon to switch to lightning as it shocked Izuku a bit as he was caught off guard, the demon shot balls of lightning at Izuku who swatted them away with his sword and teleported over the demon as he stabbed his sword into its back cause it to try and shake him off.**

"No telsl Peta about this," Nero joked

**The demon then made an electrical shock wave that knocked Izuku off it as he landed back on the ground before he noticed the demon has switched to ice covering the entire area with it. Izuku noticed his feet were frozen as he began to break it as it ran at him seeing that he was stuck, but failed as Izuku activated his devil bringer and broke the ice as he punched the demon with and electrified fist. The demon was sent back but Izuku didn't give it any chance to recover as he ran at full speed cutting its legs before sliding under it and stabbed his sword deep into its abdomen before gutting it as the demon screamed in pain before falling to ground as it died.**

**Izuku walked towards the body as it began to disintegrate and noticed it soul glowing brightly, he walks forward and grabbed it as it turned into a triple nunchucks(look it up) before he began to test it as he noticed it was also able to switch between ice, fire and lightning. Izuku was leaving to meet up with Dante when he sensed V was near and a demonic presence near V as well meaning that he was in trouble, Izuku went in the direction of V to save him as he ran into Malphas who was looking for V.**

**PRESENT**

**"You got to pay attention to your surroundings sweetheart" Izuku said he kept his gun back.**

**"Well, well, Sparda's kin, I was expecting more but from what I sense within you, you've yet to tap into your true power, you are no match for me" Malphas said arrogantly.**

"Wait true power so that what you met by "Your only holding yourself back." Koneko said.

"And yet I killed her sorry chicken shit of an ass." Nero said,

**"Don't let my looks fool you, I'm tougher than I look, but if you don't believe me there's only one way to find out, I kinda want to test out this lovely thing I'm holding" Izuku said as he prepared to fight her.**

**"I will enjoy this" Malphas said as the demonic chicken body screeched.**

"Shoto your next world are "that's my stick," Nero said.

**Malphas charged at Izuku who followed suit and he swung the nunchucks in its ice form creating a large wave of ice that hit Malphas sending her back as Izuku looked at the weapon and smiled. Malphas then opened a portal and entered it and disappeared as Izuku looked around for where she will pop up, a small portal opened behind Izuku who noticed it as the chickens head came out to impale him but he dodged it and hit it head as part of it froze before it pulled back into the portal as it appeared as a whole again.**

**Izuku then switched it to lightning as it grew a bit longer into a tri bo staff that was covered in lightning. Izuku ran at Malphas and hit her with it as it stunned her for a while before he started swinging it as he delivered a brutal combo that sent that chicken flying into the wall.**

**Izuku then switched it to fire as he ran at the demon causing the devil arm to switch to a bo staff that was glowing red with fire as he spins it and hit the chicken in the jaw before before delivering continuous hit as he jumped in the air and hit the head of chicken as it was crushed from the force of the impact.**

**"How do you have so much power" Malphas said before Izuku shot her with a demonic enhanced shot from his gun killing her.**

"That my Stick," Shoto said "Okay stop that."

**"You can come out now V" Izuku said as V walked out and flew down with Griffon who disappeared immediately.**

**"I guess I owe you one, thank you" V said as he walked towards Izuku before falling on his knees.**

**"You should go back and rest V, it looks like you aren't going to last much longer" Izuku said as he held V give him support.**

**"That I cannot do, I must finish this, this is last request, I beg of you" V said as Izuku nodded as they began walking to find Dante. "The truth is I wanted to get back to my family but I made a mistake that cost me" V said as the area began to shake.**

**"Looks like uncle D is already fighting we have to pick up the pace" Izuku said as V nodded.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Izuku and V arrived and saw that the battle between Dante and Urizen had ended with Dante standing and Urizen on the ground bleeding in his new form after eating the fruit from the Qliphoth.**

"All that power and he still got his butt kick," Eijiro said.

**"Uncle D sorry I'm late" Izuku said as he walked with V.**

**"Don't worry in just finishing up, you just missed the party kid" Dante said as Izuku and V stood beside him before V started walking towards the defeated Urizen.**

**"V what are you doing?" Izuku as but V didn't answer.**

**"In the last throes of defeat I see" V said as he walked towards the defeated Urizen.**

**"V get back things are about to get messy" Dante said as he walked forward before V stopped him and told him he wanted to do it.**

**"Don't bother trying to stop me you're beaten, it's time I take back what you stole from me Urizen or should I say Nelo Angelo" V said to the demon he was standing on.**

**"No, I will not lose to you or Dante" Urizen said as he struggled to move but couldn't.**

**"Oh but you have, I am taking back my power and you will fade from existence" V said as he raised his cane to stab Urizen. "While thy branches mix with mine and our roots together join" V said as Dante noticed something and ran to stop V but was too late as V plunged his cane deep into Urizen and a blue light shot to sky sending Izuku and Dante back a bit.**

**"Uncle D, what's going on?" Izuku asked as he saw a man standing where the light was shining.**

**"I should have known... Vergil" Dante said as Izuku looked at the man in shock as he realized that he was looking at his father.**

**Vergil turned around slowly and looked at Izuku and Dante and smiled. "It's been a while but now I have returned" Vergil said as his eyes went back to Izuku.**

"I was a little bit piss at finding out he was my dad enrage after I want back a destroyed the jukebox in Dante's office with White rabbit." Nero said.

"Well Okay Everyone say go by to Nero and his friend cause this well be the last you well see of them" Fox said as he snap his fingers.

* * *

**A/N Okay sorry for the deal lay my wifi acting up. Bye and stay safe**


	11. DSOV10

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

"Okay so let's begin with the next chapter and the last of the DMCV Arc." Fox said

**Chapter 10** **Nightmare Ends: Izuku's Devil Trigger**

"Wait I thought Midori had his Devil Trigger." Mina said now on Izuku's right side.

"It was a semi imperfect from," Fox said, "I have mix feeling on his new form I find it okay but unlike other fans how are a fan of Nero they made their of fan art but think of Nero's DT's as Super Saiyan."

**Izuku and Dante were currently staring at the revived Vergil who split himself into two when he tried to get rid of Nelo Angelo and failed. And now he is looking at his son and brother as he had returned once more.**

"Talking about and awkward family reunion," Mic said.

"Just miss food, bear, and other drinks to be one." Fox said.

**Vergil stared at Izuku for awhile before he walked to the side a bit and picked of his book that he read as V, he smiled a bit as the memories of V played in his head so he could assess the situation.**

**"I should have know you were behind this, you know I thought you'd change but I guess I was wrong, you're still a power hungry jackass and now I'm going to make you wish you never came back" Dante said as he broke Vergil out of his thoughts.**

"This is just his anger talking about the hole thing." Fox said. "Like image a family member was going threw the same thing and he didn't tell you like at all he has a son and a wife he left behind to save his life."

"How did my other self take see him again?," Inko asked fox.

"Your other gave him a piece of her mind as well as getting physical and I also the Mrs. Bakugo punch him to across the jaw and the a wall good thing for magic repair spell." Fox said. {Neroblaze Mitsuki would do that to anyone who would hurt Inko plus it's Bakugo Mom she doesn't give a fuck}

"She'll do it to." Katsuki said.

**Dante ran at Vergil and jumped to cut him but Vergil used the sheathed Yamato to block the strike before he thrusted it as he hit Dante who then grabbed the sheath and pulled it as he flew back and threw it back at Vergil who moved back a bit as his sword was back in its sheath.**

"Holy Cow," Kota said.

"they have skill," Ragdoll said looking at the two brothers fight.

"Yeah they both have skill to pay the bill, Plus I think Vergil was an Assassin at one point then again I'm just saying this cause I saw him turn a man ten times his size into cheese cube minus to Cheese," Fox said. Making the kid turn green. "Or a hit man so that Izuku might meet a demon mafia." Fox said remembering that Dante was in a gun fight with demon mobster.

"Wait what!" They all shouted.

**Izuku hesitated to move when Dante landed beside him as he glared at his brother.**

**"Kid stay out of this" Dante said as he ran at Vergil again who teleported in front of him and locked blade with Dante. "Come on Vergil let's finish this" Dante said as he tried to get the upper hand but was caught off guard when Vergil used his sheath to trip Dante and knock him back as he landed near Izuku again.**

**"Now that you've gotten that off your chest, will you listen to what I have to say now Dante" Vergil said as he looked at Dante who got up.**

**"Okay, I can see I totally let my emotions get the better of me, so explain to us why you did this, why you attacked your own son and why you... I don't know tried to take over the human world" Dante asked as he was getting angry.**

**"It wasn't me that did all this Dante, I never wanted any of this to happen" Vergil said sadly as he sighed. "When I got out of the underworld I realized that Mundus corruption still stayed with me, so I suppressed it and held it back but over the years it grew stronger" Vergil said.**

"Which is never a good thing to do," Fox said looking at Izuku and Bakugo. "I might bring Your parents here to ask theme something as well as Shoto's mom and Dad I have something to say to my old student. " Fox said as an Aura of Darkness appear as well as the Fox looking demonic was sharping it's Katana blades. "As well as give Izuku a his own Quirk."

**"So what happened then?" Dante asked as he calmed down to listen to Vergil once he saw the sad expression on his face.**

**"When Izuku was born, I was so happy. I saw that I could finally have the life that I threw away once, but nothing lasts forever. A year after he was born, I started hearing voices it was driving me insane as I tried to ignore it but they grew louder" Vergil said as he held his head. "Awhile after that my body began to deteriorate, I hid it from his mother because I didn't want her to worry about me, it was then he finally revealed himself to me again" Vergil said.**

**"Who revealed himself to you" Izuku asked his father.**

**"Nelo Angelo, when I was under Mundus control I was a different person and that person was Nelo Angelo. I've been keeping him from taking over my body, but I was slowly losing that's why I left" Vergil said.**

**"You left to find a way to get rid of him didn't you?" Izuku asked.**

**"Yes, I did but nothing I found could get rid of him, it was what led me back to the Yamato. I remembered our father once told us it could separate man from devil, so I came to get the sword from you but he managed to take control of my body when I saw you" Vergil said as he looked at Izuku.**

**"You've grown Izuku but I see now that you are holding yourself back, you've yet to tap into your true power and I think it's time I do my duty as a father and set you down the right path" Vergil said as he smiled as he pulled out his sword and opened a portal with it. "Dante come with me we have some catching up to do, in the meantime Izuku will meet us at the top of the tree" Vergil said to Dante.**

"First time those to will talk instead of kill each other I'm not joking first time those two meet over several years they had a fight in the rain making a doom of water over them their clash of sword started to heat their blades." Fox said.

**"What happens when he gets there?" Dante asked.**

**"That's where we'll fight, think of this as a test for him. You've gotten this far, now let's see what you can do when you face someone whose more powerful that all the others you've faced" Vergil said as he walked through the portal.**

**"Well kid I'll meet you top side, I'll let the girls know what's going on. When this is over we're going to destroy this tree but now you have to face your father and the only advice I can give you is accept who and what you really are" Dante said as he walked into the portal following Vergil as Izuku stood there thinking of his next move.**

**WITH VERGIL AND DANTE**

**The brothers walked out of the portal and stood at the edge of the tree as they began talking.**

**"Do you really think he had what it takes to fight you?" Dante asked.**

**"Yes I do, I may have not been around for him but I want to fix that and right now I can start by helping him accept who he is" Vergil said.**

**"You know I was surprised when Inko told me about you and her, I gotta say I wasn't expecting the ice prince to fall for such a woman like her" Dante said.**

**"She spilled coffee on me when we first met and when I looked at her I was lost in her emerald green eyes, there was just something about her that I couldn't figure out" Vergil said smiling.**

"I think the you in that would used her Quirk to attacked small things on his Heart," Fox joked making Inko cover her blushing face.

"Mr. Fox don't be mean" Pony said.

"I kid Inko is a very lovely woman in world where Izuku's dad is around at time and not a bad father their lucky to have her." He said.

**"Well brother, for what it's worth I'm glad you found happiness after everything that happened to you" Dante said as he put his hand on Vergil's shoulder.**

**"And I got stronger from it and now I have to help Izuku reach his true potential. Something is coming Dante, I don't know what but it'll take all three of us to stop it" Vergil said.**

"Could it be All for one," Yagi said.

"Yes but my bet it's Mundus." Fox said.

**"We'll be ready, after all we'll be standing together as a family to defeat it" Dante said.**

"Yeah plus that Deku won't be alone he has our other self by his side to help anyway we can," Ochaco said.

"Thanks Ochaco," Izuku said.

"That including us to Midoriya," Ibara said.

"Finally she gets It," Fox said. "You see your not going to be class forever,"

**_HONK HONK_**

**Vergil and Dante turned around and saw Nico's van as she parked it and walked out with Lady and Trish.**

**"Well, looks like you got my message" Dante said.**

**"Now that your all here, we just have to wait for our guest of honor to arrive" Vergil said to them.**

**"Whoa, I can't believe I'm standing next to the infamous Vergil the darkslayer, I can totally see where Nero gets his looks from" Nico said.**

**"Well Vergil, you're looking better and stronger from what I can tell, your power is equal to Dante's" Trish said.**

**"Yes it is. This is because of the Qliphoth, when Nelo Angelo eat the fruit it gave him more power, so when I became whole again it gave me the sin devil trigger which is the ultimate form of power for a devil" Vergil said.**

"So is Vergil's sin Pair." Tsu ask.

"I believe so But I not to sure about Dante's Sin could be Sloth or Wrath." Fox said. "As for that Izuku in that world is Wrath,"

**"From what I can tell I've yet to tap into its true potential since I just got it, but I can fell the raw power of this form" Dante said to Trish.**

**"Well, why we're all catching up let's do something else to occupy our time before he shows up" Nico said as he walked into the van to finish her project for her and Izuku.**

**WITH IZUKU**

**Izuku was currently making his way up to the top to face his father who he just met for the time in his entire life, he was currently going through a myriad of emotions as he was getting closer to the top.**

"I can only imagen what he's going threw," Aizawa said. Remembering some case's that deal with child abandonment or abuse.

**_RING RING_**

**Izuku answered his phone when he saw All Might calling him to find out the situation.**

**"_Young Midoriya, how's everything going on your end" _All Might asked.**

**"Well, it'll all be over soon All Might, there's just something I have to do before this ends so don't worry I'll tell you everything when I'm done here" Izuku said.**

**"_All right be careful Young Midoriya, we're keeping any demon trying to get out the city at bay and we're almost done on our end" _All Might said.**

**"Alright see ya All Might" Izuku said as he hung up and continued walking. Izuku kept on walking until he encountered three familiar demons that was standing in his way.**

**"Hey guys, what are you doing here? I figured since my father became whole again you'd disappear" Izuku said.**

**"Well, well, well the wise guy Nero. If you didn't know we were spawned from your father abominable thought, we were the voices he was hearing" Griffon said.**

**"I knew something was off about you guys, but I couldn't figure it out" Izuku said.**

"So they are another form of his father inner demon." Mandalay asked.

"Judging seeing by their appearance they are some dark and twisted thought." Tigger said.

**"Well, we're merely discarded thought from your father and Nelo Angelo, but now we are no longer bound to their consciousness. So we're here now to kill you and Dante on our own free will, it's liberating" Griffon said as he hovered above the others as he launched lightning at Izuku who deflected it with his sword. "And kill you we shall and then we go after Dante and your father" Griffon said as Shadow roared and Nightmare let out a screech.**

"I'm sensing a boss fight coming," Denki who play many game to know what going to happen.

**Griffon fired lightning at Izuku who jumps back to avoid being hit as Shadow turns its tail into a long blade and tried to cut Izuku but he blocks it with his sword. Griffon starts shootings small lightning ball at Izuku who was deflecting them as Nightmare came from behind and punched him but Izuku blocked it with his hand causing the ground to crack as he pushed of Nightmare.**

**Shadow turned it upper body into a buzz saw and ran at Izuku who flipped over it and blasted Shadow with lightning from his hand. Seeing Izuku's guard was down Griffon hit him with a powerful blast that sends Izuku crashing to the ground as Nightmare ran and punched him but Izuku blocked it with his sword. He pushed Nightmare off him causing it to stumble back as he rolled out of the way as Shadow sent a barrage of blades at him, Izuku activated his devil bringer and shot light beams at Shadow before he grabbed Nightmare with an ethereal arm and slammed it into the ground before firing at Griffon who swooped down to attack him as it tried to dodge but was hit in the feather as it fell to the ground before struggling to get in the air again.**

**Nightmare fired a beam from its eye that Izuku dodged before it fired an even more powerful one causing Izuku to his arm to block it as he struggled to move forward as the beam was pushing him back. Izuku began to push forward as the ground began to break as he got closer to Nightmare, when he got closer he pushed it with his ethereal arm and cut of its hand before jumping to its face and punched it in its eyes as he plunged his arm deep into it before channeling his demonic energy as he made Nightmare exploded from it.**

"That was awesome how Nero took down that slug monster.," Eijiro said.

"It shoots a laser beam from it's eye so of course that it weak point," Mina said.

**Seeing Izuku had destroyed Nightmare Griffon coated itself with lightning and glee at Izuku full speed cutting his shoulder a bit as Izuku tried to follow its movements, as he was about to strike Griffon, Shadow came from behind and turned its paw into and axe as it swung at Izuku who ignited his blade and cut off Shadows paw as it roared in pain before it fell to the ground. Griffon then blasted Izuku as his back was turned and went in for the kill before Izuku teleported behind it and cut off its wing causing it to fall on the ground. Izuku landed and saw that they were defeated and injured.**

**"You should have known better, I can tell you have a good heart but if you wanted to test me and compare me to my father all you had to do was say so" Izuku said to Griffon.**

**"Perhaps, but you had a little trouble facing us because you held yourself back. You're going up against someone who's as powerful as Dante, if you don't face him with everything you have he'll destroy you" Griffon said.**

**"This was you finally flight, you wanted to go out with a bang" Izuku said.**

**"Yes, it's time for your fathers nightmares to end. It's been a pleasure working with you kid, for an annoying pain in the beak you know how to handle yourself, Godspeed kid you're going to need it" Griffon said as he and Shadow began to fade.**

"So they where dying," Kota said.

"Yeah but there is a way that Nero can save them."

**"You know it doesn't have to be the end for you guys, I was hoping you'd stick around and help me out since you've got no one" Izuku said as Griffon and Shadow looked at him.**

**"What are you saying kid, you want both of us to be your familiars?" Griffon asked.**

**"Yeah that's what I'm saying. It's crazy and rare to meet demons who don't want destruction and are willing to protect and fight beside those with the blood of Sparda, so what do you say, will you join me" Izuku said.**

**"Hmm, what's the worse that could happen, sticking with you sounds like a thrill ride, okay kid you got yourself a deal, we accept" Griffon said as Shadow roared in agreement.**

**"Cool, so how does this work? Do we shake hands or something?" Izuku asked.**

**"Draw this on the ground around me and the kitty cat fast and repeat after me" Griffon said as he drew a small pentagram that Izuku now drew around him and Shadow.**

**"Good now say this" Griffonsaid as he told Izuku what to say.**

**"I, Izuku Nero Midoriya, call upon you Griffon and Shadow to be my servants, to answer my call in time of a need and to serve me as my familiars until my time comes or until I release you from my service" Izuku said as he cut his hand and dropped his blood on the pentagram causing it to glow as Griffon and Shadow turned into black streaks and flew to his chest causing a tattoo to appear there(devil Jin's tattoo in tekken) before the pentagram faded.**

"I a fear what his aunty Inko is going to say to him getting tattoos with out her say so.," Katsuki said.

"Lucky their not real tattoos but Seals." Fox said.

**"Looks like it worked" Izuku said as he raised up his shirt and saw the tattoo on him.**

This action made some of the girls blushed. "Mmm Mama want to groom the cute kitten," Pixie bob

**"Hell yeah it did, now try summoning us" Griffon said as Izuku did that and both of them appeared.**

**"Well, it looks like it worked very well, now lets go, we've kept them waiting long enough" Izuku said as he continued to make his way to the top of the tree.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Izuku had arrived at the top and saw that everyone was waiting for him to arrive. As he walked forward he saw his father sitting and reading his book and Dante who was just staring into space, when he stopped Vergil closed his book and stood up and faced him.**

**"You've finally arrived Izuku" Vergil said.**

**"Well, I ran into some complications but I took care of it" Izuku said as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two.**

**"I can see that, but now you have another complication in the form of me, do you think you have what it takes to face me?" Vergil asked.**

**"I wouldn't be here if I thought I didn't stand a chance against you" Izuku replied with determination in his eyes.**

**"I expected nothing less" Vergil said as he unsheathed Yamato a bit. "None of you will interfere with this fight, this is something he has to realize and face himself" Vergil told the others.**

**"Alright we'll leave this father-son moment to you two but don't go overboard" Dante said as he went to stand near the van followed by Lady and Trish as the fight was about to begin.**

**Izuku stabbed his sword into the ground and revved it as it burst into flames as he prepared to fight his father.**

**"Good, come at me with the intent to kill because that's what you'll need to face me" Vergil said.**

"Is he serious about this," Kato said.

"How can he protect other if he can't protect himself also I might train you to on easy." Fox said.

"There's an easy!," the UA teacher Shouted.

"One he's a child two all of you where teenagers when we all met but it up to him heck he can join as a member of the coast guard or a fireman it up to him to pick his path." Fox said. "Another fact Izuku took to my training to heart way better then all of you," he said making Izuku blushed.

**Izuku ran at Vergil with full speed to cut him but his attack was blocked by his sheathed sword, Izuku was then knocked back by a fast attack from Vergil that he barely managed to block. As he tried to regain his footing, Vergil summoned blue ethereal swords and shot them at Izuku who deflected a few but had to jump away as he couldn't react fast enough for the rest.**

**"Come on, is this all you're capable off" Vergil taunted him.**

**Izuku narrowed his eyes and actives OFA as green lightning danced around his body as he charges at Vergil again who was surprised by the speed. He brought his sword up to block in time as he held his ground from Izuku's attack, Izuku then delivered a series of fast slashes that Vergil blocked with his sheathed sword but was slowly being pushed back, Izuku then spins and hit Vergil with full force as he was sent flying back which surprised everyone. Vergil stopped himself as he slid on the ground and looked at Izuku with a small smile.**

"Amazing Nero knock him down," Katsuki said.

"I should say that this time Vergil is going to get more tougher now," Nana said.

"What do you mean."

"Nero is not going beyond pass his limitations." Fox said. "And Vergil is going to make him go throw those blockade barriers of his."

**"Hmm... I'm impressed, that was surprising, it looks like I'll have to start taking you seriously now" Vergil said as he drew his sword.**

"See during the fight the Yamato was not drawn that blade it can destory an arm of Demons with a single quick draw." Fox said.

**"I was wondering when you were going to pull out your sword, looks like I'm going to have to step up my game" Izuku said as he activated his devil bringer and channeled 30% of OFA.**

**Vergil smiled and took a step forward before he disappeared and was standing behind Izuku who was shocked at Vergil's speed before he teleported away as fast as he could. '_Whoa, I didn't even notice him standing behind me, that was so fast" _Izuku thought as he prepared himself for any more surprises.**

"That was pure speed," Iida said.

**Vergil then charged at Izuku with a thrust which Izuku blocked but was sent back a bit from the force and power behind the attack. Izuku shook it off and ran at Vergil as he swung sideways but Vergil ducked under it but saw that Izuku was then bringing his sword for a downward slash that he blocked as the ground beneath his cracked. Vergil threw Izuku off him as he delivered his own fast slashed that Izuku could barely keep up with as he tried to match his fathers pace, Izuku then fired lightning from his devil bringer causing Vergil to jump back before Izuku then shot multiple light beams at him that Vergil deflected before he noticed Izuku had teleported behind him to cut him but was unsuccessful as Vergil did a quick spin and knocked Izuku back cutting him a bit on his chest.**

**Izuku looked at the cut before he looked back at Vergil and channeled OFA to its maximum output along with his demonic energy before he charged at Vergil full speed who moved out the way as Izuku thrusted his sword at him. Izuku saw this and teleported in front of him and swung at him but was blocked by Vergil who was struggling a bit to hold back Izuku before he noticed that Izuku's arm was up as he blasted him in point blank range with lightning that sent Vergil flying back. Izuku didn't give a chance to catch his breath as he pressed on and attack Vergil ferociously.**

**"Look at him go, he's put Vergil on the defensive" Dante said as he saw what was happening.**

**"I never expected this, I knew he was good but wow, he's taking the fight to Vergil and pushing him back" Trish said as was a bit surprised at what she was seeing.**

**Izuku then knocks Vergil into the air as he spins upward repeatedly as he tried to cut Vergil but was blocked, he stopped spinning and caused an explosion that sent Vergil crashing into the ground as he used his energy to push himself towards the ground as well causing Vergil to roll out of the way and stand up again before Izuku appeared before him as cut his leg before kicking Vergil back.**

**Vergil looked at his bleeding leg and looked at Izuku be he laughed a bit. "Now this is something. I wasn't expecting you be this strong already, it looks like Dante did a good job in teaching you" Vergil said as he stood up.**

"Vergil still holding back he not even using his DT yet." Fox said.

**"I know you're holding back, if you want to see more of what I can do then take me seriously" Izuku said as he pointed his sword at him.**

**"You're right, if I want to push you" Vergil said as his form began to shift as his eyes glowed red. "Then I'll have to stop underestimating you and show you the power of a Devil" Vergil said as he entered his devil trigger(DMC 4 not sin DT) and looked at Izuku.**

**"Listen to me Izuku, keep your guard up, leave no openings in your defense and most importantly... don't lose focus on me" Vergil said before he pulled his sword and appeared in front of Izuku as he did a powerful slash that sent Izuku flying back. Izuku steadied himself and noticed that he had a cut above his right eye that was bleeding.**

**'_What the hell was that, that wasn't the air trick, that was pure speed' _Izuku thought as he looked at Vergil as he wiped the blood of his eye.**

**Vergil shot at Izuku again and slashed at him and Izuku was able to block it but it sent him sliding back as he noticed he was unable to stop. Izuku stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself but was met by Vergil who backhanded him and flew at him as he slashed Izuku into the ground, Izuku got up and spat out a bit of blood as he tried to get on his feet but was met again by Vergil who cut his side and gave him an uppercut before grabbing his legs and slamming him on the ground repeatedly and tossing him away.**

**Izuku coughed out blood as he struggled to stay on his feet and noticed that Vergil had sheathed his sword and took a stance. "Let's see how you survive against one of my ultimate attacks, this will hurt a lot" Vergil said as drew his sword quickly and sheathed it back.**

**Izuku was preparing to block but he noticed nothing was happening before he heard the sound as Vergil fully sheathed his sword.**

**CLICK**

**Izuku's entire body was covered with cuts as Vergil kept his sword and said "Judgement Cut". Izuku fell on his knees as the wounds were bleeding profusely as he looked up at Vergil who was walking towards him as he undid his DT.**

**"You've yet to master the full power of the Yamato, it is a sword that can cut through anything even the dimensions themselves" Vergil said as he walked towards Izuku. "You fought well but I know this is not all you can do. Within you is your true power but you hold yourself back because you're afraid of it, but you shouldn't" Vergil said as he stood near the fallen Izuku.**

Everyone then looked at Shoto. "What What." The half and Half kid said.

**"Damn, he really tore into the him, what will you do now kid" Dante said as he looked at Izuku.**

**"Why do you hold yourself back, if you continue like this then you won't be able to save anyone. Everyone under your watch will die if you ever face an opponent stronger than the way you are now" Vergil said to Izuku. "You're rejecting a part of yourself, it will only do more harm than good, I should know I did the same thing and so did Dante but we realised that the part we rejected wasn't bad, it's what makes us who we are and when we accepted it we became a force to be reckoned with" Vergil said.**

"So that's how it feels." Izuku said getting a laugh out of Shoto.

**"I'm afraid that I'll lose myself" Izuku said as he got up on his knees.**

**"In this world might controls everything, without strength, without power how can you protect anything let alone yourself" Vergil said to Izuku who looked at him. "But without heart, all that power is meaningless. I look at you and I see it, born in you, is the power to do great things" Vergil said as tears gathered in Izuku's eyes.**

"I just going to play Day of fate of Spirit vs Spirit." Fox said.

**Izuku started to remember what he was fighting for and the promise he made to himself to get stronger when he started training with Dante. As that was happening blue ethereal wings burst out from Izuku's back as the wounds on him began to heal, Izuku let out a scream that sent Vergil back a bit as he smiled as he looked at his son. Izuku stood up as his eyes began glowing with blue energy surrounding him as a flash of light made everyone cover their eyes, as the light died down they saw Izuku in his transformed state as he had just achieved his True Devil Trigger(DMC 5). Izuku looked at himself and was shocked at his new appearance and the power he was giving out.**

"Is it weird that it fit," Jiro said.

"Are all of you girls getting that good feeling down you spine again," Mina said blushing.

_**"Mama likes." **_Said a darker part of Ibara's mind. "I must not fall into temptation," Ibara said.

**"Now this is interesting" Vergil said.**

**"He did it, he finally did it, look at the power he's giving out, damn" Dante said as smiled and saw the surprised looks on the others face.**

**"I hope... you're ready now Izuku because our real battle can begin now" Vergil said as he transformed.**

**"I feel like I can take on the anyone, let's do this father, I'm going to make you submit" Izuku said as the wings on his back became fists.**

"So how I'm going to enjoy this," Izuku said as the fight begins.

"And I thought I had daddy issues," Shoto said.

**Izuku and Vergil flew at each as they clashed causing a shockwave that destroyed the ground as they locked blades. Izuku then used one of his wing to hit Vergil before he used the other one to grab his leg and threw him away, Vergil used his wings to slow himself down before he flew at Izuku who met him in the air as the took the battle of the ground.**

**Izuku and Vergil were sending series of fast slashes at each other as they matched their pace before Izuku gave Vergil a front kick and followed through with a slash that Vergil ducked under before Izuku gave him an axe kick that sent him to the ground. Vergil steadied himself as he sent multiple swords at Izuku who then stretched out his wings and fired his own to counter Vergil who then saw and opportunity and teleported behind Izuku as he cut him on his back sending Izuku into the ground.**

**Vergil landed and created and ethereal version of him as the battle now became two on one. Izuku got up and saw the clone charging at him as he he blocked the attack before Vergil came from above as he used his wings to block it and knock both of them away. Izuku ducked under a slash and backflips and turned to strike Vergil who blocks it before Izuku backhanded him away with his wings, he then turns to the clone as he grabbed it and crushed it with his own ethereal arm.**

**As Vergil got up he saw that Izuku had destroyed his clone and charged at him as they clash again, Izuku parried Vergil's strikes but was cut off as Vergil ran his blade through Izuku who screamed in pain, Izuku then held Vergil's hand and head butted him as he pulled out the Yamato and stabbed Vergil with it causing him to move back as he fell on his knees but Vergil quickly got up and knocked Izuku back sending flying into a big branch as he landed on the ground hard as his devil trigger faded.**

**"Hahaha, that was incredible" Vergil said as his own transformation faded before he got up. "I've never seen such form of power before, I say this is a draw" Vergil said as he walked towards Izuku who was getting up.**

"I could some what find this fight satisfying," Izuku said.

**"A draw? I'll take what I can get, I noticed that you didn't use your other transformation" Izuku said.**

**"Your strong but if i had used that you would have stood a chance. That was me fighting with half of everything I have and you matched me" Vergil said as he put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, you've finally broken out of what was holding you back and now you can continue to grow stronger" Vergil said.**

"Vergil can fine Pride in someone else I'm I dreaming Nana did you heard that Vergil's proud of someone else," Fox said sarcastically.

**"That was incredible kiddo, I knew you had it in you" Dante said as he and the others walked towards Izuku congratulating him.**

**"So what do we do nowl" Izuku said as the tree began to shake.**

**"It looks like it's time to finish this once and for all. As long as the tree is still standing the underworld will continue to spill into the human world, so the only way to close it is to cut the tree from the underworld and seal the gap with the Yamato" Vergil said.**

**"That means you'll be stuck in the underworld" Izuku said.**

"Dam it Vergil!" Yelled Izuku.

**"Don't worry kid, he's not going alone, someone has to keep and eye on him" Dante said surprising everyone.**

**"You can't go, we just got you back and now you're just going to lock yourselves in the underworld" Izuku said as everyone else agreed with him.**

**"There are other ways out of the underworld kid, as soon this is done we'll find our way out, I've done it before" Dante said before he walked up to Trish. "Babe, I promise I'll be back and then you can yell at me all you want" Dante said before he kissed her.**

"What they found some what change everything." Fox said.

**"Besides we have nothing to worry about on this side, you're here and we know you can handle things before we get back" Vergil said as he took of a ring around his neck and gave it to Izuku. "Give this to your mother, tell her I love her and that I'll see her soon and here hold on to this till I get back" Vergil said as he gave Izuku his book.**

**"Well Vergil, lets go" Dante said as he jumped of the ledge and transformed into his sin DT.**

**"When I get back I expect you to be stronger, because we're going to have a rematch" Vergil said as he also jumped and also transformed into his sin DT as he and Dante flew into the underworld.**

"Meaning a father and Son bonding may be he can go with your during the training camping trip as a Chaperone," Fox said {Hey NeroBlaze Well you do the Two heroes movie with Izuku's whole Family as a Family vacation}

**"Let's get out of here, we don't want to be anywhere near this once they cut it down" Izuku said as he walked to the van followed by the others.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Izuku and the girls were in van as they were driving through the city before they noticed the tree falling apart. Izuku phone rang as he picked it up and saw it was All Might calling him.**

**"_Young Midoriya, you did it, I can see the tree falling apart form here good job" _All Might said.**

**"Thanks All Might but the credit goes to my dad and Dante, I'll tell you about it when we get home" Izuku said as he hung up.**

**"It's finally over, this was a crazy ride, but at least I got some material for my project" Nico said happily.**

"Really Izuku's Dad and uncle are in hell and that what the first thing she say," Toru said puffing her cheeks.

"They can handle it." Fox said.

**"What are you working on anyway, you never told me" Izuku said.**

**"Oh it's a secret, but I'll tell you it's something for you and me and if can get more materials I can make enough for everyone else including Ochako" Nico said.**

**"Let's just get home, this has been an exhausting day" Izuku said as he bagan to read his fathers book.**

**1 MONTH LATER**

**Izuku and the gang were currently in Dante building that he bought for Devil May Cry, Izuku was watching Ochako spar with Trish as he saw that she was knocked down. When Izuku got back he hung out with her and told her everything about himself, except for OFA as he need All Mights permission for that, she needed time to think about it for awhile before she got back to hanging with him and the others as they were training her in case she had and encounter with a demon.**

"Make scenes they train my in case a demon attack out of nowhere.," Ochaco said

**"So when do you think Dante coming back" Izuku said as he took his eyes off the spell book he was reading.**

**"Not sure, last time this happened it took him two months to get out, now go back to studying and practicing the spells" Lady said.**

**"I can't believe he didn't teach about magic, seriously" Izuku said.**

"Wait what," Izuku said.

"You a wizard Midori." Mine said making a harry potter reference getting a smile out of everyone.

**"Well, Dante never talks about it but he and Vergil learned a bit from his mother before she died, he's well versed in it but he's terrible at teaching that" Trish said as he blocked a punch from Ochako.**

**"Demons are well versed in magic, humans can learn but it takes time and patience. We'll start teaching Ochako and the others once they are ready. Also we talked to your mom and she agreed to let you get the tattoos" Lady said.**

**"I still don't see the need for it I mean I could just keep them on me" Izuku said.**

**"Nope the tats will help you store your weapons and summon them when you need it. How do you think Dante summons his own Devil Arms, he had tattoos on his body for that" Trish said as she judo flipped Ochako.**

**"Okay good point, we start with that tomorrow. Oh and Ochako you have to be a bit unpredictable and use your flexibility to your advantage" Izuku said as he got up and walked into the ring to soar with them.**

"Okay so Izuku get's magic tattoos and is fully confronted his fears well we be heading to UA in the next Showing." Momo said.

"Yes we will Also the guy who's recording this told me that Stain did face a demon in this world so you Nero has to watch out for Toga and any other blood Quirk user that consumes it for power." Fox said and stood up and walk away to his lab. Koto then followed him.

* * *

**Omake making a choice.**

* * *

As Fox was out side of the viewing room he heard foot steeps. "Wait Mr. Fox." Koto said.

"Yeah kid."

"I want to be strong so no one well lost their family I want to help other just like my Mama and Papa and JUST LIKE IZUKU I DON"T WANT TO BE WEAK I WANT TO PROTECT OTHERS I So Please TRAIN ME TO BE A HERO." Koto cried out tires in his eye.

'That kid what is with SJ MC away bring hope to others with world dam't can't little the little water boy see you cry act cool.' "Okay I'll train you to be a hero but you need to not over do it I'll work think Out With your aunt." Fox said unware that they where bing watched by every on,.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer In own nothing the right be long to the original owns.**

**I Sorry I been a bit busy doing other story and I Just got a Inspiration on my old story. now this is going to be a to part od My hero academia: Over Quartzer By Starlight's Poet Enjoy and Allons-y**

* * *

As the group that when outside to stretch their leg they all when back Inside, "Hey..." Izuku and the other look back to see an older blond with Fox ears and tail wearing A black and red sailor uniform Jacket as well as red Slash and gold pants. "That's Hell you're walking into," The older man said

"No, It's something they need to see what could have happened." Said another Blond Fox but younger the only thing that was different was their hair and was a little bleach Bone white and ember orange compare to the younger golden blond with eyes as blue as the sky still filled with hope but as for the older, there was nothing leaf. "Now come on gramps the Tea is getting cold, Allons-y," He said pushing the older Man. As they all enter they saw a couch. on the couch were two sighs on the leaf side said Jaune D'arc on the right said Jaune Arc.

"Your Names mean Yellow," Aoyama said. "But why you two have different last names but you look the same. Wait not different they're the same as well you two are."

"Yeah he's me 50 years from now," Arc said,

"Is your Quirk Timebase," Izuku said.

"Their world is different," Fox said entering the room.

"So do they have Quirk," Izuku said

"No, It's a curse I was born with," D'arc said.

"Our/my parents told me to not show it, and where We're from it called a Semblance," Arc said.

"So is that why he looks like he's still in his 20's," Tsu said.

"No Arc for just age slow same goes with the people we married," D'arc said in a sad tone think of her.

"Great You remind him, What I will lose later on," Arc said.

"Sorry ribbit," Tsu said. Feeling bad.

"It's okay some just play the video," D'arc said

* * *

_**"My Hero Academia: Over Quarizer "**_

* * *

_**The world was gone.**_

_**Gone, in that life was held by the throat and slowly choked to death. The surroundings had been reduced to scorched earth and destroyed ruins. Buildings were dilapidated, fire lapping away at the earth. The sky was cold and gray, water splashing down on the approaching army. At their side were machines, standing ready and armed for war.**_

_**There was no joy. No happiness. Only bitterness and anger.**_

"Must be home for you then," Arc said to the demon lord of time.

"That will also be you if you don't save her," D'arc said to his younger self.

"Fox sensei a little info," Shinso said.

"D'arc became a demon lord after killing the one who killed his partner," Foxsky said. "This is is not their realty it's yours."

This made the students look at their world. "What the hell happen!" Mineta shouted.

"Who did this!" Monoma said freaking out at seeing the destroyed landscape

_**This was what the world had become. A shadow of its former self, reduced to a cesspool of hate and despair.**_

_**At the center of it all, he stood there, staring at a set of statues. Reminders of an era that had become bittersweet memories that everyone yearned to return to. These heroes, once held in high regard and embodiment of legend, stood in various poses, all of which representing strength and hope. They were of different backgrounds, but they all shared one thing in common:**_

"Wait I don't recognize any of these heroes," Izuku said looking at the statues.

"Those are the Heisei Kamen Riders,"

_**The belts around their waists. They were of different designs, but each was of great significance.**_

_**These were the heroes the world remembered. The heroes that the world had lost.**_

"So what with the belts," Danki ask.

"Better than a phone booth," D'arc said pulling out a golden driver belt. Arc doing the same thing but a white driver that looks like a watch.

_**They were the Kamen Riders.**_

_**And they had long since passed from this world.**_

_**Sensing their approach, the regal figure turned and faced the approaching army. His pose was lax, as if he considered them to be of little concern. The commander of the group stood at the head, shouting something before the machines at their sides changed, eyes glowing. They prepared to charge, weapons primed and ready.**_

"That man he feels familiar," Izuku said a thought appeared in his head and a look of horror appeared on his face. Arc then claps his hand on his shoulder.

_**The rain continued to fall, not diminishing the flames. It was as if the rain served no other purpose than to represent the tears of the departed. At first, the man was unconcerned with this group of hostiles, but then saw the machines charging.**_

_**They neared, ready to snuff out his life. He merely gave them a side glance before he raised a hand in a leisurely manner.**_

_**He flicked his wrist. A film of distortion ran across the air, and in the next moment, the machines were thrown into disarray. They were thrown across the field, into the air and smashed into the ground. The opposition was left stunned and disoriented, but they soon roared in defiance.**_

"What power how can one man have so much... where are the heroes... Where is the rest of us were am I!" Izuku said.

_**They attacked together, and moved together. Fire danced in their palms. Ice spread across their arms. Stone caked their bodies. Wind gathered at their fingertips. Shadows moved at their beck and call. Their mind took form and gathered pieces of debris and scrap. Thunder sparked around their bodies.**_

_**Yet all of it was useless in the face of one who fought through such adversity. There was not a sliver of tension, almost as if he didn't consider such large numbers to be a threat. Instead, he merely turned to face them in fall and spread his arms out, as if welcoming their attacks.**_

_**And then he showed them what hell really looked like.**_

_**She didn't understand what had just happened. One moment, the regal figure that brought about this horrible future just stood there and welcomed the entirety of their attacks without resistance. Then, in the blink of an eye, every last one of them was wiped out. Their bodies lay on the ground, broken and defeated. Their Quirks were ultimately useless in the face of such a powerful foe.**_

_**She looked at him, who simply stared at the sight brought upon by his own hand before he craned his head. Her breath was caught in her throat.**_

_**He was looking at her.**_

_**"You could never hope to defeat me." he told her, his voice somehow both soft and chilling. "Do you know why?"**_

_**"Because in this world...there are no heroes."**_

'Why," Izuku thought

* * *

_**It was once said that all men were not created equal.**_

"Oh cool a history lesson," Katsuki said sounding board.

_**The first known report of individuals suddenly developing superhuman abilities, like breathing fire or moving objects with their mind, was a newborn child in the city of Qingqing that was bathed in light.**_

_**The world experienced what could only be called a "genetic revolution" on a scale that had never been seen before.**_

_**These superhuman abilities were henceforth called "Quirks," and those that possessed them had the capability to use them for the sake of others.**_

_**In short, what had once been an idea in comic books had become reality.**_

_**Heroes had become reality.**_

_**However...those without powers are no longer the norm.**_

_**They are the Quirkless.**_

_**Among those without powers were those who were unknown in the eyes of society: the masked heroes who fought for the sake of justice.**_

_**Though they were Quirkless, they are recognized as paragons of righteousness and justice.**_

_**They are the "Kamen Riders."**_

_**Time has begun to resume.**_

_**And now, a new Rider is about to be born.**_

_**Rejoice...for the birth of a king.**_

"Wow so we Midori be a king to stop that guy," Mina said trying to chary up her classmate.

"The future is never set in stone," Arc said to Izuku.

* * *

_**Episode One: The Hero of 2018**_

_**Ever since he was a child, Izuku Midoriya had dreamed of becoming a hero.**_

_**Every day, whenever he returned home, he would always ask his mother, Inko Midoriya, if he could use the computer. He wouldn't look up things online by himself by the time he was halfway done with Elementary School, but before and after that time, he would watch one video without end, over and over.**_

_**A video that had signaled the career of one of the greatest heroes in the world. The Symbol of Peace, All Might.**_

_**"There's nothing to worry about anymore! Because I Am Here!"**_

"Such a fanboy," Ochaco said.

"So cute," Mina said.

"Must protect," Momo said. was mostly the same words that all the girls in the room were saying.

_**Following such words were booming and hearty laughter, all delivered with the widest smile.**_

_**To be able to smile in the face of such danger, and to possess such strength. Truly, All Might was an idol that all aspired to be like. Izuku was of no exception.**_

_**However, his dreams had been crushed when a visit to the doctor had told him that he would most likely never become a hero. All because he had an extra bone in his foot.**_

"Wait a minute I know that guy he's a scam Doctor wanted for experimentation," Recovery girl said.

"He now works for the League of Villains," Foxsky said.

_**"I'm sorry, Izuku..."**_

_**Those were the words he didn't want to hear, but couldn't refute. The words that his mother tearfully gave him when he asked her if he could ever become a hero.**_

_**Being Quirkless in society had little options, as the most ideal occupation in today was the Heroics Department. Anyone and everyone with a powerful enough Quirk signed up for any school that offered them the chance to become a Hero for whatever reason. As a Quirkless individual himself, Izuku realized that his options were severely limited.**_

"Suck for them the only thing people have to worry about is the Grimm monster that will eat anyone and are drawn in by negative emotion," Arc said.

"Wow lucky us," Izuku said, now imaging if he lives in the Devil heroes world and the Arc's world.

_**Yet, even so, he still so deeply wished to become a hero. To achieve that goal, however improbable it was, he took up self-defense classes and martial arts. His training was grueling, in no small part to his sensei, but he wanted to believe it was worth the money he saved up.**_

_**He also received endurance training in the form of his former childhood friend and now recent bully Katsuki Bakugo's explosions. Whenever Katsuki would pick on someone, Izuku would always run to their defense, even if he was a sniffling and shaking mess that could barely put his fists up. Inko would constantly fret and cry over the many bruises and burns he sported, but he always told her the same lame old excuses.**_

"Dick," Foxsky said whacking Katsuki head.

_**Mitsuki Bakugo, Katsuki's mother on the other hand, knew he was covering for her son's stupid actions and constantly berated on him, leaving him usually simmering and in a foul mood. He typically avoided people for a while before eventually falling into his old ways.**_

An older female Katsuki poped in a hit Katsuki upside in the head. "Dam it brat stop being like this and act more like the hero you claim to be!" Mtistuki yelled.

"I might have an idea to help with that sadly it'll be painful for him and he'll suffer once a month." Foxsky holding up a ray gun.

"And that is?" Mitsuki asked.

"Changing his gender might have some slight change in his personality and by doing some proper paperwork we can say that there was an accident in the support department that changes him into a girl," Fox said.

"Do it," Mitsuki said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, what!" Katsuki yelled but was zipped by a pink ray blast.

"Oh my god, she hot," Mineta said.

"Frag off you grape midget," Katsuki said now looking like a younger version of her mother. "What are you looking at Stupid Deku!" Katsuki said at a blushing Izuku. "Let's continue," Izuku said as fox press play

_**By the time his last year in middle school arrived, Izuku had become competent enough to take on low-level bullies by himself with little difficulty. He had even managed to develop a sizable small fanbase among his female underclassmen when they saw how he sported a rather impressive yet still childish muscular frame. It wasn't anything that would put him on the "total hottie" scale as they once put it, but enough to garner notice.**_

_**Izuku also found it embarrassing how they called him cute too. He really tried to ignore that kind of stuff.**_

Several of the girls that were thinking of the green cinnamon roll meeting these girls and having a little catch with them.

"Cu-cute," Izuku stammer.

_**It was around the start of middle school that Izuku learned that the school he wanted to attend as now accepting Quirkless individuals. It was surprising to hear, but it was far from unwelcome. In fact, he had been quite ecstatic.**_

_**Of course, he wanted to keep it a secret as much as possible. After all, if Katsuki found out he wanted to go to the same school he was going to try out for, chances are, he'd probably go home sporting a few more bruises and burns.**_

"Are we going to see this place every time," Mineta said,

"You can just watch it," Foxsky said.

_**There was only ten months left until the school year was finished. Ten more months until Izuku would finally take a step towards a dream that was still so far out of reach. As a result, class was positively charged with excitement, especially as the teacher had made things even more heated when he mentioned how they shouldn't really bother filling out their career choices forms when he noted how they all would more or less try out for the Heroic Department.**_

_**Katsuki, being the lively spitfire he was, had more or less asserted his dominance to everyone by claiming them all as extras. Naturally, that put everyone off and they immediately tried to pick a fight.**_

_**Until the teacher off-handedly mentioned how he wanted to apply to Yuuei. The very same Yuuei Private Academy that Izuku wanted to attend, for it was the most prestigious academy in all of Japan. Its halls had produced some of the greatest heroes the world had ever seen, chief among those being none other than the Symbol of Peace, All Might himself.**_

_**And then the teacher mentioned off-handedly again how Izuku also wanted to apply for Yuuei. Everyone in class either stared at him with empathy, pity or were just snickering to themselves for trying to go for such a useless dream.**_

"At least it a lot better than what really happened," Izuku said.

_**Katsuki, naturally, was livid. Any other time, he would have just blown up his desk and ridiculed him, knowing full well that Izuku wouldn't have the guts to fight back. However, things were not like that. Not when Izuku knew how to fight back, and had the courage to stand against his bully.**_

_**After school was over with, both boys found themselves brawling it out behind the school, near the little pond with the koi fish the Swimming Club had decided to look after. Katsuki's irritation with Izuku was more pronounced than ever, as shown by how vicious his blows were. His blazer was burned and sported a few scorch marks.**_

_**At some point during the middle of their scuffle, one of his notebooks had been thrown out and ended up caught in the crossfire, burned to the point where it was almost charcoal. Izuku, being incensed, fought back harder and repaid Katsuki for the action with a right hook that caused him to develop a black eye.**_

"Wow, you two are real trouble makers," Arc said,

"The Ash blond kid reminds me of a Palmarian," D'arc said.

"Shut up old man!" Katsuki shouted.

"She not worth turning to ash," D'arc said.

_**Both boys were exhausted. Izuku more so, because he fought the hardest between them. Sweat caked his skin while his whole body ached. Katsuki looked a little winded in comparison, but he didn't have much gas left in the tank.**_

_**"You stupid Quirkless shit." Katsuki growled. "Why won't you go down?!"**_

"I see it two," Arc said laughing. This got the rest of the students to laugh as well.

_**Izuku panted as he stood up, wiping the blood from his lip while he continued to stare back at Katsuki. "W-why not?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky. "I told you before, d-didn't I? I'm going to Yuuei!"**_

_**"With what?! You think just because there are heroes that don't have Quirks, you can suddenly do anything?! Get real!"**_

_**Katsuki was about to lunge for him again, but the fight had been cut short when a teacher had heard the commotion and pulled the two apart. Izuku was given only a light scolding, no doubt because they knew he was the victim in all of this, but Katsuki was given a much harsher one, even given detention.**_

"That suck to hear," Monoma was then grabbed,

"I will F #% kill you, I will ripe out your F #% Balls and staple them to your F #% forehead If you say one more thing bad about our class," The last person anyone world that threatens anyone. Everyone was now looking at Ochaco with an open mouth.

"Well I see he has an Alpha mate in his pack," D'arc said.

_**Judging by how he fumed as he stomped away, shooting a glare that more or less told him "your dead" Katsuki was far from happy. Izuku watched him leave before he sighed heavily and fell flat on his rear.**_

_**"Why does Kacchan have to be so…?" he muttered under his breath, hanging his head low.**_

_**He just didn't understand why his friend had become so aggressive towards him. He knew Katsuki could be hard-headed. It was pretty much his defining trait, along with his insistence that heroes could never lose. Yet at some point, when they were children, even after his treatment towards Izuku turned cold when he discovered his Quirk and Izuku Quirkless, he started to become more aggressive. Harsher towards him.**_

"It's not her fault that teacher ware shitty," Foxsky said.

"What...Wait," Katsuki then got up. "Is there a room a can go nuts in," she asked.

"Third room to the left, follow the red line, open the room called Rage break room hit piss off mode," Foxsky said.

"Thank you so much," Katsuki said in a well polite tone.

"Guys I scared," Mineta said.

After a few minutes, they heard a huge explosion, then a smiling Katsuki came back smiling and wearing a black tank top and a UA's GYM pants. "I feel better," she said.

_**Izuku just didn't understand the reasons behind his anger. Even if he did, there was probably no way Katsuki would allow him to help or clear it up. Sighing again, the green-haired boy stood up and dusted off his clothes, idly noting how he'd have to use his allowance to order a new uniform. Again.**_

"It's always a pain to get them to be replaced with newer ones," Fox said. Remembering the times he was a student in a fancy School.

_**He walked over to the pond where the koi fish were, finding his burnt notebook being nibbled on. He smiled sheepishly as he picked it up, wiping off some of the water. "It isn't fish food." he chided the fish, despite knowing that they wouldn't hear him. He opened it up, checking to see how bad the damage was. Despite being thoroughly soaked, the burn damage wasn't too bad. Some pages were ineligible, but otherwise it was fine. One page in particular had Mount Lady, the newest hero in the city, drawn on it along with little ramblings and analysis Izuku had written.**_

"Good thing with today's Quirk their element proof everything," GT said.

_**As he prepared to put it away, he paused and noticed something else in the pond. Curious, he pulled it out. It looked like some kind of toy. What, he didn't know. It was pretty big, maybe the size of a softball. The design reminded him slightly of a watch, complete with a little button at the top. However, there was no face on it. Just a blank slate of sorts.**_

_**"What is this?" Izuku couldn't help but wonder, finding some odd fascination with it. "Does this belong to someone?" If so, he should probably turn it in to lost and found.**_

"Huh, I guess this is why we're here," Arc said holding up a watch with a white faceplate.

D'arc the look at his pocket watch and started to found down. "In three, two, one,-

_**As he was about to put it away in his pocket, someone spoke up behind him. "Today looks like it will be a special day for you, Izuku-sama."**_

-Right on time," D'arc said.

"Who's he?" Mina Asked. "And why did he use a royal honorific,"

"In my world, He's the Son of my two Best friends who I see as a Brother and a Sister," Arc said.

"His name is Woz I send him back to save her," D'arc said.

"Hey D'arc read this might brighten your mode," Fox said holding all of Izuku hero books. The next thing D'arc was muttering as well as adding a few notes of his as well.

"Do you,"

"He's me from the future," Arc said.

"Wait and if he serves you then," Izuku turn pail thinking on who Oma Zi-O his hand now covered his face. Everyone piled thinking on who really is Oma Zi-O. Monoma wait to make fun of Izuku but for the good of his heath, he stays quiet.

"The future can change," was all Arc said.

_**Jumping in surprise, and of fright, Izuku turned around. There was a man leaning up against the wall. He was maybe in his mid-to-late twenties, with wavy hair mostly pulled to the right side of his face. The left side was neatly combed and pulled back over the ear. He was dressed in rather odd clothing as well. A green jacket with little open cuts on the sleeves, a navy scarf around his neck and black jeans with large black boots.**_

_**'I-Izuku-sama?' Izuku wondered in his mind. He had certainly not been called by that honorific before. This man was unfamiliar to him, and he was certainly not a member of Orudera's staff faculty. "Wh-who are you?"**_

_**The man smiled widely as he bowed his head. "I am Woz. It's an honor to meet you." he greeted in a polite tone. "You should hold onto that, Izuku-sama. It may be quite useful to you in the future." Izuku tilted his head, wondering what the man was talking about. More questioned were darting around in his head. "Ah, but do be aware of the red robot, yes? We wouldn't want you to be killed prematurely before you have a chance to realize your dream."**_

"Red Robot, Killed," Izuku said.

"I was out with Pyrrha Woz told us the same thing," Arc said.

"Is this Pyrrha your Girlfriend Mr demon king," Mina teased him which made the younger arc blush red. "She's my Teammate and Partner plus she way above my league," Arc said he then started to mutter up a storm about how awesome she is and how his seven sisters would love to meet her.

"Wait, seven sisters!" Jiro said making everyone look at Arc.

"Yes I'm the youngest in my family," Arc said.

"Your folks need a new hobby," Katsuki said.

"You're not the first to say that," D'Arc said.

_**"What? What do you mean by-"**_

_**Izuku's mind suddenly went blank. His functions just stopped, then rebooted. When his brain finally caught up with him, the man named Woz was gone and out of sight. He looked around, but there was no sight of him anywhere, leaving him to scratch his head in confusion. Did he just hallucinate or something? Maybe Katsuki hit him harder than he thought.**_

_**He looked back at the small watch-like toy in his hands. He was tempted to send it to the lost and found, but something about it felt odd. It was compelling, as if it were asking him to take it. The man's words also called back to him, adding to the feeling.**_

_**Just how was his day going to be special?**_

_**Shaking his head, Izuku absent-mindedly stuffed the toy in his pocket and slipped his burnt notebook in his backpack, slinging it back on his shoulders and leaving Orudera for home.**_

_**If only he knew what would be waiting for him.**_

* * *

_**The year 2018 was certainly an odd place, of that Tsukuyomi was certain of. Especially as a mass of green-and-brown wearing jeans with a set of gigantic teeth and eyeballs just rushed past her with money in its grasp.**_

"We have another future person," Sero said.

_**She had only just arrived in the city, and already she was seeing for herself what kind of time the "Golden Age of Heroes" was like. It was nothing like home. In spite of the sludge being an obvious villain, the people were unconcerned with his presence. In fact, they looked almost inconvenienced by its presence.**_

_**She, on the other hand, found it fascinating. "Judging by its current state, he is capable of changing between a semi-solid and liquid form." she noted as she observed how it moved, running down the street as fast as possible in an attempt to make off with the horde of cash at its disposal. "But how far can it expand? What're the applications?" She stopped herself and sighed. Dammit, she was doing it again. Her uncle really did rub off on her. "Focus, Tsuku. You're not here to take notes on everyone with a Quirk you see."**_

"Wow maybe I should do that too, with Villains quirks," Izuku said.

"Maybe I should do it too with the other people Semblanceies," Arc said.

"How many mutters will we meet," Denki said.

_**She came here for a purpose. To find someone and help change their fate. Presuming it wasn't already too late. She dearly hoped that wasn't the case.**_

_**That, and she needed to find them before he did. Remembering her comrade's words, Tsukuyomi let out a groan. Just what was going through that boy's mind, she wondered.**_

"She wanted to save me the other guy wanted to kill me," Arc said.

"He is scared of Pyrrha," Arc said remembering the time Gezi freezing up every time Pyrrha was with him.

_**As she was about to leave, she saw a disheveled man, short and lanky, emerge from the grocery store. He saw the sludge villain running, and then his form trembled. At first, she thought he was the easily scared type, but then she saw his body expand. His loose fitting clothes suddenly became strained to fit his hulking frame.**_

_**Her jaw dropped. "Oh my."**_

"What did she see," Mineta said.

* * *

_**Today really wasn't Izuku's day. He had been walking home from school and suddenly found himself in the middle of being choked to death by something putrid and foul. It was so sudden and abrupt that he had no idea how to react until it was too late. Something thick and slimy was forced down his throat, drowning him and suffocating him. The smell was nauseating and was burning the inside of his nose.**_

"I rather not remember that day as soon as I got home I use half the mouth watches," Izuku said.

_**When he realized what was happening to him, he kicked and flailed as hard as he could, trying to escape and pull the sludge off of him.**_

_**"Shit, kid, hold still!" a harsh voice snapped at him, hoarse and sounding as if it were submerged in water. "It'll only take 40 seconds or so! Good thing I found you when I did. You're a real hero, kid. I wasn't expecting him to show up here! Now, just hold still a little longer..."**_

_**Like hell he was going to let this thing do...whatever...he had planned. Still struggling, Izuku looked at whatever it was that had him trapped and was trying to kill him. It was entirely made up of sludge, but it was clearly because of a Quirk. There was a gaping mouth lined with teeth and giant eyeballs.**_

_**Was he a Villain? He had to be, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. Plus, his words insinuated that he was being chased, perhaps by a hero. Considering the incident from this morning, it had to be either the local heroes like Kamui Woods or Death Arms, maybe Mount Lady.**_

_**Either way, if he only had 40 seconds, then he couldn't wait for them to get here. Instead, Izuku took notice of the fact that while the rest of his body seemed to be liquid and constantly shifting, the eyes and mouth were not. They were physical and solid. So he took complete advantage of that and put his self defense classes to use and swung his leg upward and over his shoulder, ramming his foot right into the Sludge Villain's eyeball.**_

"Nice Kick Izuku," Toru said.

"Midori seems to be very flexible in this world," Mina said.

_**"OW!"**_

_**His grasp on him weakened immediately. He pried himself out of his grasp and hit the ground, coughing harshly. His throat was burning. He felt sick. He could still feel little trickles of the sludge in his throat. His stomach was lurching, threatening to make him vomit.**_

_**"Son of a..." the Sludge Villain growled, a muddy hand clutching his bruised eyeball. "You're gonna pay for that, you shitty kid!"**_

_**Still weakened by the Sludge Villain's attempts to do something to him, he put his fists and took a stance, ready to combat him. Even if his attacks could do nothing to the main body he could at least ensure that he could buy time for the heroes to arrive.**_

_**Then he paused, finding something slowly appearing out of thin air, as if from a mirage. He blinked, once, twice and three times before his jaw dropped. The villain noticed this and looked behind him. As soon as he did, his jaw opened to reveal a black hole and his eyes threatened to pop out from its sludgy body.**_

_**It was a mech. An honest to god mech. Nowadays, mechs hardly belonged in TV shows and anime anymore, due to the emergence of Quirks and whatnot. Even so, they were still a rare sight. This one was dyed in crimson, quite bulky with large fists and menacing yellow eyes, strangely in the form of hiragana, that glowed ominously.**_

"That gives me an idea for some new babies," Mei said.

"I see you have a Ruby too," Arc said.

"Is she another girlfriend," Mina said with her teasing grin.

"What now she part of the sister team at beacon she's their leader, their team's name is RWBY with a W," Arc said.

"Then why the older you blushing," Mina said teasing him more.

"You saw nothing," D'Arc said now with his neutral face.

_**Izuku could swear those eyes were locked onto him.**_

_**Before the Sludge Villain could do anything, it slammed its fist into him, reducing it to splatters across the pavement. Puddles and stains splashed against the walls and ceiling, with the eyeballs and mouth in different pools of muck.**_

_**It was over in a single hit. Either the villain was quite fragile, or the mech was that powerful.**_

_**He stammered, unable to form the proper words of gratitude, but for the sake of it, he tried to do so anyway. "Um, th-thank-"**_

"Quick run," Arc said. remembering with Pyrrha away from the giant mech.

_**His eyes widened as the machine pulled its arm back, and then thrusted it forward, aiming right for him.**_

_**"EH?!"**_

_**Izuku backpedaled and moved away as fast as he could, just barely avoiding the metal fist. However, the force behind the blow that struck the concrete sent him flying. When he hit the road, he landed on his back, causing it to flare in pain. He groaned and looked up, finding the machine to be slowly approaching, eyes still locked on to him.**_

_**'I-I don't understand...' Izuku thought in terror, his body shaking. 'Why-why is it after me?! Is it a Villain after all?!'**_

"No, it just the luck of a Kamen rider you see we have the worst luck and it even worst for Den-O trust us," Arc said.

_**He tried to get back up on his feet, but he found them far too weak to stand. His earlier fight with Katsuki, plus his struggles with the Sludge Villain from earlier, had left him too utterly drained. His body was just too exhausted to fight back anymore.**_

_**The red machine that would kill him loomed like a spectre of death, once more raising its fist. The boy shut his eyes, lowering his head and just waiting for the end to reach him.**_

_**It would never touch him, for the fist was blocked by two hands made of flesh and bone. The air trembled as the metal fist was stopped in its tracks. The owner of these hands, bearing a toothy smile on his face, spoke to Izuku behind him.**_

_**"Young man, it is alright now." Izuku's eyes widened. He could never mistake that voice, having heard it so many times before if only in video form. Slowly, he raised his head to find a broad man standing before him, composed of rippling muscles that gleamed in the sunlight. "Do you know why?"**_

_**All Might looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Because I Am Here!"**_

"Really know wonder you're a fanboy just look at him I can feel his power of calmness coming from the screen I have to say it amazing you can be a great hunter in Remnant," Arc said,

"That's but I can fight any Young Midoriya now the current user of One For All." Toshi said.

* * *

_**All Might.**_

_**That was a name almost everyone was familiar with. The Symbol of Peace that founded the Golden Age of Heroics. It would not be an understatement to say that, without All Might, Heroes would never have received such rapt attention or the recognition they deserved. One might say that his prowess and status rivaled even the Kamen Riders themselves.**_

_**But at this moment, All Might's status and abilities were irrelevant. Not when his target was right there.**_

"Wow even in the future All Might is still well known," Sero said.

_**He had to admit, seeing him outside of his armor and his younger self was certainly something. At first, he doubted if he had the right person until he noticed the Ridewatch sticking out of his pocket. It was inactive, but it was definite proof that the person in front of him was indeed the person who turned his world into hell.**_

_**Still, he would definitely take no pleasure in what he was about to do. God, just looking at him as he was now was enough to make his hands shake. There was hesitance growing in his heart, but he squashed it almost immediately.**_

_**This had to be done.**_

"I thought Time traves doesn't work like that," Mina said remembering some old Timetravel movie before Quirks,

"He trying to get rid of his Origin point," Ojiro said. Everyone looked at him. "I watch Doctor Who," He said.

_**He struggled at first, prying the Time Mazine's fist out of All Might's grasp, but he succeeded and backpedaled. His focus was on Izuku Midoriya, but he soon found himself staring in surprise as a familiar white cloak came into his field of vision, taking the boy by the hand and pulling him away.**_

_**"Tsukuyomi..." he muttered with a frown. As he had thought, she had come here with him as well.**_

_**No matter. Whether she liked it or not, he would succeed in his mission. He would defeat All Might and complete his task.**_

_**Izuku Midoriya had to die.**_

* * *

_**Izuku had thought his life was strange before, what with being born into a world where having superpowers was commonplace and not having powers was not. But nearly getting killed by a sludge monster and then almost killed by a giant red robot? That was certainly not what he had been expecting.**_

_**Nor had he expected to be rescued by his childhood hero, All Might.**_

_**All. Might.**_

_**He cursed himself for his weakness, and hoped that the man would be alright. Wait, who was he kidding? This was All Might he was talking about for crying out loud! The strongest hero in all of the world! There was now way he could lose. Izuku had seen many videos of his feats and actions, and practically chronicled every waking moment of his career ever since he first learned of the man when he was old enough to use the internet.**_

_**The idea he would lose now was ludicrous, but even so, he wished he could have gotten an autograph first! That would have been incredible! It would be a family treasure to be passed down for generations!**_

"That look in your eyes says you wanted an Autograph," D'Arc said

_**Hm? Wait a second, when did he get back on his feet? And who's hand was he holding?**_

_**"Are you alright, Midoriya-san?"**_

"Sorry girls but it looks like Izuku is being stolen away from you lot," Fox said. He then got a dark chill from Ochaco and the other girls that starting to like him and Katsuki as well? 'Oh god She's a tsundere this is richer them Momo's Dog house,' Fox thought

_**The person holding his hand turned to look at him and he promptly froze.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**Oh dear.**_

_**It was a girl. An honest to god girl that was not a classmate or his mother. **_

_**She was a beauty, too. There was something oddly alluring about her appearance, far different from most women he usually saw per chance when walking home and whatnot. Fair skin, slightly older than him by maybe two years or so and jet black hair that fell to her shoulders, wearing a dress that came down to her knees with a white cloak wrapped around her. It was an odd choice of fashion, but Izuku could say he had seen weirder, given what sorts of outfits heroes wore.**_

"Some of us Huntsmen wear something like that for some wear uniforms like the people who join Atlas Army or the White Fang, as well as us Kamen riders," Arc said.

_**No, wait. There was something more important right now. Like, the fact she was holding his hand!**_

_**"Midoriya-san?" the woman tilted her head. "Are you okay?"**_

_**"Grbl..." he said in reply. Oh, god, this was bad. This was the first time a girl, an actual girl that he didn't know whatsoever and a total stranger to boot, was talking to him! And he couldn't even form a sentence!**_

_**The woman's tilt increased. "Are you...alright?" she asked before she seemed to realize something and then sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What am I saying? Of course you aren't alright. You were nearly killed a moment ago." She then turned to the side, muttering something underneath her breath. "Dammit, Geiz. What are you thinking?"**_

_**Geiz?**_

"Future boy name," Arc said.

_**Trying to get his brain back into working order, Izuku cleared his throat and finally managed to get his voice back. "I'm sorry."**_

_**"What?" the girl blinked. "Why would you be sorry for almost getting killed?"**_

_**Ah, that had been on reflex on his part. He almost did it again, but he caught himself in time. "Sorry. I'm just… This-this is weird. Like, really weird. What was that thing?"**_

_**"Ah, that." the girl sighed again. "That was a Time Mazine."**_

_**"Time...Mazine?"**_

_**"I...think it would be better to show you."**_

* * *

_**From there, the girl, who called herself Tsukuyomi, had explained a few things to him after she rescued him from his apparent pursuer. She hadn't explained who they were, but Izuku had a feeling she would get to that.**_

_**Time Mazines were mechs that, for the most part, had the function to traverse time and space. The idea that such a thing was possible was incredible to Izuku. There were time manipulation Quirks, and he even recalled that there was a Kamen Rider who could stop time, but there was technology capable of feats like this. He wouldn't have been able to believe it entirely until Tsukuyomi showed him.**_

_**She apologized profusely when he almost found himself being reduced to Tyrannosaurus Rex food.**_

_**Tsukuyomi was not from his time, as he had guessed when she revealed the capabilities of the Time Mazine. Rather, she was from 50 years into the future: the year 2068. According to her, it was a time period of both strife and progression, as evident by the creation of such incredible machines. The strife part came into the fact that Tsukuyomi was a member of a resistance cell fighting back against an evil dictator.**_

_**That, of course, was when Izuku started asking questions.**_

_**"Wait, the world's ruled by a dictator?" Tsukuyomi nodded. "But, what about the heroes or Kamen Riders?"**_

"Good time," D'arc said.

"He took their power I made bones with my predecessors and they gave me their power," Arc said.

_**She sighed deeply. "They...were wiped out. The heroes had long since started to become weaker as the years went on, and the Kamen Riders..." Another sigh, this one much more saddening to hear. "They were the first to oppose him, but they were all defeated."**_

_**"All of them?" Izuku whispered in shock and disbelief. "Even-even Kuuga?"**_

_**"Even Kuuga."**_

_**That...that was terrifying. No, scratch that, that was absolutely nightmare inducing. Besides All Might, Izuku had followed the exploits of the Kamen Riders, primarily those of the Heisei Era as information of the Showa Riders were quite scarce since they predated the age of when everyone were Quirkless. The Kamen Riders were all Quirkless in some form of another, especially the likes of Kamen Rider Drive, who was a police officer and Kamen Rider Double, who was a mere detective (well, two detectives). They were proof that his dream, in some way, was obtainable.**_

_**And none of them were as powerful, or as strong, as Kamen Rider Kuuga. At least to his knowledge. The fact that Tsukuyomi told him that this apparent dictator defeated even the strongest Rider known to him was enough to make him tremble slightly.**_

_**Just what kind of future waited for them later down the road?**_

_**"This...dictator sounds scary." he said. "So, did you come to the past to try and stop him or something?"**_

"I was lucky to have Pyrrha with me at the time when this bomb dropped on my head," Arc said.

"I was alone when an Atomic Bomb was dropped on mine split my soul in two, one half talked to your Brother gods then they send that half to be reborn in a different version of your world And I just absorbed their power until I was stopped by their parent they now reborn as human but not in Remnant thou my other half met up with the two," Fox said.

"I killed those two thinking they can start all over again," D'arc said.

_**"In a manner of speaking." Tsukuyomi nodded. She proceeded to take out some sort of device and messed with it, pressing a few dials before a holographic image appeared. "This is the man who rules the world in my future."**_

_**The first thing Izuku took notice of was the golden belt around his waist. The design and fashion, and the way it was seemingly built, was enough to clue him about the identity of this mysterious warrior. The second thing he noticed was the fact that he was decked out entirely in gold. The only thing that wasn't gold was the faceplate, which was black with a red visor, acting like eyes and written in katakana.**_

_**"Kamen Rider…" Izuku read the visor before he blinked. Then he balked. "Wait, the tyrant fifty years from now is a Kamen Rider?!"**_

_**The time traveler nodded gravely. "Yes. His name is Oma Zi-O. The Demon King of Space and Time. He is the most powerful Kamen Rider in history, and his strength is second to none."**_

"Is anyone getting a bad feeling that Izuku is not going to like this," Deki said feeling bad for Izuku.

_**His mind was reeling. He could swear there was steam pouring out of his head. Okay, this was too much. Far too much. He needed time to process all of this. Tsukuyomi had been quite patient with him and she waited for him to calm down. When he did, he took slow and deep breaths.**_

_**"Okay… This is a lot to take in." he stated the obvious. "But, Oma Zi-O? I've never heard of a Kamen Rider like that before." And he would know. He practically knew the names and abilities of virtually almost every Kamen Rider in existence. Barring those from the mysterious Showa Era, of course.**_

_**"Because at this point in time, he has yet obtained the Rider System he needs to utilize his power." Tsukuyomi informed him. "However, I know for certain that today is the day that the world will learn of his existence. Also, he was only known as Oma Zi-O when he came to his rise of power in my time. He was originally just called Zi-O."**_

_**Time King? Well, wasn't that ominous, especially if he was going to be called Oma Zi-O. That sounded far too much like "Maou."**_

_**"But...you're here to prevent that, right?" Izuku asked. Tsukuyomi nodded strongly, determination burning in her eyes. "If you showed your Time Mazine to the heroes and this data, then I'm sure you could-"**_

_**She stopped him right there. "Midoriya-san, the circumstance behind Zi-O is...complicated." she admitted, earning a confused look. "I already know who he is."**_

_**"You do?!"**_

_**"Yes. He is right in front of me." Izuku blinked in confusion and looked around. They were still in the Cretaceous Period. Or at the very least very early in that time period, given there were a few dinosaurs roaming about, and to his relief not a single Tyrannosaurus Rex. There were no other men in the area, so he looked back at Tsukuyomi. "It's you."**_

_**"Eh?"**_

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?" Everyone shout.

"Not my baby boy," Inko said who was cry.

"Why is he the villain and hero of this story," Eijiro said.

_**"Izuku Midoriya." she spoke gravely as she pointed a finger at him. "You will become the one who will rule the world in fifty years. The Demon King, Oma Zi-O."**_

_**"…eh?"**_

"I think the kid pass out," D'Arc Said waving his hand across his face.

"Okay, Arcs switch with Ochaco and Momo," Fox said Switch the two-time lords with the two students.

"Um, What do we do," Momo said looking at Ochaco.

"Get him a pick on the cheek, see if that wake's him up," Fox said. The two blush but did what Fox said giving their class Cinmonroll a pick on the cheek.

"What going on what happen?" Izuku said The two girls then hugged his arms to their breast. "It's okay Deku," Ochaco said. "You're not alone we here with you," Momo said.

* * *

_**As she expected, Izuku had reacted rather poorly to the revelation that the future she had been born into and experienced came about at his hands.**_

_**Actually, scratch that. He looked downright terrified.**_

_**"What?!" he cried in absolute shock, disbelief and horror all at the same time. The color in his face had drained away and he was shaking like a leaf. "What-what do you mean?! That-that's ridiculous! I-I-I couldn't possibly be a Demon King!"**_

_**"I understand it is hard to believe, but-"**_

_**Izuku shook his head. "No-no, you don't understand! I literally can't be Oma Zi-O! I don't have a Quirk, much less a Driver!"**_

_**This time, it was her turn to be shocked. "W-what?" she choked on the air, staring at him with large eyes. "You-you're Quirkless?!" Izuku bobbed his head rapidly and her jaw dropped. He was Quirkless?! What the absolute hell?! This was not what she knew about Oma Zi-O! She knew from personal records and intel that the man had a Quirk, on top of possessing capabilities one might expect from a Kamen Rider, especially one of his caliber.**_

_**But, Izuku Midoriya was actually Quirkless?**_

"Wait what does she mean I have a Quirk," This made Izuku think a bit.

_**'What if he's lying? What if he's only pretending to be Quirkless?'**_

_**The thought certainly was possible. A clever ruse, but given his personality based on what she's seen so far of him… Well, if he was, then it really made her question a lot of things. Was he perhaps a late bloomer? Admittedly, her knowledge on Quirks was limited to what little she knew, considering the current state of affairs in her time, but she knew that some individuals manifested Quirks very late in their life. Perhaps Izuku Midoriya's hadn't surfaced yet.**_

_**By the time she was out of her line of thoughts, the poor boy was still hyper ventilating and mumbling to himself, looking cross between terrified and dismayed. Not that she blamed him, considering she had just dropped a bombshell on his head.**_

_**Maybe she should have used a little more tact.**_

_**"Calm down." she said, trying to be as assertive as possible. He wasn't listening. Her eyebrow twitched and before she realized it, a violent roar ripped from her throat. "I SAID CALM DOWN DAMMIT!"**_

'Okay, that sound familiar,' Everyone thought, Now looking towards at the two Bakugo's.

_**"I-I'm sorry!"**_

_**Tuskuyomi cursed her violent outbursts. Especially in situations like this. "I'm sorry for yelling. I tend to be rather...loud whenever I feel a little frustrated. And please let me finish. What I said is true. You will become the Demon King, but as I told you before, I'm here to prevent that from happening."**_

_**"H-how?" A fearful look came over him as he took a step back away from her, raising shaking fists. "A-are you going to kill me?"**_

_**"Have you obtained a Ridewatch recently?"**_

_**He blinked. "A-a what?"**_

_**"Ridewatch. It would look something like this." She pulled out her personal Ridewatch from her cloak, holding it out for him to see. Judging by the look on his face, he had clearly seen one – or perhaps found one himself. "This is what will allow you to use your Driver if you ever obtain it. It's also the key to summoning my Time Mazine."**_

_**Izuku stared at it for a while before he pulled out one of his own. It was blank, thankfully enough. Meaning that he had yet to unlock its true potential. She snatched it out of his hands and threw it as far back as she could, letting it soar in the air before it found itself dropping into the ocean.**_

_**"E-eh?"**_

_**Tsukuyomi breathed a sigh. Step one of her plan to ensure Izuku Midoriya did not become Oma Zi-O was complete. Without the Ridewatch, nor a Driver, the odds of him becoming that horrible man would be extremely low.**_

_**Even so, there was that small chance. And given the state of her Time Mazine, she wouldn't be able to make any giant leaps across time like this one anytime soon. She would be unable to see the fruits of her labor, so for now, she would see how things progressed.**_

_**Besides, she couldn't leave his side just yet. Not when Geiz was still out there. Hopefully, she would be able to make him see reason.**_

* * *

_**Battling All Might had been far more troublesome than Geiz had expected. Truly, the man was worthy of his reputation as the strongest hero of the Golden Age. Perhaps he might have stood a chance if he exited the Time Mazine and fought the man himself, but he wasn't about to expose his face.**_

_**Considering his target had escaped and that his reserves were running low, and that he couldn't risk any damage to his Time Mazine, he was forced to pull back and left the area quickly. No doubt Tsukuyomi had already escaped with Izuku Midoriya.**_

_**"Oma Zi-O..."**_

_**Geiz spoke the name in such a way it might have been poison. The memory of his comrades, wiped out in a single moment, was still horribly fresh in his mind. All of that level of destruction and chaos, all done at the hands of one man. And worse, it was the future that would await this world, all at the hands of a single boy.**_

_**A boy who looked like he couldn't hurt a fly.**_

"Oh wow an assassin with a guilty conscience is it okay to kill him or not," Fox said.

_**Geiz grimaced as he slapped a hand over his face. "Why couldn't you have looked more imposing?" he silently questioned. Izuku Midoriya looked so horribly frail that he might as well be a Quirkless normal kid who couldn't possibly have any hope of being such a menace. Yet the information he and Tsukuyomi and the Resistance gathered said otherwise. "Tch."**_

"Ow, just ow," Izuku said Momo giving him a head pat. "Wow, your hair it's so fluffy," Momo said.

"That's," Izuku said blush when Ochaco join in.

_**He shook his head and looked down at the city below him. For a moment, he wondered what kind of future the world would be like if Oma Zi-O had never appeared. Would it be like this? The past was so beautiful, if maybe a little cluttered. The Golden Age of Heroes was wondrous, with so many people walking about and the world thriving with life. If this was Heaven, Geiz wondered if his future could be called Hell.**_

_**The only way to ensure that Hell would never come to pass was if Oma Zi-O ceased to exist. All he had to do was kill Izuku Midoriya, and his future would be averted. His world would no longer exist as it did now.**_

_**'But if Tsukuyomi's plan succeeds...'**_

_**It was abysmal, but it was certainly a thought. Ever since they discovered the identity of Oma Zi-O, they had been butting heads as to whether or not he should be eliminated or persuaded to take a different path. Tsukuyomi advocated the latter, but his superiors thought otherwise. What if it was only a short-term effect? What if he could quickly fall into his old ways?**_

_**Hence his presence here. His orders were simple enough. Just three simple words: "Kill Izuku Midoriya." To be honest, he didn't enjoy it as much as Tsukuyomi thought he did. In fact, he hoped that she would succeed, but he had to follow his orders.**_

_**Even if he didn't agree with them himself.**_

_**"What a pain." Geiz muttered as he stood up. He would have to search for Izuku Midoriya again, and eliminate him when Tsukuyomi wasn't around. That was his most likely opportunity. Until then, it was the waiting game. As he prepared to leave in search of his target, the ground beneath him quivered slightly, in conjunction with something exploding in the distance. Smoke could be seen rising, with a faint orange glow surrounding it.**_

* * *

_**Ever since this morning when Katsuki learned that Izuku fucking Midoriya wanted to go to Yuuei, he was stuck in a bad mood. No matter what he did, from hanging out in the arcade for his usual hours to letting out his frustrations on the bastard in question, he could still feel irritated.**_

_**It irked him to no end.**_

_**"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on Midoriya, Bakugo?" one of the fucking fleas that hung around him asked. He didn't understand why they hanged around him so much, even after he threatened to blow them to kingdom come and sometime later followed up on those threats. It was like they were parasites or something. "I mean, sure, he's Quirkless and all, but..."**_

_**"Did I ask for your opinion, numb nuts?" Katsuki growled. The flea shut up. The smartest thing he's done all morning. Just thinking about Izuku was enough to set him off these days. He honestly didn't take that idiot, but ever since that day in the river, he just couldn't stand him. Everything about that day pissed him off.**_

_**His fingers twitched madly. He wanted to blow something up. Just anything for him to vent his frustrations on.**_

_**"Maybe he doesn't actually want to apply for the Hero Course." the other flea suggested, making him pause briefly as he gave the idiot a moment of his time. "I mean, sure, it's a Heroic Training School, but it's also a high school. They do have academic courses."**_

_**Katsuki stared at him a moment longer, then scoffed. "You're an idiot." he said bluntly. "You obviously don't know Deku in the slightest. Even though you sit next to the little shit." But he did. He knew damn well that Quirkless idiot fully planned on signing up for the Hero Course, because that had been his dream. Even though he had no Quirk, he wanted to become a Hero. And that drive only gotten stronger when he heard about the Kamen Riders – the Quirkless Heroes from before the age of Quirks and the Silver Age. "That dumbass wants to sign up for the Hero Course, and when he does, I'm gonna watch him go splat."**_

"Translation Izuku has a heroic drive and is way better than you two Ass kisser," Mitsuki said. getting her new daughter to blush.

_**"Unless the test is easy." He snarled and glared at the flea again. "W-well, you never know! I mean, he's kinda ripped like you are!"**_

_**"What part of, he's Quirkless, do you not get you fucking moron?!"**_

_**His anger flared and he couldn't stop himself. He just kicked at something, a small tin can, and it promptly bounced off the ground and struck the wall. Then it sank into a body of sludge.**_

_**'Wait… Sludge?'**_

_**Katsuki looked up, and found a gaping mouth with pearly white teeth and bulging eyes looking down on him with glee while the rest of its murky body loomed over him, ready to swallow him whole.**_

_**"Finally! A meat suit with a little fire in 'em!"**_

"Karma," Deki said.

* * *

_**This was what led to the current situation. The one that Toshinori Yagi, All Might, had been helpless to aide his fellow Heroes in.**_

_**The streets were destroyed. The concrete pavement was demolished and cracked and uprooted from the Earth. Shops were partially destroyed and scorched in black soot. A few cars were overturned and lying on their sides. Fires were breaking out all over the place. Kamui Woods was darting all over the place, rescuing stragglers from explosions and the fire while darting around in search of others in need of rescue. The newer hero, Mount Lady, was unable to do anything but shield the crowd of bystanders when an explosion came far too close for comfort or when a piece of debris came flying their way. Death Arms was busy trying to contain the one behind all this damage, but it was clear he was able to do little.**_

_**The Sludge Villain, the one he had been chasing earlier and had escaped in his battle with the red mech, had a hostage. A kid that could apparently create explosions. He was using him as a meat shield, and from the look of things, he was a valuable one.**_

_**'This is all my fault!' Toshinori cursed himself. His scar throbbed and burned, making him curse in anger. 'If only I hadn't spent so much time fighting that machine! I've already used up all the time I have!'**_

_**This was the worst. He should have known this would have been the outcome. His injuries had always been so crippling, but now he was starting to realize just how liable he really was. If only he still had enough time to take down that sludge murky bastard and save the kid!**_

_**"Why aren't the Heroes doing anything?!"**_

_**"They can't! That villain has a hostage!"**_

_**"Is he some kind of supervillain?!"**_

_**"Dammit..." Toshinori slammed his fist against the street lamp next to him. The metal was barely event dented and his hand throbbed in pain. He gripped his scar even more tightly. "Dammit!"**_

"Don't feel bad Toshi," Nana said.

"It's the Giza kid fault," Matsuki said.

_**And he was far from the only one feeling like this.**_

* * *

_**Tsukuyomi had explained the plan to him, but Izuku still felt his mind was in some kind of haze. Even as they returned to the present day, he had barely said a word to her.**_

_**'I...rule the world?' The image of his future self, this Oma Zi-O, lingered in his mind. 'But, no that can't be right! There's no way I could be like that! I'm Quirkless for God's sake! I don't have any power! I can't-there's no way I could...'**_

_**Denials were flooding his thoughts. He was trying desperately to ignore everything that had been dropped on his shoulders. Today really wasn't his day. First Katsuki found out about his decision to enter Yuuei, then he almost got himself killed by this Geiz character, and now he found out he was going to be some kind of dystopia ruler. He wanted to become a Hero, just like All Might and the Riders. Becoming someone like Oma Zi-O was not what he had in mind in the slightest. Actually, it sounded like some kind of sick joke.**_

_**That's all this had to be, right? Just some kind of joke! He couldn't turn into some evil overlord. He was...okay, he would say it. He was too wimpy to even think of becoming some kind of overlord. And he was meek! He could barely talk to someone without going into some kind of stutter.**_

_**Just what was he supposed to do? God, what was he supposed to tell his mother?!**_

_**"Are you alright, Midoriya-san?" Tsukuyomi's voice broke him from his thoughts. Bless this woman's soul, she still sounded so kind and caring for him. Even though he might possibly responsible for ruining her life.**_

"He's going through future shock," Arc said.

"It like you first time kill a living being it hard to breathe you feel cool and about to vomit but nothing happens," D'arc said.

_**"I'm still...processing all of this." he told her with a sigh. By now, he no longer had any trouble talking to her without fumbling. Now, he was just concerned with the information he had been presented. "I don't think you're lying, but… Me? Becoming this Oma Zi-O person?! I-I don't… I don't understand it. I don't have a Quirk, and last I checked, I don't even own a belt."**_

_**"And hopefully, you never will." Tsukuyomi huffed, folding her arms. "And even if you did, it wouldn't actually matter. Without the Ridewatch, the belt is useless."**_

_**From what she said, it seemed like that toy, or Ridewatch, was a transformation trinket. Kind of like Kamen Rider Build's Fullbottles or Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars. To be honest, he was kind of hoping to see what exactly they could do, but given what that entailed, it maybe have been for the best.**_

"Or Decade's cards," Arc said.

"He's a destroy of worlds but also a saver," Fox said.

_**Tsukuyomi had more or less assigned herself the role of being his guardian. Ensuring that he would never stray from the path. It was a tall order she was undertaking, and he even questioned if she was actually willing to ensure that her plan went through. Especially as it meant she would have to monitor him for long periods of time. Perhaps even all of his life. And she showed the exact same determination as she did when she told him about her future and how she would do whatever it took to ensure he would never become Oma Zi-O.**_

_**Barring killing him, of course. Thankfully, even Tsukuyomi would never stoop so low, but she did warn him about Geiz. A comrade of hers from the resistance, who had been ordered by their superiors.**_

_**Now, if there was anyone Izuku was scared of in regards to people from the future, it was most definitely the higher ups of this resistance. What kind of people asked them to kill a middle schooler, future evil overlord be damned?!**_

"Stupid people, Look at him he's cute," Arc said. pointing at Izuku who was being petted like a dog.

_**The young woman's face softened, and opened her mouth to try and asauge his worries when the ground beneath them suddenly rumbled. An explosion sounded off not too far away from them, causing them to gasp in shock.**_

_**What was happening? Was there an incident? Was there another villain attack? Izuku's body had moved on autopilot, legs sprinting to where the explosion occurred. "H-hey, wait!" Tsukuyomi cried, rushing after him.**_

_**They soon reached the source of the disturbance. A large crowd of bystanders had gathered before what could only be described as a stalemate. Backdraft, Death Arms, Mount Lady and Kamui Woods were all gathered, but were helpless before the carnage in front of them. To Izuku's surprise and shock, the sludge villain from before was there, smack dab in the middle of it all.**_

_**No, more than that. He was the cause of it all!**_

_**"B-but how?" he questioned in shock. "I thought that red Time Mazine knocked him out!"**_

_**Tsukuyomi cursed. "He must have escaped while Geiz and All Might were battling! Damn that idiot! Ooh, when I get my hands on him!"**_

"Why am I Have flash blacks," Inko said looking at Mitsuki.

"I don't know," Mitsuki said to her best friend.

_**'But why aren't the heroes doing anything?' Izuku questioned, suddenly confused by the event in front of him. Mount Lady was protecting the gathered crowd from flying debris and small explosions while Kamui Woods made it a point to avoid any and all bursts of flame while trying to find a way to get at the sludge villain. Death Arms was searching for an opening, but every time he got close he suddenly backed away. Backdraft was trying to douse the flames, but each explosion only served to increase their size. 'And where is All Might? He must have been chasing after that Sludge Villain earlier, so where is he?'**_

_**He sincerely doubted that the hero could not notice this. Actually, was it his imagination, or did those explosions seem oddly familiar to him.**_

_**"What's going on?" someone in the crowd questioned. "Why aren't the heroes doing anything?"**_

_**"They can't." another answered. "He's holding somebody hostage. Some poor kid!"**_

_**Izuku's eyes widened at that. A hostage? His mind raced back to when the Sludge Villain had him in its grasp. Suddenly, fear gripped him. His hand went up to his chest. His hands were shaking. "I'm sorry..." he whispered under his breath, looking down. He couldn't watch this. Behind him, Tsukuyomi put a hand over his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Just-just hold out." The poor guy couldn't hear him, he knew. But even so, he wanted him to know. "Just hold out… A hero-a hero will come."**_

_**Another explosion. Then, a familiar scream rang in Izuku's ears. One so frighteningly familiar. "LET ME GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Izuku's head snapped up. His heart sank. Katsuki's mouth was clogged by the sludge, forcing him back.**_

_**For a brief moment, Izuku saw the cocky facade and confidence that the ashen blonde often wore on his sleeve vanish. Instead, all he saw was a look of fear and panic. He was scared out of his mind. His eyes were watery. They were begging.**_

_**'It's...Kacchan.'**_

_**"Dammit!" Death Arms cursed as he leaped away, avoiding an explosion from the Sludge Villain's arm. "I can't get close enough! How the hell is he using the kid's Quirk?!"**_

_**'That's Kacchan.'**_

_**Backdraft doused another flame, only for another to shortly sprout into existence. "Everyone, please stay back!" he shouted at the crowd. "Curses! At this rate, they'll be more flames than I have water!"**_

_**'Can't you see him? That's Kacchan right there.'**_

_**"I can't get close!" Kamui Woods said in dismay as he grabbed the last of the stragglers away, putting them in the crowd. "Wood and fire do not mix! I'm sorry, but another hero's got to handle this!"**_

_**'He's going to die. He's going to die.'**_

"Dam Izuku freaking out," Shota shipping on a jelly drink pouch.

_**"I can't do anything..." Mount Lady bit the bottom of her lip, cursing her own weaknesses. "These streets are just too narrow!"**_

"I can see three ways they could save you," Fox said. "Backdralf could just hose you down or woods to get you out of there."

_**'Why? Why aren't you doing anything? That's Kacchan. He's dying! So why…?!'**_

_**His heart was thumping in his chest. Noise was becoming increasingly louder. His hands shook, but not out of fear or horror. His eyes were overshadowed by his bangs. There was something rising in his chest. Something he couldn't explain. It was the first time he had ever felt like this before. It was bubbling and rising like mad. His teeth were clenched.**_

_**Before he realized it, he suddenly found himself screaming so hard that his throat burned.**_

_**"WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?!"**_

"Izuku did you just yelled," Mina said testing the green haired boy.

_**The outburst took Tsukuyomi by surprise and backpedaled away from him. He was panting, sweat dripping from his forehead. Then he realized what he said. No doubt everyone was staring at him in shock and confusion.**_

_**Then he heard it. Nothing. No words, no whispers. Not even the cackling of flames. Slowly, he raised his head.**_

"Did Izuku stop time," Momo said.

"power over of Space and Time remember," Fox said pointing at D'Arc

_**The world was frozen solid. Everything was drained of color, becoming dull gray. Katsuki was still struggling to break free and the heroes were trying to find some way to help. The crowd was still looking on. But they were all so still. Even the flames had not flickered and danced.**_

_**Time had stopped.**_

_**"What…?" Tsukuyomi breathed. "But-how is this possible?"**_

_**Then a noise came from behind them. The sound of clapping. "Ah, what beautiful words that resonate with the heart. A shame they cannot hear such a wondrous and scathing question that would make them question what they know." Izuku turned around. Approaching him was Woz, a book in his hand and a wide smile on his face. "After all, heroes must be willing to take risks, no?"**_

"I couldn't put it better world Right my lord," Said Woz with an orange bang.

"Holy where did you come from," Fox said.

"Were me Lord is I'll be there," Woz said.

_**"E-eh? Woz-san, how're you-"**_

_**"You!" Tsukuyomi suddenly put herself between him and Woz, eyes narrowed sharply. A weapon was suddenly in her hand. It was bizarre, resembling some kind of phone with a watch on it, distinctly shaped like a gun. "Why are you here?!"**_

_**Woz's smile grew. "Ah! Tsukuyomi-chan, long time no see. How is Geiz-kun doing?"**_

_**"I am most certainly in no mood for games!" she growled, an edge clear in her voice as her finger squeezed the trigger. "Answer me, Prophet of Oma!"**_

_**Izuku choked. "Wait, y-you're from the future too?!" he cried in shock. "Y-you work for Oma Zi-O?!"**_

"Time travel is hard to put into words but it easy to use," Arc said.

"And don't get us started on the doctor," D'arc said.

"He's real," Izuku said.

"Yes and his problems or a pain in my butt," D'arc said rubbing his temples.

_**"I serve Izuku Midoriya-sama." Woz replied, never losing his smile as he bowed deeply. "And no one else. You are the one whom I have sworn my life to."**_

"He helps with Nora on their Mother son day," Arc said.

"I could use help around the house," Inko said thinking on her otherself.

_**Should...should he feel flattered? Actually, how was he supposed to feel about this? On the one hand, he never received such treatment, but on the other hand, he served his supposed future self.**_

_**How confusing.**_

"Time travel it hurts us so bad please stop," Arc said Joking around.

_**No, wait. Now was hardly the time to be thinking about stuff like this! If time was stopped, then that meant the heroes could save Katsuki, right? "Woz-san, c-can you resume time for the heroes?"**_

_**"I'm afraid not." Woz shook his head, causing his heart to sink. "The only reason you and Tsukuyomi-chan are able to move is because you two possess a Ridewatch."**_

_**"What?" But that couldn't be right. Tsukuyomi threw his away. He shouldn't have it in his possession. Digging into his pockets, Izuku's eyes widened as he pulled out a familiar black, blank Ridewatch. "Eh?! B-but how?!"**_

"It well all be apart of us no matter what we do," Arc said.

"So if we had ridewatches we could have help Midori," Mina said.

"In a way yes but it's not that easy," Fox said.

"Plus I think now Izuku said a Quirk power over Time Over Quartzer so great." Arc said.

"Yes it is my lord," Woz said.

_**Woz chuckled. "You can't fight fate so easily, Izuku-sama. That Ridewatch is tied to you. Even if you could part with it, it remains part of you. You and that Ridewatch are bound together." He then stepped forward. Tsukuyomi scowled and leveled her weapon at him. "The heroes are useless, as you can see for yourself, Izuku-sama. They are hesitant to throw themselves into danger. But what about you?"**_

_**"W-what?"**_

_**"Don't listen to him, Midoriya-san!" Tsukuyomi told him heatedly. She never once took her eyes off of the man in front of her. "He isn't to be trusted!"**_

_**"My, such harsh words. Especially coming from the daughter of one of the most famed Heroes in our time." the prophet smiled wryly. He didn't heed her warnings and stepped closer. "You already have the means to save Katsuki Bakugo from his fate, Izuku-sama. So what is stopping you? Why hesitate?"**_

_**"B-but I…"**_

_**The image of his future self – of Oma Zi-O – flashed in his mind. The power that one man displayed as he effortlessly wiped out the strongest the resistance had to offer. He wanted someone to save Katsuki. He wanted to save his friend. But if he used the Ridewatch…**_

_**"If you continue to hesitate, that young man will die." Woz reminded him. "You only have a single chance. And that chance is now before you. Heroes must be willing to take the risk, yes?"**_

"At times like this, I say to myself what would I do and do it better," Arc said.

_**He glanced at the scene behind him. His eyes were locked with Katsuki's.**_

_**The decision was made almost instantly. "I… I don't have a Driver." he said. Tsukuyomi looked at him with large eyes of disbelief. "I can't do anything."**_

_**"You don't have to worry about that." Somehow, without her even noticing, Woz was right in front of Izuku. In his hand was a velvet cushion. On top of it was a belt with a clear white design, resembling the decoration of a watch with an LED screen in the center. On either side were round slots, no doubt where the Ridewatch would be inserted. "The Ziku-Driver is yours to command, Izuku-sama."**_

_**For a moment, Izuku's breath was hitched. He dared to say it was beautiful. He reached out to grab it, but Tsukuyomi's hand grabbed his wrist. "Don't." Her face was written with worry and fear. Fear for not just herself, but for him as well. "If you put that on, you know what will happen! Midoriya-san, I know you are a good person, even if we've only known each other for a few hours! I know you don't want to become Oma Zi-O! So please!"**_

_**Izuku stared at her for a moment, then smiled sadly. "Thank you, Tsukuyomi-san." he said with gratitude, gently prying her hand away from his. He held it, not shaking or stuttering. "But… I don't want to see Kacchan die."**_

"The New Symbol of Hope people," Fox said.

"That sounds great," Naba Hugging Izuku.

_**Tsukuyomi's breath hitched.**_

_**He grabbed the Driver from the cushion. It felt heavy, if only perhaps he knew of what consequences he might suffer.**_

_**"If..." he swallowed the lump in his throat, looking at the Ridewatch in his hand. "If saving Kacchan means that I become a Demon King, then… Then…!"**_

_**His eyes hardened. His heart steeled. And Woz smiled widely in approval as his thumb pressed against the ruser.**_

_**"Then so be it!"**_

_**He pressed the button, and the Ridewatch flared to life.**_

_**『 ZI-O 』**_

* * *

_**Time resumed. And when it did, the crowd gasped as a new figure had intervened. In seconds, Katsuki Bakugo was ripped away from the Sludge Villain's grasp, and the muck himself was thrown back. Death Arms stared in shock, wondering when this stranger had intervened. The ashen blonde teen coughed haphazardly, his nostrils and throat burning in pain from the suffocating torture he had been subjected to. Shaken and slightly dazed, he looked up to find someone next to him, standing beside him protectively.**_

_**"W-who…?"**_

_**The new arrival was obviously a hero, or perhaps a vigilante. Perhaps new blood, due to the fact that they had never seen him before. The suit had a clock-like theme motif, even bearing a resemblance to a Rolex watch. It was jet black with a silver band going down the middle with silver trims along the shoulders, accented by pink highlights. The same accents could be found over his hands and around his forearms and at his calves. The faceplate was white and bearing a clock-motif to it, with a purple visor done in katakana style. Around the new arrival's waist was a strange belt.**_

_**"Y-you..." the Sludge Villain wheezed, feeling as though he just had the wind knocked out of him. "Who the hell are you?!"**_

_**The figure stepped forward and raised a hand, index and thumb stretching out.**_

_**"Kamen Rider Zi-O!" he declared for all to hear. "Sanjou da!"**_

"Oh god," everyone said.

* * *

_**[Opening Theme: Over "Quartzer" - Shuta Sueyoshi feat. ISSA]**_

_**[Instrumental]**_

_**A clock ticks by. With each passing second, a Rider's face flashes by, starting with Kuga and ending with Build.**_

_**(Oh, yeah. Ohh…)**_

_**Izuku's face is shown, slowly raising his head to face the camera before it flashes to Geiz, who in reverse looks away.**_

_**Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?  
(Are you ready?)**_

_**Izuku is found training in his sensei's dojo before time freezes, revealing Zi-O behind him, also in the midst of training.**_

_**Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!  
(Crazy baby!)**_

_**Geiz walks through the ruined remains of his destroyed world. Time freezes and Kamen Rider Geiz walks past him, Zikan Zax in hand before stopping abruptly and look at the camera.**_

_**Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite  
Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!  
Ima wo susume yō**_

_**Yuuei Academy is shown with all of Class 1-A in front of it, standing proudly before the scene shifts to the bar used by the League of Villains, all of whom stare back imposingly. Flames consume the scene before it reveals Oma Zi-O sitting atop a gilded throne, head resting leisurely in his hand.**_

_**Madō hi mo  
Ikudo tonaku  
Asu no tobira tatake  
Mitsumeta sono saki ni  
Tobikonde mitara  
Believe Yourself!**_

_**Izuku and Geiz stand back to back towards each other, holding their respective Ridewatches while the background shifts, changing from the present day with battles raging to the future in its ruined state. The two raise their heads before rushing past each other, now clad in their respective Rider armors.**_

_**Now, Over "Quartzer"  
Toki no ame  
Surinukete Tomo ni  
You, Over "Quartzer"  
Mirai wo koe yō**_

_**The Riders of the Heisei Era appear, one by one in the middle of battle with their Kaijin Rider counterpart before the battle changes to Class 1-A battling their own foes.**_

_**Kako no ishi wa  
Uso de wa azamuke nai  
Kanjiro sō Nexus Future  
Now, Over "Quartzer"  
Mabayui sekai  
Misete**_

_**The final scene shows Izuku and Geiz battling each other while Woz and Tsukuyomi watch on before a dust cloud washes over the area. Izuku finds himself rushing out of it, running towards Oma Zi-O, who sits atop his throne before extending a hand towards him as if in greeting. Izuku jumps up and cocks his fist, ready to fight his future self before the scene is closed shut, revealing it to be part of Woz's book. **_

"Here some Preview for you guys," Fox said.

"Come I'm sending you back oh Jaune if you see a Faunus boy with black dragon features that Azure he the other half. he also a Multy Walker." Fox said. "Also I'm going to need Izuku Momo Ochaco and Kyoka and Ibarra. to fallow me you to are going to watch that world again," Fox said leaving the room.

* * *

_**The world is revolving**_

_**Time and space are shifting**_

_**Destiny calls, will you answer it?**_

* * *

_**Next Time!**_

_**"Kamen...Rider?!"**_

_**"Rejoice! For the birth of a new Kamen Rider, one who bends space and time to his will!"**_

_**"I will save you…Kacchan!"**_

_**Next Episode: The Hero of 2018, Part II!**_

_**"Go beyond! Plus Ultra! !"**_

_**"My Hero Academia: Over Quartzer"**_

* * *

**I was sailing to put the whole chapter 1 and 2 here but I was talking to long.**


	13. Bit of Gum-Gum

**Disclaimer In own nothing the right belongs to the original owns.**

**To day Raction is ****How Eating a Strange Fruit Gave Me My Quirk ****By: azndrgn**

* * *

As Fox and the other five UA students came back to the theater room. Fox made Izuku sat with Inko and Itsuka "Okay everyone this world is very special this world's Izuku gets a Quirk not by All Might but by a well know cursed fruit from a well not Anime from this old Fox's time known as One Piece" Fox said.

"So why am I here," Itsuka said.

"You are in this Chapter," Fox said.

"Wait, Izuku getting power from a Devil fruit which one is it Logia, paramecia, or is it Zoan," Pony said.

"Gum-Gum Fruit Izuku," Fox said.

"Luffy's devil fruit!" Izuku said.

"Is that good," Izuku said.

"Put it this way everything is made out of rubber and yes even that," Fox said he then shows a clip one season 1 of one piece of Luffy. "Let's begin,"

* * *

**_People... are not born equal._**

**Yet despite knowing this, it did not stop Izuku Midoriya from doing what he thought was right. Sure, his quirk had yet to manifest despite the fact he was already four, and that most, if not all, of his classmates, had their quirks.**

**"Enough Kacchan!" said Izuku bravely despite trembling himself while standing in front of another boy who was crying on the ground, "You already made him cry! I won't let you abuse your quirk and harm others!"**

"We need to get you some counseling," Nezu said to the female Katsuki who was getting her nail painted by her mother as part of her punishment.

"She's been around ass kisser so much at that she's going to need more than one counselor that workers in UA who is it anyway please tell me my little Hound Dog is helping other problems Children like me in my time as a UA," Fox said.

"Yes, it is young Ryo-san," Nezu said.

**"Oi, oi Deku," said the spikey blonde kid with red eyes as he smacked his fist into his palm, activating his quirk to make a small explosion, "The quirkless wonder thinks he can play hero?"**

"I thought you said I have a Quirk in this world," Izuku said looking at Fox.

"I did say that but I said you get it before OFA, Also there is a little nudity in this chapter but I had it Edited to the point you can't see it," Fox said.

**This boy was Katsuki Bakugo, who... was Izuku's friend until he got his quirk.**

**"Let's get him!" shouted another child, his fingers extending until it was twice as tall as he was. Another chubby child with red bat wings that allowed him to hover above the others nodded in agreement as the three boys charged in to attack Izuku.**

**After quickly ganging up on Izuku with the long finger boy holding Izuku hostage while Katsuki and the chubby kid pummeled him, they went off to declare themselves the hero while identifying Izuku as the villain. After all, the heroes always won in Katsuki's definition of a hero. With a derisive scoff, they left Izuku on the ground without caring about his well being.**

"No cool the brat just left Midori and not seeing if he's okay," Mina said stopping brushing Katsuki's hair.

"It was worst cause he called Izuku worst things bad then," Katsuki said.

"So that why you attacked him," Izuku asked.

"Yes," She said with a blush.

"I tell you now this is a side effect of the ray another side effect is sweating pink sweat, cramps, dry mouth, and watery eye so if you have to go that bathroom to your right," Fox said.

"Thank," Katsuki said.

**Izuku managed to crawl back up and away from the playground as the child he had been defending had already run away without even trying to help. Yet Izuku didn't hesitate to help out anyone in need, as it was just in his nature to do so. He wanted to become a hero, like All Might! Izuku's definition of a hero was those who could save others, even at the cost of his own. That video of All Might's hero debut certainly made an impact on him, as he watched it probably over ten thousand times. It was his source of inspiration.**

"I can tell you this All kids at that age watched that vide at one point but All Izukus watch it non-stop," Fox said.

**"Ah, that burns," cried Izuku as he gently probed his injuries.**

**Katsuki had been amplifying his punches with explosions upon impact, as his quirk allowed his sweat to excrete a chemical similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and ignite it to create explosions.**

**The chubby one merely had weight behind his punches while the last skinny one merely held Izuku, preventing him from escaping or even attacking back.**

**"One day, I'll get my quirk," said Izuku as he raised his fist up to the blue sky, "One day, I'll show them that I can be a hero!"**

"Chin up young Izuku the bad news is coming," Izuku said. Itsuka just pats Izuku's head to cheer him up.

"I just thought of something if Itsuka is up with Izuku," Monoma said Pausing for a moment to think.

"Meaning She meets him in this viewing," Tetsutetsu said.

"Yes now the reasons why I having him sit with all your female classmates is to boost his self-esteem, image growing up without a Quirk be treated as lower than scum," Fox said. 'That reminds me, I have to talk to that guy' Fox thought.

"Thank you, I guess?" Izuku said.

* * *

**"You should give up. It's impossible for him to develop a quirk," said the doctor heartlessly, not even trying to be gentle with the news as he leaned back in his chair.**

"Fucking Shitty Doctor," Katsuki said.

"Fun fact In some Izuku was told the same thing but This Quack who tried to steal Izuku's Quirk be I did not work cause of those Izuku's Quirk had effects that can't be taken away or those Quirk were like Darkshadow," Fox said

"Wow, My others are badasses," Izuku said.

"Sometimes you never went to that doctor," Fox said.

**Izuku dropped his All Might action figure in shock as the doctor dropped the news on him like a ten-ton anvil on his head.**

**"Wha... Is there something wrong with him, doctor?" asked Inko Midoriya with a worried tone, "Other children his age have already manifested their quirks, but my Izuku is the only one in his kindergarten that has yet to show."**

**Inko was, of course, annoyed by the doctor's crass behavior, but pushed through it for her son. The doctor began to explain that by the age of four, the said child should manifest a quirk that belonged to one of his parents, or a composite of both. During the early years of quirk research, it was found that anyone with a quirk did not have a second joint in the pinky toe. The proximal interphalangeal joint was rather useless in the pinky toe for humans, as it wasn't used. This was used to represent the next stage of evolution.**

**"And since Izuku has two joints in his pinky toe," concluded the doctor with a bored tone, "The chances of him developing a quirk is zero, no matter how old he is. We've had late bloomers before, but Izuku will never be one of them."**

"Which is stupid cause you don't devolve if your Quirk gives you a tail go for you but if your parent has a Quirk then you'll have one too it basic evolution," Fox said getting piss off. He then took a deep breath and calm down. "Okay, so I'm a little piss about that guy for saying that," Fox said.

"I'm shocked that a god believes in evolution," Ibarra said.

"The big G created the universe and some of us were human once," Fox said. "Plus what did you think he just waves a magic wand and puff, Adam and Eve are made well, yeah but he made other out of his garden just those two wouldn't leave so he made the tree and said don't eat from it," Fox said.

**Crestfallen, Inko guided her child back to their apartment, unable to bear the fact her child's dream was shattered. Her husband, Hisashi, was nowhere to be found as usual, as he worked abroad. Inko gained a tick as how her husband was never at home to spend time with Izuku. When Izuku was one, Hisashi was already out of the house.**

"another world were Izuku's dad, not there," Itsuka said.

"In some worlds, Hisashi does work oversea in many jobs, Like in one world he works in Interpol, others he works as an office worker in the U.S. or in the U.K. some times he's a hero, and in others, he's sadly not but he's in jail, Sadly this word's Hisashi is an Ass," Fox said.

"Well shit," Hitoshi said.

"Hey don't worry about the Hisashi in your world the truth Hisashi is he works oversea and really miss you guys. if he didn't Izuku problem wouldn't get those gifts," Fox said.

**As Izuku sat in the room motionlessly, she quickly pulled up the All Might debut video in hopes of cheering her son up. After making sure he was staying there, she began to look up articles about Quirks in hope that the doctor was wrong. After all, who knew if what the doctor had said was true? Not everything was absolute, and the first quirk users may have had two joints!**

**Not to mention, she had to make sure her son had a future even if he was quirkless. She would always love him, and the doctor 'reassured' her, saying that at least 20% of the population was the same as Izuku.**

**As her research through articles and other sources went through the night, her despair grew. What the doctor had failed to mention that the 20% of the population without quirks was growing much smaller at a fast rate and within that 20%, 95% of its population was the elderly. As generations went by, the amount of quirkless children grew smaller until in Izuku's current generation, the amount of quirkless people his age within Japan could be counted with just one hand and still have leftovers. Not to mention that quirkless people did not have a long life expectancy compared to those with quirks, as they were seen as very easy targets for villains. Even worse, they were often targets for bullies because of their unique status. Izuku almost fainted as she read an article stating that the suicide rate among quirkless teens was 85%. It would seem like Izuku had a very dark future ahead of him.**

"And this is why I became a thief stealing from heroes that deserve to show that you don't need a Quirk in life I was a jack of all trades, plus it helped me find love," Fox said getting Nana to blush she then punched him on the arm.

**She was aware that Izuku was already being bullied despite his attempts to hide it. She saw him coming home with bruises lately, but he would always say it was the result of just playing with others. She just wasn't sure who it was, but she could narrow down the guesses based on the fact most his injuries seemed to have burn marks.**

**"Mom," said Izuku with an emotionless voice just as Inko ordered Katsudon to be delivered in hopes of cheering Izuku up, "No matter what trouble you're in, he'll save you with a smile."**

**Izuku slowly turned his chair and head towards his mom, his eyes already watery and filled with tears, ready to be unleashed, "A super cool hero...That's what I want to be. Can...I still be-"**

**Izuku didn't get to finish as Inko rushed to her son with tears streaming out of her eyes as she tried to comfort him.**

**"I'm sorry," cried Inko, "I'm so sorry!"**

Inko did the same thing hugging her beloved son. "I'm sorry sweety I'm so sorry," Cried Inko.

**'That's... not what I wanted you to say,' said Izuku in his mind as waterworks poured out his eyes, 'Mom... I want to be a hero.'**

**As Inko was forced to update Izuku's quirk registry as quirkless, the news about him being quirkless spread quickly among Izuku's peer despite Inko's pleas to keep it silent. One of the kindergarten teachers was careless to talk to another teacher in front of several children that Izuku was quirkless. The said teacher didn't even bother trying to do damage control, due to a slight bias that quirkless people were placed lower than others from his point of view. The news spread among all the children in the same school, causing Izuku to be a loner, not because of his personality, but because how different and weird he was.**

"I'm going to go and do some digging after this on Katsuki and Izuku old schools," Nezu said.

"Izuku look normal plus he's cute," Mina said.

"Wait for it, it gets even stupider," Fox said.

**Quirks were now the norm, and anyone without quirks was identified as weird. Now Izuku had to suffer through his school because of one teacher's tactless mistake that he never apologized for. Even the kid that Izuku protected joined the bandwagon of bullying Izuku as he got his quirk a few days later, not wanting to be seen as part of Izuku's friends.**

"Your right that is Stupid," Sato said

"Not manly" Eijiro said.

"That teacher should have his Teaching License remove," GT said.

**What was even more depressing was that most of the teachers ignored Izuku in favor of Katsuki or anyone with a powerful quirk. Anything Katsuki did, including bullying, was ignored in hopes of gaining favor. It was not intentional, but the fact was people with powerful quirks were more likely to become heroes and to be able to brag to others saying that they helped raise a hero or they had one in their class was something in human nature. There was nothing really to gain for siding with Izuku, though few tried their best to make everything fair. Unfortunately, Izuku received the least amount of attention, and any toys he wanted to play with were given to those with quirks.**

"That even worst," Toshi said.

"Um, Mr. Fox you said Izuku gets his Power right before he gets OFA does that mean he eat's," Pony said.

"The name of this world is How Eating a Strange Fruit Gave Me My Quirk," Fox said.

"Oh Sweet niblets," Pony said.

"What?" Izuku asked looking at the Cowgirl and their host.

"Let continue," Fox said.

* * *

**_Time skip to second grade._**

**One night, during a storm, lightning struck into a field of fruits, though nothing was damaged. Instead, one piece of fruit began to morph slightly until it had swirls around it was colored purple. Nobody noticed as it was farmed, packaged, and sent to a nearby elementary school.**

"Izuku gets a Devil fruit Oh Sweet niblets please tell me he still can swims," Pony said trying not to think of the cute 1-A student drowning in the school's swimming pool.

"I'm not obligated to tell you at this time," Fox said after talking to a man in a suit.

**It was lunchtime for the second graders, and Katsuki and his goons were on lunch duty to serve food for the day. The nutritious meal was composed of rice, pork and eggs, miso soup, milk, and fruit called Yubari King, though it was specially grown to be small enough to fit a kid's hands. As the children got their food, Izuku was once again last due to everyone pushing past him. The second-grade teacher was rather lax about discipline in general, causing Izuku to dislike him. At least the first grade teacher had been a nice lady who didn't allow Katsuki a free reign.**

"Good times after the is was hell," Izuku said

**As Izuku went up to get his lunch, Katsuki sneered at Izuku as usual.**

**"Hey there Deku," said Katsuki with a sarcastic tone, "Still taking up space as usual?"**

"I never said something like that at the time," Katsuki said.

**"Hi Kacchan, stuttered Izuku as he held out his plate for the food.**

**"Here's a 'special' helping!" taunted Katsuki as he handed Izuku a plate of rice with all the burnt parts of it, which was to say it was still edible but rather disgusting to eat hardened rice than compared to everything else.**

**Izuku took the abuse as he went down the line, receiving the most pathetic looking fish, a miso soup with barely any tofu or nori, and a strange purple fruit one of Katsuki's goons fished out.**

"Or done anything like that too," She said.

**He sat down at his usual corner alone when he got his food. Nobody wanted to be his friends, either due to his status as quirkless or fear of becoming Katsuki's next target. Izuku stared at the strange fruit he got, noticing all the swirls before raising his hands to notify the teacher.**

"Oh It is the gum-gum fruit," Pony said, "Wait, one of the other worlds had Haki in it does that mean-"

"No they don't have Devil fruit in it," Fox said.

**"Sensei, can I get a different fruit? Mine looks weird."**

"Eat it, it can give you power," Fox said acting and looking like a dark Emperor.

**"Just eat what you're given," replied the teacher, not even looking up from his book, "I'm sure it's nothing dangerous."**

"One of the worst teachers I ever saw," Fox said. He then showed a list of things that could have been dangerous one of them was a razor blade.

"List of teachers of Young Midoriya and Bakugo throughout their time before UA," Nezu said.

**Izuku frowned and ate what he was given except for the fruit. He looked up to see Katsuki claiming another piece of the fish that was leftover before going to his Hero Analysis for the Future notebook No. 2, writing down what quirks he had seen, taking notes on the pros and cons.**

**"Hey Deku," shouted Katsuki as he slammed his hands down on Izuku's desk, scaring him for a second, "I noticed you haven't eaten the fruit Nabi tried so hard to reserve for you!"**

**The said goon raised his fingers in mock anger as they extended.**

**"S-s-sorry," apologized Izuku, "I just didn't feel like eating it today. Do you want to have it?"**

**"Fuck no," said Katsuki as he took the fruit, "But I will be a 'friend' and help you learn how to appreciate this!"**

"Izuku is lucky that he can't choke from those," Fox said

**With that, he stuffed the fruit into Izuku's mouth despite his protest. To prevent himself from choking to death, Izuku chewed on the fruit and swallowed it before gagging. The taste was so horrible that it tasted like he had eaten shit deep fried in poison and stomped on by sweaty sumo wrestlers. Not that he would know how that would taste like, but in short, it was disgusting.**

"Gross, Eww," Was the world Everyone said

**"Bakugo, what are you doing?" said the teacher with a bored tone as his eyes were glued to the book he was reading.**

**"Just helping Deku out," replied Katsuki as he held Izuku's lip shut.**

**"Mmk, be sure to finish up cleaning the trays," nodded the teacher.**

"Fuck you piece of shit," Katsuki said.

**As soon as the teacher said that, Izuku managed to push Katsuki off him, grabbing his milk and chugging it to get the disgusting taste off his tongue while the others laughed at his misfortune.**

**'Why me?' thought Izuku as class continued for the day.**

* * *

**Late that night, after Izuku had finished writing his thoughts onto his analysis notebook, he went to take a nice bath.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both Pony and Fox shouted.

"Umm, please tell me is that bad," Inko asked.

"Just watch," Fox said.

**'Least we still have this,' thought Izuku as he sank into the tub. He felt more relaxed for some reason, as though his strength was leaving him. His kept going down and down until it went past chest height.**

**At home, the situation had grown grim. Hisashi, Izuku's father, had been informed about his son's quirkless situation and began yelling at Inko for birthing someone so useless. Hisashi did not have the father-son bond with Izuku, considering he kept working overseas and rarely called back home to see how his family was doing. In the end, he demanded a divorce and wanted to abandon Inko and Izuku, as he did not want to have what he deemed a worthless child.**

"What the fuck," Mitsuki said.

"Otherworld," Inko said.

**Unfortunately for Hisashi, Inko fought back like any animal mother protecting her baby. Hisashi wanted to cut everything off, and not even pay for child support. Inko fought back, saying that Hisashi was never there to even help raise his own son. After a year in court, the judge ruled in favor of Inko after much arguing and a slip from Hisashi, who had been seeing someone much earlier despite his marriage. Inko got a nice settlement that would allow her and her son to live comfortably for the next few years, but she knew it wouldn't last unless she took measures.**

Hearing this Inko smiled as all mothers do in anime also leaking out Killing intent. Causing week will men to faint and flinch. "Go, other me," Inko said smiling.

**Despite that, Inko had been getting chubbier as the months passed due to stress eating, being unable to do anything about Izuku's predicament.**

"At least I'm losing weight now," Inko said.

"your welcome," Mitsuki said.

**"Urg, this isn't going well," said Inko as she looked down her waist to see that she was losing the hourglass figure. She knew she shouldn't eat so much, but the guilt of not giving her son even her own quirk ate at her, and add the fact she was now a single mother with a child, whom she loved very much, but was constantly worried about his future.**

**"Maybe a bath will help me relax," said Inko as she grabbed her belly fat and frowned. A lot of her clothes were starting to not fit her now, too.**

_Censored on_

**She walked into the bath to see Izuku's clothes already in the clothes bin.**

**"Izuku, I'm coming in," said Inko as she opened the door just in time to see Izuku's head sink below the water level of the tub.**

"Quick grab him," Fox said freaking out Inko.

**"Izuku, don't stay in there too long," said Inko as she started to turn the showerhead on. When Izuku didn't answer, she turned around to look and almost screamed as she saw Izuku struggling to even get up. She quickly lifted Izuku out of the bath in worry, where he took a deep breath of air.**

"The truth about devil fruits are if you eat one," Fox started to say only for Pony to finish it. "You never swim again you'll just be a bag full of hummers sinking in the water." said the cowgirl.

"Oh shoot," Kota said seeing his Idol almost dead.

**"What happened?" asked Inko in worry as soon as she got Izuku out of the bath.**

**"I don't know," cried Izuku as he tried to wipe his tears from his face with his hands, "I suddenly felt weak in the water, and I couldn't move at all. I don't know why, though."**

**Inko tried to comfort him, but Izuku felt even more horrible.**

**"Kacchan was right, I am a Deku! I am worthless!" cried out Izuku, "I can't even take a bath right."**

"I'm sorry Izuku," Katsuki said not look Izuku. "For everything, I said to you all those years,"

"Oh my god, you said my name," Izuku said.

"Shut up!" Katsuki yelled

**"You are not worthless!" said Inko, almost shouting in despair at what her son was going through.**

**Izuku ignored her and ran out of the bathroom, wanting to go to his room and cry despite how wet he was. Inko grabbed his wrist to prevent him from going out and slipping on the floor.**

**It was at this exact moment, that everything changed.**

**Izuku's arm stretched, making it boing sound like a rubber band, as he kept running away while Inko had her hands still gripped on his wrist. Izuku didn't notice as he kept running and turned a corner, heading to his room when he felt his mom's grip still on her. He turned around to try to loosen it when he noticed the change. He slowly walked back around the corner to see his mom looking at the arm in shock as she was still gripping his wrist in a death grip.**

"What the F***," Inko said holding her son.

"In return, the fruit gives you powers," Fox said.

**She let go as soon as she saw Izuku walking back in a daze, allowing the arm to shrink back to its normal length as his hand flew back to Izuku, the sound of rubber retracting.**

**"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Izuku.**

**"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Inko.**

"Nice reaction to that, by the way, better than this," Fox than show Luffy the first time using his gum-gum powers. when Shank shook him to spit it out.

"Okay, that was kind of funny," Shijo said.

"Yeah reminds me of my cousin when he accidentally ate his sister's boyfriend car keys," Hitoshi said.

**The screaming went back and forth for a bit before Izuku ran out of oxygen from yelling and fainted, falling towards the ground.**

**Inko was very close to doing the same, but her motherly instincts to protect her child overrode that and with her quick, she quickly managed to attract a pillow from the couch towards her and right under Izuku's head as it hit the ground. Without caring about her nudity, she used her quirk to attract the towels to her as she quickly ran to Izuku's side in worry.**

**Izuku slowly blinked open his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Was it just a dream that he saw his arm stretch? It couldn't have been real. He had no quirk, the doctor had told him that the chance of him getting one was 0%. Not to mention, he was way above the age of having a quirk manifest. And finally, if he did have a quirk, it should have been something similar to his parents, preferably his mothers.**

**"What a dream," muttered Izuku as he turned his head, noting the soft pillow before his face went flat into his mother's belly.**

"Not a dream it was real but you can never swim again go think you have Tsu everyone's friend," Fox said. making the frog girl nod her head yes at hearing this.

**'That's it, I really need to stop eating so much!' blushed Inko as she saw her son's face imprint into her soft belly.**

"Okay, that was cute," Nana said. Getting some of the girls to look at him.

**"Are you alright, honey?" asked Inko as she pushed her dietary plans away for now.**

**"I had the strangest dream," replied Izuku, "I thought I saw my arm stretch. But that's impossible, right?"**

**"Um, honey, that wasn't a dream," said Inko.**

**Izuku blinked as he noticed he was naked with just a towel on his waist as his mother was also naked. Luckily, he was just six years old and no idea what a woman's body was.**

**"Wait, you mean that was real!?" said Izuku, getting excited once more.**

"Well, its power but not a quirk but Power from a cursed fruit," Pony said.

**"If you don't believe me, try it yourself," smiled Inko.**

**Izuku immediately stood up before blinking, not knowing how to even replicate the results.**

**"For your quirk to work, you have to use it as if it's a part of your body, like how you use your legs to walk, or your hands to grab something. It's a pat of you," explained Inko, a bit excited now.**

**Izuku nodded and closed his eyes for a bit before raising his right hand and punching the air, willing his hand to stretch.**

**The results made Izuku and Inko cry with happiness as Izuku's arm began to stretch, his fist flying in the air as it finally stopped when it hit the bathroom wall, going at least 5 meters. When the fist bounced off the bathroom wall, Inko was a bit worried that Izuku had damaged his fist.**

**"Look, mom, it doesn't hurt!" smiled Izuku as his arm retracted back, examining his right fist. He had felt the impact, but instead of feeling like something hard coming into contact with the wall, something rubbery had hit it instead.**

"A power full ability," Toshi said.

**"Mom... with this... can I be a hero now?" asked Izuku as he turned his watery eyes back to his mother.**

**Inko's heart almost shattered as she tried to hold back the tears. She recognized that same look before when he had been diagnosed as quirkless and the heart-wrenching cries. Now she could see hope within those eyes.**

**"Yes Izuku, you can be one," smiled Inko, finally giving what Izuku wanted to hear all along, "You could always be one. I'm sorry for not saying it earlier."**

"You see, you got your wish," Fox said.

**The two hugged each other, regardless of their current attire. After a few minutes of hugging, Inko looked Izuku into his eyes.**

**"Izuku, what did you mean by 'you're a Deku?' Who gave you that mean name? And why?"**

**"Umm, nobody," lied Izuku, causing Inko to give the patented mother's glare.**

"The aunty glare is worst," Shota said.

**With that glare as well as emotions running high, Izuku shrunk down and began spilling everything, about how Katsuki was the chief bully, the nickname and how it was derived from his real name, etc.**

**"Hmph, well I'll certainly be talking with his mother about this," huffed Inko.**

"Oh I would love to see that talk," Mitsuki said as she put makeup on Katsuki.

**Izuku shook his head, "It's alright. I don't want to get Kacchan in trouble. I know despite all this, he really wants to be a hero."**

**"He still needs to learn," said Inko calmly, "Don't worry, I'm sure Mitsuki would appreciate what her son's been up to. If you do care about him, then sometimes you need to take action curb some of his more distasteful behavior, otherwise, it could affect his future."**

**Seeing the flawless reasoning from his mother, he could only agree to it.**

**"Now then, the biggest question is how you got your quirk when the doctor said it was impossible," concluded Inko.**

**Izuku began his high speed muttering as he reviewed over what happened since he woke up for the day. Inko could only sigh as he had inherited this annoying trait from herself. She constantly did this when she was reviewing bills, ingredients, or investments. Inko resolved to fix this habit for the both of them.**

**"Izuku!" shouted Inko, interrupting Izuku's thoughts, "Was there something different you did today?"**

"He ate a devil fruit," Fox said.

"Eating that well gives the user power but it also is worth a whole lot of money," Pony said.

"How much?" Momo asked

"Buy your house and still have more money left over," Fox said.

"Dam," Denki said remembering how big Momo house is.

**Izuku pondered for a bit before remembering the nasty fruit he ate and brought that up.**

**Inko's forehead grew a tick as Katsuki force feeding her child something that could have been poisonous, but she was more angry at how the teacher didn't even seem to care nor look when Izuku complained.**

**The funny and ironic part, in the story at least, was the Katsuki was now the one responsible for giving Izuku a quirk.**

"Can't want to see that talked," Katsuki said.

**Just as Izuku finished, both of them sneezed and shivered before remembering they were in the nude.**

**"Come on, let's go finish that shower," said Inko as she hugged Izuku, "We can experiment more about your power and possible weaknesses."**

**"Ok!" said Izuku cheerfully.**

**As they went to back to the bathroom, a phrase floated in Inko's mind.**

**_Some are born great, others achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them._**

**It felt like Izuku fit the last part of the phrase.**

* * *

**Luckily, it was the weekend for them, so Inko and Izuku began experimenting Izuku's new quirk and weaknesses. So far, they found that Izuku was ok with running water, which meant showers and theoretically being hit by waves was safe. Standing water, such as the bath, pool, or ocean was dangerous for him. They couldn't understand why his strength would be sapped, but they went along with it anyway. After much experimentation, they found that as long as Izuku was able to get out of the tub as long as the water level did not pass waist height, though he lost a significant amount of strength when in water. The deeper he was, the more strength he lost while standing or sitting. Swimming was completely out of the question.**

**As for abilities, they discovered that not only his arm stretched but rather his whole body could do the same thing. So far, it was just the preliminary observations, as they would be heading to a quirk specialist for a more in-depth detail, though obviously not the same doctor as before. It was then that Izuku asked if he could start taking some martial arts classes, as he theorized learning how to fight in conjunction with his new powers would make him stronger.**

**Seeing as it would make his son stronger to protect himself, she agreed to it. On Sunday, she took Izuku to a popular gym place that was said to be famous teaching up and rising heroes how to fight. It was even said Yoroi Musha, one of the popular heroes currently, had come from this program. It was there they saw the population bias on quirkless people rear its ugly head.**

"There the ugly snake know as prejudice," Fox said.

**"Alright you want to join the summer training program for up and coming young heroes, right?" asked the male registrant as he looked at Inko and Izuku, who nodded in reply, "Alright, can I get a name and birth?"**

**When given, he looked up the national quirk database and pulled up Izuku's file to find out his current quirk status stating quirkless.**

**"I'm sorry, but our summer program is full," lied the registrant, "You can try earlier next time next year, or find another place that offers a program similar to ours."**

"Bull shit," Itsuka said. her big sister mode showing

**Inko and Izuku frowned and were about to leave when Izuku stated he needed to use the bathroom. So Izuku went while Inko sat at one of the tables waiting when another couple with a child came in.**

**"We want to register our child to the summer program for the young heroes," said the mother as she patted her child's head and gave his information to the registrant.**

**"Ah, we'd be happy to train a boy with a quirk like his!" smiled the registrant, "A Rock Fist quirk would definitely get him far in the hero life! Luckily we still have spots open for the summer program. You were smart to come here early to register."**

**Inko's jaw dropped as her temper grew, but waited patiently until the parents took the child away and stomped up to the registrant.**

**"What was with that!?" demanded Inko at the surprised and slightly sweating registrant.**

**"Oh, you're still here," said the registrant nervously.**

**"You just told me that there was no more room," growled Inko, a picture of a lioness roaring in anger starting grow behind her, "Then why is it that child just got in?"**

"I think she pissed," Fox said.

**"Oh, my bad," panicked the registrant, "My mistake, I pulled up the wrong program for you! Here, go ahead and sign this one to enter into the program! I'll waive the fee down from 5000 yen per month to 3000 yen as atonement."**

**Inko nodded and was about to sign the contract when she noticed the top part was surreptitiously covered. She removed it to see it was to sign up for some aerobics class for old people for only 1000 yen per month.**

**"Stop trying to gyp me!" growled Inko as she shoved the contract and pen into the registrant's face.**

**"What's going on?" asked a manager as he came to investigate. After a brief talk with the registrant, the manager pulled Inko to the side to talk.**

**"What's with this?" hissed Inko, "I wanted to register my son to your program, and he-"**

**"You have to look at it from our standpoint," interrupted the manager, "We are teaching future heroes at a rather discounted price. We teach them how to use their quirks in conjunction with fighting. We have equipments that are second best from schools like UA. It takes a lot of money to fund this all. So we have to be a bit... selective on who can join. Plus, if any of our students do become famous heroes, their names can be attributed to our gym, giving us more prestige and funding."**

"I can tell where this is going," Sero said.

**He took a breath and continued on, "It's admirable that your son wants to be a hero, but you can't let him daydream or chase impossible dreams. He's quirkless, meaning he'll never be a hero. And that would just be a waste of yen on both you and us."**

**Inko sighed mentally as she forgot to take Izuku to the nearest government office to update Izuku's quirk status. Yet this was a blessing in disguise, as now she knew this place had a lack of empathy needed for heroes to learn. All they cared about was how much money they could get off of someone's name. She did not want her son to grow up to be someone like Captain Celebrity, a new hero who had come from the USA. That hero had let fame gone to his head during his time in America.**

**Still, the fact the manager was putting her son down was enough to tempt Inko to show him that he was wrong, that her son did have a quirk and could be a hero, but she held her head high and pushed the manager away before pulling her son with her as soon as he got out of the bathroom. There were other places they could go.**

**"Mom?" asked Izuku to a tired Inko, "Is there no opening? I can try next year. Or I can just train myself with Kacchan if money is a problem."**

**"No, no, just... mommy wants to make sure you get a good teacher," replied Inko as she sat down on a bench.**

"Ah, lying got it to make sure he's feeling better," Setsuna said.

**They had been through multiple dojos and gyms offering heroship guidance and training just to meet the same type of bias. Some were blunter in telling Inko the truth, some were even more roundabout. One tried to extort more yen for Izuku to attend and even made rather inappropriate gestures as if trying to seduce her. That one, she sent flying off with a rather hard slap, followed by a mug to his crotch, using her quirk to attract the mug to her before throwing it.**

"Go, mom!" Izuku cheered.

"Go Inko!" Mitsuki cheered

**At this rate, it would better to just enroll Izuku into a regular martial arts dojo that didn't judge based on quirks. She didn't want Izuku to inherit Katsuki's lack of a filter from his mouth either, though she doubted Izuku would catch it.**

**Just as she made the decision, a flier came flying right past them. Izuku noticed something about fighting and tried to grab it out of midair with his new quirk, stretching his arm out. Still not used to his new quirk, he completely missed it, but Inko saw what he wanted and used her quirk to attract the flier.**

**Both of them took a look to see it was an ad flier about learning Chinese kung fu and building character at a dojo they hadn't heard of. It wasn't too far that Izuku couldn't run there after school, but it at a rather abandoned area.**

**Inko had been prepared to toss it when Izuku shook his head.**

**"Something tells me this is the place," insisted Izuku.**

**"Alright, last one," huffed Inko as she stood back up, "I haven't gotten this much exercise in ages."**

"Walking is better than driving," Fox said.

* * *

**They made it just to see a small group of people already crowding around the entrance of a dojo. Curious, they joined the group, standing next to a couple and their orange haired daughter.**

**"Hi, I'm Itsuka. Itsuka Kendo," introduced the girl as soon as Izuku stood next to them.**

"Aw, Itsuka your so cute," Setsuna said.

"I've actually seen all of your younger self even young Momo," Fox said. "You must have been a hard topic to get gifts to." He said getting a chuckle from her.

**"I-i-'m Izuku Midorya," stuttered Izuku while mentally screaming in his mind that he was talking with a girl.**

**"You here to also learn how to fight?" asked Itsuka, "My dad suggested this place as he knows that the master is someone who knows how to kick but!"**

**Itsuka began to pretend to make kung fu styles, causing Izuku to laugh and join in. Inko smiled at the possibility of a new friend and began talking with Itsuka's parents.**

"Hahahahaha," Everyone laughed at seeing this. "Don't worry Itsuka we've all been there and this is Izuku's life so we'll get to see all his embracing moments," Fox said ti Itsuka who was being patted on the back.

**"So what's your quirk?" asked Itsuka out of interest, "Mine's Big Fist! I can make my hands grow big!"**

**Izuku was about to reply when a voice interrupted their conversation.**

**"Hey, it's Deku! What are you doing here worthless? Hoping to be useful somehow by learning how to fight? You should already know that you'll never amount to anything!"**

"He's to fat to use those wings to fly," Eijiro said.

**Izuku and Itsuka turned around to see that it was one of Izuku's old bullies, the plump child with wings. Except for this time, he was much wider than before, and it looked like his wings could barely support him.**

**"Zashi, that's not nice," said the mother, who was just as wide as he was.**

**"But it's true," said the named Zashi, "He wants to be a hero even though he's quirkless!"**

**Whispers began to grow from the crowd as a few children and parents took a step away for Izuku and Inko.**

**"Now, now, it's none of our business if a child wants to chase an impossible dream," said the mother condescendingly, "Though as a mother to another, I would suggest you teach your child not to chase impossible dreams. Reality is much harsher than he knows, and the sooner he learns it the better."**

**Izuku was about to cry while Inko was about to yell when Itsuka stepped forward in between Zashi, who was taunting/teasing Izuku, and Izuku.**

**"Shut up!" shouted Itsukua, "Izuku isn't worthless! You're just a big meanie!"**

"Should have had a Kushina moment no one would blame you if he loses a wing or broke a bone," Fox said holding a beer bottle.

**"Haha, look, Deku needs a girl to protect him," cackled Zashi, " What are you going to do?"**

**"I'll swat you down like a fat bug," growled Itsuka as her hands grew bigger.**

**Before anyone could do or say anything, a loud crack came forth from the entrance, causing everyone to stiffen up and look towards the source. A middle-aged woman with closed eyes stood before them all with a walking stick up to her waist height stood before them all.**

**"I see you're all here to learn today," said the woman with a commanding tone, "But before we even start, you there boy!"**

**"Me?" asked Izuku as the woman pointed her staff at him.**

**"Ah, sorry, not you, the boy next to you," said the woman as she redirected her staff.**

**"Me?" said Zashi.**

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm, I love this woman perfect Martial Arts blind master," Fox said.

**"Yes, you can go home, I have no intention of teaching you," stated the woman as she turned around, "Everybody else, follow me."**

**"What!?" shouted Zashi's mother as she stomped forward, "The nerve of you! How could you not teach my previous Zashi, you ol-"**

"Go suck a lemon," Inko said. her motherly death aura returning.

**She didn't get to finish as a rock went flying right past her cheek.**

**"I said beat it," replied the woman, who hadn't even turned around, "I don't teach brats with no sense of honor or morale."**

"Badass granny," Mina said.

**The woman had hit a rock on the ground with her stick and sent it flying without even looking back. Not to mention, the air suddenly tensed up, causing most of them to step back in fear.**

**"F-f-fine!" said the mother, "Zashi, we're leaving! We can find a better place than here! Especially if they're going to take that kid."**

"May I suggest you get a dietary plain at the next gym or a salad," Izuku said showing the rare aggressive side of his personality

**With that note, they left, as well as a few other families. The remaining people stood still as the woman began to fade from sight before Itsuka stepped forward, pulling Izuku with her.**

**"Come on, let's go!" said an excited Itsuka while Izuku started to smile.**

**The crowd followed the two children into the dojo to see a well-lit room with wooden floors and tatami mats in the middle.**

**"Come on here and register," stated the woman, pointing to a table with two people waving at them. On the table were application forms and pens for them to fill out.**

**"Wow, old school much," muttered one of the parents, only to get hit on the head by the woman once more.**

**"Listen here," stated the woman, "I am the grand master of this dojo, name's Rekai, but you can call me grandmaster or old hag, I don't care. One rule, I don't care what type of quirk you have. You come here to work out on your body and how to fight without actively using them. If you wanna experiment with your quirk along with your fighting style, you can do it after class time in the back or during specific class times in the week. Prices will be told at the registration table."**

"Wow just wow she doesn't give a sh** does she," Jiro said.

**As they were all registering, Itsuka wondered out loud why Rekai's eyes were always closed.**

**"It could be she's blind," said Izuku nervously, "Yet she seemed to be able to hear everything we said, even from far away. And she never turned to even aim her stone. Her quirk might be something related to sonar or touch."**

**"Not bad brat," said Rekai, suddenly appearing behind Izuku, causing him to yelp and jump into Itsuka's hands, who quickly used her quirk to hold his weight.**

"Izuku pulled a scooby," Hitoshi said. This got everyone to look at him. "What I love old Cartoons," He said.

**"You're right, I'm blind," stated Rekai, "My quirk is an emitter type called Sonar. I use my hearing to tell me where people are like a bat uses echolocation. I lost my sight due to some accident, but I trained not only my quirk, but my whole body to get used to it. I've trained it to the point I can hear and feel a person's movement based on their muscles and when they tap the ground."**

"That my boy," Inko said hugging her child.

**"That's so cool!" said Izuku as his eyes shone with excitement.**

**"I'd be more excited, but can you get down?" asked Itsuka as she felt her wrists starting to strain a bit.**

"Too cute," Ochaco said getting Izuku and Itsuka to blush.

**"Oh, sorry," apologized Izuku as he got off before whipping out his Hero Analysis for the Future notebook No. 2 and started writing in it.**

**"I have a feeling I'll like you two brats," chuckled Rekai before walking away.**

"A here's another time skip," Fox said.

* * *

**_Time skip, Beginning of 6th_ _grade._**

**Izuku still had no friends at his elementary school, but at his new dojo, he had plenty. Some new arrivals had come, and some old ones left. Still, Izuku played with Itsuka the most, experimenting with their quirks and sparring against each other. Itsuka was the closest to him out of all of the other students. Which made it worst when it was announced that Itsuka would be moving to another prefecture due to her parent's jobs.**

**"I don't want you to leave!" sniffed Izuku as he held Itsuka's hands, "You're my best friend!"**

**"Idiot, a real man doesn't cry," placated Itsuka, though her eyes were tearing up too at the loss of her friends, "Come on, you want to be a hero too, don't you?"**

"Oh, how cute," Mina said. getting Izuku to blush.

**"Yea," sniffed Izuku as he used his shoulders to wipe off the never-ending tears, "I want to go to U.A. High school, just like All Might did!"**

"Love Hina this reminds me of that first chapter just skip to were Izuku goes to the college's entry test only to fail and run his grandmother's inn, That she turns it into a female dorm housing," Fox said. getting a couple of laughs.

**"Then let's make a promise," said Itsuka, "That four years from now, we'll see each other again at U.A. High! I'm going to continue training still, so I better see you there, too!"**

**"Mmm!" nodded Izuku before the two of them exchanged hugs.**

**"Plus, we can still talk to each other by phone or computer!" added Itsuka.**

**"Yea! I'll be sure to become stronger!" proclaimed Izuku, "I'll become a hero like All Might!"**

* * *

**Years passed on by as Izuku continued to experiment with his powers as well as continue learning from the dojo. In fact, Rekai sent him out to a few other dojos to learn a few more styles to compliment his quirk and fighting style, though his basis would always be Rekai's Kung Fu style.**

**As for his quirk, he found out after heavy experimentation, scans, and other sources that his whole body seemed to be made of rubber, though it did not affect his senses. He was largely immune to blunt attacks, and to Inko's fright when he insisted on testing it, immune to bullets to a certain degree. At a quirk hospital, he learned that bullets that were round couldn't pierce through his skin, and would end up rebounding back to the source. However, the doctors theorized that modern bullets, which most were built for piercing, would just go through him. The most he could maybe rebound was maybe a 0.2 caliber bullet. A shotgun pellet was debatable, but nobody really wanted to test that out. Izuku was grounded for a month for even contemplating that test.**

"That nothing I saw in one reality Izuku reflecting bullets and he is Quirkless a Martial Arts train by Quirkless Monsters FYI All For One won't go near them or the dojo last time that happened was not good two dojo's masters were drunk It was a blood bath," Fox said with a haunted look in his eyes. "That poor Numo," was the only thing he said.

**The years had also changed Izuku. No longer was he the shy stuttering student, but someone who would stand up against those who were bullied. A lot of them were actually Katsuki's would be victims until Izuku intervened. Despite having a quirk and being able to fight back, Izuku stood there and took the hits until the bullies were tired. There were strict rules about quirk usage, and despite the fact the Katsuki would amplify his punches with a blast, Izuku took them without a flinch nor using his quirk to block them. With his quirk's passive ability, the only real damage was the slight burns from Katsuki's quirk.**

"So Deku well be less jumpy at UA," Katsuki said.

**Due to that, many students in his middle school assumed Izuku didn't have a quirk, or if he did, it was quite useless. Even if Katsuki did get caught, he was usually let go with a small slap on the wrist. Too many students and teachers praised Katsuki and his flashy quirk, knowing he would get far into the realm of heroes. Despite being blunt and brutal, Katsuki showed instincts and reflexes above human level, along with amazing talent in fighting. He attended a few fighting classes here and there, but for the most part, he was self-trained. Not only that, but he was tied for first at Aldera Junior School in academics. It was because of all of this that teachers would let him off easily in hopes he would bring fame and prestige to the school.**

**Izuku didn't care he had no real friends at his middle school. All his friends were at the dojo, along with the grandmaster Reika, and Itsuka via text and emails. He stopped caring about proving himself to Katsuki that he wasn't useless, Katsuki wasn't someone worth proving to. He had completely stopped calling him Kacchan and called him by his last name Bakugo whenever he needed to address him, which was very few in class and quite a bit out of class while defending others. Of course, that didn't stop Katsuki from calling him Deku still.**

"Ouch, he kicked you out of his friend group," Sero said.

"F*** off Flat face," Katsuki said.

* * *

**"Alright students," began the teacher to his third-year students of Aldera Junior School, "You guys are all third-year students! It's time to seriously think about your future!"**

**He dropped the career forms on his table and slapped the top of the stack to emphasize his point as he continued, "I would start handing out these career forms, but..."**

**With a flourish, he tossed the papers into the air, his serious face morphing into a dreamy smile, "I assume you all want to become heroes!"**

**Everyone except two students replied excitedly with a shout and showing off their quirks, some subtle and some not so subtle.**

**"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful quirks," said the teacher kindly before getting back down to reality, "But don't forget, it is against the rules to use them in school!"**

**"Ha, teacher! Don't lump me with these losers!" barked Katsuki with a derisive laugh, his feet on his desk. He had been one of the two students to not show off their quirk. "As if any of them are within my league with their shitty quirks."**

**The students began to express their outrage against Katsuki, to which he merely replied that they were all extras and should shut up like one.**

**"Ah, yes, Bakugo, if I remember correctly, you're applying for U.A. High School, right?" said the teacher as he glanced down his clipboard.**

**The students began chattering in shock and admiration at this news.**

**"Ehh, that high school?"**

**"I heard the cutoff score for this year was 79, their acceptance rates are very low! The cutoff score is always getting higher and higher!"**

"And yet the test is the same," Aizawa said.

"Not really you should have seen the Test back then we had LMD robots that took the form of heroes, Villians, and monsters," Fox said.

"Why did they stop using them," Aizawa asked.

"The company making them want out of business," Nezu said.

"And I stool the last bach Happy birthday Mei you can make your own version of them," Fox said. giving Mei a hand size cube. "Don't play with them wait after the show."

Mei just smailed can't wait to take apart the LMD's.

**"Not only is it the top national school, but I heard their entrance examination is so harsh that a lot of applicants were injured!"**

**"That's why all you chatterbox are all extras," grinned Katsuki as he leaped onto his desk from his chair in one fluid motion, "I aced the mock exam with the highest score in this school, I'm the only one who's got what it takes to get into U.A.! I'll surpass All Might as top hero, and become the best hero in history! Not to mention, I'll also be the richest people in the world!"**

**"Oh, now I think about it, Midorya is also applying to U.A ," noted the teacher after Katsuki's speech and savage grin.**

"It's like he wanted you to kill Izuku," Itsuka said looking at Bakugo.

**Katsuki completely froze at that statement as the rest of the students turned around to stare at Izuku. Izuku had been completely ignoring everything, writing down notes on his Future Hero Analysis notebook vol 13 until he heard his name called out. He looked up to see everyone looking at him before 2/3rds of them broke out into laughter, the latter 1/3rd having conflicting emotions on their face. Katsuki wasn't among the laughing crowd, though.**

**"Midorya, in the Hero course!?" laughed a student with razor-sharp teeth.**

**"You can't get into a hero course, let alone U.A., by just grades alone," taunted a student whose quirk was literally just having a long nose and a heightened sense of smell.**

"This is coming from the persona with a nose Quirk that will be used to sell allergy medication," Fox said with a dark aura coming off him.

"Fox wanted to be a hero but due to not having a Quirk he was treated poorly," Nana told the group.

"I pranked the guy who said that to me," Giving the group a smile. "I told people his quirk also allow him to see through clothing which in did," Fox said laughing at remembering the girls at the old school of his last life beating him up.

**Though the third of the class that wasn't laughing at him, they did nothing to defend him either. The teacher also did absolutely nothing to stop the laughter.**

**"Deku!" shouted Katsuki as he slammed his hand onto Izuku's desk and used his quirk once more to make the desk explode.**

**Izuku reacted by moving his notebook from safety as his desk exploded, though he calmly sat there without moving an inch, not even batting an eye.**

**"You damn piece of shit!" cussed Katsuki, "Thinking you're the same league as me? You're fucking quirkless!"**

"At this point, she or he hadn't met you all yet," Fox said. "Oh, Mineta if you tried to prev on Katsuki I'm going to turn you into a girl as well," Fox said.

**His hands were still steaming, and sparks were flying out. Izuku sighed as he stared at Katsuki, giving a swift glance to the teacher to see him doing... absolutely nothing to defuse the situation. The same style of treatment for almost all other teachers in the years past. Nobody really wanted to get Katsuki in trouble, due to his temper and potential to be a hero.**

**"Whether you feel insulted or not, it still doesn't change the fact that it's my decision to apply there, not yours," said Izuku.**

**"The hell it isn't!" shouted Katsuki, "You think just because you're taking some lame ass martial arts class from some lame ass old hag, you can rub shoulders against me!? The most useful you'll ever be as is a punching bag!"**

"He got his ass beaten?" Itsuka asked.

**"If I recall," said Izuku dryly, "That lame ass hag kicked your ass when you tried to force yourself into the dojo."**

"Badly," Fox said. "That Katsuki got off free the one with the Quirkless Izuku they did even touch him just looked at him as he passed out," Fox said.

"Who are these people you're talking about?" Itsuka asked.

"They demons in human skin and they turn your green bunny into a demon rabbit as well," the group just frozen at hearing this they picture Izuku as a huge buff guy crushing a Numo throat.

"Did anyone saw little animals running around in their mind as well," said Kota seeing a frog, a rabbit, and the monkey. in his imagination.

**Katsuki bristled at that comment. They had been in 5th grade when Katsuki heard from his mother, who had been talking with Inko, that Deku was taking lessons from a dojo. His mother Mitsuki decided to see if he wanted to do the same but at a more nearby gym. Katsuki decided to take it upon himself to go to Izuku's dojo and attempt to show off. He had never been so humbled that day when he tried to attack one of the students, only for Rekai to intervene and effortlessly subdue him before kicking him out while calling him a brat.**

**"So what," snorted Katsuki, quickly recovering from that flashback, "You still got nothing shitstain!"**

**Izuku stood up, facing Katsuki face to face. The years of training at the dojo had given Izuku a slim but muscular figure, perfectly suited for his fighting style. Not that anybody could tell at the moment since he was wearing his uniform. But still, his training made him tall enough that he could stare into Katsuki's eyes face to face.**

**"I don't care what you think, nor will I cater to your ego," snapped Izuku, "Don't forget, I also aced the mock exam and tied with me for first place."**

"That hurt a little," Katsuki said thinking of her life with Izuku before UA.

**Katsuki's hands began to smoke again as he growled when the bell rang, signifying homeroom was over.**

**"Now, now, get to your seat students," placated the teacher, "Your next instructor will be here shortly."**

"Teacher of the year ladies and gentlemen," Fox said getting everyone to laugh.

**"This isn't over yet, Deku," snarled Katsuki as he sat down.**

**"Nice talking to you too Bakugo," replied Izuku as he sat down.**

* * *

**"Thief! Somebody stop him!" cried a store owner as a vaguely shaped humanoid sludge with jeans ran out of the convenience store with stacks of bills stuck on his body.**

**"Catch me if you can!" cackled the Sludge villain as he pushed a woman down, who had used her quirk to create a shield to protect herself. His arm hit a pole and slid right through without hindering him at all.**

**"Eh, is there no hero nearby?"**

**"The guy's taking advantage of the chaos this morning, where most of them are busy dealing with other things. There are just so many people who just abuse their quirks or don't know what to do with them beside crime."**

"I remember when some tried to rob a convenience store the clerk took out a shotgun sometimes it wasn't a shotgun but a handgun or a saber not joking," Fox said.

**A rather skinny man with pants and a white shirt that was way too large for him exited a supermarket, carrying with him two bottles of soda while coughing before looking at what was happening. He was so skinny that he almost looked like a skeleton with no muscle or fat, just skin.**

**"There seems to be no end to them, is there?" sighed a civilian.**

**The skinny man suddenly began to transform, growing taller and muscular until the clothes he was wearing suddenly fit him quite snugly, showing all his muscles in their glory.**

**"There is an end," stated the figure with a smile as he walked forward, causing the civilians to turn and gasp, "Why? Because I am here!"**

**The villain took a peek at the commotion and gasped in fear while civilians began to adore the figure.**

**"Holy crap, it's A-"**

"We now All Might but if Izuku has a power of his own how will this end up." Tsu said.

"We know and I hope it will be a running gang," Fox said.

* * *

**'Hmm, looks like the incident this morning has cleared up,' thought Izuku to himself as class was over, 'Better get home and finish up my analysis for the day and organize them.'**

**He grabbed his notebook and stashed it away in his backpack, ready to leave when he heard a voice.**

**"Hey Deku! We ain't done here yet!"**

**Sighing, Izuku turned around to see Katsuki with his two lackeys while the other students stood by watching curiously.**

**"What do you want, Bakugo?" asked Izuku tiredly.**

"He's going to say those words isn't he," Mineta said losing interest seeing the same scene again.

"Yes just watch," Fox said.

**"Easy, I'm going to make this simple," sneered Katsuki, "You see, the best heroes out there, they showed signs of greatness even as students. They got stories all the way from their years as kids. Me, I'm going to be the first and only one to get into U.A. from this shitty public middle school. I guess you could call me a perfectionist."**

**'So vain,' thought many students who were watching this, though they wouldn't voice it out.**

**"So in other words," smiled Bakugo as he put his hand onto Izuku's shoulders before it began to start smoking, "Don't even think about applying to U.A. Not to the hero courses. Not even to the general, support, or business. Don't even consider going there."**

**Izuku glanced down at the smoking hand before looking back at Katsuki with a dull glance. Without a warning, Izuku suddenly grabbed Katsuki by the wrist with his hand, wrenching Katsuki's hand out of his shoulder, and with a swift takedown, put him in an armlock. Before Katsuki could react to this shock, Izuku already let go and bumped him with a waist bump, pushing him down to the ground.**

"This is new," Mina said.

**"You've had your word, now here's mine now, Bakugo," said Izuku as he stared down at Katsuki, looking shocked, "It's been my dream to attend U.A. I've made a promise to a friend to get into U.A. I'm not about to break both of them just for your selfish needs. Me getting into U.A. won't hinder you getting in. If you're done spouting, I'm going."**

"Wow, Izuku when did you get the ball," Tetsutetsu said.

"I know right he has more of a fight in him," Eijiro said.

"This is one of many Izuku's who has more confidence in himself," Fox said. "Just like their different versions of him they're different versions of you guys as well."

**With that, Izuku started to walk towards the door.**

**"You'll never get in Deku!" shouted Katsuki as he quickly stood up, "You're just a quirkless nobody!"**

**Izuku froze for a second before glancing back at Katsuki, "You believe what you want to assume."**

**"What's that supposed to mean!?" shouted Katsuki, but Izuku had left already.**

"That poor sad little boy," Mitsuki said.

"Shuted old hang," Katsuki said.

* * *

**Izuku quietly walked home, thinking about his plans for the next ten months. He would need to increase his training if he wanted to make sure he made it into U.A., and certainly get more sparring practice in, even if it meant begging Rekai to spar with him. He shivered at that thought for a bit before putting his thoughts back on track with training.**

**His phone suddenly rang, and he quickly turned it on to see a message for Itsuka.**

**"_Just ten more months! You better make it into U.A.!"-_Itsuka.**

"Look Itsuka kept in contact with Izuku," Satsuna said.

"I just thought of something What if some of us were in 1-A in this world like some of us put in that class," Deki said getting strange looks.

"It's possible Deku in one world could have been put in 1-B or even me," Katsuki said.

**Izuku smiled before firing a text back to her.**

**It was at this moment while he passed through a tunnel when the sludge villain seeped through the manhole cover, coalescing behind Izuku.**

**"A medium-sized invisibility cloak to capture," muttered the sludge villain before leaping towards Izuku, who had turned around after hearing the noise of sludge seeping through the manhole cover, to capture him**

**Izuku immediately flung his arm back, stretching into he grabbed a pole, and let it drag him away. It was just in time, too, as the villain missed, almost grabbing his legs to prevent him from escaping.**

**"Now, now, kid, I'm only trying to take over your body," smiled the Sludge villain, "I promise, after forty-five seconds, you won't even feel a thing!"**

**Izuku narrowed his eyes as he began to analyze his opponent. He had two rather huge misshapen yellow eyes and a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth. His opponent seemed to be made of some sort of fluid, so physical force seemed out.**

**'I can't just play around, I need a body strong enough to defeat _him! _That or to hold hostage!' thought the villain before sending multiple tentacles to capture Izuku.**

"Bad Touch!" Fox said.

**Izuku glared for a second before dodging the tentacles, making violent cuts and movements that would have torn a person's ligaments or muscles in the ankle through continuous use of said movements, if it wasn't for the fact that Izuku was made out of rubber now. Even someone who trained their ankles wouldn't have been able to move after a few dodges.**

"Wow that looks painful," Itsuka said as a Martial Arts herself she knows how brutal the training can be and seeing how fast this Izuku's movement are someone without his power will be in pain.

**'So glad Rekai taught me this footwork,' thought Izuku as he continued to dodge before beginning to analyze how to defeat the villain.**

"Those movements could make you twist your ankles or rip them apart," Itsuka said.

**Toshinori Yagi, or better known with his hero name All Might, punched the manhole cover out of the way before climbing out of the sewers, pursuing the sludge villain while still carrying his groceries. He blinked as he witnessed a civilian no older than perhaps fifteen years old dodging the slippery villain that had almost escaped him.**

**'Wow, those are some movements,' whistled All Might in his mind, 'Such moves would perplex many opponents.'**

"I'm having a hard time following them," said Iida cause of his Quirk his reaction time is faster.

"Wait, you are having a hard time see this," Izuku said.

"Wait, your not!" Sero said looking at Izuku who pointed at Fox. "Right Sorry I forgot he's teaching more style of fighting.

**He watched as Izuku dodge another attack, landing on his hands before spinning his body with a turn of his wrist to dodge another attack. All Might quickly slapped himself out of the trance he had put himself in, remembering he had a job to do as well as a time limit.**

**'Damn this bastard is slippery!' thought the sludge villain, 'His movements are so weird, it's like catching a ghost!'**

**"How about an all-out attack!?" shouted the sludge villain as he fired multiple tentacles to surround Izuku.**

**"You shall not do so!" exclaimed All Might, announcing his presence while causing both Izuku to stop in admiration of his favorite hero while the Sludge villain halted in fear and shock, "Why? Because I am here!"**

**"Shit!" shouted the Sludge villain, swinging a larger tentacle with the shape of a hand at the end to attack All Might.**

"Sowing off I see," Aizawa said.

"Who's showing off," Toshi said flexing off his muscle.

**All Might easily ducked under the attack and cocked his right arm back.**

**"Texas... Smash!"**

**All Might threw a right straight so powerful from a distance that the wind pressure exerted from the punch sent the Sludge villain flying, disintegrating into small manageable pieces.**

**Izuku himself managed to brace himself from the strong winds, grabbing onto a pole to stabilize him before realizing that All Might had calculated in Izuku and aimed the attack so it wouldn't affect him as much. Izuku stood there in awe as All Might emptied the soda bottles from his grocery bag he had been carrying with him before stuffing the main body of the Sludge villain into it, which wasn't hard to tell based on where the eyes and mouth were.**

**"Are you alright?" asked All Might towards Izuku, who snapped out of his trance.**

**"Yea!" gushed Izuku in excitement, "Oh my gosh, you're All Might! I'm a huge fan of yours, I want to be a hero just like you! You came in time again, just like you always do! Can I have your autograph!?"**

"Still a fanboy," Toshi said.

"It goes to show that Izuku well still be the same persona no matter what," Ochaco said.

**All Might laughed with his booming voice and smile while Izuku blushed before giving All Might his notebook.**

**"Hahaha, I'm glad to see you're alright! I'm sorry you got involved with that villain, I usually don't make such rookie mistakes! But in any case, you were quite helpful in distracting him long enough so I could come! Hmm? Future Hero Analysis vol 13?" asked All Might curiously as he saw the title of the book, "May I take a look?"**

**"Yes, of course!" babbled Izuku.**

**As All Might flipped through a few pages, scanning Izuku's analysis and drawings, his eyes widening in a bit of terror.**

**'These really are detailed,' thought All Might as he read an analysis about the newest hero that had just made her debut this morning, Mt. Lady. Just a few hours after debut, and Izuku had already analyzed her quirk, estimation of how tall she grew, how many seconds it took to grow and shrink, and even small stats chart.**

**'Oh... my... goodness! These notes are very detailed. I shudder to think if a villain managed to get these. And there's twelve more of these!' thought All Might, 'Maybe... he's the one? No, too early to tell. Not to mention, my old sidekick Sir Nighteye has a candidate himself.'**

"Looks like the other All Might see Izuku as the next user of that power all ready," Mic said.

"There was another persona then Zuku," Toru said.

"Is now a bad time to tell you guys that there is a Villain version of Izuku," Fox said getting everyone to freeze.

"Yes it is, I might not sleep well tonight," Deki said.

"You!, I might have nightmares thinking on what the version of Midoryai well do to me," Mineta said turning wait.

"I thinking of the Joker is anyone thinking of the Joker," Mina said. she then saw several of her fellow students rise their hands.

**Finding an empty page, All Might signed the notebook, filling the whole two pages himself. He handed it back to Izuku, taking time to memorize the boy's name. He was sure this boy would become a hero if he was this dedicated to his studies.**

**"Thank you very much!" gushed Izuku, quickly bowing towards All Might.**

**"Well then, I must take this villain to the authorities!" said All Might with a booming voice, putting the soda bottles into his pockets, "For a pro doesn't just battle enemies, but time itself! Thank you for your support, and farewell!"**

"So I guess Katsuki doesn't get attacked by that Sludge men," Momo said,

**With that, All Might took a giant leap into the sky, quickly disappearing from Izuku's view. Due to the speed of All Might as well as his hastiness to leave, neither of them noticed the soda bottles slipping out of All Might's pockets.**

**"Oh my gosh, I have his signature! This'll be A-A family heirloom!" said Izuku as he began his bad habit of muttering a thousand words, stringing them all together. It was a habit that rarely came back unless he got too excited, one of which being having met All Might face to face.**

**Izuku checked the time on his phone before dashing home.**

**"Mom, I'm home! I'll be going out for my run as well as heading to the dojo!" shouted Izuku as he quickly dropped his backpack and started changing his clothes.**

**"Alright, be sure to have your cell phone on you!" said Inko as she looked up from her computer, doing a job as both a virtual assistant and transcriptionist. Ever since Izuku gained a quirk and went to a dojo, Inko no longer ate excess food from guilt. Now, some people might say she looked even more beautiful with age. This was because she had some help from Mitsuki, Katsuki's mother. Mitsuki was a former idol until she met her husband on a job and chased him down, retiring when she got married. Still, she had several contacts that she kept, one of them being a fitness trainer. Inko and Mitsuki became gym partners, with Mitsuki pushing Inko to get fit while also maintaining her own body.**

**Inko began to regain her thin figure and more, causing quite a stir in the gym she went to. In fact, one of the publishers of a fashion magazine passed by the two of them and asked Inko and Mitsuki to model for them. Both could tell the man had other perverted reasons based on his face, so Mitsuki blatantly refused while flaunting her body before dragging Inko out. As if to spite the man, they appeared on another fashion magazine that Mitsuki's husband, Masaru, had a connection too for one subscription.**

"Wow, I had know idea," Katsuki said.

"Fun fact in one world those two are female wrestlers

**Sure, their son's relationships weren't good, but it didn't stop the mothers from being friends.**

**"I'll be back before dinner! What are we having?' said Izuku as he changed into a green workout shirt and sweat shorts.**

**"Hmm, what do you want?" asked Inko.**

**"Can we have Katsudon?" begged Izuku, "Pllleeeaaasee?" added Izuku when Inko made a thinking pose.**

**"Oh, alright," smiled Inko, "Be safe in your jog now!"**

**"Will do!" replied Izuku as he grabbed his phone, plugged in some headphones to listen to music, and grabbed his thermos filled with his homemade drink full of electrolytes for his workout.**

* * *

**"That fucking Deku!" cursed Katsuki as he was walking with his flunkies, crushing a can of soda he had finished before tossing it into the recycling bin, "Next time I see him I'll kill him!"**

**"Dude, don't you think you went a little far?" asked Nabi, the boy with extending fingers as he grabbed a cigarette from the other lacky.**

**"Yea, weren't you childhood friends?" asked the other lackey as he smoked one.**

**"It's his fault," muttered Katsuki, "Everything he does just pisses me off! Piece of shit doesn't have a quirk, and he thinks he can be a hero!?"**

**"Who says he doesn't have one?" replied the lacky, "It could be really subtle. Every time you beat him, he seems to take it better than anybody else. Rokan punched him in the stomach several times with his rock fists, and Izuku walked away without a problem. So many punches should've caused some bleeding. Could be a shittier version of the hero Fat Gum with his Fat Absorption."**

"They are underestimating his power," Fox said.

**"Na, it's probably something he learned from all those so-called 'legit' martial arts," cackled Nabi, "Still doesn't change he's just a punching bag."**

**Katsuki kicked a bottle full of liquid as hard as he could to vent off his frustration, letting bounce on the wall before landing in a trashcan without the cap. When he smelled smoke, he turned around to his lackeys in anger.**

**"What did I tell you about fucking smoking around me!? Get caught, and it'll go on my record and make me look bad!"**

"He going to kill himself if he doesn't kick that habit," RG said.

**His flunkies didn't reply but rather pointed behind Katsuki in fear.**

**"What!?" said Katsuki as he started to turn around.**

**"An invisible cloak... with a great Quirk!" shouted the Sludge villain as he pounced onto Katsuki.**

"But how did he escaped from All Might," Mina said.

"Ripe pants pocket or just felled out," Fox said.

* * *

**All Might made a few more leaps, jumping off rooftops to rooftops before stopping on one and sat down. He began to emit smoke and coughed a bit of blood before transforming back to his emaciated form, his real name Toshinori Yagi.**

**"Just need a few minutes to rest," sighed Toshinori, back in his real form now. He noticed his time limit using One for All was slowly decreasing as the days passed and needed to pass the torch soon. His injury would not be healing any time soon, having lost his stomach and his lungs in a wreck. Not only was he fighting time for himself being able to use One for All, the longer he delayed passing the torch, the more time his archnemesis had to recover and attempt to take over Japan once more. It was why he was taking a teaching post at his alma mater, U.A., in hopes of preparing students as well as finding or evaluating a successor.**

"I'm taking the blame on this one," All might said.

**Suddenly, he heard an explosion a few blocks away from where he had jumped past. Quickly checking his pockets, he paled when he noticed the bottles were missing.**

**"Oh no," gasped Toshinori before quickly running down the stairs.**

* * *

**Izuku was jogging down the streets with a light sheen of sweat coming down his forehead. Taking a small break to take a sip of his drink, he looked around before seeing smoke clouds coming up from a few blocks over. Curious, he jogged over to see what was the commotion and maybe take in more data for his notes. He took out his cell in hopes to take a few notes since he didn't have his notebook.**

**As he got closer, he could see the smoke clouds growing bigger along with explosions. Finally, he reached his destination to see it was at a shopping district and pushed through the crowd to get a better look at what was happening.**

**'Wait, isn't that the same villain from the tunnel?' thought Izuku to himself as soon as he saw the Sludge villain, 'Didn't All Might capture him? How'd he get away? Must be very good at slipping away to escape All Might himself.'**

**He began to analyze the situation on both the villain and the heroes currently on site. Deatharms mainly focused on punches and grapples, which meant against the Sludge villain, who seemed impervious to such attacks, he was helpless. He didn't have power like All Might did to blow the Sludge Villain away. Kamui Wood was helpless against the explosions and fire the villain was putting out, destroying his wood-based quirk anytime he tried something. He instead focused on rescuing as many people as he could.**

**Backdraft might've been helpful, but he was more focused on rescue type missions and was currently doing his best to prevent the fire from spreading.**

"He can do that as well as hose down the brat," Mitsuki said. now instead with Katsuki's new look.

"I hate you," Katsuki said with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Love you to baby girl," Mitsuki said,

**Mt. Lady, the newest hero, was unable to do anything as the streets were to narrow for her to step in with her gigantification quirk. Izuku quickly made note that Mt. Lady was unable to adjust the size she grew, meaning she was stuck with two default forms, and already started listing off possible cons to such a quirk.**

"She can destroy the buildings that are on fire to help Backdraft but there might be a chance that people are still in them," Izuku said

**Two more heroes were on the scene, one with a baseball motif and another with a plague doctor mask, but neither of them could do anything either.**

**"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" asked one civilian.**

**"Apparently, the villain captured a schoolboy and is abusing his quirk, creating explosions. None of the heroes can get close in fear of harming the hostage," replied another.**

**"We need a hero with a suitable quirk to deal with this!" shouted latter of the heroes.**

"If anyone you kid said that I'll take you to a special training ground to train the stupid out of you," Fox said.

**Izuku's eyes focused on the slime hero, who had turned around just in time for Izuku to see Katsuki Bakugo, a one-time childhood friend to someone whom he heavily disliked, trapped within the villain, struggling to get out. His eyes were no longer one of arrogance and contempt but filled with desperation, fear, and pain, begging for someone to help him.**

**Izuku didn't even think about what he was going to do next.**

**He sprinted right past the police officers and heroes without a second thought.**

* * *

**Toshinori, who had been in the crowd for a while, was gripping his injury as he thought to himself how pathetic he was, unable to do anything. When he saw Izuku run out, he mentally screamed in shock why such a kid was running out there.**

**"This just proves you are a perfect choice,"** All might said

**"Hey kid, come back here!" shouted Death Arms, too surprised to grab Izuku.**

**"You!" glared the Sludge Villain, remembering who delayed him long enough for All Might to come.**

**Katsuki could only widen his eyes in shock as he tried to struggle out of the villain's grip.**

**Izuku ignored all those shouting as he focused on the Sludge villain, his mind racing as adrenaline pumped through his body. The Sludge villain sent his tentacles towards Izuku, who managed to dodge them once more. His mind flashed back to some notes he wrote about Kamui Wood, and quickly kicked some rubble up before kicking them right into the Sludge villain's eyes, followed by his thermostat.**

"Nice kick," Itsuka said.

**The action caused the villain to flinch, allowing Katsuki to breathe as the villain loosened his hold on him.**

**'Now!' thought Izuku to himself as he took a step forward and hurled his arms forward, allowing them to stretch.**

"Oh this was the running gang you were talking about," Pony said. remembering every time Luffy grabbed Zoro.

**Katsuki's eyes widened in shock as Izuku's hands went right through the sludge, and with enough momentum, managed to grab Katsuki by his torso. Izuku quickly extended his fingers to wrap around him.**

**'What in the world?' thought most of the heroes watching Izuku in action, already shocked by his impressive dodging skills.**

**Izuku began to pull as hard as he could, trying to get Katsuki out.**

**"Pull kid, pull!" shouted Death Arms, breaking out of his shock and rushing forward to help him.**

**"Noo!" shouted the Sludge villain as he tried to bring Katsuki back in.**

**Katsuki upper torso was freed when the villain began pulling him back in.**

"I'm a prize in a game of tug of war," Katsuki said. "F*** my life," Izuku said.

**"Let...go... of... me... FUCKKERR!" howled Katsuki as he aimed his right hand at the villain and let loose the most powerful explosion he could manage.**

**The villain roared in pain as he let go of Katsuki, who flew right into Izuku.**

**"Why the hell are you helping me Deku!?" growled Katsuki as Izuku let go of him.**

**"My legs just started moving on my own," replied Izuku as he kept his eyes on the villain, "But despite the fact that we don't get along, I still want to be a hero, and it's a hero's job to put his or her life on the line. Plus... you looked like you needed saving."**

"Stupid Deku," Katsuki said with a blush.

**At that last part, he gave a small smile and laugh.**

**Toshinori heard all this and felt a chill go down his spine.**

**'Can it be!? Have I finally found him? The next torch holder!?' thought Toshinori.**

**"I'll kill you!" screamed the villain as he whipped his arms out. Everyone quickly dodged out of the way before Izuku shot himself up into the air.**

**"I'm ending this!" shouted Izuku before he cocked his right arm back, letting it stretch as far as possible while twisting his arm repeatedly.**

"That's the gum-gum rifle," Pony said.

"Same move different names," Fox said.

**The length shocked many as it kept going and going, surpassing Mt. Lady's height.**

"Is it me or it still going," Iida said.

"How far can he stretch," Momo asked.

"Your forgetting he is also twisting," Itsuka said.

"This going to be good," Tetsutetsu said on the edge of his seat.

"This is going to be so Manly," Eijiro shouted also at the edge of his seat.

**The Slime villain fired off tentacles to attack Izuku, but found his attacks blocked by Kamui Wood's attack.**

**"I won't let you, evildoer!" shouted Kamui Wood as he used his quirk to tangle up all the villain's attack.**

**Izuku was already falling down, letting gravity do its work while letting it add momentum to his attack. With a roar, Izuku fired off his corkscrew punch, letting it spin as it slammed into the Sludge villain. The attack was powerful enough that upon contact, it dispersed the Sludge villain into pieces, drilling right through him until it hit the ground, shattering the concrete on impact and sending the Sludge villain into pieces.**

"You just got knocked out," Mina said stand up from her seat.

**As the crowds cheered in and rushed in to greet the heroes, Toshinori Yagi stood in the back, his whole body actually quivering in excitement and happiness as his eyes locked onto Izuku's blushing form as people praised him.**

**'I've found him!' shivered Toshinori, 'I've finally found my successor!'**

* * *

"That was Amazing and their more version of Me with this power," Izuku said.

"And More some time you are born with is power other time you get Haki as a Quirk other time the gum-gum power as a Quirk then learn Haki as a backup power-up along with OFA," Fox said

"Now Kid your freed to relax Girls you can take Izuku on a date, I'm going to go and tried to work on a new projected see ya," Fox said as he left.

* * *

**I hope you love this chapter I tried my best with the reaction. Stay safe I send love to guy to be strong at these time sadly I'm a USA citizen born a raise the man that leads us giving me stress he does have a good soul just I think he's going through special mind time if you now what I'm talking about anyway if anyone now the Dojo I was talking about you my friend know some good manga.**


	14. LOTDH

**Disclaimer In own nothing the right belongs to the original owns.**

**Today Reaction we are back to everyone loveable demon hunter Izuku Nero Midoriya.**

**Also if you love the story give Neroblaze story a look into the future.**

* * *

"Okay, so we are going to see Duke son of Vergil but to tell you the guy who is overlooking the world change the title," Fox said. Getting the group to look at him.

"He can do that," Ibarra said.

"It not like he can change the planet name it somewhat like a file on a computer.," Fox said.

"Wait, what that about a Planet," Ochaco said looking concerned at hearing that the news that a God or whatever Fox is can change something like a planet's name.

"So here the thing I'm going to take you all to a hot spring there Kota and Izuku will be training Wear a swimsuit," Fox said. "So let start Be Momo-san please sit next to Izuku left as well as you Toru on his right."

"Okay So do we huge his arms," The former invisible girl.

"Yes I don't have have the non-contact model beside it runs or two things for a hero of justice," Fox said.

"And that is?" Neito asked.

"Love and Peace," Fox said wearing a brown trench coat a blue and white shirt a yellow-spotted bandanna blue jeans and two different shoes one red the other blue and a red diver with a crank and gears. "Now let being the show shall we."

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Quirk Assessment Test**_

_**The day had finally come for Izuku to begin his hero studies at UA, he had been preparing for this for a long time and now the time had come to show them what he was made of. Izuku had been learning magic since the incident at Redgrave city, he trained a lot with Ochako, Nico, Kyrie, Lady and Trish as he worked on mastering his devil trigger as he waited for his father and Dante to return from the underworld, he had also been working with his new familiars Griffon and Shadow as he used them to help train Ochako.**_

_**Izuku was currently standing in front of a mirror as he put on his uniform. He had gotten the tattoos that help him store his weapons allowing to carry them with him wherever he goes. One of the tattoos was placed on his back which was the yin-yang symbol with the kanji for warrior under it, that he used for his sword, the other one was on his right arm which went all the way to his shoulder which was a dragon tattoo that wrapped round his arm and stopped at his shoulder, this one was for the first devil arm he got Beowulf and finally he had one on his left wrist which was a kanji for tradition and one more on his left biceps that was the kanji for power, they were used for his gun and the king Cerberus devil arm.**_

_**Izuku had just finished getting dressed as he walked out of his room and saw his mother waiting for him in the living room along with Lady and Trish as Nico and Kyrie had already left together.**_

_**"Hey mom, what's up?" Izuku asked.**_

_**"Nothing, it's just that you look really cool" Inko said.**_

"Oh that so sweet, your mom is really the best," Mina said.

"She is, I'm lucky she's my mother." Izuku said

_**"That's right, UA are in for a surprise" Lady said.**_

"I say, Demon killing 1o1 is probably a new class, you think Nero will teach it," Minata said.

"I think my other will just be a teachers aid," Izuku said.

"You're not wrong but, I've seen worlds were Izuku is a UA teacher or a teacher in a normal school some of them are like the schools in I Iland," Fox said

_**"Go knock em dead" Trish said.**_

_**"Hold up kid, why aren't we going with you?" Griffon asked as he landed on the couch.**_

"Show of hand you think you freak out seeing a huge talking crow that shots lighting," Deki said some of the students rose a hand.

_**"Lemme see, it's because I don't want to freak people out yet" Izuku answered.**_

_**"Oh and driving a demonic bike to school says what exactly" Griffon said sarcastically.**_

"You're badass," Kyoka said.

"I woulder does he need two forms of licenses," Iida said.

"You guys are lucky you don't need to worry about Grimm or demon," Fox said. "Or Grill wars, like some Izuku did and yes Pony He is real and Loli bate is the last thing Izuku in that world is worry about, all thou he's not Izuku anymore."

"What do you many?" a concern Inko asked.

"I don't want to tell you this but in some world, Izuku is an orphan but in most of them were horrible accident," Fox said.

"So that Izuku die in that fire and was reborn as a sword," Pony said in shock knowing what he's was talking about

"Yes in one of your worlds there is a Shiro Emiya," Fox said.

_**"Good point, okay you can come but you must stay in the tattoo and not come out during class unless I say so. Oh and for information the Calvallere isn't freaky, it's a work of art" Izuku said as he headed towards the door.**_

"That Bike should be on a meat cover," Deki said.

"I've seen Izuku's with a Bike some of them were Kamen riders others were the ghost rider," Fox said getting everyone to look at him in aw.

_**"You're beginning to sound like that psycho" Griffon said.**_

_**"Alright, I'll see you ladies later oh and I'll bring Ochako over too Trish" Izuku said as he opened the door and walked out.**_

"Yes Magical Girk Ochako," Mina said getting a few chucks. Ochako an Izuku blush at pitching Ochako in a poofy pink dress.

"Wait I just remember you 1-A guy weren't in insinuation why is that?" Shinso asked.

"Quirk test," 1-A said.

_**Izuku put on his black fingerless gloves and he got on his bike and put on his helmet as he started the bike and began driving to UA. Izuku slowed at a red light as he brought out his phone and texted Ochako that he was almost at the school.**_

_**Izuku arrived at the school gate and saw a few students looking at the school in awe, he smiled a bit and drove inside as he parked his bike and took of his helmet and began walking towards his assigned class which was 1A before his attention was called upon by Ochako who was running up to him.**_

_**"Hey Nero, what's up?" Ochako asked as she stood near him.**_

_**"Nothing much, I'm just trying to get to class 1A, which I assume is also where you're heading" Izuku said as Ochako nodded.**_

"UA is still like other schools that being a Maze for first years," Fox said.

_**"Yeah, I'm pretty psyched we're going to be in the same class, it's going to be fun" Ochako said as she smiled.**_

_**"I know right... I'm just hoping they didn't put the jackass incarnate in the same class as us, cause that will ruin my mood today" Izuku said as he frowned thinking about Katsuki.**_

"Fuck you, Nero," Katsuki said.

"That reminds me Katsuki you should be careful about your mode swings," Fox said.

_**"From what you told me about him, he seems like the arrogant type" Ochako said as Izuku nodded. "Oh yeah, I'll come over after school so I can train with Trish" Ochako said.**_

_**"Alright, come on let's head to class. My guess is that's it's at the top floor" Izuku said as he and Ochako continued walking towards their classroom.**_

_**They arrived and saw a really huge door that had class 1A written on it as the were a bit shocked at the size of the door.**_

_**"Um, do we have giants in the school?" Ochako asked looking at the door.**_

"No, but some of student Quirk make them big when I taught there was a student who a giant about the size of All Might nice guy too," Fox said.

_**"I guess it's for all shapes and sizes. Anyways let's go in" Izuku said as he pushed open the door and was greeted by a sight that turned his expression flat. Ochako looked a bit confused at his expression and peeked over Izuku's shoulder and saw what was happening.**_

_**"Will you get your feet off the desk! Don't you think that is disrespectful to all the others that have used them" said the boy with glasses that Izuku recognized.**_

_**"As a matter of fact, I don't think so! What middle school are you from you cannon fodder?" Katsuki said.**_

_**The boy straightened his glasses and looked at him as he replied "I'm from Soumei junior high, it's a private. My name is Tenya Lida" the now named Tenya said.**_

_**"Soumei, huh? Well aren't you a fucking elite. Looks like I have a to kill you until you fucking die" Katsuki said as he grinned sadistically.**_

_**'A reason to kill me until I die! What the hell?!" Tenya thought as he flinched back with a horrified look on his face as he looked at Katsuki. "You have some nerve and you want to be a hero" Tenya said.**_

"I have seen heroes like Katsuki but in those worlds, it was more like fantasy worlds," Fox said.

_**Ochako had a flat expression on her face as she shook her head in disbelief after watching the short exchange. "I can see what you meant now, he's a huge jackass" Ochako said as she thought about all the people like Katsuki who thought they were better than everyone else because of their quirks. She thought that if he wasn't put in his he'll just end up being worse than he already is.**_

_**Tenya who caught the door opening from the corner of his eye turned and moved towards Izuku and Ochako in a robotic fashion. "Hello, my name is Tenya lida from Soumei-"**_

_**"Yeah. I already heard you when you were dealing with assuki over there" Izuku said as he extended his hand towards him. 'He's a bit stiff and uptight' Izuku thought as he smiled as Izuku as Tenya shook his hand. "My names Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you" Izuku said as he looked around the class as he noticed a few people.**_

_**"Yes, I know who you are. You're the one who has the top score in the entrance exam" Tenya said as everyone in the classroom looked up at Izuku. "I must hand it to you for figuring out the truth behind the exam, that's why you saved that girl. I hate to admit it but you are the better out of the two of us" Tenya said as he bowed his head.**_

_**"Um, I didn't know the true meaning behind the exam. I did what I thought was right, which was saving her life, I found out when I got my result, it was a bit surprising" Izuku said as he smiled a bit.**_

_**The ones that were in the same zone as Izuku looked at him as they were sizing him up as they didn't know how powerful he really was, they saw this as way for them to test themselves against him as they smiled in anticipation.**_

_**Katsuki was angry when he saw that Izuku had come first place with two hundred points while he got seventy nine points. He remembered the confrontation he had with Izuku in their old school as Izuku shoved him to a wall as he said that if ever tried to put his hands on him he'll make Katsuki regret it. Smoke was trailing from his palm as he looked at Izuku with a snarl 'I'm going to put you in your place deku, just you wait' Katsuki thought.**_

_**'So he's the one who got first place in the entrance exam, he looks a bit familiar but I can't place who he looks like' Thought a boy with red and white hair as he looked at Izuku with interest.**_

"This year's UA Sports festival might get deadly," Mic said.

"You don't know the half of it," Fox said.

_**Izuku was talking with both Tenya and Ochako after he had introduced himself to her. He noticed that Tenya was easy to interact with despite his stiffness, as he continued his conversation with both of them he looked towards the door as he sensed someone coming in.**_

_**The opened and revealed a black haired man with bloodshot half-lidded eyes encased in a yellow sleeping bag. "If you're here looking for friends, do it elsewhere" the man said as he pull out a juice box. "This is the department of heroics, so please take your buddy hunting somewhere else" the man said as he began drinking the juice.**_

_**Izuku looked at the man as he took his seat 'who the hell is this guy' Izuku thought as he stared at the man trying to figure out who he was.**_

_**The man shrugged off his sleeping bag and revealed his black long sleeved shirt, utility belt and black pants tucked in his boots. He also had a strange scarf wrapped many time around his neck and goggles on his head.**_

_**"Hm, it took you all eight seconds to calm down. Life is short kids and you're all lacking in common sense" the man said as Izuku raised eyebrows at the comment.**_

"You kid fail the first test all ways be on guard," Fox said. as he was putting some vegeburger and normal beef burger on a grill as well as Kabobs.

_**"I'm your home room teacher, my name is Shouta Aizawa. It's a pleasure to meet you" Aizawa said with his expression not matching his tone which weirded out the students. He reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out blue and white tracksuits. "put these on and move on to the P.E ground" he said as he walked out of the class leaving the students stunned.**_

_**WITH ALL MIGHT**_

_**All Might was sitting in his new office going through the files for class 1A where Izuku was assigned and the class that he was going to be teaching Foundation Heroes Studies, he perked as he remembered on details about the first day at UA before he looked and saw who their home room teacher was.**_

_**"Oh crap, they got Aizawa. They are in for a rude awakening, I hope he doesn't force young Midoriya to use his full power, not that it matters. He's going to go all out to show them what he's capable of, I just hope he doesn't get too carried away" All Might said to himself.**_

_**P.E GROUNDS**_

_**"A quirk assessment test?" Izuku asked as he and the rest of his class were on the massive P.E ground.**_

_**"But what about the initiation ceremony? Or the guidance counselor meeting? Ochako asked.**_

"So you guys were out there," Itsuka said.

_**"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for such frivolities" Aizawa said somewhat harshly as he looked at them with a menacing look. "You all understand that UA has a reputation for the amount of freedom given to those on campus. Well... the freedom is also given to us teachers" Aizawa said with a tone that sent shivers down their spine.**_

_**"Softball pitch, standing long jump, fifty- meter dash, endurance running, grip strength are all physical activities you've done in middle school without using your quirks" Aizawa said as he pulled out a tablet and threw a ball at Bakugou. "What you highest throw without your quirk Bakugou?" Aizawa asked.**_

_**"Seventy six meters" Katsuki said.**_

"Thank reminds me I got to start to training some of you guy on in how to use Haki." Fox said.

_**"Alright stand in the circle and try using your quirk this time. As long as you don't leave the circle, anything you do is fine and also don't hold back" Aizawa said as Katsuki grinned maniacally.**_

_**Katsuki held the ball in his hand and took a deep breath before he launched it with a powerful explosion. "DIE!" Katsuki said as the ball flew from his hand as everyone sweat dropped from what he said.**_

_**'A future hero ladies and gentlemen' Izuku thought as he looked at Katsuki with a deadpanned look.**_

Katsuki just gives Nero the bird.

_**Aizawa's tablet beeped as he showed them his score. "705.9 mts".**_

_**"Wow, that lookes like fun" said the girl with the pink skin which made Aizawa turn and face her classmates.**_

"Main why you doom us all," Eijro said Teasing his female friend.

_**"Fun... it looks like fun huh?" Aizawa said menacingly as he glared at them. "So you were planning on spending the next three years having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes?" Aizawa said with a tone that frightened them. "All right, I have a new rule. The one that gets last place will be expelled from this school instantly" Aizawa said.**_

"So I guest That was a bluff," Itsuka said.

"Yes, It a Bluff that All 1-A teacher of UA uses thou during Aizawa's time I had them spar with me," Fox said smiling evily getting the teaches the freakout.

_**Izuku smiled as he saw what his teacher was doing as he looked at his classmates and saw that they were terrified from what he said. 'Alright teach, game on' Izuku thought as his grin grew a bit which didn't go unnoticed by Aizawa.**_

_**"But this is our first day here!" Ochako said as she protested. "Even so that's just unfair".**_

_**"Natural disaster... massive accident... egotistical villains. All other kind of disasters can happen when we least expect them and it's our jobs as heroes to fight all the 'unfair' and return it back to 'fair'. If you were counting on hanging out at McDonald's after school that too bad, from now on you can expect your stay at UA to be one hardship after another" Aizawa said before he smiled a bit. "Our motto is 'Plus Ultra' so you're expected to overcome these hardships and grow stronger from it" Aizawa said as he speech broke them out of their fear and saw the look of determination on them.**_

"You're other forgot Demonic Invasion," Nezo said eating a cheeseburger.

_**"Now then, time to kick yourselves into high gear because it time for you to go beyond" Aizawa said.**_

_**The fifty meter dash was the first test as Tenya and a girl with a frog quirk who was introduced as Tsuyu Asui was the first up. Tenya proved he was in his element as he used the engine on his calves making finish in 3.05 seconds followed by Asui who finished 5.57 seconds.**_

_**Next was Ochako who used her quirk to make her clothes lighter as she finished 5.58 seconds thanks to the physical training she had been doing with Izuku, Lady and Trish. Next was a blonde boy who could fire lasers from his navel who was introduced as Yuga Aoyama as he finished 5.51 seconds as he shot himself backwards towards the finish line.**_

_**Next was the girl with pink skin and hair who was introduced as Mina Ashido who got 5.37 seconds which showed that she was physically fit despite the nature of her quirk. Next was a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail who was introduced as Momo Yaoyorozu as she got 6.24 seconds.**_

_**It was now Izuku's and Katsuki's turn for the dash, as the mark for go went off Izuku just used his air trick and finished at 0.54 seconds which shocked everyone including Katsuki who finished 3.93 seconds. Izuku smiled when he saw the expression on everyone's face the only one not surprised was Ochako seeing as she already knew how fast he was.**_

"Dam he's fast I just blinked," Tetsutetsu said.

"Now remember in this his base form," Fox said "Meaning if holding back the last thing anyone needs to see is Devilman Izuku yet."

_**First up for the grip strength was a boy with six arms who was introduced as Mezo Shoji who used his strength and got 550kg. Next was a boy who was introduced as Rikido Sato who ate some sugar and used his strength to get 315kg, Momo came up and used her quirk to create a clamp which got her 416kg. Izuku was the last as he channeled a bit of OFA and broke the machine which shocked everyone again.**_

_**"Seriously this guy is a monster" said a boy with yellow hair who was introduced as Denki Kaminari as he looked a bit frightened at Izuku's strength.**_

_**Next was the upper body challenge as only three people got high marks. The three were Katsuki who got 80 on sit-ups and 85 on push-ups, next was the boy with red and white hair who was introduced as Shoto Todoroki who got 85 on sit-ups and 90 on push-ups followed by Izuku who went beyond them as he got 100 on sit-ups and 110 on push-ups as he was told to stop seeing as he got carried away from the exercise.**_

_**The long jump was next and the ones who excelled were Asui, Aoyama and Izuku who cleared the jump. Next was the continuous sideways jump that Izuku also did well in followed by a boy with balls on his head who was introduced as Minoru Mineta.**_

_**And finally they were back at the softball throw, Momo made a cannon and shot the ball out of it as she her score reached a kilometer, next was Ochako who got infinity thanks to her quirk. It was finally Izuku's turn to throw, he stood in the circle and channeled a small amount of OFA, but as he was about to throw he noticed that OFA had been cut off, he looked around and saw his teachers eyes glowing red as he had erased his quirk.**_

_**"Now I know why you looked familiar, your Eraserhead" Izuku said as he recognized him. "So why did you erase my quirk?" Izuku asked.**_

_**"I did it because now I want to see your full strength, you've been holding yourself back a bit for the other tests. Now I want to see where you stand, so show me your Plus Ultra" Aizawa said as his eyes stop glowing.**_

"Oh god Why," Kyoka said in she was given ear plugs,

_**"Alright teach, you want my absolute best you got it" Izuku said as he channeled OFA to his maximum as green lightning danced around his body followed by a blue aura surrounding his body also as he was using both his demonic energy and OFA in their maximum. Izuku threw for ready to throw as the ground beneath him cracked from the power he was releasing, Izuku then threw the ball as the air was displaced with a shockwave as dust kicked up causing everyone to cover their eyes.**_

"Okay, The ground wasn't shacking but I just wondering wear did that ball want I hope it didn't hit anyone." Mina said looking at the sky.

"Hopefully no one got hurt and it landed toward where there was no one maybe in the Ocean maybe on I Island," Fox said.

_**When the dust cleared the others were shocked as Izuku was standing in a small crater as his hands were smoking a bit. Aizawa's tablet beeped as he looked at the score which made his eyes widen in shock from what it read.**_

_**"4058.8mts".**_

_**Aizawa looked at Izuku and saw a fierce expression on his face as he smiled.**_

_**"Hey teach... I hope that's Plus Ultra enough for you" Izuku said as he saw his classmates were too shocked to say anything including Ochako.**_

"Cocky little shit," Aizawa said giving Nero the same troll grin,

_**The test was over and Aizawa tallied the results and was about to post the scores and placement on the screen before he told them something. "Oh and by the way the whole last place gets expelled thing was a lie" Aizawa said shocking them as Izuku laughed a bit.**_

_**"Come on guys think about it, he said that to make sure you gave it your all, it makes sense when you see how hard you had to push yourself" Izuku said as they widened their eyes in realization.**_

_**"Exactly and now for the scores" Aizawa said as he pointed to the screen which showed**_

_**1- Izuku Midoriya**_

_**2- Momo Yaoyorozu**_

_**3- Shoto Todoroki**_

_**4- Katsuki Bakugou**_

_**5- Tenya Lida**_

_**6- Ochako Uraraka**_

_**7- Tokoyami Fumikage**_

_**8- Mezo Shoji**_

_**9- Mashirao Ojiro**_

_**10- Eijiro Kirishima**_

_**11- Mina Ashido**_

_**12- Tsuyu Asui**_

_**13- Rikido Sato**_

_**14- Koji Koda**_

_**15- Yuga Aoyama**_

_**16- Hanta Sero**_

_**17- Denki Kaminari**_

_**18- Kyoka Jiro**_

_**19- Tooru Hagakure**_

_**20- Minoru Mineta**_

_**Everyone wasn't surprised Izuku got first place as he was dominating the test easily but was surprised then was the gap between his score and everyone else's. Mineta fainted as he saw that he got last place but was relieved he wasn't going to be expelled.**_

_**Katsuki was glaring daggers at Izuku when he saw that he was fourth place. 'How the fucking hell am I fourth place? How did she come in second? And who the hell is this Shoto Todoroki? Gah!' Katsuki thought in frustration.**_

"I would also want to know as well stand up in the pool

_**Shoto Todoroki was also looking at Izuku with interest before he felt his left side heating up before he quickly cooled himself down as he continued to look at Izuku who was smiling as Ochako was talking to him. 'Izuku Midoriya... how interesting'.**_

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER**_

_**Aizawa was on his way to the teachers lounge when he ran into All Might who was secretly watching the test.**_

_**"Aizawa you trickster" All Might said as he caught his attention.**_

"Wait what Mr. Yagi?" Izuku asked.

"Oh I forgot UA 1-A teacher don't bluff," Fox said he then laugh like a mad man.

Izuku paled at hearing he was almost kicked out of his dream school on the first day.

_**"Oh All Might it's you. Were you watching the whole thing?" Aizawa asked.**_

_**"Yes I was. I'm surprised you didn't expel anyone this time. After all you expelled an entire class last year because you deemed they had zero potential, so why did you keep this one around?" All Might asked.**_

"Wait, what," Momo said finally putting everything together.

_**"I keep them because this year is different. They have potential simply as that, but out of all of them he's the one that caught my eyes" Aizawa said as he looked at All Might. "When I said I was going to expel someone he didn't even flinch, he took it as a challenge, out of all of them here he has way more potential than the rest" Aizawa said.**_

_**"You're talking about young Midoriya aren't you? I guess we can finally agree on something and that is his raw potential" All Might said as Aizawa walked away towards the lounge.**_

_**At the end of the day Izuku was walking with Ochako as they were joined by Tenya and Momo who wanted to know how he saw through Aizawa's trick.**_

_**"I have to say Aizawa-sensei really got us there with that ruse. But as you said Izuku it was to make sure we did our best" Momo said.**_

_**"It wasn't a ruse. He really would have expelled someone" Izuku said shocking the others with him.**_

_**"What do you mean by that?" Ochako asked.**_

_**"He told us he was going to expel someone if they didn't meet his requirement. In other words he saw that we all had potential, if anyone didn't meet up with what he wanted he would have kicked them to the curb" Izuku said as the others began to think about it. "Anyways this is our stop, we'll see you guys tomorrow, I hope something fun happens" Izuku said as he had reached his bike as he and Ochako got on it as they were headed to train with Trish. They said good bye to Tenya and Momo as Izuku drove off to their destination looking forward to what the next day brings.**_

The screen then turn itself off, "Okay kiddy time for a pool party then afterwards your life or death Training begins.

* * *

Sorry If it took so long I been thinking of doing some world dive in this story.


	15. Chapter 15 SM PU

**So here something from Spider-Deku and I mean the Witre not the fanfic**

**Disclaimer I own nothing Spider-man is own be Marvel Disney and the late Stan Lee and his good old friend Steve Ditko. My hero Academia and Vigilantes are own by Kohei Horikoshi, Hideyuki Furuhashi, Betten court VIZ and Shonen Jump.**

* * *

After the student where done training the group go another visitor, she was an older woman wearing a red dress and spider symbol on the chest and sitting in a chair.

"Hello Madame Web thank you from coming to see us," Fox said.

"It good to see you too and I guess you need my help to find some close to my reach in the Spider-ver," MW said.

"Yes kid this is Madame Web her powers are to see Alternet world about a wall-crawler hero," Fox said.

"It more than just that but you not wrong," MW said.

Fox then snip his fingers and everyone was now in a new room. The Room now looks like a plant "Wait are we going to see Izuku has a Spider Quirk?" Tsu ask.

"Not Quit but yes this Izuku has a spider power but he wasn't born with them,"

"Was this made by All for One?" Yagi asked.

"No Izuku's dad,"

"Wait, What!?" Everyone shouted out.

"I have found it," MW said raising her hand she projected a colorful spider web.

"Whoa~," Mina said in aw. Zooming in to an Emerald green web the Projection went black.

* * *

**_The universe is funny sometimes. A homeless man ends up winning the jackpot at a lottery. A hospital patient with terminal cancer wakes up the next day to find it's miraculously going into remission._**

**_A nerdy boy who was once declared Quirkless suddenly finds himself with great power, and uses that power to become a hero. One of the world's greatest heroes._**

"Again What," Katsuki said she looks at Fox and Madam Web.

"There are several variants of Izuku with different ways he became a hero some as different Kamen riders somewhere he gets chosen by a big floating head to lead a team of Juvenile adolescents with attitude, or him as a child from a Shinobi clan, as well as being train by people that All for One is too scared of. plus there is Izuku who doesn't go by his name due to him have amnesia losing everything cause of a fire getting adopted by a Mage and yes Pony it is that man." Fox said.

"That Izuku-Kun did he...?" Pony asked Giving her a smile knowing she's a fan of anime look at her.

He did it differently than that Emiya saving not only Sakura but the whole world he even tricked the god in the chalice," Fox smirking. Getting her to smile, seeing the okay MW resuming showing them.

**_But I'm getting ahead of myself._**

**_Before we get to that point, we need to start at the beginning._**

**_The day my whole life changed because of one itsy-bitsy spider..._**

* * *

**-New York City, New York, United States of America-**

That when they saw the big apple where they saw some sight like the statue of liberty, broadway, times square, and a big building with CyberMax Corporation as this was shown the song New York was playing. "Oh, Might as well bring them in," Fox said.

***Poof!***

"What's going on where are we," A full-figured and attractive pale-skinned young woman of slightly above average height with quite a round face. She has wavy blonde hair which reaches halfway down her back, two shorter pieces she leaves over her shoulders, side-swept bangs that frame her face, aqua-blue eyes with notable upper eyelashes, some slightly longer ones extending on each side and pronounced lower eyelashes. Wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt with plaid cuffs, a large bow of the same design at her neck, and a dark raspberry pink waistcoat. Accompanying these are pale gray capri pants, under which are a pair of plaid pink socks as well as a pair of heeled brown boots. She also wears a wristwatch and pink, oval-framed glasses.

"Toshi what's going on," A tall man of an average build, with notable wrinkles on his forehead and defined nasolabial folds and tear troughs. He has small sky-blue eyes and short, unruly honey brown hair with two prominent tufts curving outwards from the top of his forehead, a short goatee on his chin and wide-rimmed square glasses on his face. wearing a plain dark blue shirt with a single breast pocket, the two top buttons left casually undone, and the sleeve-cuffs unbuttoned and rolled up to just below his elbows. He wears a pair of pale gray-blue jeans, a dark belt with a silver buckle, and navy blue sneakers with white soles, decorated with a red stripe near the toe.

"Yo, Mulitver viewing of young Izuku so far I've shown an Izuku who's has a demonic family background, a user of a legendary martial art, a world where he ate a fruit that gave him rubber power, and him as a Kamen rider king. now I brought you here to see a world where he gets Spider power thanks to his father," Fox said.

"Deku," Melissa said look at the waving Izuku.

"So a multiverse showing of Izuku," said David "Amazing."

"Naw we watching a different Spider-Deku," Joked Fox.

**It wasn't often that Izuku Midoriya got to see his father. This was mainly due to Hisashi Midoriya's job constantly taking him overseas to the United States, and that he was usually so busy that he rarely got vacation time. As it was this was the first time Izuku had seen him in the flesh in roughly three years.**

"So this world my dad is a scientist instead of an office worker," Izuku said. he did know how to feel about this he's dose have a good idea of what his father looks like or if his father just left him and his mother. Izuku then felt a hand on his shoulder looking up he saw his mentor looking at him. "It okay young Midoriya I know that look as well," Toshi said.

**The few times Izuku did get to see his dad, though? They were usually pretty awesome since the company his father worked for, the CyberMax Corporation, would sponsor or host big events ranging from trips to amusement parks, big expos that showcased all sorts of advanced scientific breakthroughs or projects the company was researching right now.**

"Super science company cool," Mineta said.

"One of these, C.O. is a hero that All Might knows heck he didn't start as a hero his company made weapon for the army. but can anyone say irony bomb," Fox said.

"Wait he sold weapons. that doesn't sound like a hero," Monoma said.

"His company sold weapons to the U.S. government now a day its stuff like medical technology, and other forms of technology," Fox said. "Plus an Agency know as Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and, Logistics Diversion. or S.H.I.E.L.D. the Super Spy," Fox said.

"Wow," They all said in aw.

**Or in this case, they let Hisashi give Izuku a tour of the building he worked at, including his lab.**

**Izuku looked in awe around the lab. "No matter how many times I've been here, this place is always awesome."**

**Hisashi smiled while bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, it is pretty awesome."**

**A lot of people probably wouldn't assume that Hisashi was Izuku's father at first glance, as the majority of Izuku's looks came from his mother Inko Midoriya. Izuku's hair and eyes were both green, while Hisashi's own hair was black while his eyes were blue. However, Izuku and Hisashi both had the same messy curly hair, as well as very similar facial structures. Hell, they both shared the same four freckles on each cheek.[1]**

"Wow I never really met him but we do look alike," Izuku said.

"The half-bred Izuku had more of a hard time getting info on his dad, the Inko in that world tried to tell him what Vergil was like but he was more like Inko then Vergil."

"Did anyone had a TFS flashback of Trucks asking about Vegeta?" Kirishima asked. Everyone just nodded their head at the Question.

**The other thing they both had in common were that they were both incredibly smart in the fields of science. When he was seven, Izuku had torn apart their TV to figure out how it worked and then put it back together. Miraculously the thing still worked. That was just the beginning. The shelves in Izuku's room, the ones that weren't loaded with merchandise of his favorite hero, All Might, were loaded with various machine parts and electronics that he had acquired from digging around in scrapyards and junkyards. Whenever he was bored or needed something to do he'd tinker around with them and try to either get them working again or try to make them into something else. Beyond that, not a single one of Izuku's science or math grades had ever fallen below a 95%, though that was a double-edged sword since it gave the bullies at school more ammunition against him. (Not that he cared.)**

"Wow this version of Deku is Super smart," said Melissa. "Oh sorry I didn't mean-"

"No I more of an Analyzer than anything," Izuku said with a smile.

"I remember you doing that to our toaster to make automatic toast," David said.

"Reminds me of the time that a bully tried to make me do his English paper, I did it but I booby-trapped it," Fox said getting a laugh out of everyone Mina laughed louder than anyone.

**As for his father's job, Hisashi Midoriya was a high ranking scientist in CyberMax's Genetic Research Division, specifically in the fields of Quirk Research and Quirk Genetics (which would probably also explain where Izuku's love of Quirks came from.) Since their building in Japan wasn't as up-to-date as their one in New York City, they offered him a lab there and a much needed pay raise. Considering he had a wife and kid to support, he accepted.**

**Noticing some animal cages on the far wall, he asked "What are those?"**

"Nazo I see that look in your eyes but those are modified animal's unlike you this guy was given a Quirk you where born with one," Fox said.

"Wait, what!" the kids shouted

**Hisashi smiled. "Something new we're working on. Take a closer look."**

**Izuku did so and peered into the cages, noticing large amounts of white webs.**

"Spiders please tell me that they won't grow into giant monster bugs," Koda said.

"No, not a big fan of monster spider movies," Fox said. seeing Koda shaking his head yes.

**And some of the most bizarre looking spiders he'd ever seen: the majority of them were the size of Wolf Spiders, but their colors were off. One was a balanced red and blue, one was straight up scarlet, one was jet black with red legs, another one was white and black with magenta patches on its legs. But the one that stood out the most to him was a dark green spider with silver-white legs and a red mark on its abdomen.[2] Fascinated, he asked "What kind of spiders are these?"**

"Hey, that green spider looks like Deku's costume," Ochaku said.

**"These are Quirk Spiders." Seeing the confused look on Izuku's face, Hisashi continued "Let me start at the beginning. The project is an attempt by CyberMax to create new Quirks, ones that not only have uses in combat but can also have uses in medicine."**

**"Wow." Looking among them he asked "So, what all can they do?"**

**"Well all of them have slightly advanced healing. Not instantaneous but give it anywhere from a few hours to a day and they'll heal. They also seem to exhibit a sort of warning system for danger. One of the interns dubbed it the 'Spider-Sense.'" That got a chuckle out of both of them. "Yeah, it's kinda silly. Aside from that though, they're stronger, faster, they're reflexes are increased, and they all show a very high resistance to poisons and toxins. The only exception seems to be Ethyl Chloride-"**

"Really, they can sense danger," Monoma scuffed.

"The hairs on a Spider's body can sense vibration around them as well as in the air," Fox said reading a page on Spiders from a book on arachnids. "But yeah that this world Izuku powers in a nutshell heck I've seen worlds, where a Dorky Wimpy Geeky Nerd gets bitten by those spiders, they are chosen, right MW," Fox said.

"Quite, Mr. Fox may it be young Petter Parker or one of his counterparts they all have one thing income," Madam Web said smiling.

"The Drive to stand back you so what if Izuku is born Quirkless it dose matter how hard you get hit and keep moving forward," Fox said.

"Sadly Izuku and the other Spider-man are different before they are bitten," MW said getting Fox to laugh. as well as the rest of his guests. As he shows a picture of a brown nerdy teen boy.

"Oh, my lord," Mina said Laughing, "He looks like the textbook definition of geek."

"Meet Petter Parker the Orginal Spider-Man, Before the bit," Fox said "And after," Showing a very Hot teen boy.

"So handsome," Mina said.

**"-that pesticide designed specifically for spiders," Izuku finished.**

"Note downside of Spider superpowers," Izuku said

**Hisashi nodded. "Yep. But a few of them have a couple unique powers of their own. Like this little guy," he pointed at the**  
**black spider with red legs. "Watch this." He tapped on the glass, and the spider looked at him before scurrying back.**

"Whoa, that spider has Toru power," Jiro said in amazement.

"Bitten by that Spider you'll get two extra power that one of them the other called Vemon blaze," Fox said.

**And to Izuku's surprise, the spider's colors began to fade until it seemingly disappeared. "Whoa. Invisibility?"**

**Hisashi smirked. "Technically, it's Adaptive Camouflage. See, true invisibility would make the spider completely unseen to the naked eye. But if you look really closely..."**

**Izuku followed his father's gaze, noticing that right by the water dish there was movement, and he could just make out the spider's outline as it moved. "Ah. So it's not perfect." He smiled and added "Still pretty cool though."**

**"That's not the only one," Hisashi added, pointing at the dark green spider. "This guy here is one of my favorites. One of the strongest specimens we have. Hell of a jumper too, but I suppose that makes sense since he was a Jumping Spider."[3]**

"Jumping Spider huh," Katsuki said. "Let me guess this one chose Deku," She said looking at her childhood friend.

"Yes, But I don't know what else he can do," Fox said.

**As if to prove his point, the spider swiftly jumped up to the top of cage, clinging there and looking out at them. "He's a pretty fast one too," Izuku noted.**

**"Yeah." Looking at his son he said "And these guys are just the start. With enough funding and research, we could possibly move on to human testing."**

**"Human testing," Izuku asked.**

"Why would he need to do that," Izuku said he then shock by what he heard next.

**Hisashi nodded. "You remember when you were diagnosed as Quirkless?"**

**He sighed sadly. "Yeah. How could I forget?"**

**That day had honestly been the worst day of Izuku's life. After all, how can you top the day when your dream was entirely crushed because of your own genetics?**

"He's Doing it for me," Izuku smiled at hearing whipping a tear from his eye smiled brighter.

**"Your mom and I both felt bad because of that. But you kept pushing on, wanting to be a hero. Seeing that determination of yours was... inspiring to say the least. That's why I've pushed so much time and effort into this research."**

**Izuku's eyes widened. "Wait. Are you saying that if this works, you could give me a Quirk?"**

**Hisashi nodded. "And not just you. With enough time we may be able to cure Quirkless-ness period." Seeing the starstruck look on his son's face, he added "Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet, Izuku. We've still got a lot of work to do before we get that far. But it's looking pretty promising so far. It may take another year or two, and if you still plan on going into UA you might have to start a year late." He then smiled and added "But one way or another, I will help you become a hero."**

**Unable to do anything else, Izuku hugged his father and said "Thanks Dad."**

"Aw, That so sweet," Toru said hugging Izuku.

**Once they separated, his father replied "Well, it is part of a parent's job to help their child achieve their dreams." Ruffling Izuku's hair he also added "Plus whenever you end up on TV I get to show all my friends and say 'That's my boy!'"**

That made several of the Adults to laugh. "Honestly this version of your father is better then the last world," Itsuka said.

"Really?" Melissa asked.

"Left him and Inko," Katsuki said Melissa then like at Katsuki.

"Wait you were a guy right?" She asked.

"Me doing with this," Fox brought out the laser gun that miss fired and hit Shoto Todoroki changing him to a very cute and sexy girl, "Sorry Shoto," Fox said the gun was then taken by Nana and put an away, "Let me guess I can't turn back,"

**They both laughed at that, but were interrupted by Hisashi's phone ringing. Looking at the collar ID he groaned. "Leave it to the higher ups to interrupt a good moment like this."**

"If I had a dollar for every I got a work call when I was doing something Melissa," Dabid said.

**As his father answered the phone, Izuku lost himself in his own thoughts. He smiled and thought _If this works, I can get a Quirk and become a hero!_ His expression then turned puzzled and he continued _But what Quirk should I get? There's plenty of Quirks that can increase strength, but maybe I should get something to go with it? I've always wanted to fly. Or maybe I can get Telekinesis like Mom's got? Or-_**

"Wow you really giving this some thought," Itsuka said.

"Can you blame him be for Quirks that was the norm If I have a super what can it be? be I guess that thought stop when Quirks appeared" Fox said.

"Really what power did you wanted?" Tsu asked.

"Before Puberty or after," Fox chuckled. "It was super strength, speed, flight, and energy blast."

"He was a DBZ and Yu Yu Hakusho Fan," Nana said.

**"See you've still got that mumbling habit, eh Izuku?"**

**Jarred out of his thoughts, Izuku said "Sorry. Force of habit."**

**"Don't feel bad. I used to do the same thing." Chuckling, Hisashi added "Still do sometimes. Anyway, I need to handle something on another floor. You good staying here until I get back?" Seeing Izuku nod he continued "I shouldn't be more than a few minutes, maybe an hour."**

"Brainy types all way thinking till their innermost though come out to play not the weirdest," Fox said.

"Yeah but they don't sing lounge song in their sleep," Nana said.

"You said it was cute," Fox said.

"He sings in his sleep?" Jiro asked.

"Yes, and it is cute," Nana said pitching her husband cheek.

**"Anything serious?"**

**"Just an intern making a mistake cataloging samples. Nothing too serious." Opening the door he said "I know I shouldn't have to say this since you're 15, but please don't mess around with anything."**

"There is no muffin button Izuku," Fox said.

"What?" A confused David said.

"You know a Muffin button press it and you get blueberry Muffins," Fox said with a smile.

**"Don't worry, Dad," Izuku replied while pulling out his phone. "I'm not a little kid anymore."**

**"I know. Just never hurts to make sure."**

"Yeah what can go wrong Deku just in a room with genetically altered Spiders that might kill him if one of them gets loose," Ochako said with sarcasm.

"Ochako-chan are you trying to call Murphy," Fox said laughing a little.

**And with that he left leaving Izuku to his own devices.**

**Since he had nothing better to do he sat down in one of the chairs, coincidentally right next to the spider cages, and started looking through the Hero News App. "Let's see if we got anything good."**

**He skipped most of the first articles, and a whole bunch of pictures of Mount Lady posing for the camera ("Has she no shame?") when he finally found an article that caught his eye.**

**New Hero Kamui Woods Rises In Popularity.**

**Izuku smiled. "Good for him. Guy's got skill and a good heart. What else?"**

**After giving it a quick read he continued to another one.**

**Endeavor Solves Another Case.**

"As a student, he was also a hard worker and a good boy, Sadly he grew as a shit man," Fox said "Shoko I Could bring your mother as him to have a nice talk, mostly Enji," He said with an evil smirk.

**His smile changed to a frown. "Meh. Never really liked that guy. Always seemed to care more about beating villains and solving cases as opposed to helping the people." _Plus if the rumors about how he treats his wife and kids are true, the dude's an asshole of the highest caliber._**

**Passing it over he finally came to an article that put a big smile on his face.**

**All Might saves 500 civilians and defeats the villain Black Dragon!**

**"Ha. Now that's more like it."**

"And Izuku is showing his 500-gigawatt fanboy smile," Mina said teasing him.

"It's kind of Cute," Melissa said.

**All Might was Izuku's favorite pro superhero and the kind of hero he aspired to be like: a strong, confident and fearless superhero who saved civilians, beat the bad guys, and did all of this with a calm and reassuring smile on his face. Whenever he said his trademark "I AM HERE!" the civilians knew they were saved and the villains knew that they were utterly screwed.**

**Continuing to read through the article and look at the video clips, Izuku did what he usually did and started taking notes on Black Dragon's Quirk. "So his Quirk allows him to create and control fire similar to Endeavor. But unlike his Hellflame, Black Dragon's flames are far more dangerous, as any organic material caught in the flames will be incinerated. And once the fire catches they'll burn for seven days and seven nights, or until the target is ashes. And no amount of water or ice can extinguish them. [4] That's a dangerous Quirk to be sure. But it looks like All Might managed to stop him by nailing him with a Detroit Smash and sending him flying into the ocean. So does his Quirk not work if his body's wet or is he just weakened by water? I hope they figure that out soon because if he get's out again-"**

"And here comes Izuku true Quirk his brain," Fox said.

"Holy Cow that made the moon with it milk Seven days," Mineta shouted.

"Thank you for not cursing," Ibara said.

"A Kid is here," He said pointing at Koda.

**Unknown to Izuku, when he had started his foray into the exciting road of Heroes, the green and silver spider that had jumped to the top of its cage had noticed something. Apparently one of its captors had neglected to make sure the top of the cage was properly secured. Sensing a way out, it crawled up and pushed the lid up enough to squeeze through the gap and to sweet freedom.**

"Oh no," Melissa said, "It's going to bit him, isn't it?" She asked

**Back with Izuku, he was still reading the article and speculating on Black Dragon's Quirk, his one hand resting on the small ledge in front of the cages. He was so lost in the world of Heroes and Quirks that when the sudden spike of pain came it was the mental equivalent of being shot out of a canon and through several brick walls. He looked down at the source of his pain, his hand...**

"Ow that go to hurt," Izuku said as he looks at his counterpart.

**...and saw a familiar looking green spider on his hand. "Oh no. How did you- You know what? That's not important."**

**Moving quickly he slipped the lid of the cage open and put the spider back in, nudging it off his hand with his phone. Before it could jump out again he put the lid back on and made sure it was properly secured this time. Looking at the arachnid he said "Sorry, little guy. But you're probably a lot better off in there than out here."**

"Izuku was just bitten by one of the spiders," Hizashi said. "Is he going to be ok?" He asked.

"He'll live but he'll be an outcast in a world oh wait Quirk filled world he'll be fine Rockstart," Fox said.

**The spider apparently didn't agree, because it tried to jump onto Izuku's face, only to land and stick onto the glass wall. Izuku shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Nice try."**

"It wants to be with you," Inko said.

**He looked at the back of his right hand, noticing the two newly acquired fang marks and the red skin around them. Pulling out his phone he looked up the symptoms of spider bites, specifically from Jumping Spiders. Fortunately the venom of the majority of the species weren't incredibly toxic. At most he'd feel pain, a bit of an itchy feeling, possibly a bit of nausea. Still, Izuku figured he should tell his father when he got back.**

"Is the spider's venom deadly to humans?" David asked.

"It's a jumping Spider that is enhanced but not deadly," Fox told him.

**Speaking of which, what was taking him so long anyway?**

"Probably talking to the broadheads of directors," David said.

* * *

**Hisashi sighed, not really wanting to have this phone call. "Sir, I've told you we're not ready for human testing."**

"See," David said.

**_"It's been ten years since this project started. You've got your spiders, now I think it's-"_**

**"Sir, if we rush into this the results could be disastrous. We may get a stable reaction, or we may end up killing the subjects. Or worse."**

**_"How could it be worse than that?"_**

"Here the side effects," Fox said.

"They can't be all bad," Monoma said trying to be a little nice.

"Pass Projects of mad Science or Normal Science end in bad dead ends one of them a man's head explode or got fried," Fox said. " And those were for medical use," He said.

**"You've never read a comic book, have you? If things go wrong we could potentially create a horrifying mutated monstrosity, which in turn could infect civilians and turn them into mutants or possibly kill them. A possible mutant epidemic; and if the city doesn't get quarantined, a pandemic. And when the dust settles, everyone will be pointing at CyberMax and calling for blood. Your blood." Once he was done he added "Look, I want to save your son as much as any other doctor, but if we go this route we get one shot. And if we miss or we hit the wrong spot..."**

"Spider Zombies Apocalypse," Fox said.

"That sounds like a great horror movie," Reiko said.

"Two of my biggest fears Spiders and Zombies," Fox said.

**He left the statement hanging, before he heard a sigh and the man on the other end replied _"I know that. But the Board of Directors are on my ass about this project and how long it's taking to get tangible results from it. If we don't start seeing something, anything, soon; they're liable to outvote me and cut funding for your project."_**

**Hisashi nodded. "I've got something that should work as a bone for the bigwigs. I just need a month or two to finish testing it."**

**_"Don't disappoint me."_ And with that he hung up, not even bothering to say good-bye.**

**Hisashi sighed, before pulling up a file on his phone. _ReGen_. "Hopefully this will be enough to get them off my back for a few more years. Plus if it works to its fullest potential, we'll be able to help paraplegics and amputees all over the world." _Assuming the bigwigs don't make it cost an arm and a leg. Pricks. Always thinking of lining their pockets instead of helping people._**

"That sounds amazing," Izuku thing of what that type of tech can do.

**As he walked back to his lab he looked up some photos on his phone of him, Inko, and Izuku. There weren't as much as he'd like, sadly, but they never failed to make him smile. _They're the reason you're doing this, Hisashi. They're the reason you're on the other side of the planet at this job._ Flipping to another photo of the three of them having goofy grins, he chuckled. _Those happy smiles are what make this all worthwhile._**

**Pocketing his phone he entered his lab, seeing Izuku on his phone. He looked up and said "I think you might need to talk to someone about making sure the cages are properly secured."**

**Confused, Hisashi asked "What do you mean?"**

**Izuku explained what happened with the green and silver spider getting out of its cage, with Hisashi looking equal parts surprised and annoyed.**

"Que overprotective parent mode," Rin said thinking of his family back home.

**Up until Izuku told him the spider had bitten him on the hand, which immediately set off warning bells in his head. "Are you feeling okay?"**

**He nodded in reply. "Yeah. I don't really feel sick or anything. And I looked it up, most jumping spiders aren't that toxic."**

**"Yeah, MOST jumping spiders," Hisashi said, pulling out a digital thermometer and a few other medical devices out of a cupboard. "These are genetically modified spiders. There's no telling if they're really poisonous or not." Flipping on the thermometer he said "Say 'Ahh.'"**

"Yeah, if anything his body will just purge the Toxics out the best way it can," Fox said trying to calm Mama Midoriya.

"That being?" Itsuka asked looking concerned as well as the other kids and adults.

"A fever if any he sweats the toxin out or throws up," he'll be fine," He said easing their worries.

**Rolling his eyes, Izuku obliged as his father stuck the device in his mouth. He then proceeded to take Izuku's blood pressure and check his heart rate. "Temperature's a little high. You're blood pressure and heart rate are normal though." Looking at him he asked "You feel okay? Any nausea, dizziness?"**

**Shaking his head, Izuku replied "I feel fine. Aside from a slight itch where it bit me, I don't feel any different."**

**Nodding, Hisashi sighed in relief. "Good. If your mother found out I got you poisoned by one of my spiders, she'd never let me hear the end of it. Still, it never hurts to be careful."**

**"So, I'm okay?"**

**"Near as I can tell, you're fine." Putting away the equipment, he added "We'll check again tomorrow morning just to be sure, alright?" He nodded, and Hisashi said "Good. Now let's get going. You're mom's probably done with her spa appointment and ready to see us again."**

**"How did you get her that appointment again?"**

**"I know the right people."**

"That is nice speaking of we have that in the gym as well as others stuff to relax here," Fox said.

**They both laughed as they exited the lab, unaware of the green spider in its cage giving off a soft green glow once the lights died down.**

* * *

**_That night at Dad's apartment was pretty great. One of the few times we're able to sit down and enjoy dinner like a family. Even if said dinner was two large pizzas from Pizza Hut. One Meat Lovers and one half cheese and half mushroom (that one was mom's.)_**

"I can go for some for dinner," Fox said.

**_Dad and I never brought up the spider bite, both of us thinking that it probably didn't inject any of its venom in me. And even if it did it probably didn't do anything to me._**

**_Oh, boy were we wrong. As we found out the next morning..._**

Fox thought he knew what fear was but when Inko grabbed him he was scared.

"**What the Hell has happened to my Baby,"** The Demon Mom Shouted.

"Nothing," Fox said. "Just the other Side effects Spider power."

* * *

**The moment he woke up, Izuku could tell something was wrong.**

**After all, last he checked the bed wasn't supposed to be on the ceiling. "What the he-"**

**That's when he realized that the bed wasn't on the ceiling.**

**HE was on the ceiling.**

**Pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he then carefully placed his hand forward on the ceiling, testing it and finding that he was still sticking to it. He crawled a little more, finding that his newfound adhesion abilities were still there. He was still sticking to the ceiling like a spider.**

**And then he remembered the Quirk Spider that bit him.**

**"Did that spider's venom... give me a Quirk?"**

**It sounded absolutely ridiculous. After all, something like this could never happen. Not outside of comic books, anyway.**

**And yet, the evidence was right there. He was clinging to the ceiling, for crying out loud! Something he would've never been able to do if he was still Quirkless.**

"How is he doing that," Melissa asked.

"ether That me is mentally making his molecules bond to any surface, I wonder what else I can do..." He then started to mutter under his breath.

**There was a knock on the door, and he heard his mother say "_Izuku, sweetie. Time to get up._"**

**He panicked a little, wondering how he was supposed to stop sticking, when suddenly he felt nothing but air. Which was good...**

**...until he fell straight down from the ceiling onto the bed, bouncing off of it and ending up tangled in the blankets before he hit the floor. Hard. "Ow!"**

**The door opened almost immediately, and his mother poked her head in looking concerned. "Izuku, what happened? I heard a crash and-"**

**"I-I tripped and got tangled in the blankets," he quickly stammered, poking his head up out of his improvised cocoon. "I'm okay!"**

"Nice save other me," Izuku said.

**Inko sighed in relief. "I swear you and your father are both the smartest AND the most accident prone boys I've ever met."**

"You do know half some time its the lewd accidents like he trips and fells on girls like Momo or Ochako and upskirt them," Fox said.

**"Well genetically speaking I'm only half as clumsy as he is."**

This got some of the group to laugh at this.

**She giggled. "Anyway, your dad's taking us to breakfast at this one place that makes great pancakes. So hurry up and get dressed."**

**He nodded. "Got it. Be out in a few minutes."**

**Once she was gone he got up, noticing a blanket still stuck to the palm of his hand. "Okay," he breathed. "Let's try this again."**

**He held his hand out with the palm facing down, taking a deep breath and thinking of not sticking. And sure enough, the blanket immediately fell from his hand and landed on the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly picked up the blankets and made the bed, before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth.**

**And the moment he saw his reflection in the mirror, his jaw dropped.**

"Oh my," Melissa said blushing.

"Mina likes," Mina said with a hit of thrust in her voice.

"I think I've found a new target," Setsuna said with hunger in her eyes.

The boy was trying to think of how can this be possible.

**When he went to bed last night, he was still the same scrawny fifteen year old with barely any muscle at all. Everyone had him pegged as the weak, nerdy, intellectual type who wouldn't be able to hold his own in a fight. As it was his mother would often chide him for being too skinny.**

**But his reflection told another story.**

**He wasn't a bodybuilder by any means, but he had put on a significant amount of muscle. Enough to look like he'd been spending a lot of time at the gym lifting weights (which he didn't) or that he'd been on a steroid regimen (which he wasn't and never would. Don't do drugs, kids.) Hell, despite his eternal hatred of sit-ups he now had a six pack. "Okay, the sticking powers I could buy, but what the hell was in that spider's venom that did THIS?!"**

"I know even I'm trying to think about on how can Izuku get abas But then Strange of a human-size spider," Fox said.

**His stomach then rumbled, reminding him of breakfast, so he quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed. His clothes definitely didn't feel as baggy as usual, but he did notice that his pants seemed a little smaller. Not terribly so, but enough that he made a mental note to ask his mom to up his pants size before the new school year. The shirt was fine, but mostly because it was a hand-me-down from his dad, who was an XL as opposed to Izuku's own Large. Even then it felt smaller than it was yesterday.**

**_Well, at least nobody can call me skinny anymore_ he thought triumphantly.**

**Once he was dressed he walked out into the living room, his father looked at him and blinked. "You go through a growth spurt, Izuku?"**

**Izuku shook his head, checking to see that his mother wasn't around, before saying "I think it's a side effect of the spider bite."**

**Hisashi's eyes widened. "You sure?"**

**Nodding, he added "That's not the only one, though. This morning I woke up on the ceiling, and I was able to crawl on it. Like a spider. Do you think-?"**

**"Honestly, I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before. I'm mostly just hoping you don't start growing extra arms."**

**"Me too."**

**"Once we get breakfast, we'll head back to my lab and run some tests."**

**"Tests for what?"**

**Both of them turned to see Inko walking into the room with her purse. Looking concerned, she asked "And what exactly do you mean 'extra arms?'"**

"So close your dad in the dog house," Katsuki said.

**Hiashi winced. _Oh boy, am I in trouble._**

**_Nice knowing you, Dad._**

"Good time okay next let's get back to Deku of the Haki," Fox said.

"Awesome Ochako and Midori that learn at his grandfathers Dojo So manly," Kirishima said.

"Sorry Red but you're wrong it's a Spring of Youthful romance of love," Fox said.

"Go Fox Go." that Manly bros said while Izuku and Ochako were blushing.

"But first it's time for bed Go to your you'll be sleeping in and Thanks MW be safe," Fox said as he sends them to their rooms.

* * *

Okay hope you love this chapter next Deku of the Haki.


End file.
